Cuentos de villanos
by Mara-Sama15
Summary: 3 Hechiceras con la ayuda de un Genio viajan al mundo de Naruto donde atraparan a los villanos en un libro de cuentos clásicos narrando las historias de diferentes maneras, harán una ¡Colección de villanos! ¡y a ver que mas!
1. Universo Paralelo

_La historia es de 3 chicas que intentando salvar al mundo de su anime favorito encierran a los villanos en un libro de cuentos contando historias clásicas a su modo y gusto, usando a los malvados como personajes principales._

_Ellas son de un universo paralelo al de naruto y son personajes inventados por mi._

_Esta historia la hago por gusto, para compartir mis ideas locas y recibir consejos sobre mi manera de narrar u otras cosas son mas que bienvenidas lo que busco es aprender y lograr entretener a alguno que otro que la lea._

_Soy principiante por lo que agradecería que me indicaran si me hace falta algo lo que sea._

_**advertencias**: No hay ninguna, supongo, no va a haber yaoi y ciertamente no morirá nadie en esta historia de manera que traumas no creo que deje, solo son historias inofensivas. (si creen que deba anunciar algo mas me avisan) _

_Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Kishimoto._

* * *

><p><strong>Universo paralelo<strong>

La mañana era un desastre, un huracán azotaba la costa y todas las familias que vivían cerca tuvieron que buscar refugio.

Misaki, Kaede y Akira de 16 años, encontraron refugio en la casa de un conocido de la madre de la última, era una casa enorme y elegante con cupo para las 3 familias de las chicas. (y hasta mas)

Pero los dueños no estaban y no podían tocar nada sin consentimiento, además de que no había nada que hacer.

Sus padres salieron esa mañana con sus hermanos muy temprano cuando la lluvia era ligera, para hacer compras de ultimo momento, ya que el refrigerador de la casa estaba completamente vacío.

Las tres chicas estaban tiradas en el suelo frío de la sala principal, de color blanco el suelo y paredes, y con sillones de cuero negro los cuales no les dejaban tocar, muchas cosas eran de cristal, y no se podía jugar a nada, no a las escondidas, no las luchas, no a nada.

Y no era como que ellas tuvieran la necesidad de jugar a nada así, pero con la lluvia y los truenos los aparatos eléctricos estaban apagados, el Internet no era una opción.

Dos de ellas miraban el techo con cara neutra, y la última estaba en la orilla del acantilado a momentos de dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-¡Estoy aburrida! –decía Kaede una chica de cabello cortito, y lacio, castaño oscuro, peinado de lado con un broche rosado en forma de moño. Se paro de golpe y tallo sus grandes ojos oscuros- ¡Vamos a fisgonear! –propuso emocionada.

-¡bien dicho, Algo es algo! –Akira también se levanto, su largo cabello ondulado y rubio estaba completamente revuelto, los mechones alborotados cubrían sus ojos azules.

-que escandalosas… mejor duérmanse- Misaki se daba la vuelta en el suelo. Ella era morena, de cabello negro largo con fleco, y ojos verdes oscuros.

-¡no seas aguafiestas! Aquí vamos a estar hasta que termine esta lluvia, y no hay nada que hacer! Aya arriba había una oficina, tal vez allá algún libro para leer…

La morena se levanto del suelo y miro a la rubia con resignación, si algo amaba ella era leer, y no pensaba que las regañarían por tomar prestados unos libros, o solo leerlos.

Bueno, tal vez si, si este era el caso que se aguanten, son libros, ni que se los fuera a robar, o a comer.

-esta bien…

Las tres chicas subieron por las escaleras de caracol, hasta el cuarto piso. La primera puerta tenía un pequeño cartel que ponía "Estudio".

El lugar tenia tres estantes enormes llenos de libros de varios colores, de pasta dura y normal, nuevos y viejos, en el centro una pequeña salita de cuero y una mesa de vidrio era el área de lectura, y allá a lo lejos cerca de una enorme ventana había un escritorio, con lámpara y todo.

-Huele a polvo… -se quejo la rubia cubriéndose la nariz.

-es el olor al conocimiento… -decía la morena, mientras caminaba hacia la estantería más cercana y miraba los títulos de los libros- podría vivir aquí…

-es el olor al conocimiento, si como no…este lugar es un asco, -volvía a decir la rubia- con tanta lana y sin sirvienta que limpie…

-mira el lado bueno, en las películas es siempre en esta clase de lugares donde se encuentran cosas raras… -Kaede la de cabello corto era la que hablaba, siempre mirando el "lado bueno" de las cosas.

A ambas, a ella y a la rubia les brillaron los ojos, eran unas aventureras, por no decir chismosas de lo peor.

En el instituto de todo se enteraban y en ocasiones recibían pagos por información metiéndose en mil problemas espiando a las personas, según ellas, así se hacían los negocios. Tenían que saberlo todo, y tenían un especial gusto por las cosas raras.

Misaki era mas tranquila, y siempre que miraba a sus amigas se preguntaba que hacia con ellas.

Pero eso tenía una respuesta muy sencilla, se conocían de pequeñas, amaba pelear con Akira y las ideas de kaede, que a veces eran intelectuales y otras descabelladas. Y bueno tenían también ciertas cosas en común.

En especial cierta adicción a las caricaturas japonesas que tanto las caracterizaba, ellas tres eran las únicas "otakus" de su salón, pero era normal una escuela para fresas. Claro, según ellas.

Misaki tomo un libro y empezó a leerlo sentada en uno de los sillones.

Y las otras dos chicas, daban vueltas en los estantes, moviendo todo libro que les parecía sospechoso, preguntándose si había algún tipo de pasadizo secreto.

Al final, pasaron los minutos y se cansaron y marearon, así que fueron al lugar donde encontrarían algo si o si, de nuevo según ellas, el escritorio.

-de seguro uno de los cajones necesita llave y dentro encontraremos el botón para el pasadizo secreto -decía kaede emocionada abriendo lentamente uno a uno los cajones y removía el interior sin desordenar nada.

-yo veré si las esculturas tienen algún compartimiento con algún botón o algo…

Al final, encontraron lo que misaki sabia que encontrarían, nada. Y estaban tan molestas y decepcionadas que ya querían bajar.

La morena disfrutaba del ambiente y del libro, pero igual ellas iban a irse.

-me llevare este libro, se mira grande pero son de cuentos infantiles… ya saben, cenicienta y eso… seguro que luego se lo puedo leer a tu hermanito Akira -decía kaede antes de salir, tomando el libro que estaba sobre el escritorio.

Saliendo de la habitación la rubia golpeo un globo terráqueo que amenazaba con caerse.

Y así lo hizo, sin importarle el esfuerzo que hicieron por agarrarlo en el aire.

Al caer, el mundo se partió en dos y de adentro salio una botella de cristal que se estrello con el suelo, partiéndose en mil pedazos.

-¡pero que hicieron! -gritaba la morena dejando el libro en el sillón y corriendo a ver el desastre.

-¡solo se callo y… salio esa botellita, No la puse ahí!...

-traigan una bolsa rapido!

Después de recoger el vidrio y no dejar rastros, colocaron la bolsa dentro del globo terráqueo y lo acomodaron en su lugar.

-aquí no paso nada… -decía nerviosa la rubia mirando a misaki que parecía querer matarla.

-¿que es esto?... –pregunto kaede, tomando un papel del suelo, parecía viejo por la tonalidad de la hoja. Y lo abrió con cuidado- seguro que salio de la botella… ya decía yo que era demasiado raro que una botella vacía estuviera en un globo terráqueo…

-ah bueno, si le pones una nota tiene lógica que este ahí –decía la morena con sarcasmo- lo piíllas? Fui sarcástica… los globos terráqueos no tienen una botella incluida normalmente…

-ya… era algo importante y lo rompimos…

-y que dice? -pregunto la rubia emocionada acercándose a su amiga.

-dice… Reglas del genio…

-como de alguien muy inteligente o como el azul de Aladino?

-como el azul… veras dice las reglas "El humano que abra la botella tendrá derecho a 3 deseos, luego de cumplirlos el genio volverá a la botella, un humano solo puede abrir la botella una vez, la segunda vez no podrá abrirla. No se puede desear amor, ni revivir a un muerto o la paz mundial" no sirve de nada…

-desperdiciamos nuestros 3 deseos! Ojala no se hubiera roto la botella… jum.

-seguro que era solo una broma… pf… genios… -se burlaba misaki.

Mientras ellas discutían una neblina con destellos dorados empezaba a emerger del interior del globo terráqueo y lentamente las rodeaba.

-que pasa entonces con nuestros deseos? –preguntaba la rubia de nuevo.

-¡que no hay deseos! Era obviamente una broma –repetía misaki.

-mi pregunta es –decía kaede mirando el papel- que pasara con el genio ahora que se rompió su botella…

-quien hizo esto -dijo una voz tétrica proveniente de algún lugar en el techo o algo así parecía. Las chicas miraron sus pies, estaban perdidos entre la niebla.

-ya no jueguen –misaki intentaba lucir molesta pero se le notaba el nerviosismo.

-sabes que no jugamos…-respondía con una sonrisa nerviosa la rubia.

-ustedes niñitas… ustedes… -la neblina fue succionada bruscamente hasta un punto detrás de ellas, y al voltear encontraron a un hombre.

Era completamente dorado, pero tenía toda la pinta de ser un hombre, el pecho musculoso descubierto y dorado, el cabello dorado ondulado y corto estilo Hércules, y el pantalón de genio dorado.

-¿son ustedes las responsables? –pregunto, mirándolas con el ceño fruncido.

-eh… yo, no... Si… no…

-no es momento para hacerla de tartamuda –susurro la rubia a la morena, y luego sonrío nerviosa al genio que la miro directamente.

-¿fuiste tu?

-si, ¡Lo siento señor genio, no me coma, No lo hice a propósito! ¡Fue un accidente, yo, yo iba saliendo y entonces tuve que esquivar el maldito libro gigante de kaede y me tropecé y mi codo golpeo el globo y luego callo y destruí su casa!

Las palabras se atropellaron tanto que era casi imposible seguirlas, y el que estuviera lloriqueando no lo hacia nada mas fácil.

El genio sonrío de lado con sorna y luego abrazo efusivamente a la rubia.

-gracias gracias!

-eh… desde cuando destruir la casa de alguien es algo bueno?

-no lo entienden! –dijo alegre el genio separándose de Akira- ¡eh estado ahí por mas de 6 mil años! ¡Al destruir mi botella ahora soy más que libre! ¡LIBRE!

Y con ese grito dio un salto y voló en la habitación rodeándola completamente una y otra vez, mareando a las chicas que no lo dejaban de mirar.

Luego de tocar el suelo de nuevo abraso a las tres haciéndose 5 veces más grande.

-¡pídanme lo que quieran! ¡Y se los daré, sin trucos!

-¿lo que queramos? ¿Sin los limites de los genios? –el hombre solo asintió- podemos pedir revivir a mi perrito Puky o a mi tía Akane, o que Daisuke se enamore de mi?

-¿o la paz mundial? –pregunto la morena entornando los ojos.

-¡lo que quieran!

-genial! ¿Y serán 3 deseos para cada una?

-mm… esta bien pero piénsenlos bien…

-yo primero -grito kaede- deseo que las tres seamos hechiceras y sepamos como usar nuestros poderes!

-genial! –Grito la rubia.

-entonces, ustedes tres ahora serán hechiceras, y sabrán hacer toda clase de conjuros! –el hombre se trono los dedos y luego los apunto hacia ellas, unos brillos de color dorado las cubrieron y una explosión elimino los polvitos dejando ver a las chicas.

Ahora tenían trajes de hechiceras, con el gorro, la capa, varitas mágicas, una mochila con amuletos de todo tipo y un libro de hechizos para cada una.

-decían que los magos son tramposos… -dijo asombrada misaki.

-me liberaron, es lo menos que puedo hacer…

-¿me puede reservar mis deseos para cualquier día de mi vida? –pregunto la morena.

-si es lo que quieres, solo llámame a todo pulmón, por cierto mi nombre es Henry –saco tres manos derechas y saludo a las chicas al mismo tiempo-

-mi nombre es misaki, la loca que te acaba de pedir el deseo es kaede, y la rubia es Akira…

-mucho gusto, ahora, quien sigue?

-¡yo yo!... –decía Akira dando saltitos.

-si, querida…

-primero quiero hacer una pregunta si no le molesta…

-¡todo por mi salvadora!

-¿hay universos paralelos donde existan los personajes de los anime?

-¿universos paralelos?... si lo hay… algunos son muchos con diferentes historias…

-genial! Entonces quiero que nos mandes a las tres al universo donde están los del anime naruto! Pero al principio de shippuden!

-eh… esta bien, es algo raro… pero lo que desees… y aya van!

-espera Akira ¿que haces? no!

Pero era muy tarde, el genio uso sus poderes y las mando a esa dimensión, y cuando ya no estaban en la habitación se fue a gozar de lo lindo su libertad.

-¿¡Estas contenta! –le grito la morena a la rubia.

-¡Claro que si, Tu también deberías de estarlo!

Las tres chicas se encontraban en el corazón de un bosque que les parecía conocido.

-vamos hay que buscar a naruto y ayudarlo a salvar a gaara!

-tu y tu obsesión por gaara es lo que nos trajo aquí, ya veras lo que yo hago con tu gaara –dijo gruñendo la morena.

-si lo salvo me amara! Lo se! –Lloriqueaba la rubia- y no te atrevas a tocar a mi gaara!

-chicas… mejor busquemos como salir del bosque…-decía kaede mirando alrededor.

-tu deseo aquí será útil Kaede, si no lo usamos moriremos…

-hubieras pedido revivir a tu tía Akane –dijo molesta la morena- así no necesitaríamos el deseo de Kaede para poder sobrevivir…

-ya esta hecho, no te quejes… además seguro que hay algún conjuro para salir de aquí, o ir a otras dimensiones no te preocupes… -respondió restándole importancia, la rubia.

-vamos a konoha!... –grito kaede.

-¡No, Mejor busquemos a los akatsukis! Seguro que podemos transformarlos en ranas o algo así… y nos evitamos los problemas…

-yo no quiero que itachi se haga rana! –lloriqueo kaede.

-por eso debiste de haberte enamorado de un chico bueno…-decía misaki, aceptando al fin el estar en el lugar.

-¿como Sasuke? –se burló Akira.

-ya pues ya… y a todo esto ¿donde estará akatsuki?... ¿alguna recuerda como empieza el manga?

-pues con la llegada de naruto… dahh!

Mientras la rubia y la morena hablaban, Kaede buscaba en su bolsa de amuletos uno en especial. El hecho de saber manipular la magia no significaba que se supiera los hechizos de memoria, por eso estaban los libros, pero pensó que dentro de los amuletos ciertamente debía de haber uno que les indicara donde estaban. Una brújula mágica o algo.

-estamos en el bosque que esta por la aldea de la arena…-decía un poco inquieta kaede. Sosteniendo una especie de círculo con base de oro y un cristal encima, en el centro había una cruz con los puntos cardinales y justo en el centro decía el nombre del bosque. Y dependiendo de la dirección el nombre del lugar más cercano también aparecía, en letras más chicas. Era como la de piratas del caribe en el hecho de que te guiaba a cierta persona, lugar u objeto, pero en el que estuvieras pensando.

-ya recuerdo! Por aquí es donde le sacan a gaara el shukaku!

Una explosión se escucho de repente.

-maldición! Seguro que el genio nos trajo en plena batalla!... será maldito!... vamos! –Akira estaba súper emocionada, no importaba la pelea, tenia una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Pero se molestaba por que sabía que ya no podría salvar a gaara.

Las tres chicas salieron corriendo hacia donde creyeron haber escuchado la explosión.

-sonó fuerte… pero no logro terminar… o estamos muy lejos o… -Akira se puso a pensar en el manga, ella era la mayor fan de las tres, tenia que recordar esa clase de explosión en esta área- cuando deidara explota!

-entonces llegamos tarde –kaede ya se estaba desanimada.

-oye, ahora que recuerdo… kakashi envío esa explosión a otra dimensión… donde creen que allá aparecido…

_En otra dimensión._

-Hola amiguitos como están-hablaba un dinosaurio morado.

BOOMM.

Adiós Barney. Hoy habrá llantos y fiestas.

_De regreso con las chicas._

-vamos! Si ya exploto seguro están en el lugar con pasto, esta aquí cerca! –kaede fue la que hablo, después de todo tenia el amuleto brújula.

En otro lado ahí cerca, chiyo baasama estaba apunto de traer a la vida a gaara.

-chicas, hay que salvar a la viejita… -decía la rubia con pena.

-cambiaremos la historia! –le decía en un susurro kaede.

-no importa, es que me da penita… vamos... si juntamos nuestros poderes antes de que de su ultimo suspiro podemos salvarla!

Akira odiaba ver a la gente morir, y mas si eran personas buenas. No podría aguantar ver eso.

-además –volvía a decir la rubia- si transformamos a akatsuki en ranas también cambiaremos la historia ¿por que no hacer algo bueno por ella?

Las otras chicas asintieron y usando un hechizo para hacerse invisibles, se acercaron, ellas no tenían chakra así que ni neji podría verlas venir.

Se acercaron tanto como pudieron sin respirarles en la nuca a los chicos que ni se imaginaban que tres entrometidas estaban ahí presentes.

Gaara se incorporaba lentamente con ayuda de naruto y todos distraídos ignoraban que chiyo ya iba a pasar a mejor vida.

Las chicas se acercaron, se tomaron de las manos y concentraron todo su poder en la viejita tocándole el hombro, Sakura la abrasaba, estaba triste.

Parecía que lo habían logrado, pero estaba inconsciente por el esfuerzo, y su respiración era débil, seguro que necesitaría a un medico cuando regresaran.

Solo esperaban que no enterraran a la vieja antes de darse cuenta de que estaba viva.

-Muerta, parece libre… aun sonríe incluso ahora, su cara parece estar en paz… -decía el hermano anciano de chiyo.

Hubo unas pláticas mas de las que las chicas no estuvieron pendientes, miraban a la anciana con cuidado, querían que se despertara, esperaban que fueran suficientemente fuertes para salvarla, eran tres hechiceras por el amor de dios. Y ella aun no estaba muerta cuando usaron sus poderes.

-todo el mundo, recemos por chiyo baasama- decía el recién revivido.

La anciana se removió en su lugar,

-chiyo baasama! –dijo Sakura espantada.

-¿que paso? –entre abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor.

Las chicas suspiraron y todos los demás sorprendidos se acercaron a ver si ese milagro era verdad.

-¿como puede ser posible? –se preguntaba kakashi.

-¡ahora a por akatsuki! –grito Kaede emocionada.

Todo el mundo se callo, si, sus voces aun podían escucharse.

-¡¿quien anda ahí? -pregunto kankuro

-¿neji logras ver algo?- pregunto gai-sensei.

-no, solo los que podemos vernos estamos aquí…

-kaede idiota, No grites tal alto! –susurro Akira.

-fueron ustedes quienes me salvaron? –pregunto la anciana de improviso.

-así es -respondieron al unísono.

-gracias…-sonrío y cerro los ojos.

-sakura va a necesitar ayuda medica, aun queda lo de la pelea con Sasori, esta cansada ya no tiene edad vallan rápido… -hablo kaede solo para la pelirosa- nosotras tenemos un asunto akatsuki que revolver… -rompieron el hechizo dejándose ver.

-la atenderé… -la pelirosa estaba impactada.

-nos vemos! –grito kaede, recibiendo un capón por parte de misaki.

-Aun que estamos aquí, queremos estar allá, llevamos con el akatsuki mas cercano para salvar a la humanidad… -con la varita hizo unos movimientos la rubia mientras decía el conjuro

-te salio buena la rima –se burlo misaki.

Akira alzo la barita que era al estilo tradicional de los magos de feria, negra con las puntas blancas, Y luego desaparecieron en un destello.

-¿que fue eso? –pregunto naruto en shock

-¿brujas?...-dijo escéptico kakashi.

Unos minutos después aparecieron de nuevo en el bosque.

-se tardo la transportación, creí que nunca llegaríamos… -decía la morena.

-tenemos poca magia después de lo de chiyo!... es normal…-le respondía kaede cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-hubiéramos llegado antes corriendo…

Las chicas miraron donde estaban encontrando a tobi siendo estrangulado por deidara con los pies, tirados en el suelo y zetsu al lado de pie.

-quienes son ustedes? –pregunto zetsu negro.

De inmediato se pusieron en modo de defensa los akatsukis, tobi siendo un poco torpe tropezó y cayo de nuevo.

-somos personas que sabemos quien es tobi de verdad! –grito de improviso kaede.

-¡kaede cállate! Eso es peligroso -murmuro Akira.

-la verdad de tobi es…-se levanto inmediatamente el chico bueno- que Tobi es un chico bueno! –grito el chico siguiendo su propio juego.

-como sea… parecen saber algo… deberíamos matarlas…- decía el zetsu negro- matarlas? Solo son unas chicas…-reclamaba el zetsu blanco.

-tengo una idea para atraparlos- susurro kaede a sus compañeras- solo no me interrumpan…

Las otras dos dudaron pero no tenían ningún otro plan planeado, que tontería ir directo a la boca del lobo sin un plan para salir de ahí.

-¿quienes son niñas? Yo soy tobi y soy un chico bueno…

-somos chicas que piensan que el arte es aquello que dura para siempre que odian las explosiones, que gustan de matar plantas pisándolas y nunca las regamos y que piensan que madara uchiha merecía morir por que era una completa escoria!

-¿ese es tu plan, hacer que nos maten? -decía misaki con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

-mátenlas! –Grito deidara enojadísimo- nadie insulta mi arte o las explosiones!

-Nadie maltrata a mis parientes… digo, a las plantas!

-nadie me insulta… quiero decir… nadie insulta a un uchiha!...

Los tres ninjas saltaron a atacarlas.

-¿cual es tu plan? –gritó nerviosa Akira.

-este! –grito kaede sacando el libro de cuentos que había tomando antes en el estudio y lo uso como escudo, abierto.

-¡vamos a morir por tu estupidez! –grito misaki alterada.

Del libro salio un rayo que atrapo a los tres ninjas jalándolos dentro del libro.

-¿a donde fueron?

-aquí dentro –dijo apuntando la portada del libro- seguro que sintiendo como es ser blanca nieves o algo por el estilo…

-no! ¿Enserio? –una sonrisa enorme se pinto en el rostro de Akira- ¿podemos ver? ¿O se salen?

-podemos ver… a menos que use magia estos chicos estarán ahí atrapados para siempre…

Las chicas se sentaron en el suelo y abrieron el libro. La primera pagina decía "Caperucita roja"

* * *

><p><em>Se que puedo tener mucho errores de ortografía pero les juro que lo leí mil veces (bueno no tantas) pero siempre me falla algo perdonen si cause algunas molestias. <em>


	2. Caperucita roja

_Hago lo que puedo por sacar al menos una sonrisa de los que leen esta historia, pero para mi es un poco difícil. Sinceramente admiro a esas personas que por medio de la escritura hacen reír a la gente, para mi considero que eso esta un poco fuera de mi nivel, soy mas sarcástica, pero lo intento y espero que consideren mis esfuerzos buenos. Soy principiante después de todo (Aun que no pienso que sea una escusa)_

_Los personajes de naruto no son míos, ya quisiera yo, son de kishimoto y yo le agradezco por su imaginación. _

_Ahora una pequeña explicación para los cuentos:_

_De ladito en cursiva_ – es narración o dialogo dentro del cuento.

Lo que este normal es narración normal o diálogos fuera del libro.

* * *

><p><strong>La caperucita roja<strong>

_-Donde demonios estoy?..._

El rubio estaba dentro del libro, exactamente como entro, sin brazos y con su capa akatsuki toda fea y rasgada.

Estaba solo en una página en blanco.

-¡mira! El dibujo se mueve y todo ¡Que divertido!

_-malditas mocosas ya verán como les va a ir cuando salga de aquí!_ –pateaba bruscamente el suelo a falta de puños para amenazar.

-vale, léelo Kaede...-dijo la morena.

-Esta bien… ¡pero como no viene con letras lo inventare como me acuerdo!

_Había una vez una niña muy bonita. Su abuela le había hecho una caperuza de color rojo la cual siempre traía por que no le gustaba lavar ropa y así era mas sencillo, y por eso todo el mundo le decía "Caperucita roja" hasta la mama que ya había olvidado su nombre._

_-soy hombre por el amor de kami! ¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo?_

La página empezaba a tener fondo mientras hablaba.

_Caperucita esa mañana traía puesto un vestidito rojo con un mandil blanco _–y mientras hablaba la vestimenta aprecia en Deidara, incluso brazos- _traía unas mallas blancas y unos zapatitos negros._

_Y por supuesto su caperuza._

_-que demo… que es esto!_ -grito jalando el vestido que era demasiado corto, tan corto que sus calzones se podía ver, calzones al estilo mimi Mouse de esos antiguos que usaban antes las mujeres- _les juro que saldré de aquí y les are que se traguen este vestido! _

_Un día, su mama siendo completamente irresponsable, le pidió a su única hija que cruzara el bosque lleno de lobos e insectos asquerosos para llevarle a su abuelita pastelitos y vino, que por que estaba enferma._

_- caperucita roja –ni por el nombre le decía, ya ven no se acuerda- llévale estos pastelitos a tu abuela… pero no te detengas que esta el lobo…_

_- no tengo abuela y tu no eres mi madre… _

_Y caperucita contenta tomo la canastita con los pasteles y la bebida alcohólica para su abuelita enferma. Y dando saltitos empezó a cruzar el bosque saludando a sus amigos los pajaritos._

_- aléjense de mi cabello pájaros del demonio! -Dándole besitos a las cucarachitas voladoras que se topaba en el camino- que asco! –_decía escupiendo-

_De repente vio al lobo, que era enorme y negro con blanco y se paro frente a ella._

_- zetsu?_

_Entonces el lobo pregunto._

_- a donde vas niñita…_

_- que soy hombre! Y voy a la maldita casa de mi abuela… pinché vieja, esta tan sana para tomar vino pero no puede ir por el a mi casa…_

_Entonces caperucita puso la canasta con el pan en el pasto para que se llenara de hormigas y se puso a hacer coronitas de flores para ella y sus amigos los animalitos del bosque, las ardillas, los pajaritos. Y el lobo se dio la media vuelta y se fue._

Y así en contra de la voluntad del rubio sucedía en el libro.

_Y mientras caperucita tonta estaba perdiendo el tiempo. El lobo se aprovecho y se fue a la casa de la abuela._

_- abuelita –_dijo fingiendo voz de niña y tocando suavemente a la puerta_- ábreme… no soy el lobo…_

_La abuelita salio y zetsu lobo se comió a la abuelita. Y luego se vistió como ella con gorrito, bata y todo._

_Un cazador enmascarado que tomaba una siesta hasta ese momento lo vio todo._

_- oh no ese lobo se ah comido a la abuelita de caperucita! _–bostezo a lo grande-_ tengo que ayudarle! –se levanto de un salto dispuesto a hacerla de héroe pero luego paso una mariposa y la siguió._

_Caperucita no tardo mucho en llegar._

_- malditos animales…. _

_Y mientras se sacaba un ratón del cabello toco la puerta._

_- pasa querida_ –fingió la voz el lobo-

_- que pasa vieja también estas estreñida? –decía caperucita "amablemente" mientras abría la puerta- Por que jodidos hablas así?... ¿Zetsu?_

_Entonces caperucita se acerco a la cama y no pudo evitar notar que su abuelita estaba muy cambiada._

_- como que cambiada! Si es zetsu con traje de anciana!_

_- no, no lo soy…_

_- claro que si…_

_- no, soy tu abuelita… _

_- no lo eres…_

_- claro que si…_

_- no, no lo eres…a ver! Explícame ese ojo redondo completamente verde y el otro ojo normal…_

_- cirugía plástica, veras, este que es verde completamente es un ojo Cyborg… es para verte mejor…nietita._

_- a ver y por que tienes la mitad del cuerpo negro y la otra mitad blanco?_

_- me quise blanquear como michael Jackson pero no tenia suficiente dinero para hacerlo con el cuerpo entero…_

_- y esas hojas que sobresalen de tu bata?_

_- ¿que tu abuelita no puede estar a la moda?_

_- explica por que cuando hablas se escucha como si dos personas hablaran, a ver…_

_- es que me hicieron un agrandamiento de dientes y me distorsiona la voz…y era para, para comerte por preguntona niña malcriada!_

_- que soy hombre! _

_Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir. Fin._

-No seas mala kaede! El cazador tiene que salvarlas!

_- creo que me va a dar una indigestión… no tienen una sal de uvas?- _Preguntaba el lobo desde dentro del libro.

-así no termina la caperucita –concordaba misaki.

-es que odio a deidara… siempre lo ponen con mi itachi en las historias yaoi…

-dame acá… yo lo termino -decía Akira tomando el libro y poniéndolo sobre su regazo.

_En ese momento la mariposa que el cazador enmascarado estaba siguiendo entro a la casa de la abuelita por la ventana donde el lobo se había echado una pestañita por que le dolía la tripa de tanto comer_.

_- tobi es un chico bueno y las va a rescatar! –Grito a la panza del lobo-_

_- que soy chico! –Reclamaba desde el interior._

_El cazador saco un cuchillo y partió el estomago del lobo sin piedad y saco a la abuelita y a caperucita vivas!_

_El cazador, la abuelita y caperucita para vengarse del lobo le llenaron la panza de piedras y la súper abuela cerro la herida cosiéndola como una experta. Tan enferma no estaba._

_Y antes de que despertara el lobo se escondieron._

_- que sed tengo… _

_Salio de la casa el lobo y fue al pozo mas cercano para tomar agua pero al inclinarse se callo por que pesaba mucho y se ahogo._

_Caperucita aprendió su lección, no hablar con extraños y vivieron felices y comieron perdices._

_- no es cierto, no aprendí nada… _

_- tobi si…_

_- y que será eso? alguna estupidez apuesto…_

_- que si eres un lobo negro con blanco te deshagas primero de todas las mariposas del mundo y luego te comas a la abuelita y a la nieta para que los cazadores sexys no las lleguen a salvar, te abran la panza, te metan piedras y te hagan caer a un pozo_…

_- eres un idiota tobi… y lo más irreal de lo que acabas de decir es eso de los cazadores sexys…_

_- tobi es sexy! A que si zetsu-san! _

_Pero el lobo no respondió, el estar dentro de un pozo lleno de agua tenia una ventaja, no responder a las estupidas preguntas de tobi. (esa es la verdadera moraleja)_

_Fin._

Las chicas cerraron el libro.

-que mal que no me traje crepúsculo u otra cosa así… seria divertido verlos hacer de vampiros que brillan… seguro que sus insultos serian milenarios…

-eso me daría miedo…

-solo hay que atrapar a todos los akatsukis aquí… -decía Akira devolviéndole el libro a kaede y ella lo guardaba en la bolsita de amuletos que era mágica y podía con todo.

-primero deberíamos de ir por orochimaru y kabuto… -decía misaki, esperando poder ver a Sasuke.

-no… yo digo que Sasuke tiene que matar a orochimaru, cuando lo haga que se valla y atrapamos a kabuto… -akira parecía concentrada pensando en un plan.

-pero Akira… ¿no es mas fácil deshacerse del problema de una vez por todas?

-mira misaki… se que amas a Sasuke pero es necesario que Itachi se junte con él… atrapamos a karin, kizame, suigetsu, juugo y a los uchihas de un jalon…

-puede ser… si, tiene sentido… -analizando la situación misaki y akira hablaban, mientras de su manga kaede sacaba un ipod touch.

-tengo conexión! -grito fascinada- podemos ver el manga y buscar que es lo que sigue!

-buena idea! –decía Akira, su estomago rugió- creo que deberíamos de buscar que comer…

-yo, tengo sed –la morena se puso de pie- bien, nosotras iremos a buscar comida, tu quédate como niña buena aquí buscando eso del manga…

-esta bien… "menos mal, ellas lo aran todo por mi" –pesaba burlona kaede, y sentada la base de un árbol empezó a ver el manga.

Las dos chicas regresaron una hora después, y encontraron a kaede inconsciente en el suelo y con su ropa de hechicera desparramada.

-¿estas viva? -pregunto la rubia dejando caer una fruta aun verde sobre la cabeza de la chica.

-¡eso duele! –se levanto y le aventó la misma fruta, pero misaki la agarro en el aire antes de que causara que Akira colapsara y tirara las demás.

-vamos a comer… -decía la morena dejando un gran bote de plástico con agarradera en el suelo.

-¿de donde consiguieron eso? -pregunto apuntando el agua.

-de un río… -se burlo la rubia colocando con cuidado la fruta en el suelo.

-creo que se refiere al bote Akira… lo aparecí con la poca magia que me quedaba… espero que después de comer nos recuperemos, o no podremos continuar con la captura de los akatsukis…

-hablando de eso, ¿sabes donde tenemos que ir ahora?

-vamos a ir por hidan y kakuzu… pero tenemos que esperar hasta que naruto se encuentre con Sasuke… luego de eso se pondrán en acción…

-pues hay que quedarnos en donde aparecerán… si no me equivoco van por el Nibi cierto? –akira hablaba como si no fuera nada, bien podría haber sido ella la que buscara en el manga, siendo la mas fanática.

-sabes que estaba pensando Akira –las dos chicas miraron a la morena, que pelaba una fruta- Pensaba que la historia podría cambiar dramáticamente y entonces kakuzu y hidan ya no irian al lugar…

-tienes razón...-decía la rubia- pero no nos queda de otra… no sabemos donde están los malvados…

-no entiendes Akira… podemos ir a donde hidan y kakuzu aparecerán y jamás los veremos, estaremos perdiendo tiempo…

-si entiendo misaki… pero no tenemos otra opción, no conocemos el futuro…

-o tal vez si –interrumpió kaede- seguro que podemos estar observando a los akatsukis con algún hechizo… además, el pez gordo ya lo tenemos… solo quedan los pececitos…

Las tres chicas acordaron que era mejor comer y luego buscarían en los libros de hechizos y amuletos.

Comieron las frutas y tomaron agua, y cuando estuvieron satisfechas empezaron a buscar en sus respectivos libros.

-aquí hay uno! –la rubia mostraba la pagina a sus amigas- lo único que tenemos que conseguir es… em….

-una garra de dragón negro… ¿de donde demonios quieres que saquemos eso? rubia…

-eso de rubia es un insulto morena?

-oigan…creo que ya se que podemos hacer…-las otras dos miraron a kaede- hay que llamar a henry… ¡podemos pedirle una esfera de cristal que nos muestre lo que deseemos!

-¿quien es Henry? –pregunto la rubia.

-el genio dorado al que le destrozaste la botella… es una buena idea kaede y yo propongo que Akira use uno de sus deseos por que ella nos trajo aquí...

-esta bien… pero será el ultimo por que me quedara uno…

Las tres chicas tomaron aire y gritaron a todo pulmon el nombre del genio- HENRY!

Del suelo empezó a emerger niebla dorada y luego el genio apareció de tamaño normal frente a ellas con unas maracas. Una camiseta holgada y un súper sombrero.

-estaba en México, no saben lo bien que esta el calorcito allá… como les va con sus deseos chicas? –pregunto agitando las maracas.

-parece que bien… pero quería usar mi segundo deseo -dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-por supuesto…-guardo las maracas bajo la camiseta- y que se te ofrece…

-Deseo tener una esfera mágica irrompible que me muestre todo lo que deseo…¡y que cuando allá algún cambio en la historia me avise!

-hecho!...-se trono los dedos y estiro los brazos, en el suelo se formo una nube pequeña de niebla dorada y cuando se esfumo ahí estaba una esfera cristalina del tamaño de un puño- con eso verán lo que deseen y a quien deseen con solo pensarlo… ¿se les ofrece algo mas?

La rubia tomo del suelo la bola de cristal- no, muchas gracias Henry…

-gracias Henry –repitieron al unísono las otras dos.

-gracias a ustedes chicas! Hasta luego –saco sus maracas y las agito una vez mas antes de desaparecer en un Poof como los padrinos mágicos.

-ahora… quiero ver un lugar donde la historia de este mundo este siendo diferente a la del manga…

Pero al mirar dentro de la esfera lo único que pudieron ver fue a ellas mirando dentro de la esfera a ellas mirándose dentro de la esfera.

-parece que solo la desaparición de los tres akatsukis ah cambiado…-la rubia miraba detenidamente la imagen de ellas- que asco de cabello… seguro es por tanto correr…

-seguro es de nacimiento –corrigió misaki.

-chicas… que aremos ahora? Aun queda mucho para lo de kakuzu y hidan…

-pues… yo digo que espiemos a naruto…

-o podemos ir a conocerlos! Seria genial…amo a shikamaru…

-creí que amabas a Itachi kaede…-la morena solo miraba como su amiga menor dejaba escurrir "su inteligencia" de su boca, para que quede claro es la baba.

-pero ese es de los malos… el otro que me gusta es shikamaru…

-si, y jiraiya y kakashi e iruka…-enumeraba la rubia con los dedos.

-pero ellos son viejos! Shikamaru es joven y guapo e inteligente…-en sus ojos oscuros empezaba a verse un brillo-

-esta bien… hay que ir pero nos presentaremos después de que naruto se valla a buscar a Sasuke… así no interferimos mas en la historia…-misaki había asumido el papel de líder, aun que nadie se lo dio aun así nadie se lo negaba.

-vale! –decían las otras dos al unísono.

A lo lejos se escucho un grito muy familiar, un "Yosh" grave seguido de otro después de pocos segundos.

Las tres tenian gotas estilo anime en la cabeza.

-esos eran…

-si, eran gay y lee…

Las tres hicieron un plop grupal, recordando la escena de gai sensei haciéndole caballito a kakashi.

* * *

><p><em>Todo salio de mi mente pero si algo se les hace familiar, bueno eh leído muchas cosas y no se tal vez mi subconsciente me traicione.<em>


	3. Los tres cochinitos

_**NARUTO NO ES MIO**__ y desgraciadamente tampoco los demás personajes ni el lugar etc. Son de kishimoto. Los cuentos no los invente yo aun que yo los cambie y las ideas son mías, cualquier parecido a otro fic es pura coincidencia! OwO_

_**Advertencias: **__emm… ¡puede ser que su personaje favorito termine ridiculizado! Pero no se preocupen no es nada en contra del personaje a mi me agradan todos los de naruto menos orochimaru ¬¬ por lo tanto no esperen verlo en el libro._

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**- zetsu negro- **__-zetsu Blanco-_

_Narración del libro y diálogos de los capturados en cursiva. _

Narración normal y diálogos fuera del libro y acciones no planeadas por las narradoras realizadas por los capturados también son con letra normal.

* * *

><p><strong>.-. Los tres cochinitos.-.-.<strong>

-En tres días llegarán a konoha, y luego de eso ese mismo día se van al dichoso puente en la aldea de la hierba… -Kaede seguía mirando su ipod intentando grabarse lo mas que podía el manga y sus sucesos ya que la carga no seria eterna y aun no tenia magia para hacer aparecer algún cargador mágico.

-En tres días llegamos a konoha desde aquí…

-rubia no seas ridícula, aun si supiéramos el camino, nos tomaría mas que eso sin chakra…

-¿que propones morena? Aun no tenemos energías para poder usar magia…

-pues que acampemos aquí rubia, así recuperamos energías…

-mmm… tienes un punto… esta bien…

-pero…-interrumpió Kaede- tenemos que movernos… no sea que algún Ninja venga a revisar que no quede nadie y nos encuentre aquí…

Las chicas decidieron moverse unos kilómetros del área de batalla pero entre mas caminaban mas restos de la batalla encontraban y mas tenían que caminar, árboles partidos por explosiones, rotos y tirados en el río, no era seguro andar por el acantilado pero así no se perdían. Al final llegaron incluso a donde el cuerpo de Sasori estaba.

-Sakura pelo chicle dejo este lugar hecho una mierda… -Akira levantaba un trozo de una marioneta con asco.

-pelo chicle ¿enserio? ¿Que a ti no te agradaba la cerecita?

-Si me agrada… pero su cabello parece masticable…

-¿por que habrán dejado todo regado? –Preguntó Kaede acercándose a lo que le daba vida a Sasori y sacándole las armas que tenia encajadas dejándolas en el suelo inmediatamente.

-seguro que vendrán dentro de poco a recoger los restos para examinarlo… o bueno, eso quiero creer…-la rubia tiro el pedazo de marioneta sobre la cara de Sasori.

Las tres chicas se inclinaron mirando al pelirrojo.

-convertirse en muñeco por arte… eso es pasión…

-¿como tu pasión por leer Misaki? –dijo sarcástica la rubia.

-si, pero yo jamás me convertiría en un libro…

-hay otras maneras de inmortalizarte con la escritura –agrego Kaede.

-¿lo revivimos? –Preguntó de improviso Akira, y sus amigas la miraron como si tuviera changos en la cara- ¿que? Lo encerramos en el libro después…

-¡esto es sobre salvar al mundo Ninja rubia, No sobre crearte una colección de villanos!...

-¿y por que no? ¿Creen que el libro tenga cierta capacidad que aguante?

-no lo creo pero…-murmuro la morena dudando.

-¿entonces por que no?

Mientras la morena y la rubia discutían, de la bolsa de amuletos de Kaede empezó a salir humo blanco y rodeo a Sasori envolviéndolo completamente.

-eh, chicas…

-¿que pasa Kaede? –preguntaron al unísono, ambas miraron, encontrándose con una bola de humo donde debería de estar el chico marioneta.

-¿que hiciste Kaede? –Preguntó Misaki.

-nada… solo pasó… -Respondió nerviosa.

Pero el humo simplemente se jalo bruscamente dejando absolutamente nada en el suelo.

-se chupo al cadáver…-Akira miraba incrédula la bolsa de Kaede- ¡el libro!

La ojinegro abrió la bolsa rápido y saco el libro de cuentos que se abrió justo donde lo habían cerrado.

_-Que demonios es esta porquería…seguro algún juguete destrozado de Sasori…-_Deidara miraba los restos de su ex compañero.

-¿porquería? –Pregunto Kaede- que no sabes…

_-¡Hey mocosas! ¿También van a tirar basura aquí adentro?_ –interrumpió el rubio aun vestido con la ropa de caperucita y apuntaba un bulto que podía identificarse como Sasori.

_-hee, pero si es Sasori-san!_ –grito emocionado el chico bueno empezando a picar con la escopeta de cazador el cadáver del pelirrojo.

_-¿eso es Sasori?_ –Incrédulo miraba el cuerpo de su ex compañero en su forma verdadera-_ su arte eterna no duro tanto tiempo…_

-Zetsu sigue en el pozo… ¿como lo sacamos? –Misaki no sabía por que demonios se preocupaba por uno de los malos.

-¿valdrá con decirlo?...-Kaede busco la respuesta en las miradas de sus amigas que solo dijeron "no se pierde nada con intentarlo"- bueno… _zetsu esta afuera del pozo_ –dijo así nomás.

Y en la hoja el pozo desapareció, volviéndose el fondo completamente blanco y apareciendo zetsu con su capa akatsuki como cuando entro al libro.

_-¿¡por que el no es un lobo y yo sigo enseñando estos horrendos calzones del siglo pasado!_

-que escandaloso… pero kaede… si pudimos hacer eso con hablarlo… tal vez podamos… -la rubia tomo el libro entre sus manos- _Sasori revivió…_

El cuerpo de Sasori se elevó en el aire, y empezó a regenerarse, los pedazos rotos, de su cuerpo, y el único pedazo humano que aun quedaba de él quedo como si nada hubiera nunca pasado.

Solo su ropa estaba toda rasgada.

_-__¿Dónde estoy?…-_el pelirrojo miro a los lados encontrándose con la vista mas desagradable, Deidara con vestido- _linda ropa…-_se burló- _¿esa es tu nueva arte? Déjame decirte que te queda mejor que esas horrendas esculturas de arcilla…_

-_no me provoques _–gruño el rubio.

_-¿donde estamos?_ –volvió a preguntar observando a los otros dos, que al menos traían ropa de hombres.

_**-unas niñas estupidas nos encerraron en un libro de cuentos con un Jutsu extraño…**_-zetsu negro parecía haber estado razonando dentro del pozo- _eso no fue ningún jutsu no usaron sellos… eso fue algo mas… _-decía zetsu blanco.

-fue magia…-respondió Akira hablándole a los akatsukis- lo mismo que te trajo a la vida Sasori…

_-¿magia?... esas boberías no existen_…

Misaki sonrió divertida- mira que los rubios si son tontos…-Akira fulmino con la mirada a la morena- ¿si no fue magia por que estas ahí con un vestido rojo, dentro de un libro y todo esta completamente blanco? -pregunto a Deidara.

_-pues… por una… una razón… muy lógica…_

_-¿que será eso Deidara sempai?-_el chico bueno se sentó en el suelo esperando que lo iluminara pero con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro la cual no se podía ver por la maldita mascara.

_-pues claro que… es obvio que Tobi y sus estupideces hicieron que se me subiera la presión y me desmaye y… estoy durmiendo si es eso… es lógico…o tal vez estoy en coma…_

_-claro… y disfrutas soñando con nosotros… no sabia que tirabas piedras para ese lado Deidara_ – Deidara solo gruño. El pelirrojo se cruzo de brazos y empezó a mirar a su alrededor, pero solo miraba blanco por todas partes- _¿de donde vienen las voces? _

-¿no nos ven? ¡Que genial!... estamos fuera del libro donde los encerramos…

-no creo que sea bueno charlar con los malos rubia… mejor seguimos andando antes de que alguien mas llegue…

-pero quería leer otro cuento ahora con Sasori…-hizo un puchero, mirándose ridícula.

-lo lees después… vámonos…

Al final llegaron sudando como cerdos en sauna a un lugar donde el río estaba calmado, ahí nadie las relacionaría con la desaparición del cuerpo de Sasori, ni sospecharían nada. A menos que hubieran estado cuando revivieron a chiyo baasama. Ya había anochecido y estaban tan cansadas que no les importo dormir en el suelo, Kaede uso su gorro y capa de almohada, Misaki uso el gorro de almohada y la capa de cobija pero Akira, tomo el libro de la bolsa de Kaede y se fue un poco lejos.

Abriendo el libro en el segundo cuento leyó en voz alta el titulo.

-_Los tres cerditos_…-la rubia sonrío de lado divertida y giro la pagina, encontrándose con los 4 akatsukis, Deidara tenia mala cara mientras miraba a Tobi con ganas de ahorcarlo pero el chico bueno estaba detrás de zetsu protegiéndose de la ira de caperucita. Sasori estaba sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados intentando eliminar la jaqueca que estaba empezando a tener- Buenas noches…-saludo la chica.

Los 4 se sobresaltaron y miraron al frente intentado ver a la chica sin ningún resultado.

_-¿ahora como nos vas a humillar?_ –Deidara sonó molesto y hasta algo dolido.

-es de noche, y quiero leer un cuento para poder dormir… hoy será "los tres cerditos"…

_Había una vez, tres cerditos..._ –en el libro la imagen cambio completamente, Deidara y Sasori tenían orejas de cerdo en la parte alta de su cabeza, y en lugar de sus narices normales tenían narices de cerdos, en cambio Tobi tenia una mascara de cerdito sobre su mascara además de las orejas claro. Zetsu no estaba por ningún lado.

_-HAHAHA ¡te miras ridículo!_ –Deidara se reía de lo lindo apuntando a la nariz de Sasori, el pelirrojo solo lo miraba con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza- ¿_Donde quedo tu arte cara de cerdo_?

-que original…-dijo sarcásticamente Akira.

-_Deidara sempai es muy atrevido, riéndose de alguien de esa manera cuando el también tiene nariz de cerdo y además usa vestido…_-Deidara se callo, y miro a Tobi con muy MUY mala cara.

_-¡te veras muy bien tu! ¡Maldito cerdo retrazado! _

_El primer cerdito se llamaba Cerdi-Dei el era un cerdito muy perezoso, el usaba ropa de marinerito, una camiseta muy corta que dejaba ver su estomago, un short muy corto y ajustado, y un sombrerito de marinerito, unos guantes blancos y unos zapatos de charol color negro._

_-HAHAHAHA ¿y te burlabas de mi? ¡Pareces una puta barata! –_Sasori no pudo mas y estallo, y quien no lo aria al ver de esa manera a Deidara, si esto fuera yaoi las cosas se pondrían intensas pero no lo es.

_-¡Por que siempre me toca la ropa de puta! –_estaba mas molesto con la narradora que con Sasori, que lloraba de la risa, y con la mirada buscaba de donde venia la maldita voz.

_El segundo cerdito se llamaba Cerdi-Tobi él era un puerquito bastante comelón, bastante obeso, las lonjas se le salían por todos lados y para ocultar su gordura usaba ropa negra camiseta y pantalón, pero era tan tonto que usaba camisetas de tirantes negras y la grasa de los brazos lo delataba _

El cuerpo de Tobi se hizo al menos 3 veces mas grande de lo que ya era, sus cachetes sobresalían de la mascara, los brazos colgaban y unas llantitas salían de la camiseta negra.

Deidara se dio cuerda y estallo riéndose, aun más estruendosamente que Sasori, al cual le daba un poco de pena el pobre Tobi.

_-¡whaa! Deidara sempai esta siendo malo con Tobi_ –el chico bueno se fue a abrazar de Sasori "llorando".

Deidara para la sorpresa de todos se callo y camino hasta estar al lado de Tobi y mirándolo detenidamente empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del chico bueno una y otra vez.

_-¿que pasa?... ¿Tobi tiene algo?..._ –decía un poco "temeroso"

_-Si… estas tan gordo que tienes fuerza de atracción, ahora no puedo parar de dar vueltas… _

_-¡whaa! ¡Deidara sempai es malo!..._ –el chico bueno volvió a llorar abrazándose de Sasori y Deidara volvía a estallar en risas revolcándose en el suelo.

Akira fuera del libro secundaba las risas de Deidara, la "mala" actuación de Madara le parecía repugnante y ya estaba hartándose. Aun que admitía que ese hombre debía recibir un premio por mejor actor, un oscar o al menos un reconocimiento.

Limpiándose las lagrimas de risa, la chica siguió narrando el cuento.

_El tercer y __último cerdito se llamaba Saso-Pig, él era un cerdito trabajador aun que algo serio, este cerdito usaba un overol azul de tirantes tipo short sin absolutamente nada y repito NADA abajo, ni camiseta ni ropa interior, también usaba unos tenis azules y una gorrita blanca como de albañil._

_-siento, un poco de aire…-_una ligera brisa cruzo el lugar y Sasori sintió un escalofrío.

_Los cerditos, no cabían en la casa de sus padres, y estos decidieron que ya era tiempo de que vivieran por su cuenta. Así que los echaron a patadas de su casa._

_-Todo esto es tu culpa Tobi, si no estuvieras tan endemoniadamente obeso cabríamos en esa casa_…

_-__¡No le digas obeso a Tobi! Tobi no es obeso… Tobi tiene huesos grandes…_

_-hahaha esa ni tu te la crees maldita bola de manteca… yo me voy por ahí… viviré solo, así no tengo que soportarlos a ustedes…_

_-a mi me suena mas a que nosotros somos los que tenemos que soportarte_ –susurro Sasori mirando a Deidara irse no muy lejos de ahí, a un lugar donde habían montones de paja apilada.

Deidara tomo un puño de paja entre sus manos- _mm… con esto puedo hacer una casa rápido… así podré descansar…_

_Un sonido como un rayo cayendo sonó detrás de Saso-Pig haciéndolo voltear_. _El ruido venia del estomago de Cerdi-Tobi_.

_-__¡Tobi tiene hambre… me pondré a trabajar para poder comer rápido!_ –decía entusiasmado y luego camino unos tres pasos encontrándose con una pila de ramas secas- _¡esto servirá!_

_-esas casas no duraran nada…_ -_a lo lejos el sonido de un aullido se escucho_- _será mejor que me ponga a trabajar_.

_Cerdi-Dei hizo en minutos su casa de paja, y luego se puso a descansar sobre su cama de paja muy cómodamente, disfrutando de la soledad, y del silencio_.

_Cerdi-Tobi construyo fácil su casa de palitos secos y bajo el techo de su casita se puso a comer lo primero que encontró, manzanas podridas que estaban en el suelo, pero es que su condición no le permitió alcanzar las que colgaban sobre el árbol.__ Ya que cada vez que saltaba a agarrar una su casa de derrumbaba._

_Saso-Pig tardo mucho mas construyendo su casa de ladrillos y cemento pero cuando la término se sintió tranquilo y se puso a crear marionetas estilo pinocho con las formas de Deidara y Tobi para luego quemarlas en la chimenea._

_No tardo mucho para que el lobo blanco con negro apareciera por los alrededores y se acercara a las casas de los cerditos._

_-¿Por que siempre somos el lobo?_ _**¿Enserio te preocupa eso? **__**estamos encerrados en un libro, nos vencieron unas mocosas**__… me gustaría ser uno de los buenos al menos una vez…_

-eso es ironía…-sonrió Akira desde fuera.

_Hambriento el Lobo Zetsu se acerco a la casa más cercana, una de paja bastante adornada pero al fin y al cabo de paja._

_**-¡Ábreme la puerta! **_

_-¿haces de lobo otra vez? Lo lamento pero esta vez no pienso terminar en tu estomago, esta oscuro y es asqueroso… _-decía Deidara desde dentro de la casa, asomándose por la diminuta ventana en forma de pájaro.

_-le pusiste mucho entusiasmo al decorado, después de todo eres un artista_… **seria una lastima que terminara destruida**…

_-adelante, hazlo, si no recuerdas el arte es algo que solo debe de durar muy poco, que su belleza se aprecie y luego sea destruido, así es como a mi me gustaría que…_

-_**ya cállate no me interesa…**_

_Ya que el cerdito no abrió el lobo inhalo profundamente llenando completamente sus pulmones de aire y solo con todas sus fuerzas derribando la casa._

_-corre si no quieres morir_- advirtió zetsu blanco- **Tengo hambre…**-gruño zetsu negro.

_Cerdi-Dei salio corriendo hacia la casa de su hermano más cercano por ser un maldito flojo._

_-¡Gordo! Ábreme… zetsu es lobo otra vez y, "tiene hambre_" –imitando la voz de zetsu negro.

_-Deidara sempai quiere la ayuda de Tobi… pero Deidara sempai fue muy malo con Tobi, así que Tobi no le abrirá la puerta a Deidara sempai…_

_-¡deja de gastar mi nombre de ese modo y ábreme gordo de pacotilla!_

_-esta bien, Tobi no será como Deidara sempai, Tobi es un chico bueno_…

_Cerdi-Tobi abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Deidara._

-_si que esta grande esta puerta…_-dijo pasando.

_-tobi no cabía por una de tamaño normal…-_dijo deprimido, haciendo que Deidara estallara de risa, pero sus risotadas fueron interrumpidas por el aullido de un lobo.

_Los cerditos cerraron la puerta con seguro y esperaron a que el lobo apareciera._

_**-TOBI ABREME…-**_el lobo famélico gruñía.

_-Tobi es un chico bueno así que le daré a zetsu-san asilo en mi casa –_dijo feliz a punto de abrir la puerta.

_-¡que haces baka, Ahora es un lobo y tiene hambre! A menos que quieras ser tragado por…-_pero Deidara pensó un poco- _si Tobi... Abre la puerta… "seguro que con el se llena"_-pensó con una sonrisa maligna.

_-Deidara sempai da miedo…_ -dijo el chico bueno temblando un poco, haciendo que sus lonjitas se agitaran, logrando que la casa de palitos de madera secos se desplomara.

_**-en bandeja de plata…-**_gruñó zetsu lobo abalanzándose sobre los cerditos.

_Pero cerdi-tobi salio corriendo hacia la casa de su hermano cerdo trabajador y arrollo a zetsu lobo en el camino dejándolo como tortilla en el pasto._

_-si no fueras a comerme te ayudaría pero… como si lo aras…-el cerdito flojo paso sobre zetsu lobo y se fue a la casa de su hermano mayor Saso-Pig._

_-¡vamos ábrele a Tobi! Tu casa es grande y bonita Tobi si cabe veras que si…. Tobi no quiere que un lobo malo se coma a Tobi…_

_Cerdi-Tobi tocaba frenéticamente la puerta de madera de Saso-Pig pero este se negaba a abrirle._

_-Seguro que tu te comes al lobo antes de que el te coma a ti Tobi.._-susurro sasori desde dentro.

_-quítate del camino transportador… _-dijo el rubio apartando a Tobi de un codazo, un fuerte codazo con chakra que lo único que logro fue moverlo medio metro.

_-¿transportador? ¿Por que Deidara sempai le dice transportador a tobi?_

_-por que tu cintura no se mide en tallas, se mide en grados…-usando un poco de arcilla explosiva en la manija de la puerta logro abrir la casa de su hermano._

_-¿¡que haces! Arruinas mi casa –saso-pig se levanto molesto de su poltrona donde leía un libro mientras miraba los títeres de Deidara y Tobi quemarse en su chimenea._

_-¿enserio? _-pregunto apuntando a los muñecos- _que no el arte era para siempre y no se que… _

-_hacerlos a ustedes no es arte… es popo... y no hay problema con quemar la caca…_

-dilo como es Sasori, no es "popo" ni "caca" es mierda…-dijo Akira.

-_gracias por ayudarme a conseguir un mejor insulto rubia_…

-¿como sabes que soy rubia?

_-tu amiga no te deja de decir así…_

-oh… bueno sigo…

_Los tres cerditos cerraron la puerta con muebles de madera que saso-pig había comprado con sus ahorros que no despilfarró en comida o en arcilla como Cerdi-Dei y Cerdi-Tobi, bloqueando la puerta a la perfección_.

_**-¡CEERDITOS!**_ –_Canturreó el lobo muerto de hambre_- _**¡abran la puerta! **_

_-No…-respondió tajante Saso-Pig_.

_**-¡entonces soplare y soplare y su casa derivare**_!

_-inténtalo… ¡esta casa es arte, y el arte durara por siempre!_

_El lobo inhalo profundamente llenando sus pulmones, Cerdi-Tobi temblaba de lonjas a cabeza pero la casa no se derribaba, y entonces el lobo soplo fuerte, pero nada pasó, soplo con todas sus fuerzas otra vez y nada, y por ultimo soplo con chakra pero nada sucedió. La casa era muy fuerte y resistente._

_Pero aun que el lobo estaba muy cansado no se rendía._

_Fue por una escalera y cuando volvió la coloco firmemente para subir al techo._

_-¿que haces lobo tonto?_ –_pregunto saso-pig asomándose por la ventana, y al darse cuenta de las intenciones del lobo puso bajo la chimenea una olla llena de agua la cual hirvió de inmediato._

_-ne, ne Sasori-san, ¿vamos a comer caldo? _–el chico bueno observaba la olla a una distancia prudente evitando el vapor.

_-si tobi… caldo de lobo…_ -dijo sonriendo de lado con satisfacción.

_-eso suena asqueroso_…-decía con una mueca de disgusto el rubio.

_-¿estas seguro de que esto es una buena idea? __**No… solo se que tengo hambre… y are lo que sea para poderme comer a ese suculento cerdito obeso…**_

_-¿oyeron? Solo quiere a Tobi, hay que dárselo y librarnos de problemas… además, hoy no me apetece caldo de hierbas…_

_-¡Deidara-sempai es malo con Tobi_! –lloriqueo el enmascarado abrazándose de Sasori.

_-esto se te esta haciendo una costumbre Tobi_ –dijo intentando apartarlo para no ser succionado por sus lonjas eh ir a parar a nunca jamás, de donde nunca jamás podría respirar.

_El lobo se metió por la chimenea y se dejo caer, sin sospechar que debajo de él había una olla con agua en ebullición. El pobre lobo que lo único que quería era alimentarse salio disparado con su trasero humeante._

_**-AHHHH!**_

_El dolor fue tan feo que el lobo decidió volverse vegetariano y jamás volver a perseguir a los cerditos._

_Y así los cerditos vivieron tranquilamente el resto de sus perezosas y obesas vidas. Y el glotón y el flojo aprendieron que las cosas solo se consiguen con el trabajo duro._

_-si vamos a vivir en esta casa tenemos que comprar una caminadora para que Tobi adelgace…_

_-¿quien dijo que los dejaría vivir aquí?... aprendan lo que es trabajar y váyanse a hacer sus propias casas de ladrillo… _

_-¿dejarías que nos quedemos__ si Deidara sempai admite que el arte debe durar para siempre? _

_-eso estaría bien…-_dijo el pelirrojo mirando con una sonrisa divertida a Deidara.

_-jamás…_ -dijo firmemente, se dio media vuelta y salía de la casa- _are mi casa de arcilla, si otro lobo se me acerca simplemente la exploto…_

_Fin._

-buenas noches chicos…

_-¿¡Pero que… me vas a dejar así?_ –grito Deidara mirando su ropa de marinerito justo antes de que el libro se cerrara.

Regresó andando de puntitas regresando el libro a su lugar y acostándose en el suelo con todo puesto. Se rió tanto que quedo agotada.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron a la rubia unas fuertes sacudidas.

-¡rubia! Despierta…-Misaki sonaba demandante, y algo irritada.

-no molesten… -mascullo la chica cubriéndose el rostro con su sombrero de hechicera.

-que les hiciste a los akatsukis…-lloriqueo Kaede.

Akira sonrió divertida y se levanto, ahí estaban sus amigas, Kaede sentada en el suelo con el libro entre sus manos y mirándola con un ligero sonrojo y el ceño fruncido reprochándole, y Misaki molesta de pie frente a ella con el mismo sonrojo.

-solo leí, los tres cerditos…

La rubia y la morena se acercaron al libro. Dentro de este los akatsukis estaban como los había dejado la rubia, Deidara con el traje de marinerito demasiado corto y pegado, Tobi sumamente gordo, Sasori solo con el overol y zetsu transformado en lobo con el culo humeante.

-se arregla narrando…-las dos chicas la miraron mal- ¿Qué? Creí que eran los malos…

-siguen siendo lindos… además, tienen su dignidad…

-¿ahora eso te importa Kaede? Tú fuiste la que vestiste de caperucita a Deidara…

_-prefiero el vestido a parecer puta barata!_

-ahí esta tu respuesta Akira… pobre Deidara…"si claro" –sonrió de lado la ojinegro.

_-gracias…supongo…aun que aun nos tienen encerrados en este libro…_

-son los malos… quieren dominar al mundo y no son tan inofensivos como pinky y cerebro como para dejarlos ir libres por ahí… -los ninjas estaban apunto de preguntarle a la ojinegro que eran pinky y cerebro pero Akira les gano el turno de hablar.

-¿oye morena que vamos a desayunar?

-ya recuperamos energías, así que decidimos transportarnos a konoha y comer ahí…

_-__¡Tobi también tiene hambre!_

-oh… claro… _los akatsukis empezaron a comer ramen de una gran hoya…_

Deidara recupero su vestimenta normal, su capa de akatsukis y hasta sus dos brazos, Sasori recupero su capa igual. Tobi tenía su ropa negra ya que aun no había sido ingresado a akatsukis antes de ser atrapado y zetsu pues, dejo de ser lobo y también traía su capa.

Las chicas cerraron el libro dejándolos comer, de esa gran hoya que naruto hubiera matado por comerse y se miraron mutuamente,

-será mucha espera para ir por kakuzu y hidan… -habló por fin Akira.

-ya vimos eso…-la morena saco una libretita rosada, seguramente la apareció con magia- vamos a ir a konoha hoy a comer y esperaremos ahí ocultas hasta que naruto salga al puente… luego hablaremos con tsunade… necesitaremos posada para poder revisar bien las fechas y pensar si de verdad sera tanto tiempo, podemos esperar si no es mucho pero si lo es tal vez aya algún hechizo que nos mueva en el tiempo...

-pero podemos usar deseos…

-rubia, si los usamos así se terminaran… lo mejor será hacer esto con nuestro propio poder… además, también pienso que deberíamos de practicar un poco de taijutsu para defendernos, decir hechizos seria una perdida de tiempo y esfuerzo en una pelea menor…

-lo pensaron bien, ¿cuanto me dormí?...

-han de ser como las 9 de la mañana… es temprano, pero pensamos mucho en la noche…

-kaede y yo al menos, tu estuviste jugando con el libro de cuentos…

-da igual… de todas maneras ahora sabemos que hacer… ¡eso es bueno! –Sonrió abiertamente- ¡solo hay que ir a konoha!

-¡konoha! –grito emocionada Kaede- al fin…

* * *

><p><em>Se que ya es mucho de ridiculizar a Deidara y hasta se puede pensar que tengo algo en contra del pobre, pero no xD el odio que Kaede siente hacia él no tiene nada que ver conmigo, y tampoco hay ningún self-insert son personajes que creé especialmente para esta historia. <em>

_Hoy hubo un cambio, ridiculice a madara, ya me lo imagino gordo el pobre y mas recibiendo las burlas de Deidara. xD tampoco tengo nada en contra de los gorditos de hecho yo no soy escultural que digamos solo que al leer el cuento de los tres cerditos al ver que era un cerdito "glotón" no pude evitar ponerlo gordo y estaba entre Deidara o tobi pero tobi jamás podría haber dicho esos chistes, en mi opinión madara actúa burlón e "inocente" y aun que sabemos que no lo es pues bueno aun en el libro mantiene su actuación, a ver cuanto le dura. Y por lo tanto Deidara recibió el papel de flojo xD._

_PeteBurque, Zakuro un gran abrazo nwn_

_¡Sus reviews me alentaron a escribir! n.n_

_¡matta ne!_


	4. El libro magico

_Me tarde un poquito subiendo este capitulo xD, pero mi compu no prendía y hoy por arte de magia encendió! Creo que alguien me jugo una broma xD en fin, con el Word removí cuanta falta de ortografía logre identificar y solo lo cheque una vez así que espero que no sea muy doloroso para la vista, si lo es me avisan y lo cambio ya con mas tiempo xD._

_**Naruto, su mundo y personajes no son míos son de kishimoto **__que espero algún día venda los derechos a una persona amante del yaoi y cree una película con sasunaru xD._

_**Advertencias:**__ Personajes Originales, Cambios de actitudes de los personajes dentro del libro, Spoilers creo que también es una ya que me guió por el manga, pero no hay yaoi ni Yuri ni siquiera parejas._

_**Aclaraciones:**_

Narración normal.

_Narración del libro y en ocasiones conjuros improvisados._

-Diálogos normales-

_-Diálogos del ,libro-_

**El libro magico.**

-Primero lo primero…-akira empezó a guardar su capa y sombrero de hechicera en su bolsa de amuletos- tenemos que parecer konohianas…

-no creo que esa palabra exista…pero la rubia tiene razón… una cambia nuestra ropa con magia y las otras dos nos trasportan, así reducimos el gasto de magia…-ella y kaede guardaron igual sus ropas de hechiceras.

-¡yo las cambio! -kaede no dejo que opinaran, pero si les hubiera preguntado hubieran dicho que no, tiene un pésimo gusto en ropa, por eso actúo rápido levantando la varita en el aire y moviéndola de un lado a otro rodeando a sus dos amigas y a ella misma.

El resultado no fue tan horrible como se lo habían imaginado.

Akira, llevaba un top azul marino, bajo un chaleco negro entreabierto. Un mini short blanco con mallas negras ajustadas que cubren toda la pierna. Redes en los brazos, una gargantilla de terciopelo negra, sandalias ninja negras y en el dedo anular de su mano derecha tenia un anillo grueso y negro.

Su cabello ondulado tenía un cambio también, ahora lucia brillante y limpio, estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo alta con dos largos mechones cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro ondulándose al final creando bucles. El típico porta kunai lo llevaba en la pierna derecha en el cual en lugar de armas estaban los amuletos.

Misaki usaba algo más sencillo, una blusa blanca de manga larga y cuello de tortuga que en el pecho tiene un estampado color negro del símbolo de konoha -una hoja con espiral- en el brazo derecho sobre la blusa un paliacate completamente rojo estaba atado. En la parte baja un pantalón pescador negro y sandalias de ninja negras.

Su cabello lacio estaba agarrando en dos colas de caballo bajas y su fleco desordenado cubría parcialmente el ojo izquierdo. El porta kunais con los amuletos lo llevaba en la pierna izquierda -ya que es zurda-.

Kaede tenia un top deportivo negro y un short largo 10 centímetros sobre la rodilla, sobre esto llevaba una tunica blanca con tela abundante en las mangas, logrando que las manos se pierdan, la tela de la tunica que esta sobre el abdomen es mas transparente que la que esta en los brazos dejando ver parcialmente la ropa debajo de esta. Bajo la tunica usaba, en las manos, unos guantes enteros negros. El broche en forma de moño que era rosa cambio a un color azul marino.

-bueno, no esta tan mal kaede... -misaki observaba su traje, el cual era cómodo, ligero y fresco a pesar de que tenia cuello de tortuga.

-gracias -dijo la aludida sonriendo.

-¿que onda con esa súper tunica? - akira no pudo resistirse a preguntar- es que es tan grande que literalmente nadas en ella.

-soy muy calenturienta y esta tunica mantiene lo fresco así no moriré de calor...

-bueno, que shikamaru se cuide, con eso de que eres muy calenturienta -akira rió entre dientes al ver la expresión de su amiga que estaba toda sonrojada.

-vamos a konoha...-las manos de akira y misaki se juntaron, tomando sus respectivas varitas con las otras.

-¿como lo aremos? -interrogó la rubia.

-simple... para hacer un conjuro tenemos que hacer rimas... eso te lo dejamos a ti por que no pensaste en nada...

-mnh...que las llamas del fuego ardiente nos guíen a un nuevo destino, ¡a la aldea de la hoja por un Ramen de cochino!

-¡eso es estupido! -se quejo misaki.

Aun así ambas alzaron las varitas sobre sus cabezas. De ambas varitas empezó a salir fuego el cual las envolvió en una fracción se segundo.

En la pacifica -por el momento- aldea de la hoja, el equipo 10 se encontraba practicando con su sensei Asuma Sarutobi.

-¡intenten evadir este! -asuma lanzo shurikens a lugares específicos, al saltar ino y chouji chocaron entre si, aun que shikamaru logro ver detrás de su –simple- ataque saltando hacia otra dirección sin pensarlo mucho, ya que la mas obvia lo guiaría justo a golpearse con sus amigos. Asuma sonrió, este movimiento de shikamaru lo llevo a alejarse de sus compañeros,

El fumador compulsivo lanzo kunais bomba los cuales explotaron justo debajo del nara cuando iba a tocar suelo.

Pero otro sonido se escucho en ese momento, seguido de gritos histéricos que venían desde los árboles de ahí cerca.

-¡como se te ocurre mencionar fuego, pensé que nos íbamos a calcinar! rubia tonta -misaki estaba histérica, agitando dramáticamente los brazos con las manos en puños, akira nunca la había visto así pero comprendía el por que de su estado, cuando era pequeña misaki casi muere en un incendio, unas velas quemaron las cortinas de su casa de madera y casi no la cuenta, de no haber sido por su hermano que arriesgo su vida por sacarla de su cuarto cubierto en llamas.

-Misaki...-regaño kaede, entendía el trauma de su amiga, pero nada sucedió y además su rubia amiga no tenia idea de que algo así pasaría- cálmate por favor...

La morena inhalo profundamente y luego soltó el aire lentamente. Y así lo hizo por un rato siendo observada por el rostro de pánico de akira y la mirada pasiva de kaede.

-¿donde estamos?-pregunto por fin cuando terminó.

-seguro en un bosque cercano de konoha... cuando te asustaste interrumpiste tu magia y akira solo nos pudo transportar hasta aquí...

-lo siento -se disculpo la morena.

-¿como llegaremos a konoha? -pregunto akira con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-caminando... -propuso kaede.

-no me simpatizas kaede... hemos estado caminando todo el día de ayer...-la rubia se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero.

-tal vez debiste de pensar un poco antes de pedir que nos mandaran aquí rubia... esto es tu culpa...

-identifíquense...-una voz masculina y no muy motivada hablo detrás de ellas, seguida por el sonido de una bolsa de papas fritas abrirse.

A kaede casi se le salen los ojos de la cara- shi…ka...-akira le cubrió la boca, se supone que no los conocen.

-somos... ehh...¿chicas?...yo soy akira, la morenita de ojos verdes es Misaki y esta chica de cabello cortito a la que no dejo respirar es kaede...

-de que aldea son...-dijo en un tono neutro el maestro tirando una colilla de cigarro en el suelo y luego pisándola.

-em... no somos de ninguna... -susurro kaede, parecía empeñada por hacer que sospecharan de ellas- somos hechiceras... estamos aquí para vencer al mal -sonrió lo mas sinceramente que pudo, una sonrisa grande y luminosa esperando que lo que dijo no los hiciera sospechar.

-hechiceras... ¿nos quieren tomar el pelo? -ino solo podía pensar que jamás había escuchado de esa aldea llamada "hechiceras".

-lamento mucho esto pero mientras no sepamos quienes son no podemos confiar en ustedes...-asuma se movió rápido apareciendo detrás de las chicas a punto de noquearlas, akira se volteo y con su varita creo un escudo invisible que impidió que el hombre las tocara.

-¡no me puedo mover! -murmuro kaede mirando a shikamaru (quien estaba usando su jutsu de sombras), y sonriendo coquetamente como acto seguido, cosa que no le quedaba nada bien por su rostro infantil.

Chouji guardo sus sabritas e hizo sus manos sumamente grandes y agarro a akira entre estas.

-¡suéltame gordito! -protesto la rubia.

-¿como me dijiste? -gruño chouji apretando mas sus manos.

-¡akira! -misaki saco su varita- _Tre metrus mobetrus_...

-que demo...-las tres chicas se encontraban a tres metros de distancia de donde estaban mirando a sus desconcertados contrincantes.

-es de los hechiceros de waverly place... no pensé que funcionaria... pero tuve que intentarlo...

-atentas… -murmuro kaede a sus amigas- no queremos pelear, pero tampoco queremos que nos dejen inconcientes... -se dirigió a los ninjas.

-¿vendrán con nosotros en paz y no escaparan? -pregunto ino aun desconfiada.

-por supuesto -respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Y así llegaron a la oficina de tsunade, la puerta para entrar se le hacia tenebrosa a kaede, siempre le tubo miedo a tsunade, aun que nunca pensó que realmente iba a llegar a conocerla.

-pasen... -dijo shizune abriendo la puerta, el equipo 10 y las 3 hechiceras entraron en el cuarto.

-mira es yondaime -apunto akira el cuadro del cuarto, disimuladamente mientras el equipo 10 explicaba que había sucedido y presentaban a las chicas aun que estas no estuvieran prestando atención, tsunade también se presento y siguieron con las explicaciones.

-lastima que este muerto, es tan lindo -susurro kaede.

-pongan atención -regaño misaki.

-shizune...-llamo la hokage- entrégame el pergamino...

-ah...si...-esculco en sus bolsas y le paso un pequeño pergamino el cual la hokage estiro y empezó a ver con cuidado y luego a observar a las chicas.

-pues, no tienen los gorros puntiagudos y las capas pero los rostros son iguales...

-ah es que usamos magia para cambiarnos de ropa, pensamos que... esperen -reflexiono la rubia- ¿nos dibujaron? apenas nos vimos por 3 segundos...

-suficiente para un ninja...-tsunade paso el pergamino a shikamaru y asuma que le dieron una hojeada- tengo entendido que salvaron la vida de chiyo baasama...-ellas asintieron- bueno...les damos las gracias, la aldea de la arena y konoha...

-lo hicimos por buena voluntad...-sonrió con nervios kaede.

-¿como lo hicieron? -pregunto shikamaru mirándolas con flojera pero de alguna manera rara también podía verse un atisbo de curiosidad.

-magia... el libro de hechizos dice que la magia puede cualquier cosa solo que el cesamiento tiene que ser fuerte... en ese momento deseamos con todas nuestras fuerzas poder salvar la vida de la viejita... pero solo se puede hacer antes de que se muera, y por poco no la cuenta...

-parece que si haz estado pensando al menos un poco en el asunto, eh rubia... -la morena sonrió de lado maliciosamente esperando que lo de rubia le llegara un que sea un poquito a ino, quien no le cae muy bien por ser pegoste de sasuke.

-¿que quieres decir con lo de rubia? sonó a insulto -enarco una ceja ino inspeccionando a la morena.

-nada, nada...

-ustedes no tienen chakra -notó tsunade aun observándolas- ¿por que es eso? -parecía que el interrogatorio había empezado, y sin haber desayunado.

-esto... -las tres estaban pensando que decir, simplemente salir con: somos de otro universo donde ustedes son un anime, seria algo como... bueno solo saldría en un fanfic de humor y esto era la vida real (ha ha claro)-

-no lo sabemos -respondió misaki- seguro que por que tenemos magia...-misaki sabia que esa mentira no iba a durar mucho, mas temprano que tarde tendrían que explicar de donde vienen y como llegaron ahí. Le daba a la mentira dos minutos.

tsunade las escudriñaba con la mirada, lentamente una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en el rostro de la hokage. kaede sentía sus piernas temblar.

-¿que buscan aquí niñas? -pregunto la quinta en el tono mas amable que pudo improvisar.

-eh...-misaki parpadeo sorprendida por el tono empleado- venimos a quedarnos por un tiempo... esperábamos también poder entrenar un poco de taijutsu y cosas básicas hasta que llegue el momento oportuno para atacar a los akatsukis...

shizune dio un respingo por la mención del nombre de la organización, tsunade solo agrando su sonrisa.

- díganme niñas... ¿como piensan ganarle a una organización como akatsuki? -esta vez asuma hablo encendiendo otro cigarro.

-¡los encerramos en este libro! -kaede metió una mano en la manga del otro brazo y saco el gran libro de cuentos y lo abrió mostrándoles el contenido en el aire.

-esos son dibujos -dijo algo decepcionada tsunade.

_-¡Dibujos tu abuela!_ -grito deidara desde dentro- _¿quien habla? ¿Y las tres mocosas?_

-enserio están ahí -dijo asombrado chouji, quien hablo por que se termino sus sabritas.

-¿como los encerraron? -mientras hablaba ino se acerco al libro y con desconfianza lo tomo entre sus manos para mostrárselo a la hokage.

La rubia y la morena miraron a kaede, en un parpadeo todos la miraban, menos tsunade que observaba el libro como tobi y deidara peleaban.

-emm... sinceramente no se...

-pero tu los encerraste ahí, dijiste hasta eso de que sin magia no saldrían de ahí...

-si pero, cuando abrí el libro para capturarlos pensé que también tendría magia el libro por que lo llevaba cuando henry nos dios nuestros poderes...

-¿quien es henry? -pregunto shikamaru.

-el genio que liberamos...-dijo akira rápidamente para luego mirar a kaede- entonces pudimos haber muerto... pequeña imprudente.

-todo salio bien, como dices tu, así que no hay problema...

-¿por que tengo la sensación de que nos están dando migajas? -murmuro para el shikamaru y luego recordó algo- dijeron que no venían de ninguna aldea...

-ah si...-las chicas se miraron entre ellas y asintieron, misaki suspiro- les contaremos todo...-sabia que la mentira no duraría mucho, pero se sorprendió fueron 3 minutos, no dos.

Luego de un buen rato de explicación sobre que vienen de un universo paralelo, nunca mencionaron que eran un anime para no hacérselas mas largas ya que no tenía sentido, ahí tenían vida así que, que más daba. Aun así trataron de darle sentido a que conocieran a los akatsukis a konoha y mas, diciendo que el genio les dio conocimiento sobre todo en el mundo y sobre cierta parte del futuro del lugar, al final incluso los akatsukis encerrados en el libro pensaron que decían la verdad y que tenia sentido que supieran sus nombres desde un principio. Para no decir nada sobre el futuro también mencionaron que recibían partes del futuro en sueños y que ahora solo conocían sobre el pasado.

-ahora entiendo lo de "hasta que llegue el momento oportuno" de hace un momento -comento shizune.

-bueno...-la hokage cerro el libro de cuentos y se levanto de su escritorio- les diré que... les daré un lugar para dormir mientras su estancia dure aquí... incluso les asignare al mejor en taijutsu, a uno de mis mejores estrategas, rastreadores y mas, para que les enseñen... pero a cambio ustedes me dejaran analizarlas y observarlas para investigar la magia...

-analizarnos como...-empezó Akira.

-sacarles sangre unas cuantas pruebas diarias, lo que se me ocurra...-rodeo su escritorio y se paro frente a ellas sonriendo, pensando en como podría emplear la magia para aumentar su suerte y ganar sus amadas apuestas, para aparecer sake cuando quiera sin pagarlo y más.

-me da miedo su expresión -susurro ino a chouji.

-esta bien...-las tres respondieron al unísono, aun que los tonos que emplearon fueron completamente diferentes, misaki estaba un poco desconfiada, akira decidida y kaede temerosa.

tsunade sonrió aun mas- Esta bien... en ese caso -unos golpes a la puerta la interrumpieron- pase...-la puerta se abrió y el equipo 8 entro en la oficina.

-¡shikamaru! -saludo alegre kiba- ¿que hacen aquí? alguna misión...

-¿quienes son?-pregunto shino aparentemente mirando a las 3 chicas desconocidas.

- No sean mal educados -regaño kurenai- saluden a la hokage...

-kurenai... justo necesitaba verte... -quien sabe de donde se saco eso la hokage por que no parecía esperarla- kurenai, asuma necesito hablar con ustedes un momento...chicos si nos permiten -volvió a sentarse en su escritorio- necesito hablar con sus senseis y shizune a solas...

kaede se acerco al escritorio y tomo el libro de cuentos antes de salir, ya afuera los conocidos hablaban entre si sobre misiones y el próximo examen chunin, recordando el primero que todos realizaron. Mientras las tres hechiceras murmuraban en un círculo y miraban a los personajes del anime.

-shikamaru es tan guapo... kiba es mas lindo en persona…

-demonios kaede, vamos a tener que comprarte un balde...-la rubia esquivó el charco de saliva que se iba formando bajo los pies de kaede- pero aun así, son lindos...

-¿que creen que nos ara tsunade? -misaki no tenia miedo pero si estaba algo desconfiada.

-seguro que nada malo, pero si me tratan de meter una aguja los paralizo y me largo...

-¿que entiendes por sacar sangre rubia? sabes que se necesitan ag...-pero la interrumpieron.

-y chicas...-kiba les sonrío- así que vienen de otro universo eh...

-que chismositos son los de la hoja -la morena miro a ino que era la culpable de que la historia ya se supiera, y que quede anotado que no tardo mas de 5 minutos en contarla, si que era rápida con eso de la información.

-¿como es en donde vienen? -otra vez kiba.

-normal... mas normal que aquí -respondió akira- no hay ninjas y el dinero domina a las personas, el crimen aumenta así como la crisis económica, los animales no hablan, no existe el chakra por lo cual lo único que podemos hacer es estudiar para luego trabajar en un lugar donde te pagaran una miseria ¿y para que? ¡Para que el mundo se acabe en un año! (refiriéndose a la predicción maya del 2012)

-suena como un lugar horrible...-dijo chouji comiendo unos cacahuates que saco de quien sabe donde.

-no tanto -dijo kaede- los paisajes son muy bonitos... oh, aun que la contaminación y explotación de recursos los arruinan... ¡ah! pero los animales son muy lindos... aun que siempre terminan abandonados en la calle o muertos a manos de cazadores al punto de la extinción... ah ¡ah! pero las contracciones humanas son asombrosas y las modernas son geniales... aun que gracias al calentamiento global terminaran bajo el agua... mnh... tienes razón es un lugar horrible...-se hizo bolita y empezó a hacer círculos con un palito en el suelo-

La morena sonrió divertida mirando la cara de espanto de los ninjas- no todo es tan malo... el lugar es hermoso los humanos somos los que la cagamos... muy poca gente es la que se esfuerza por evitar que la catástrofe nos alcance... y el resto espera a que un milagro llegue del cielo...

-¿y no pueden desear que todo eso se arregle con un deseo de su genio? -shikamaru al habla.

-buen punto...-reflexiono misaki- tenias que ser superdotado...

-¿donde esta el libro kaede? -pregunto la rubia de la nada, kaede se levanto y se lo entrego, la rubia lo abrió y miro a los ninjas que tenia enfrente pensando lo genial que seria tener su propia colección de _konohianos_, pero eso estaba mal así que tendría que conformarse con su colección de villanos- ¿quieren que les cuente un cuento? -sonrió con malicia.

-_mierda_ -susurro deidara desde adentro.

Pero el libro tenía otros planes, el humo que antes absorbió a sasori empezó a emanar de las páginas del libro cubriendo a los ninjas de la hoja, a kaede y a akira, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar se los trago. El libro callo al suelo y misaki con los ojos como platos se hinco y miro dentro.

-¡_ustedes dos!-_grito deidara apuntando a las hechiceras, y luego sonrío con malicia mostrando su dentadura- _ahora que están aquí, me las van a pagar..._

_-Mierda_ -dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo, el rubio metió su mano en la bolsa donde guarda la arcilla- _no hay nada_ -dijo akira esperando que se cumpliera pero la sonrisa de deidara le hizo entender que no funciono.

-¡sácanos de aqui misaki! -grito kaede al darse cuenta de la ausencia de su amiga.

-esta bien..._ los chicos de konoha y las dos hechiceras salieron del libro... _-nada paso- ¡esta cosa se rompió! ¡ya no sirve! -grito desesperada misaki

_-__cálmate... no podrá hacernos nada_ -tranquilizo kaede.

_-__¿c-como lo sabes? _-hinata que estaba a la defensiva como los otros chicos de konoha y pregunto impulsada por el miedo.

_-por que __ahí no tiene arcilla_ -sonrío de lado traviesa, tenia razón, la mueca de deidara era solo para despistarlas.

_-__¡pero eso no evita que los ataquemos cuerpo a cuerpo!_ -Gruño el rubio, pero parecía el único dispuesto a hacerlo, sus compañeros estaban en el suelo sentados mirando- _¡es nuestra oportunidad!_

_-da igual _-hablo sasori- _no importa como ni cuantas veces los mates eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que estamos aquí encerrados y de que pueden revivirlos así como lo hicieron conmigo..._

_-pero..._

_-llama a henry_ -propuso kaede desde dentro del libro a su amiga morena.

-claro...-llamo al genio con todas sus fuerzas, solo deseaba que tsunade no les pidiera entrar antes de poder traer a los chicos de regreso.

-¿que paso querida?...-dijo el genio sin mas, esta vez no hubo niebla ni chispitas doradas, solo un genio apareciendo delante de una chica desconcertada-¿todo bien? -pregunto con una sonrisa.

-no... El libro se trago a todos y no puedo sacarlos... no importa cuanto repita las palabras, mira, _Todos menos los akatsukis salieron del libro... _

-who... espera corazón, ¿de que libro me estas hablando?

-del libro, que nos diste o que le diste magia cuando kaede pidió ser hechiceras...

-yo no le di poder a ningún libro... ¿en donde dices que están atrapados?

-aquí...-mostró el libro, abierto donde todos los prisioneros estaban nerviosos.

-bueno...-sonrío ladinamente- tienen un problema...

-¿Porque? es solo un libro, solo necesitamos sacarlos con magia, o un deseo...

Henry negó- ese es el contenedor de Aragón...

-_quien es ese...-_interrumpió akira desde adentro

-un mago altanero...que se dejo llevar por una apuesta supuestamente imposible de perder, y al final fue condenado a pasar una eternidad como libro mágico de cuentos... aun que solo han pasado unos cientos de años de los mil que tiene que cumplir...

_-de que trato la apuesta_ -pregunto kaede por quien sabe que.

-era sobre enamorar a una chica... en ese entonces _Arneón_, el mago que era mi amo en ese momento fue quien reto a Aragón, y bueno... al perder Aragón mi amo uso su ultimo deseo para encerrarlo ahí... desgraciadamente es tan poderoso que yo no tengo poder alguno sobre el, por lo mismo tampoco puedo liberarlo...

-_el libro tiene mente propia _-dijo shikamaru quien pareció entender mas de lo dicho.

-así es muchacho...las palabras son las que dirigen el rumbo de la historia, como el no puede hablar no puede dirigir la historia, pero puede decidir a quien encerrar en el libro... de alguna manera, depende de el pensamiento de la ultima persona que narra y que tanto le aya gustado su narración...-kaede miro a akira con reproche y aun que la rubia no podía mirar a la morena esta también la miraba igual.

_-__¿que tenemos que hacer para salir de aquí?_ -pregunto shino.

-contar un cuento...

_-¿como es eso?-_kiba fruncio el ceño- _dijeron lo mismo hace rato, pero solo contarlo o... no entiendo…_

-es que el libro hace caso a las indicaciones de su ultimo narrador... el problema es que tiene que ser un cuento que satisfaga a Aragón, el era muy sarcástico y amaba ver a la gene humillándose, así que para sacarlos de ahí, misaki tendrá que leer un cuento humillándolos de alguna manera y luego decir "que salgan" y los nombres específicos para no tener problemas... eso asumiendo de que no allá leído un cuento antes...

-no lo eh echo...

-entonces supongo que el siguiente cuento es tuyo...

-el siguiente cuento...-susurro, y de repente mil puertas de oportunidades se abrieron delante de ella.

_-no seas muy cruel_ -rogó Akira desde adentro, deduciendo su silencio.

-no te preocupes... -una sonrisa maligna apareció en el rostro de misaki.

-le tiene que gustar, no se que tan exigente sea... y luego serás algo así como su ama... ¿necesitan algo mas?

_-¿está__s seguro que no nos puedes sacar con un deseo?_ -pregunto Akira esperanzada.

-seguro...-sonrió de lado y se desvaneció.

-entonces... comencemos...

_-esto__ pinta mal -_kiba miraba hacia el frente si poder ver nada.

_-Tanta__ blancura lastima_ -decia shikamaru cerrando los ojos.

-_esa es solo una escusa para descansar _-renegó ino

_-tengo__ la historia perfecta..._ -sonrió maliciosamente la morena- blanca nieves...-dijo mirando a madara.

_-¿no sienten... algo __así como, aura oscura?_ -pregunto el chico bueno, a lo que todos simplemente lo miraron neutrales.

-Comencemos...-la morena se cruzo de piernas y coloco el libro sobre su regazo- _Había una vez..._

_Decidí darle el titulo de: __**el libro mágico**__, por que no tenia ningún cuento y pues era lo mas importante en todo el capitulo. Se que estuvo un poquito fastidioso pero la historia también lleva seguimiento no solo son cuentos :D._

_El próximo capitulo es: _Tobi Nieves y Los 7 enanitos_. Madara/Tobi interpretara a blanca nieves por cierto comentario que recibí xD me dio la idea. _

_Tengo planeado que Ino sea la reina y Deidara el príncipe. Y si tienen alguna idea son bien aceptadas para la siguiente historia o la que sea solo propongan por que estoy teniendo un poco de problemas escogiéndolas xD._

_Los que lean este Fic ¡Dejen Reviews! Me animan a escribir :D _

_Pueden contener quejas sugerencias lo que sea, me gustaría conocer sus opiniones nwn no sean tímidos ¡saben que quieren!_

_**Los que dejen Reviews en este y el siguiente les regalare un dibujo de Tobi con el traje de blanca nieves :D **__**como premio xD aun que no se si alguien quiera recibir esa clase de traumas.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer! **_


	5. Tobi Nieves y los 7 enanos Parte I

**.-.-.-CUENTOS DE VILLANOS-.-.-.**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece es de kishimoto y tampoco escribí los cuentos originales n.n_

_**Advertencias:**__ Los personajes pueden estar fuera de carácter en los cuentos, por que actúan dependiendo de la mente de la persona que narra._

_**Explicaciones:**_

*Sobre Zetsu:

_**-Cuando Zetsu negro habla-**_

_-Cuando Zetsu blanco habla-_

*Narración:

_Narración y diálogos dentro del libro._

Narración normal y diálogos fuera del libro.

*Otras:

(Entre paréntesis, comentarios fuera de la historia ósea, comentarios míos xD)

_(Cursiva entre paréntesis, animales hablando) _

_Nota: Solo entre ellos se entienden Tobi no los entiende._

_**Bien, ¡comencemos!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tobi Nieves y los 7 "Enanitos"<strong>

_Había una vez… una "encantadora" princesa, Bueno más que encantadora era torpe eh infantil. Su nombre es Tobi Nieves, Tobi para los amigos. _

_La princesa -Que en realidad es Príncipe y es gey- vivió feliz hasta el día que murió su madre. El rey, su padre, se casó en segundas nupcias con una nueva reina muy bella de cabello rubio, largo y lacio y ojos azules, pero que aborrecía a Tobi Nieves._

-El fondo del libro se volvió la habitación de una reina, con su cama y gran armario, con un tocador y su propio baño, y en una de las paredes había un espejo circular muy grande, con un marco de oro sencillo pero elegante, dentro de este podía verse mucha niebla y oscuridad, como si llevara a otra habitación o a un patio lúgubre.

Ino estaba parada frente al espejo, llevaba un vestido azul marino de falda larga y escotado, en la cintura amarrada una cuerda amarilla al estilo orochimaru pero mas delgada. Sobre este una capa negra con un cuello alto de color blanco y el cabello agarrado en una cola de caballo alta sin fleco-

_Todas las mañanas la reina Ino le preguntaba a su espejo mágico una misma pregunta._

_-Este vestido no me queda nada mal -_decía la rubia observándose- _solo si la falda estuviera mas arriba…_

_-la pregunta por favor…_ -dentro del espejo hablaba la cabeza de zetsu, flotando junto con sus hojas verdes raritas.

_-Si, claro…Dime, ¿Quién es la mas bella del reino?_ –pregunto ino.

_**-No tengo tiempo para esas preguntas tan estúpidas…**__**tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer…**_

_-eres un espejo ¿A dónde mas irías? Además tu me dijiste que te preguntara…_ –protestaba la rubia.

_-Está bien, tienes razón…_

_-¿y entonces? Mi respuesta…_

_-¿cual fue la pregunta?_ –preguntaron ambos zetsus.

_-¿Quién es la mas bella del reino?_

_Frente a la reina su espejo siempre contestaba:_

_-oh… mnh… yo diría que… __**Es usted, majestad…**_ -contestaba el espejo.

_Y la reina llena de orgullo se marchaba tan contenta. Pero tenia miedo de que Tobi Nieves se volviera al piedrita en su zapato, y que llegara a ser mas bella que ella._

_Entonces, una noche espiritual, después de tomarse varias botellas de tequila se le ocurrió la primera de sus no muy brillantes ideas._

_-¡Ya se!_ –Exclamó- _¡Le sacare un ojo!_

_-¡Nooo! No le saques a __Tobi su ojo_ –Cara de Madara/Tobi pixeliada- _¡A Tobi solo le quedara uno!_

_-Acércate Tobi Nieves_ –la rubia sonreía con malicia acercándose al chico bueno con una cuchara en la mano.

_Y así lo hizo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que aun con un ojo seguía siendo bello_ (si aja, claro).

_-Zetsu_ –llamo ino- _¡Eh tenido otra de mis fantásticas ideas_!

_-¿y ahora que hará mi hermosa reina?…__**si claro hermosa…-**_murmuraba zetsu negro.

_-¡Lo volveré feo! Lo golpeare__ con un machete en el rostro hasta que quede desforme…_

_-¿Pero no lo matarías de esa manera?...__**Es estupido, el pueblo podría alzarse en su contra…**_

_-Tienes razón…pero entonces ¿Qué hago?_

_-Hey Ino_ –Kiba asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

_-Reina ino por favor…_

_-Si, si, como sea… Hace falta una sirvienta nueva, la última se arto de limpiar las gracias de akamaru… y renuncio…_

_-Es perfecto_ –típico foquito sobre la cabeza cuando se tiene una idea_- Me aré cargo kiba gracias… _-sonrió con malicia.

_-eh… esta bien…_ -su cabeza desapareció detrás de la puerta.

_Entonces la reina Ino le dio a Tobi nieves una cubeta, ropa vieja y zuecos, diciéndole: Vas a ser mi sirvienta._

_-__¡Vas a ser mi sirvienta! _

_-¿Tobi? –_pregunto el chico apuntándose.

_-Si, si, Toma… Esta cubeta nueva, Esta ropa vieja y estos horribles Zuecos… Oh si…Y toma esta horrenda mascara naranja así nadie mirara tu cara muahaha muahahaha…_ (Eso explica la mascara de tobi ¿a que si?)

_-a __Tobi le das miedo…_

_-Y deja de hablar de ti en tercera persona ¡das pena!_

_Pero nada de __lo que Ino la reina hizo importó, por que un buen día…llego el príncipe Deidara montado en su caballo blanco, y encontró a Tobi Nieves al lado de un pozo en el jardín del castillo._

-Deidara llevaba su largo cabello suelto, aun que aun así el fleco cubría su ojo izquierdo, que no tenia su aparatito-

_-¿Qué le pasó a mi amplificador?_ –palpándose el parpado.

-_¡Who! Deidara-sempai si tiene dos ojos…_ -Deidara se bajaba del caballo.

_-Y tú uno como…siempre… whahahahahaaha ¡No solo usas vestido si no que también hahaha es uno de sirvienta! _

_-aw… Ino-san me hace limpiar el castillo todo el día… el perro akamaru hace caca mas grande que __Tobi…_-decía el chico bueno deprimido.

_-¡hahahaha! Por fin no soy yo el humillado ¡incluso tengo ropa de hombre!_

-el rubio usaba un traje de príncipe, pantalón elegante de color crema, camiseta con las mangas holgadas color blanco, un chaleco azul marino sobre la camiseta y una capa roja corta –

_Sigamos con la historia… En cuento el príncipe Deidara reconoció a Tobi Nieves le confesó "Os amo"_

_-¿QUE? –_miraba con asco y horror el lugar donde de donde el pensaba que la voz provenía_- ESTAS LOCA…_

_-¿Deidara-sempai no le dirá a __Tobi que lo ama? _–decía con burla.

_-Por supuesto que NO ¡Imbecíll!_ –le gritaba con un ligero sonrojo.

_La reina desde su terraza los vio tan acaramelados que enloqueció de celos._

**Lo que ella miraba:**

_-Que bobo eres tobi_ –decía meloso Deidara a tobi haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello

_-No~ Deidara-sempai me hace cosquillas_ –chillaba avergonzado el chico bueno.

**Lo que en realidad pasaba:**

_-ERES UN IDIOTA TOBI_ –gritaba el rubio mientras intentaba ahorcar a Tobi.

_-¡NO! ¡Deidara-sempai me esta asfixiando!_

…_Bueno, Entonces la reina fue corriendo a preguntarle a su espejo_.

_-Dime Zetsu… ¿Quién es la mas hermosa del reino?_

_-La más bella hoy es __**Tobi Nieves**_** (**ni de broma)…

_-¿¡QUE! Eso es imposible lleva una mascara y esta todo puerco ¡APESTA!... Revisa de nuevo debe de haber un error_ –ordeno la rubia.

-_No puedo contestar nada sin una pregunta…_

_-eso es una tontería ¡no lo repetiré!_

_**-Entonces no te responderé…**_

_-ay YA… ¿Quién es la mas bella del reino?_ –grita exasperada.

_-La mas bella de hoy es __**Tobi nieves**_**…**

_-¡Debe haber un error! Yo debería de ser la más bella ¿Qué tiene ese tipo que no tenga yo?_

-_**Un pe**…-**_respondió el espejo sin ánimos.

_-__Si, pero eso no es lo que la hace bella… -Entonces la reina furiosa llamó a un sirviente- GRRS… ¡KIBA!_ –Gritó_- VEN AQUÍ y trae a tu perro…_

_-se llama akamaru_ –entro a la habitación- _a-ka-ma-ru es corto y sencillo…_ -un ladrido del gran animal indico que estaba de acuerdo.

_-NO, no lo es…_ -akamaru gruñó.

-Kiba tenia puestos unos tenis cafés, pantalones del mismo color aun que mas oscuros, una chaqueta verde musgo sobre una camiseta negra. Una banda con estampado militar amarrada en la cabeza y Unos guantes enteros cafés-

-_Kiba…_ -decía la rubia- _Lleva a Tobi Nieves al bosque, ¡Mátala y tráeme su corazón, Hígado y Pulmones en este cofrecito! _

_La reina le entrego al cazador un pequeño cofre no más grande que la palma de mi mano._

_-Es demasiado pequeño no cabr__á todo y… ¡Que asco! ¿Viste al tipo? Yo digo que usa un Genjutsu para que todo el mundo piense que es bello…Además va en contra de mi religión matar a gente estúpida…_

_-¿desde cuando perteneces a una religión?…pero lo del genjutsu Tiene sentido…Bueno ¡Solo haz lo que te pido! Y si no te cabe tráeme solo el corazón…_

_El sirviente obedeció a la reina._

_-Hey __Tobi, vamos a dar un paseo –_dijo kiba, secundado por un sonoro ladrido de akamaru.

_-¡SI! Tobi no ah salido de aquí en meses ¡Tobi ira a cambiarse y ya regresa!_

_El cuarto de Tobi nieves era pequeño pero estaba limpio, su pequeña cama era cómoda y hasta tenia sabanas de seda egipcia_ –ni idea de donde la saco_- y su escritorio de madera tenia múltiples libros de imágenes por que tobi no sabe leer._

_-¿Que me pondré?…-_el armario que tenia frente a el solo tenia un vestido- _sigue siendo un vestido… pero al menos no es de sirvienta_ –dijo tomándolo.

_-Como se tarda… maldita Ino con sus malditas exigencias…_

_-Tobi ya esta listo!_

_-Menos mal te vez… Tienes una araña en la falda…_

_-QUE ¡ah! ¡Quita, quita!_

-Tobi tenía puesto un vestido de falda larga amarilla, una blusa, azul marino en el pecho y espalda, con mangas esponjosas y cortas de un tono de azul más claro con rojo. La blusa también tenía un cuello alto y abierto de color blanco, una capa corta y un moño en el cabello ambos rojos.-

_Cuando Tobi Nieves y el cazador se encontraban muy lejos del castillo… Al agacharse la dulce princesa entre las flores dándole la espalda… el chico saco su cuchillo y ataco_.

_-¡Muere akatsuki!_

_-NO ¡Quítate, no me mates soy muy bello para morir! __Vamos mírame al ojo… veras que no querrás matarme…_

_El sirviente callo de rodillas pidiéndole perdón._

_-Akamaru __¡atácalo por la derecha! –_decía el chico mientras corría hacia la otra dirección.

_-Guaf!_ –eso debía ser un ladrido de akamaru.

_-Noo ¡dejen a tobi!_

-Acabo de decir: _El sirviente calló de rodillas pidiendo perdón_.-Repitió misaki.

_-¿Bromeas? Esta es mi oportunidad de matar al akatsuki_ –dijo sonriente kiba.

_-Guaf…_

_-Nuestra oportunidad_ –corrigió.

-Así no funciona el libro –protestó misaki.

_-Pues de seguro lo que narras es tan aburrido que por eso no funciona…-_dijo kiba.

-Entonces imitare a Akira… pero a mi modo, y debo decirles… yo, amo el yaoi… -decía en un tono que te hace dudar de su estabilidad mental.

(Escena no es apta para personas que aborrecen completamente el yaoi, si eres de esta clase de personas pasen hasta donde hay un asterisco del lado izquierdo)

_Tobi Nieves tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía del suelo, pero cuando el cazador se detuvo frente a este su perro lo empujo por accidente haciendo que su amo cayera sobre el pobre Tobi Nieves._

_El cazador podía sentir el calido aliento del chico en su cuello, tembloroso, agitado, y bastante acalorado. Ligeros temblores empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del chico bueno, empezando ligeros en los brazos y terminando casi como convulsiones en las piernas, las cuales accidentalmente rozaban el miembro del cazador excitándolo lentamente._

_-Esa es la ma__nea mas estúpida de…_-pero un ligero suspiro suyo lo detuvo-_ que mierda…._

-Nunca dije que fuera buena en estas cosas… pero esa es la peor humillación –decía tomando una foto con su celular que saco de no se donde a la imagen del libro_- _y si es una humillación, el libro la concede no importa que tan estúpida sea…

_*****__-Basta ya…_ -intentaba levantarse pero no podía mover un dedo_- ¡No puedo moverme!_

-¿me harás caso?

_-SI_ –medio gimió derrotado.

_El cazador se levanto y arrodillo frente a Tobi nieves, que se calmo al ver que el chico ya no intentaba nada._

_-La reina ino me ordeno que te matara_ –explicó el cazador- _si no te mato ella me matara a mi…_

_-OK… _

_-¿ok?_

_-Si… ok… _

_-¿Puedo matarte?_

_-claro... hablando se entiende la gente… Ahora mata a tobi…_

_-¿Puedo?_ –pregunto a la narradora.

-No… -respondió misaki.

_-¬¬… tengo una idea_ –dijo el cazador_- matare a una cierva y meteré su corazón en el cofrecito. La reina creerá que es el tuyo… ¡Y no pierdas más tiempo, vete!_

_-¡O-Okey! __Adios…_

_Tobi Nieves__, se fue de ahí. Corrió, sin sospechar lo que le esperaba en el bosque._

_Corría entre los árboles, siempre más aprisa, siempre más allá._

_-La reina Ino… madrastra de __Tobi es más mala que una víbora, si se muerde la lengua se envenena. Tobi tiene que lograr que nunca más vuelva a encontrarlo…_ -Murmuraba-

_Y Tobi Nieves pensaba "Y tu príncipe mío, ¿Qué dirás mañana al ver que ya no estoy?"_

**Realidad:**

_-Que estará haciendo Deidara-sempai… seguro que cuando vea que __Tobi no esta hace fiesta…_-pensaba el chico bueno.

_Tobi Nieves corrió hasta que anocheció, y sin tropezarse, lo cual es sorprendente._

_Ya eran las 2 de la madrugada la hora en la que el bosque se llena de fantasmas y gritos._

_-¿Qué? ¡Fantasmas!_ –Tobi se detuvo tembloroso, una rama en forma de mano huesuda lo tomo por el hombro- _solo es un árbol solo es un árbol_ –se repetía.

_-Hola…-_saludo una voz ronca detrás de el.

-_solo es un… ahhhh!_ –y huyó de ahí.

_-solo quería decirte que se te callo tu cartera…-_Cuando el árbol la mostró misaki logro ver en la identificación de la cartera venia una imagen de Tobi con el nombre: Madara Uchiha.

_-Ese árbol quería comerse a __Tobi!_

_Corría a ultra velocidad cuándo una raíz se alzo de la nada e hizo que __tropezara. Tendido en el suelo se quedo dormido._

…

_Ya de mañana._

_-(¿Que es eso?) _–Decía un ciervo.

_-(Parece que es un travesti) –_respondía un conejo gris.

_-(¿Estará muerto?)-_Preguntaba una ardilla.

_-(Lo picare a ver que sucede)- _Decía una codorniz y luego pico el trasero de Tobi.

_-No jodan…-_decía Tobi con voz de madara- _Cof cof… ¿Quién molesta a Tobi?_ –creo que queda claro que ya volvió a hablar con su voz estúpida.

_-(Si esta vivo) _–decía una liebre.

_-(Creo que es bipolar)-_ hablaba un conejo blanco.

_-(Mejor vámonos ¿no?)_ –propuso un mapache.

_-Hola animalitos!_ –saludaba el chico bueno- _Soy tobi y tobi es un buen chico!_

_-(Si, mejor vámonos) _–dijeron todos dándose la vuelta.

_-No se vayan…_-les pidió- _no les are daño_ –pero detrás de la mascara se miro como encendió su sharingan, los animales se dieron media vuelta y lo volvieron a ver- _Necesito un lugar para dormir en las noches…_

_Los animales se miraron entre ellos, dos pajaritos agarraron con el pico la capa de Tobi nieves y empezaron a jalarlo._

_-¡que le hacen a tobi!_

_-(__Síguenos)_ –decían ambos.

_-Me quieren comer!_ –creo que ya quedo con traumas.

_Los __pájaros y animales, lo guiaron. Pronto llegaron a un claro en el bosque. Debajo de los árboles había una encantadora casita._

_-Es una casa de muñecas! _–exclamo.

_-Ahora no __están los dueños_ –explico el cervatillo.

_-trabajan en la mina de diamantes el __día entero_ –decía el conejo blanco.

_-Vamos a echar una ojeada_ –propuso la ardilla.

_Y 3 segundos __después ya habían llegado al umbral. Tobi Nieves abrió la puerta._

_-Dios __mío ¡esto es una porquería! Que desorden…_

_Telarañas en el techo, en los muebles mucho polvo, ropa sucia y un olor a cañería horrible, ese lugar era un cuchitril, seguro que Shrek vivía ahí._

_Tobi Nieves no salía de su asombro. Sus "amigos" y el decidieron que harían una limpieza extrema y a fondo antes de que los dueños regresaran, seguramente asi lograría quedarse ahí._

_-(Hay __demasiado polvo y yo con alergias!)_ –decía la liebre.

_-(Que es eso que Tobi )_ –para los amigos- _(¿Tiene en la cabeza?)_

_-OTRA ARAÑA!-_ grito el chico bueno.

_Cuando todo quedo en orden. Platos recogidos y piso brillante suspiro profundamente __Tobi nieves._

_-Tobi tiene sueñito…_

_-(Creo que arriba hay un cuarto)_- dijo el mapache.

_- ya se… arriba debe de haber un cuarto!... pero ya esta oscuro, prenderé una vela… AHH mi vestido apáguenlo, apáguenlo!_

_Cuando__ al fin logro apagar su ropa y encender una vela, Tobi Nieves subió las escaleras y entro a la única habitación donde encontró 7 pequeñas camitas y en cada una había un nombre tallado._

_-Doc, Glotón, Estornudo, Tontin__a –leyó Tobi nieves mientras reía- ¡que nombres tan raros!_ –Exclamó y siguió leyendo_- Gruñona, Tímida y Dormilón…_

_Tobi nieves se sentía realmente cansado y somnoliento. Se acostó a lo ancho de tres camitas, los pájaro lo cubrieron con una manta y pocos segundos después ya estaba dormido._

…

_Por otro lado los enanitos ya iban de regreso a su casa._

-Se podía mirar en la página del libro 5 personajes del anime y dos chicas del mundo "real" como niños de 7 años y todos sin excepción llevaban una barba falsa, completamente blanca. Todos los enanos hombres tenían una camiseta de manga larga con un cinturón de hebilla dorada, unas mallas y unos zapatitos como de trapo con punta. Todas las enanitas –que solo son 3- tenían una blusa de manga corta y holgadas, mallas y zapatos iguales a los de los chicos. Y por supuesto, todos tenían sombreritos y herramientas para picar piedras.

_-esta cosa pica…-_se quejaba Akira, rascándose la barbilla- _¿Por qué las barbas falsas? ¿Por qué mi voz suena así? _

-Es que se supone que son enanos, las barbas son para disimular, pensé que seria raro verlos como ancianitos diminutos…así que son niños –explicaba misaki.

_Por el camino, cantaban alegremente. _

_-ahh… mendokusei, esto es verdaderamente una molestia…-_se quejaba dormilón- _discúlpame… ¿Cómo me llamaste?_

_-te dijo dormilón… es uno de los 7 enanitos de la historia…_-decía Akira con el ceño fruncido- _¿que enano soy yo? Ahh que desgracia tanto camino que falta!_ _–Se quejaba gruñona- ¿Qué? ¿YO soy gruñona? Pero si nunca me quejo… ¡joder que calor!_

_-pero nunca te quejas –decía con sarcasmo estornudo- ¿por que me lla… lla… ASHU! _

_-¡Tápate la boca Sasori que nos pegas los gérmenes!_ –gritaba Akira, todos estaban parados en medio del bosque.

_-¿q-que le sucede? _–pregunto hinata apuntando a kaede que movía los brazos de arriba abajo intentando llamar la atención de todos sin hablar.

-Es que ella es tontin…o tontina –decía misaki, y kaede la miraba con cara de pocos amigos- lo siento es lo que quedaba…-se disculpo.

_-Hay luz en la casa_ –"exclamo" Doc, las comillas son por que realmente no exclamo nada, todos conocemos a shino ¿no?- _parece que alguien esta en nuestra casa _–shino apuntaba la pequeña morada, la cual tenia todas las luces sin excepción prendidas.

_-¡Vamos! –dijo __glotón animado- ¿glotón? –_gruño chouji.

_-¿P-pero y si es… __algún… ladrón? –Titubeaba tímida- ¿t-tímida? _–no le disgustaba ni lo negaba pero no le gustaba que la catalogaran así tan rápido, ¿tanto se le notaba?

_-Pues si es un ladrón, le haremos pasar un mal rato _–sonrío chouji con ánimo.

_Oyendo eso, los animales que lo sabían todo y que estaban cerca de ahí, se rieron de lo lindo. Claro, silenciosamente._

_Los siete enanitos avanzaron con __prudencia hasta la puerta de la casa._

_-shino, ¿Por qué tan atrás?_ –Pregunto en un susurro dormilón.

_-es para dirigirlos mejor_ –explico shino a sus amigos.

_-para mi que el gran shino tiene miedo_ –murmuro Akira que estaba hasta el frente a chouji.

_-claro que no!_ _–Dijo firme Doc.- abre la puerta, gruñona_ –dicho esto sonrío de lado_- y cuéntanos que ves…_

_-¡AH, Dios mios, es espantoso!_ –_exclamo gruñona. Y todos los demás se precipitaron para saber algo mas._

_-__¡aplastan mi pie! _–se quejaba Akira.

_-s-shikamaru-kun_ –decía avergonzada hinata

_-__¿que pasa hinata?_ –shikamaru volteo a ver donde hinata estaba mirando. El chico tenia un codo en donde deberían de estar los pechos de kaede, pero ahora son niños así que no hay nada ahí- _¿Qué pasa? _–volvió a preguntar.

Kaede estaba toda roja pero molesta, muy molesta.

…

_-no era necesario que me golpearas tan fuerte _–_se quejo dormilón, sovandose la cabeza, ya todos estaban dentro de la cabaña- no había nada ahí…_

Kaede hizo ademán de volver a golpearlo pero la pregunta de shino la interrumpió.

_-¿que era la cosa tan espantosa que había aquí?_ _–pregunto Doc mirando alrededor, no había nada, todo estaba oscuro._

_-¿Es que no lo vez? ¡Es espantoso y horripilante! –volvía a decir con cara de espanto gruñona._

_-No es cierto, ¡es estupendo_! –exclamaba animado chouji.

_Doc encendió una vela, por que lentes oscuros mas oscuridad era igual a estar ciego. Y ya que hubo luz pudo ver lo que gruñona miraba. La casa estaba completamente limpia, impecable los calcetines y ropa sucia que habían acomodado tan estratégicamente sobre los sillones y lavabo ya no estaban, así como tampoco estaba el maravilloso polvo que habían estado coleccionado por años. Y que decir de sus ¡amadas telarañas! Ya no había ni una sola, ni una solita ¿ahora donde vivirían sus preciadas arañas? Quien hubiera entrado ahí era ciertamente un_ _monstruo y Doc se negaba a confiar en ese monstruo._

_-vamos a ver arriba _

_Murmuro Doc, y mientras los demás subían, se oculto bajo la escalera._

_-Si vamos_…-chouji también se regreso sin ser notado.

_-vamos por el __ladrón_ –_animaban tímida y estornudo mientras bajaban con sus amigos también asustados._

_-nosotros podemos_ –akira también regreso al primer escalón.

_-mendokusei –se quejo __dormilón mirando a todos allá abajo _y luego a kaede que no se había dado cuenta de que quedaron solos.

_Solo tres escalones, los enanos cobardes se acercaron con curiosidad… dos escalones mas, ya estaban detrás de ellos como si nunca hubiera pasado nada… solo uno… Por fin, tontina entre __abrió la puerta y dormilón y ella se asomaron..._

_-¡! _

_Volvió__ a cerrarla agitada._

_-Dios! Eso era un aparecido_ –dijo asombrado shikamaru, ¡había visto un fantasma!

_-¿Un aparecido?_ –Gritaron todos los demás como si fueran uno solo- _¿quieres decir un fantasma?_

_Tontina asintió frenéticamente, __movía su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo volviéndola borrosa. En efecto, eso era lo que querían decir tontina y dormilón: Un fantasma espantoso y horripilante que se movía bajo su sabana blanca. Lo curioso era que un fantasma tuviera un cabello en picos y un moño rojo…_

_-¿Están jugando conmigo verdad? Un moño rojo…_ -akira se cruzo de brazos y volteo los ojos, ya sabia como iba la historia, lo que no sabia era quien estaría ahí, y al ver los que faltaban temía que fueran madara o zetsu- _¿no tienen mas información?_ -kaede negó con las manos.

_-Lo has soñado_ –declaro Doc.

_-Todos sabemos que los fantasmas no existen_ –decía firme sasori- _¿verdad?_ –ups, dudo un poco.

_Nadie se __atrevió a llevarle la contraria, pero cada un agarro un zapapico. Y cuando Doc cabrio la puerta todo su cuerpo temblaba._

_-__¿Qué insecto te pico shino? _–murmuro shikamaru.

_-son… los insectos… si… los insectos…_

_Pero la verdad es que estaba muerto de miedo._

_-claro que no_- renegó- _¡que muera el ladrón!_ –_grito doc para darse ánimos._

_Pero en ese mismo instante, __el monstruo aterrador tendido en la cama estiro sus largos brazos, amenazante, y gruño ruidosamente. De repente, el ejercito entero se aplasto a la alfombra._

_-Les dijimos que era un fantasma_ –susurro shikamaru.

_-los fantasmas no existen_ –contradijo Akira- _ese es alguien mas_…-kaede asintió, dándole la razón.

_-__¿como lo saben?_ –pregunto sasori.

_-por que conocemos el cuento… vamos a ver quien es…-_propuso Akira.

_Solo los __más valientes se levantaron del suelo y se asomaron._

_-__Tenían razón… no es un fantasma… es un travesti lo cual es peor_ –murmuro shikamaru.

_-No… es peor__ aun_ –corrigió sasori- _es tobi…_ -decía en susurros.

_Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos, no era un __monstruo lo que dormía en su cuarto, ni un fantasma ni un ladrón. Era un joven travesti que además pertenecía a la realeza y no solo eso a pesar de ser hombre se hacia llamar princesa. _

_- mendokusei…seguro que esta bien a gusto…_ -suspiro shikamaru- _yo respeto los sueños de las personas… no hay que despertarlo…_

_Incluso estornudo se agarro fuerte la nariz para no estornudar, aun que deseaba molestar a __Tobi desde el fondo de su alma Sasori se contenía por que la narradora lo manda y por lo tanto no podía hacer nada. Hehe…_

_Pero por desgracia__…_

_-quiero que me devuelva mi cama_ –grito Akira- _no dejare que ese akatsuki apestoso merecedor del premio por actuación y generador de la cuarta guer _–kaede le cubrió la boca, un segundo después la rubia le indico que podía soltarla- _que me devuelva mi cama!_ –volvió a gritar.

_Entonces Tobi Nieves se __enderezo._

_-E-ese vestido… es muy… b-bonito…_

_-lo __único bonito de TODO el conjunto_ –dijo sasori.

_-__¡mira! Son niñitos pequeños… ¡hola niñitos! Yo soy Tobi y soy un chico bueno… ¿y esas barbas? ¿Están jugando a los magos?_ –en esto ultimo el tono se desfiguro, dio un desliz, parecía internamente molesto- _perdonen la falta de educación de Tobi…Tobi entró a su casa sin ser invitado y el entiende muy bien que estén enojados _–dijo mirando a Akira, que arrugaba el entrecejo.

_-¿enfadados? ¡Por supuesto que no!_ –Dijo sonriente chouji- ¡_Por el contrario! Gracias a ti nuestra casita ya esta limpia... _

_-__¿quien eres tu? _–intervino shino.

_Tobi Nieves se presento y __contó su triste historia: la muerte de su madre, la reina celosa, el príncipe encantador tan guapo, el ataque del cazador la noche del bosque…ella seguía hablando y todos estaban llorando._

**Realidad.**

_-Pues cuando la madre de __Tobi se murió el padre de Tobi se caso con una vieja bruja… de cabello rubio y ojos azules…_

_-disculpa_-interrumpió shikamaru- _¿como se llama la reina?_

_-__¿cual reina?_ –pregunto el chico bueno.

_-esa, que es una bruja…_

_-ah… la reina Ino…_

_-me lo supuse… continua…_

-_ah si… la reina ino era muy mala con Tobi y lo hacia limpiar la caca de ese perro grandote llamado akamaru… y darle de comer a akamaru… y bañar a akamaru… y luego hacia limpiar a Tobi todo el castillo ¿saben lo grande que es el castillo donde Tobi vive? ¡Enorme! Tobi tardaba todo el día limpiando… el único momento en_ _que Tobi se divertía era cuando Deidara-sempai llegaba con Tobi y cuando la reina ino le dio a Tobi esta mascara Tobi pensó que Deidara sempai no reconocería a Tobi y ya no volvería… pero cuando lo volvió a ver Deidara-sempai reconoció a Tobi enseguida… aun que no le quiso decir que lo amaba, pero no importa…y luego kiba el cazador llevo a Tobi de paseo mañana_ (pienso que quiso decir ayer) _y trató de matar a Tobi pero luego se arrepintió y dejo libre a Tobi y luego Tobi escapo y se hizo de noche y un árbol le hablo a Tobi! Y quiso comerse a Tobi… entonces los animales llegaron y le mostraron a Tobi esta casita y Tobi la limpio y entonces Tobi tuvo sueño y se durmió y luego Tobi escucho ruidos y se levanto y encontró a 7 enanitos y les empezó a contar su triste historia…_

_-BASTA!_ –Grito Akira- c_állate de una buena vez! Tobi esto Tobi aquello Tobi limpio las cacas del perro a Tobi le hablo un árbol! No me importa pero si me importa por que si no fueras tan jodidamente mentiroso te podría agarrar trompadas en tu entupida cara de mada…hsdf…gfu…_

_-¿por que la callas kaede?_ –pregunto chouji, la chica solo le sonrío.

_-no se si __reírme de lo que contó… o dormir un poco por el mareo que me dio_ –decía shikamaru cubriéndose con una mano la frente.

_-E-es tan triste…-_hinata era la única con lagrimitas en los ojos

_-tu si entiendes a __Tobi!_ –el chico bueno la abraso.

_-__¿y que es lo que Haras?_ –pregunto shino serio.

_-pues si no les molesta_ –decía dejando a hinata en el suelo- _Tobi pensaba en quedarse aquí… puede limpiar y cocinar…_

_-se queda_ –_grito eufórico glotón motivado por la comida._

_Todos los __demás aceptaron, menos gruñona, claro, la reina de las rezongonas._

…_._

_-Misión cumplida…_

_Dijo el sirviente, al regresar al palacio. Abrió el cofrecillo, y dentro estaba un corazoncito que aun palpitaba._

_-Buen trabajo kiba!_ –dijo ino con un brillo en los ojos, tomando entre sus manos el cofrecito.

_-Eh gracias, no sabes lo que nos costo atrapar a ese maldito c…_ -_stop, no digas ciervo_- _Cretino…_

_La reina encantada, fue a interrogar a su espejo sin tardar. _

_Kiba, es mejor que hullas hasta que termine el cuento._

_-tu eres la narradora…vamos akamaru_ –ambos salieron de ahí corriendo.

_-Mira zetsu lo que tengo aquí –_canturreo.

_-¿un __corazón?_ –pregunto aburrido.

_-No solo un __corazón EL corazón… es el corazón de Tobi Nieves…_

_-Ese tipo enserio mato a ma… Tobi?_

-_Por que últimamente todos se detienen antes de decir una palabra… ah, como sea… Si espejo, es el corazón de Tobi Nieves… Kiba me lo trajo y ahora que no esta quiero saber quien es la mas bella!_ –ordeno.

_-¿Y la pregunta?_

_-Este estupido procedimiento… Bien… ¿Quién es la __más bella del reino?_ –pregunto fastidiada.

_-La más bella es __**Tobi Nieves.**_

_-__¡Eso es imposible! ¡Espejo tonto ya te rompiste! ¿Qué no ves el corazón? ¡Esta muerto! Supéralo… ahora respóndeme…_

-_pero es cierto… El Vive en el fondo del bosque, en la casa de nos enanitos…_

_-__Tobi Nieves_ –Chilló ino- _¿Este corazón no es suyo? ¿Kiba me ha engañado? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?... digo…. Entonces, la mataré yo._ –dijo decidida.

_**-Oh si… **__yo quiero ver eso…_-sonrío zetsu.

**To Be continued.**

* * *

><p><em>xD al parecer el cuento se alargara un capitulo mas, no esperaba que me quedara taaan largo pero es lo que hay. n_n espero que se les haya echo entretenido cualquier comentario critica etc. es bienvenida :D lo único que no se permiten son insultos nwn y si no les gusto enserio me gustaría saberlo<em>

_Me confundi un poco con lo del genero no sabia si poner ella o el para tobi xD asi que se usa ambos espero que no este muy confuso._

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	6. Tobi Nieves y los 7 enanos Parte II

**.-.-. CUENTOS DE VILLANOS.-.-.**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Akira y Kaede quedaron atrapados junto con los 4 akatsukis.

Misaki, la única que quedo afuera, empezó a contar el cuento de Blanca Nieves adaptando los personajes a los que están atrapados en el libro. Muy a su manera, una que bueno, es mas narración que burla.

Lo ultimo que supimos del cuento fue que la reina Ino se iba a encargar por su cuenta de Tobi Nieves, y a este lo habían aceptado en su casa los 7 enanitos, que en realidad son niños con barbas postizas.

¿Qué pasara? Yo ya se… la manzana, la muerte, el beso del príncipe… pero ¿Cómo quiere Misaki que pase? Y mas importante ¿Podrán resistencia los chicos del libro? ademas después de contar el cuento ¿Lograran salir del libro?

Averigüémoslo.

**Tobi Nieves y los 7 "enanitos" – Parte II**

**La manzana envenenada.**

_La reina decidió presentarse en casa de los enanos aquel mismo día. Pero antes que nada, debería disfrazarse, maquillarse, transformarse para que Tobi Nieves no la reconociera. Por eso bajó al sótano del castillo. Allí había recetarios de brujas que explicaban cómo cambiar a una joven en abuela._

Ino bajaba por la larga escalera de caracol -agarrando la larga falda del vestido- todo estaba oscuro, muy tenebroso. Poco después llego a un cuarto, desprendía un olor como a cañería, humedad, moho.

_- ¡Qué oscuro está todo aquí! No se puede ver nada… Encenderé una vela para poder ver lo que d__ice el libro de magia… _- Lo hizo y empezó a leer - _"Para convertirse en abuela, hay que escoger un vaso grande donde se remojarán tres patas de araña" iug "en leche de pantera calentada a cien grados…" ¿LECHE DE PANTERA? - _Gritó y el sonido reboto en las paredes creando un eco escandaloso - _¿Dónde se supone que encontrare una pantera? Mnh… ¡Akamaruuuu!_

_- _Akamaru y Kiba ya no están a tu disposición… - dijo Misaki.

- _¿De donde quieres que saque una pantera?_

- Me parece que hay en África o Asia…

- _¿Dónde es eso?_

- Olvídalo, no sabes nada…

_- Iré a preguntarle a Zetsu… este olor ya me estaba mareando…_

__. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .__

**Fiesta en la choza.**

_Bueno…__ Mientras tanto en la choza, Tobi Nieves decidió preparar un banquete para celebrar su entrada en casa de los enanos:_

_Ensalada Mixta_

_- Lalala – _Tobi recogía del césped hongos y hojas que se encontraba.

_Tallarines gratinados._

_- ¿Qué es un tallarín? Oh bueno… - _decía cogiendo unas varitas del suelo.

_Filete miñón._

_- ¡Amigos animalitos! – _canturreó con un ligero toque de malicia.

_Pastel de manzana._

_- Puaj T__obi odia las manzanas… pero bueno si es lo que los enanitos quieren…_

_Al final todo estaba perfectamente hecho _(por arte de magia no crean que de verdad cocinó Tobi, se agradecen los poderes del libro).

_- ¡DIOS! – Babeaba glotón - ¡a comer!_

_- ¡a comer! – gritaron todos los demás enanos al unísono._

_- ESPEREN – _Grito Tobi - _ Aun que todo esté muy sabroso, pórtense como adultos. Y para empezar, pícaros, Tobi quiere ver sus manos…_

_- err… ¿Por qué? – pregunto Doc._

_- Por que no van a comer con las manos sucias, a ver enséñenle las manos a Tobi…_

_- ¿y si no quere… quere… a... a… ASHU!...queremos? – _preguntó Sasori.

_- Pues no comen…Tobi se lo comerá todo…_

_- Según quien… ¿Qué esta no es nuestra casa? – decía gruñona._

_- mendokusei, solo háganlo…_

_Todos suspiraron y mostraron las palmas de sus manos._

_- Están mas negras que el carbón ¡a lavarse, cochinitos! _

_- El cochinito eras tu cuando conté el cuento – gruño gruñona._

_- Silencio mocosa, se me esta acabando la paciencia – _susurro madara para Akira con una voz que te cala.

_- Eh… vamos a lavarnos las manos…_

_El agua clara con jabón hace unas burbujas… ¡deliciosas! Sobre todo cuando estornudo estornuda sobre ellas y tontina traga una o dos._

Kaede hacia muecas de asco, movía la boca de una manera extraña.

_-__ ¿Q-que pasa? –_ Preguntaba Hinata preocupada.

- _según la narración se comió burbujas_… - decía Shino acercándose a ella.

- _brrr…_ - De la boca de Kaede empezó a salir mucha espuma y burbujas.

- _¡La película! Misaki ¿como pudiste?_ – reclamaba Akira.

- No lo narre… solo paso…

- _Pero todo lo que piensas pasa en el libro…_ - añadió Shikamaru – _aun si no queremos comportarnos así, tenemos que hacerlo… o mas bien... el libro nos obliga..._

- _¿P-pero que le pasa? ¡e-esta morada!_

_- __¡Kaede no te mueras! ¡Ayúdenla se ahoga con un jabón_! –decía Akira del otro lado de la habitación.

_- Un __jabón _–se burlo Sasori- _¿Quién se traga un ja… ja…. Jashuuu_ – el estornudo hizo volar muchas burbujas por todos lados.

_- __¡Ya la tengo!_ – dijo Shino, haciendo la técnica de primeros auxilios con la que Kaede expulso el jabón.

_- Gracias_ – se escucho que susurraba Kaede - _¿puedo hablar?_

_- Pero muy bajito… a lo mejor el jabón lavo tus cuerdas bucales…_ - dijo Chouji dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda con una sonrisa.

_- Puede ser… HIP… HIP… HIP…._

_-__ ¿ahora que tienes?_ – pregunto Sasori, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

_- Hip… HIP…hipo… _

_Una vez bien lavaditos, todos fueron a cenar. Y __después de haber comido, Dormilón fue el primero en bostezar._

_- Tengo sueño… quisiera irme a dormir._

_Pero todos sus hermanos ya estaban desencadenados._

_-__ ¡La fiesta aun no termina!_ – gritaron Chouji, Akira y Sasori.

_Y en efecto, sólo empieza, y no tarda en desbocar. __Pero por muy bien que baile un enano, no es pareja para tan alta princesa…_

_- Anda, súbete a mi espalda – le dice estornudo a tontina - ponte un abrigo muy largo y dentro me esconderé._

_- Y yo creía tener ideas locas – _murmuro Kaede_._

_- Es cosa del libro, no quería decir eso, ni lo quiero hacer… pero aquí me vez…- _Dijo desde abajo Sasori.

_- Tobi Nieves! Vamos a bailar! _– se oyó decir a Sasori desde abajo, tapado por un largo abrigo.

_-__ Siii! – dijo emocionado Tobi nieves._

_El baile comenzaba, la pareja de enanitos y Tobi nieves hacían la introducción al baile, la música en el tocadiscos empezaba a sonar._

_- Ese sonido esta muy feo… _- comentó Shikamaru al no poder dormir.

_- Para mí que se descompuso – _añadió Shino.

_- ¿Y si t-tocamos nosotros? – _propuso Hinata.

_-__ ASHU!_

_El estornudo de estornudo mando a volar a tontina por los aires, donde la atrapo gruñona pero apenas._

_- Creo que no podrán bailar así – dijo con una mueca divertida gruñona._

_- Aw… Tobi quería bailar…_

_Aun así se divirtieron cantando al estilo tirolés. Tontina tocó la batería, Dormilón el cuerno y gruñón el órgano de tubos. Tobi Nieves aplaudía al ritmo de la música y después intento bailar con los demás enanos. _

_- Es hora de acostarse – decía Tobi nieves – ya casi son las doce de la noche…_

_- No tenemos sueño… - se quejaron los enanitos._

_- Pero en este libro dice que los niños deben dormir mucho – _dijo enseñando un libro de crianza infantil_ - ahora a dormir!_

_- ¡Tenemos barba! No somos niños – decía Chouji._

_- es falsa… no se quejen y duérmanse…_

_Los enanitos le dejaron sus camas a Tobi nieves para que pudiera dormir, como agradecimiento por la comida. __Tímida__ durmió en un cajón, glotón en una alacena. Doc durmió en el fregadero mientras que gruñona se metió en una olla grande. Pero no les importo._

_- aja, si tu… a ver tu duerme en una olla, veras lo cómoda que vas a estar… -_se quejo Akira.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

**El durazno envenenado… **(Cambio de titulo por que a Tobi no le gustan las manzanas)

_Luego de que la reina junto todos los ingredientes._

Se mira a Ino con la ropa rasgada.

_-__ Tuve que pelear con esa pantera yo sola ¡no sabes lo difícil que es que te den leche!_

_-__ ¿era hombre o mujer?_ – pregunto Zetsu, ahora en el sótano con Ino por que no quería sentirse sola.

_-__ ¿Tendría que importar? Conseguí la leche…_

_-__ Si, pero si es hombre no podrías... __**Déjala… así es mas divertido…**_

_-__ A ver… decía la receta "Para convertirse en abuela, hay que escoger un vaso grande donde se remojarán tres patas de araña en leche de pantera calentada a cien grados"_ – sobre la mesa los ingredientes se encontraban clasificados con etiquetas "patas de araña" "leche de pantera" – _Luego se levanta en alto… y se dice… "Pelo de camello, baba de sapo, crema de lombriz… sesera de rata, pipí de gato, caja de turrón… Ojo de víbora, par de bigotes, manchas en el trasero… ¡Que hagas de mí una abuela!"_

_- __**Que asco…**__ siento que se me revolvió el estomago con ese conjuro…_

_Dicho lo cual. A reina __bebió de un trago el contenido del vaso._

_-__ ¿Qué?_ – Gritó Ino - _¿COMO QUE TOMAR? Esto es una porquería, quiero decir, LECHE DE PANTERA Y PATAS DE ARAÑAS! Tómatelo tu… estaba muy bien haciendo este papel, me estaba esforzando por que me agradaba eso de ser una reina hermosa… tener a todos a mi disposición pero esto si que NO, no me tomare esta porquería ¡mucho tuve que aguantar sacando leche de esa pantera yo sola! NO, NO, NO y ¡no!_

_- _. . . . . . . . . . . Esta bien…

_- ¿Esta bien?_

- Si, esta bien, no lo hagas…

_- gracias…_

- sabia que no podrías… eres demasiado débil, no cambias de ser esa chiquilla que se la pasa persiguiendo a Sasuke Uchiha… eres débil y…

_-__ ¡No hables mas!_ - tomo la copa donde estaba la mezcla y se la tomo de un trago -_ PUAG_

_Al instante se produjo humo, sus cabellos se incendiaron, y bajo sus pies tembló la tierra con un ruido atronador…_

_-__ AAHHHHHH ¡EDTO QUEMA!_ (Se quemo la lengua ¿se olvidaban de que estaba a 100 grados la leche?)

- _mira… se quema… de dos maneras diferentes…_ - dijo con aburrimiento zetsu blanco- _**mejor nos la hubiéramos comido**_ – añadió Zetsu negro.

_Y cuando volvió el silencio, cuando no quedo mas humo, la reina ya era una abuela horrible de nariz ganchuda…_

_-__ Nadie me reconocerá_ – dijo con risa siniestra – _Cuídate bien, Tobi Nieves! ¡Ja, ja, ja!_

_-__ Si da miedo, creo que el conjuro le cambió algo mas que la apariencia, **esta mas loca… **__**se mira horrible…**_

_-__ Y ahora, veamos de que manera preparar la pócima del sueño eterno… _

_La reina tomo una manzana… No, un durazno… y la __introducíos en un brebaje mágico que le daría sueño eterno._

_-__ Aquí no hay ningún brebaje… -_ dijo Ino mirando alrededor.

_- Ahí hay una botella mi reina… __**dice "sueño de la muerte" **_

_- ¿donde que no la veo?_

_**-**__** Ahí ciega,**__ al lado del cerebro de frankistein** y la foto de Sasuke Uchiha en pelotas… **_

_- Oh si… bueno, ya la veo… _

_La reina tomo la botella y la derramo en una __olla, luego amarro el durazno con un hilito y se acerco a la olla._

_-__ Sumerge el durazno en el brebaje_ – decía mientras metía el durazno en el agua verde - _y deje que el sueño de la muerte le ultraje…_

Al sacar el durazno parecía tener una calavera pintada con el agua.

- _Miren como ah quedado, ¡el símbolo de la muerte de ve reflejado!... ahora vuélvete encarnado y sabroso para que Tobi nieves no sea receloso… ahahaha…. ¿quieren probarla? _

- _ah… no gracias, no tenemos hambre…__**Veras me acabo de comer un ciervo moribundo sin corazón y… no, gracias…**_

- _No importa, no es para ustedes… esto es para Tobi Nieves_ (¿quien lo hubiera averiguado?) _cuando la muerda, su sangre se helará, y ¡dejara de respirar! Entonces ¡seré la mas hermosa del lugar! Ahahahaah!..._

_-__ oye __**¿y si hay un antídoto?**_

_-__ Siempre desconfiando Zetsu… no te preocupes, ¡ahora vámonos!_

_- Somos un espejo __**¿A dónde iríamos?**_

_- Cierto… estonces iré sola…_

La reina puso el durazno sobre una canasta llena de estos, pero el suyo se miraba exquisito, el mas gordo y jugoso de todos.

_- Tan pronto como la vea ese idiota de Tobi se la querrá comer… Buen provecho muchacho y buenas noches… _

_Poco __después salía del castillo. Caminaba a grandes trancos. No tardo ni diez minutos en llegar al bosque. ¿Quién la habría reconocido bajo aquel miserable abrigo, resoplando, cojeando, encorvando la espalda? Nadie, nadie salvo, quizá, los animales que escuchaban mi narración._

__. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .__

**Pánico**** en la choza.**

_A la mañana siguiente._

_- No perdamos tiempo – dice doc a sus hermanos – hay mucho que hacer en la mina de diamantes. Y tu Tobi nieves no vayas a abrir, no es que nos preocupe tu bienestar, pero deje a mis insectos ahí y no quiero que les pase nada…_

_-__ Yo deje unas mario…ne… ne ASHUUU marionetas…_

_-__ Yo no deje nada pero no quiero que viejas locas entren a la casa –_decía Akira cruzada de brazos –_ Bueno tal vez si dejé algo…_

_-__ ¿viejas locas?_ – pregunto Tobi.

_- ignórala_ – susurro Kaede _- no es nada…_

_-__ hablas como ratón ¡Tobi no te escucha!... pero no se preocupen que Tobi no dejara entrar a nadie… pero… ¿puede Tobi darles un beso?_

_- Que asco_ – se quejaron en conjunto Shikamaru, Sasori, Akira, Kaede hizo una mueca, Hinata se oculto detrás de Shino que también lo miraba como si estuviera loco. Chouji tenia una gran sonrisa, pero se miraba como se alejaba – _mira que tarde… ¡Ya nos vamos!_ – dijeron al mismo tiempo para irse corriendo.

_Tan pronto como salieron los enanos, la princesa se __encerró. Estaba limpiando la casa cuando llamaron a la puerta. "Sobre todo no abras a nadie" y recordando esas palabras no abrió la puerta… abrió la ventana._

_Y allí estaba una mendiga, __ofreciéndole un durazno._

_- Por piedad, tengo mucha hambre ¿aceptara esta fruta a cambio de un pedazo de pan?_

_-__ Si tiene tanta hambre ¿Por qué no se come usted el durazno?_

_-__ Po…Por que… yo… soy a… _

_- __¿Alérgica?_

_-__ ¡Si eso! soy alérgica al durazno… _

_-Oh… esta bien entonces…_

_Tobi nieves tomo el durazno mas bonito de todos_ (el envenenado) y se dispuso a morderlo.

_-__ (¿Lo ayudamos?) – preguntó un pájaro a otros que estaban sobre un árbol._

_-__ (No lo se… no me apetece…acabo de comer unas lombrices y…)_

_Solo __ayúdenlo… __En ese mismo instante, todos los __pájaros del cielo se arrojaron sobre la vieja._

_-__ ¡Los pájaros, Me atacan! ¡Mi cabello! Ahhh mi nariz…_

_- ¡Fuera de aquí pájaros tontos! No molesten a la vieja…_

_Grito Tobi nieves a los pájaros. Entonces salio para invitar a la anciana a refugiarse. __Ay si __Tobi nieves hubiera comprendido que esos aletazos y cucuis significaban: "Cuidado" pero en cambio acepto el durazno y lo mordió._

_-Tobi se siente… un poco… mal…_

_Al primer bocado hizo efecto el horrible veneno… y __Tobi nieves cayo sin sentido. La reina estaba encantada, ignorando que los animales ya se apresuraban para avisar a los enanos._

_-__ (¿Por que hacemos esto?) –_ preguntaba un cervatillo mientras corrían.

_-__ (Solo ayúdenlo solo ayúdenlo… es todo lo que dirá la narradora, mejor ni preguntar…) –_ decía enfadado un conejo.

_Doc fue el primero que __recibió el aviso._

_(Ey,__ ¡Tobi se desplomo en el suelo por que se comió un durazno envenenado que le dio la reina disfrazada de ancianita!) _– decían unas mariquitas al mismo tiempo mientras jalaban la camiseta de Shino.

_-__ ¿Que pasa con los animales Shino?_ – preguntaba Shikamaru que era jalado por un ciervo. (¿Irónico? xD)

_-__ Parece que Tobi esta muerto…_

_-__ ah bueno… -_ decían todos menos Hinata y Chouji que los miraban con reproche.

_- Y se __metió en la casa la reina_ – añadió Shino.

_-__ ¡OH NO!_ – dijeron todos al unísono.

_La primera en soltar las herramientas para saltar al lomo de un cervatillo fue gruñona.__ Todos se sorprendieron, por que de todos ellos, ella era la que menos soportaba a Tobi nieves y ahora gritaba._

_-__ ¡Mas rápido! Mas rápido ¡hay que llegar a casa!_

_-__ Que entusiasmo –_ susurro Hinata.

_-__ ¡Mis mangas están ahí y el ipod de Kaede!_ – grito Akira luego.

_- (__ah… ahora entiendo…) –_ decía el cervatillo de Akira.

_Desgraciadamente el veneno __había sido efectivo. En la choza, Tobi nieves yacía en el piso y la reina en forma de bruja reía perversamente_

_-__ ¡Que tal princesa demasiado bonita! ¿No estaba rico mi durazno? lo siento, pero tengo que regresar a palacio y volver a ser la que era._

_Segura de que esa noche seria nuevamente la más bella, se marcho para consultar a su espejo…_

__. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .__

**El beso maravilloso.**

_Al llegar al claro, los enanos vieron que la vieja __salía de la choza._

_-__¿Que hacemos?_ – pregunto Chouji.

_-__ ¿la seguimos? _– interrogo Akira a la narradora.

-no lo se… me da igual…

_-__ ¿Cómo que te da igual? ¡Eres la narradora! _– dijo Kaede.

_-__ yo digo que la dejemos ir… digo, es Ino… nuestra amiga… _- dijo Shikamaru.

_- mía no es…_

_- nadie te pregunto Sasori… esta bien Shikamaru no iremos por ella… mejor veamos a Tobi…_

_Entraron a su choza y encontraron el cadáver de __Tobi nieves en el suelo._

_-__ maldición ¿ahora quien va a limpiar?_ – comentó Shino.

_- Mejor __así, era fastidioso… nos hizo lavarnos las manos… -_ decía Akira.

_- ¿y que hacemos con el cuerpo?_ – preguntó Sasori.

_-__ ¿Que tal si lo enterramos?..._ – Propuso Chouji.

_-__ ¿y si mejor lo incineramos?_ – dijo shikamaru.

_-__ sii… buena idea… -_ dijeron al mismo tiempo Akira y Sasori.

- _Akira…_ - regaño Kaede - _sabes bien que tenemos que ponerla en un ataúd de cristal…_

_-__ pero ¿Dónde conseguiremos uno así? - Pregunto la chica._

_- creo que en el mercadito vendían uno… - Dijo Sasori._

_- ¿c-como sabes?_ – preguntó hinata.

_-__ es que pensaba hacer uno para poner a una marioneta :D_

_- eh… b-bueno…_

. . .

_Así__ fue como el príncipe del caballo blanco lo volvió encontrar. Estaba dormido, muy pálido, en una caja de cristal._

_-__ Hey que onda… ¿Sasori? ¿Eres un niño? – _dijo con burla el rubio.

_-__ no olvides mi barba postiza…_

_-__ diablos… todos son niños… hehehe… ¿y zetsu?_

_- No sabemos_ – dijo Akira.

_- __que pena, quería comprobar mi teoría de que era una semilla de pequeño… bueno… y que hay aquí… ¿Tobi?... ¡quien hizo esto!_

_- La reina ino…_ - dijo Sasori - _¿Por qué? _

- _Le mandare un ramo con 100 rosas rojas, chocolates… tal vez un caballo…_ - decía Deidara - _oigan ¿quieren ir a la fiesta? Acabo de pensarlo pero estaría bien celebrar el silencio eterno de Tobi…_

_-__ ¿nosotros también?_

_- claro, ahora que no esta Tobi me apetece festejar, ¡aun con mis enemigos!_

_-__ Esta bien_ – contestaron todos.

_-__ pero antes le daré un regalo a Tobi… -_ abrió la caja de cristal y coloco sobre el pecho del chico una palomita explosiva - _yo quería matarte… _- se lamentó.

_En ese momento, antes de el príncipe explotara la palomita, el __príncipe beso a Tobi nieves._

_- Ni loco… ¡a festejar!_ – pero al levantarse se tropezó y callo sobre el cadáver dándole un piquito suave y tierno.

_Y cuando lo beso, __Tobi nieves se incorporo abriendo mucho los ojos._

_-__ Deidara-sempai beso a Tobi!_ - grito escandalizado.

_-__ Puag, que asco… -_ decía el rubio escupiendo en las flores de ahí cerca - _guacala… guacala… esto me dejara traumas…_

_-__ No me esperaba eso de ti Deidara_ – decía Sasori.

_-__ ¿eso significa que no hay fiesta?_ – pregunto desilusionado Chouji.

_-__ No, no habrá_ – respondió Shikamaru, mirando como Deidara perseguía a Tobi para matarlo.

_Todos fueron muy felices y vivieron felices para siempre._

_. . . ._

_Pero por otro lado._

_- ¿Como que no tiene reversa este conjuro?_ – grito a todo pulmón Ino desde el sótano.

_-__ Así es… serás vieja __**para siempre**__… y por cierto __**Tobi nieves sigue vivo y sigue siento el mas bello**__…_

_- NOOOOO!_

_Y colorín colorado este cuento tan largo se ah terminado._

En la página del libro apareció la palabra "fin" con un fondo blanco y cuando se desvaneció todos los chicos estaban como sus personajes en el mismo fondo.

_- ¿Ya podrás sacarnos?_ – pregunto Kaede, con su volumen normal de voz.

Un sonido provenía desde la oficina de Tsunade, alguien se acercaba a la puerta.

- Lo intentare _Shikamaru, Chouji, Kaede, Akira, Hinata, Ino, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru salieron del libro…_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Que piensan?<strong> _

_¿Podrán sacarlos? _

_**¡Tengo dos opciones para ustedes!** si me dicen que no... pondré a Tsunade a leer el siguiente cuento, pero claro que tambien me gustaria algun apoyo con el cuento, una recomendacion. Si no, lo dejare a la suerte ¡le preguntare a mis dos confidentes! y lo que decidan ¿que piensan? _

**_¿quieres escuchar a tsunade contar un cuento?..._**

_los personajes tienen sus maneras de narrar, son muy diferentes por que algunas leen (como misaki) y otras no (como akira) y a otras (como kaede) simplemente no les importa. _

_Y otra cosa, no es que sean super actores que sigan su papel, es que mientras menos se resistan a lo que el narrador quiere mas libres son. Pero si como a ino les gusta su papel y se dejan manipular pues les sale como la persona que cuenta el cuento quiere. El libro funciona de maneras extrañas, después de todo antes fue un humano._

_**ACLARACIÓN**.otra cosa, batalle con este capitulo, por que se me hacia muy largo y eso. Entonces quiero que sepan que algunos diálogos y narraciones los saque de un libro de disney que tengo y hasta mire un poco la película por que le faltaban hojas. Fue difícil y me da pena confesarlo por que no lo habia hecho. y les prometo que sera la ultima vez! pero es para no tener problemas :D_

_Por cierto los personajes de naruto no son míos (por si lo creian ;D), son de Kishimoto._

**_Gracias por leer hasta el final! se merecen un premio xD _**

_ahhh sii! si quieren el dibujo de Tobi como Blanca Nieves es de verdad, xD lo tengo aqui a mi ladito. si lo quieren me dejan su MSN para mandárselos por Hotmail :D sayooo (si no lo quieren lo entenderé xD)_


	7. Huéspedes

_**¡Me tarde!** xD pero es que no tenia imaginacion Bob esponja pidio prestado mi arcoiris para su programa por que de tanto repetir ese capitulo se quedo sin colores el suyo..._

_Bueno, **Este capitulo no tiene cuento**, a lo mejor les sirve para recordar que esta historia es de tres tipas locas que llegan al mundo de Naruto, como cualquiera de esos fics, solo que yo lo hice mas interesante contando cuentos xD algo que salio completamente sin planearse. _

_Ok, sobre el capitulo de hoy - ademas de que no hay cuento - Pasa algo muy raro (hasta el final) pero servirá para el cuento de el siguiente capitulo en el que prometo no tardarme tanto por que ya tengo la idea. Hay una platica que tal vez no quieran leer entre Misaki y Kurenai pero eso lo deciden ustedes yo no la quitare xD_

_Como sea, si tienen alguna duda aquí estoy para responderla, tal vez este capitulo venga con muchas preguntas, tal vez no con tantas. Pero es que ni yo se como quedo, xD espero que no me odien por subirlo. _

* * *

><p><strong>Huéspedes<strong>

Una luz inundo completamente el lugar, era tan intensa que se logro ver por debajo de la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade. Casi parecía un rayo solar de un Pokemon tipo planta… okay eso no debería de ir ahí.

- ¿Que rayos es eso?… - todos los que estaban dentro de la habitación (Tsunade, Asuma, Kurenai, Shizune) se acercaron a la puerta. La mano autoritaria de Tsunade se poso sobre la perilla y la giro.

La vista que encontraron fue de lo mas extraña. Ino, siendo aplastada por Kiba y Akamaru, al lado de estos, Akira y Kaede sobre Shino, que aun si no se podía ver su expresión se notaba que le estaba faltando el aire, Hinata estaba hincada sobre todos sin nadie sobre ella pero a punto de perder el equilibrio, Chouji estaba al otro lado de Ino y a su lado estaba Shikamaru siendo aplastado en contra de la pared. Y Misaki… ¿y Misaki?

- ¡Quítense de encima están todos muy pesados! – chilló la morena desde algún punto debajo de ellos con su ultimo suspiro.

- ¡Kiba! ¡Quita a tu perro! Pesa una tonelada… - se quejo la rubia de ojos azules… demonios hay dos… ¡la que si pertenece a Naruto!

- Chouji… no es por molestar pero… me ahogo, y me duele el cuello… - decía el de la cabeza de piña.

- si no les molesta… me falta el aire… - dijo el chico insecto con una voz sin emoción alguna.

- Lo siento Shino – se disculpo Kaede que estaba arriba de el – pero Akira no se quita…

- ¡Hinata esta sobre mi! – grito la aludida.

- ¡lo-lo siento!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Tsunade luego de que todos se levantaran.

Shikamaru se sobaba el cuello que había estado torcido, Ino respiraba escandalosamente intentando agarrar cuanto aire podía en sus pulmones, Kiba estaba recargado sobre la pared con una mano sobre Akamaru, Shino acomodaba sus lentes bien cool el, pero muy alejado de Akira y Kaede casi como si tuvieran la peste. Misaki aun estaba en el suelo acostada boca arriba intentando no desmayarse, y Chouji y Hinata la abanicaban frenéticamente, esta ultima con un sonrojo marcado por que se consideraba culpable "si se hubiera quitado antes no le faltaría el aire" pero siendo sinceros no era su culpa, era de Akira.

- lo que pasa es que…

- ¡nada! - se apresuro la rubia a interrumpir a Kaede – hacíamos pirámides y nos caímos… es algo de porristas de nuestro mundo, jamás lo entenderían…

Los mayores sintieron una gota de sudor estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas. Era obvio que mentía, por la manera tan rápida y balbuceante en la que hablo sin mencionar la mirada desesperada que tenia, ¿a que le tenia miedo? Ni que Tsunade se las fuera a comer… ¿o si?

- ¡créanme! – rogó al darse cuenta de que esos rostros no podían ser mas que de desconfianza.

- Como sea – habló Tsunade – necesito que ustedes chicas pasen a mi oficina… Shikamaru tu también… Shino, llama a tu padre, no es necesario que vengas tu, solo el… ¡ahora todos a los que les dije! ¡Los demás a sus casas! Shizune lo que te ordene antes…

- ¡SI!, Tsunade-sama… Hinata, Ino… necesito hablar con ustedes…

Asuma, Kurenai, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Kaede, Akira, y Misaki estaban dentro de la oficina, la hokage sentada en la silla de su escritorio y los demás en línea frente a ella. Kaede estaba nerviosa, seguía sin gustarle mucho la quinta. Ya habían pasado unos minutos considerables desde que estaban ahí, la hokage había estado observándolas detenidamente.

- Vieja Tsunade – dijo Akira levantando la mano, y pudo ver una venita palpitante en el cuello de la rubia al decirle vieja – ¿Puedo ir al baño?

- Si… por supuesto… saliendo a la izquierda y luego al fondo a la derecha…

- Obio – murmuro Akira – ¡gracias!

- Te acompaño… - dijo kaede y se fue con ella.

- ¿También tienes ganas tu? – pregunto kurenai con una sonrisa a la morena.

- No… estoy bien… - respondió Misaki con una sonrisa.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Saliendo de la oficina ambas chicas dieron la vuelta a la derecha, y si recuerdan bien, el baño estaba en la otra dirección.

- Tu tampoco querías ir al baño eh – dijo Akira con una sonrisa pícara.

- Nop… me las olía que querías hacer algo… pero no se el que ¿Qué quieres hacer? Espero que no sea nada malo, estoy cansada por aquello de ser un enano y trabajar en una mina…

- Ha estado pitando mucho…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó con clara confusión la de ojos marrón.

- La piedra que nos enseña cuando algo cambia en la historia…

Ambas salieron del lugar, Akira inhalo profundamente el aire limpio.

- ¿Por qué en nuestro mundo no se siente así el aire? – preguntó la rubia.

- Por que los humanos somos muy inconscientes… - respondió kaede con una sonrisa triste.

- Claro… Bueno – mientras sacaba la piedra se recargo en la pared – que hay de nuevo…

Ambas miraron dentro.

_- ¿Qué crees que aya sucedido con madara, Deidara y zetsu? Pein…_

_El aludido miraba por la ventana como llovía, lentamente giro para encarar a la mujer de cabello azul – No pudieron derrotarlos… hablamos de Madara… - dijo sin algún atisbo de emoción._

_- Tienes razón… pero es muy extraño que no se hubieran reportado… _

_El peli naranja volvió a mirar hacia la lluvia – Por si acaso… abisales a Hidan y kakuzu que sean precavidos… dile a hidan que no desperdicie su tiempo con el estupido ritual ese…_

_- Será difícil convencerlo…_

**. . .**

- Okey… parece que si no hacen el ritual tendremos menos tiempo para encontrarlos… - Akira miro a kaede que parecía pensar - ¿Qué?

- Nada… - respondió algo ida – Mira…

En la piedra se miraba otra imagen, el equipo gai no muy lejos de ahí…

- ¿Qué no eran tres días? – preguntó Akira.

- ¿En el anime cuanto tardaron?

- No se exactamente, pero no pareció mucho…

- Interesante… ¿nos vamos a dejar ver?

- mejor será que no… hasta que partan a lo de orochimaru…

- Pienso que deberíamos seguirlos… si se adelanto el tiempo tal vez algo salga mal…

- Tampoco es como que podemos dejar desprotegidos a los de aquí…

- Pues que una se quede… Vamos, que pensaran que nos escapamos…

- esta bien…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- ¡Nos perdimos! – gritó en cuanto entró Akira.

- ¿Todo salio bien? – preguntó con sorna Misaki.

- Si, si todo bien… - respondió con una sonrisa divertida kaede.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Chicas… - interrumpió Tsunade - junto con Asuma y Kurenai estuve considerando quienes eran los maestros mas adecuados para enseñarles… Adelante

La puerta se abrió y dejo pasar al padre de Shino, Shibi Aburame, con expresión nula, y detrás llego Shizune que cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

- ¿Aun no llega el equipo Gai? – preguntó la rubia mayor (la hokage).

- No… pero parece que llegaran pronto… - contestó Shizune, ubicándose al lado de Tsunade.

- Bien… Shibi, confío en que Shizune te informo la situación… - el hombre asintió – Bien… chicas, ellos serán sus maestros – dijo apuntando a los hombres – Asuma Sarutobi se encargara de enseñarles el manejo de armas y taijutsu hasta que Maito Gai regrese de su misión… Shibi Aburame intentara enseñarles lo que es el rastreo, y Shikamaru Nara es un gran estratega… confío en que podrá ayudarlas con eso y mas… el será su guía…

- Mendokusei… - susurró, y luego asintió resignado.

Kaede levanto la mano, pidiendo permiso para hablar, en el aire su mano temblaba débilmente.

- Si… ¿Qué sucede? – le dio la palabra la hokage.

- Este… ¿Dónde nos quedaremos? A dormir y eso…

- Cierto – dijo Akira – no lo había pensado… el suelo es duro y frío… no pienso dormir otra vez así…

- No hay necesidad – dijo kurenai.

- Les asignaremos casas… pero tendrán que separarse… - dijo Tsunade - Kurenai ofreció la suya pero no hay espacio para mucha gente… una se ira ahí…

- ¿No es mas fácil que nos de un apartamento o algo así? – Preguntó Misaki – ¿es la hokage no? puede hacer que eso pase…

- por supuesto que si… pero nos pareció adecuado que se quedaran con personas que estén enteradas sobre el asunto, es una manera de vigilarlas…

- Ni que fuéramos ratas de laboratorio… - comentó Akira en un murmuro.

- Lamento decirte que en cuanto accedimos a los términos de Tsunade nos convertimos en eso – susurró kaede.

- mierda…

- mendokusei – dijo en voz normal y con una sonrisa kaede, imitando a Shikamaru. Este solo la miro con una ceja alzada, pero la expresión no duro mucho, rápidamente se volvió a una neutral.

- Está bien – dijo al fin Misaki – ¿cuales son las otras casas?

- La de Hinata Hyuuga – respondió Shizune – pensábamos en la de Ino, pero se negó… parece que no hay espacio o algo así…

- Eso ha de ser mentira – murmuro Shikamaru.

- La residencia de los Hyuuga es suficientemente grande… - dijo Tsunade.

- ¿Quien se quedara con kurenai? – pregunto a las chicas Shizune.

- Etto… - se miraron entre ellas y luego al techo pensando.

La casa de Kurenai podría ser una buena opción, ella es adulta y una maestra, que fácilmente podría enseñarles algo en los tiempos libres.

Akira se puso a pensar en las cosas básicas, seguro que con Kurenai se aburría, y si iba con Hinata estaría con una de sus amigas, además que de paso Neji Hyuuga estaría ahí, muy cansadito después de la súper exhausta misión, tal vez podría hacerle unas fotos… incluso podría… dios, ella no se iba con Kurenai por nada del mundo.

Kaede realmente pensaba en los pros y los contras. Kurenai era una mujer agradable, seguro que podría hablar con ella de todo y hasta se haría una buena amiga, a ella no solo le gustaba jugar y hacerse la loca, también le agradaba la paz, un poco de todo, así le gustaba a ella, aceptaba todo y era flexible, Por eso tenia dos amigas tan distintas. Pero por otro lado Asuma y Kurenai… ¿y si interrumpía su privacidad? ¡oh peor! ¿Y si le tocaba "presenciar" el motivo de que Kurenai se fuera a embarazar? Ni loca se quedaba con ella.

Misaki pensaba que era una buena idea ya que la mujer podría decirle cosas sobre konoha, de todas ella era la que menos sabia del tema y podría aprender algo mas interno. Pero también estaba el asunto de que Neji estaba en casa de Hinata, y en cuanto llegara de la misión estaría muy cansado y… ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Ella no es la pervertida de Akira!

Los presentes miraban como las caras de las chicas parecían cambiar de expresión rápidamente, como de la aceptación al sonrojo o al asco. Por fin Misaki hablo.

- Yo me quedare….

- Si, ella se quedara – dijeron las otras dos al mismo tiempo.

- entonces decidido… - Tsunade agarro unas carpetas sobre el escritorio y se levanto – Shizune… ¿Hinata donde esta?

- Fue a cambiarse… pero le dije que esperara en su casa… vienen de misión, no hace falta que se mueva tan rápido…

- Esta bien… Shikamaru – este la miro aburrido – lleva a las dos chicas con Hinata…

- ESPERE – gritó Akira recordando algo.

- ¿que pasa? – preguntó asuma.

Un pitido provenía desde su porta kunai, metió la mano y saco la piedra de cristal.

- ¿que hay? – pregunto Kaede.

La imagen mostraba a las tres chicas solas frente a Tsunade y luego volvió a cambiar mostrando a Misaki junto a Naruto, Sakura y Yamato. Tres puntos suspensivos. Esa cosa no tenia ni pies de cabeza. Al menos para Akira.

- Tsunade sama… - hablo Misaki – Le pido por favor que nuestra identidad como brujas se mantenga en secreto… al menos para las personas que no autoricemos nosotras…

- Y tampoco nos asigne a misiones, vale que podemos protegernos con magia pero no queremos morir… - añadió Kaede.

Todos se quedaron callados, Akira miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca a Misaki. Kaede miraba decidida a Tsunade.

- No venimos a cambiar la historia de las personas… - decía Kaede tomando la bola de cristal - queremos cambiar el trágico destino que asecha a todo el mundo Ninja… y si se puede cambiar a los malos – agrego con una sonrisa.

- No entiendo por que… pero esta bien… desde ahora ustedes deciden a quien le quieren decir lo que son y que hacen aquí… solo tengan cuidado…

- Tsunade sama ¿puedo marcharme? – preguntó el padre de shino.

- solo algo mas… creé algo así como un horario – le dio las carpetas a Shizune que tomo la primera y se la dio a asuma la siguiente a Shikamaru y la ultima a shibi – No son muchas horas al día... Pero aun así están distribuidas para que puedan descansar… ahora si puedes irte, si necesito decirte algo mas ya mandare a alguien.

El hombre asintió y desapareció.

- Yo quiero aprender a hacer eso – dijo Akira - ¿se imaginan que útil seria en clase de matemáticas?

- en lo que piensas – se quejo Misaki.

- Bueno… cada quien con su guía – dijo Tsunade mirando a las chicas, a Shikamaru y Kurenai. Ella miraba con una sonrisa amable y el chasqueaba la lengua.

- ¡ESPEREN!

- ¡que nos dejas sordos Akira! – gritó Misaki.

- ¿que pasa ahora? – preguntó Shikamaru.

- No hemos desayunado… tengo ganas de un gran ramen y quiero comerlo con mis amigas…

- Podrán hacerlo después… ahora deberían de ir a instalarse…

- ¿Y dejar que? ¿Nuestras súper maletas? – Dijo con sarcasmo Akira - No tenemos nada…

- Seguro podrán aparecer algo con magia – dijo restándole importancia la rubia mayor – ahora Shikamaru llévalas… y mañana les das un recorrido por la aldea y las llevas a comer Ramen…

- mendokuseeei…

- Shikamaru no te quejes, esto te quita la responsabilidad de lo del examen chunin… - comentó asuma.

- es cierto… tengo que ver quien puede reemplazarte… - Tsunade miro a Shizune y esta asintió – ya pueden irse…

Misaki partió con Asuma y Kurenai, y Kaede y Akira con Shikamaru.

El camino a casa de Kurenai fue básicamente incomodo, Misaki se sentía la tercera rueda, puede que los mayores no mostraran mucha "pasión" pero igual ella captaba de alguna manera las señales que se mandaban, y la ligera tensión. Pero al final, llegaron a casa de Kurenai y Asuma partió.

El lugar era cómodo, no muy grande, acogedor y muy ordenado.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?... – pregunto la de ojos rojos.

- Si, por favor – contesto con una sonrisa amable – es un lugar bonito…

- Gracias… vivo sola y es fácil mantener el lugar limpio y ordenado….

No va a estar sola por mucho tiempo, pensó Misaki – Me agradan los lugares así… huele mucho a flores también…

Misaki notó un florero, con flores naturales y coloridas.

- Siempre me acuerdo de tener flores frescas en casa… siento que me alegran el ambiente… y luego de una misión el aroma es muy reconfortante…

- Me imagino…

Silencio, uno agradable hasta eso. Ambas se sentaron sin decir palabras en el sillón de la salita, cada una con un baso de te helado en la mano. Dando pequeños sorbos y con las miradas perdidas en las flores del jarrón, así es como ambas estaban. Seguramente una pensando en su amor y la otra en todo lo que le había pasado en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo. Ambas suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se sonrieron.

- ¿Es muy grande el cambio entre los universos? – preguntó la mayor.

- Si… puede decirse que si… la verdad es muchísimo, nosotras venimos de un mundo agitadísimo, donde todos están estresados, donde hay de todo tipo de problemas políticos, ambientales… donde las personas se encierran en su propio mundo y evaden la realidad.

- Parece que no te gusta mucho tu mundo…

- No es que no me guste… me gusta mucho, los libros que hay por leer, las mentes de las personas… todo el mundo es tan creativo y hay tantas clases de inventos… también hay partes en la naturaleza donde te puedes quedar sin aliento con solo mirar… el agua correr, la brisa contra los árboles… meciéndolos suavemente… los pájaros cantando melodías… hay lugares inspiradores…

- ¿Te molestaría contarme algo de ti?

- No, para nada… ¿pero como que?

- ¿Y si empezamos por lo básico?

- Claro… Mi nombre es Misaki Kuramoto, tengo 16 años… Estudio en segundo semestre de instituto… esto…

- ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? Cuando no estas en ese, instituto…

- Me gusta leer, leo de todo y me gusta mucho la historia… no miro a esas personas como gente muerta, cuando leo lo que hicieron realmente me pongo a pensar en que pensaban ellos en ese momento, me gusta imaginar que haría yo en una situación así… También me gusta el arte, casi nunca miro el nombre del autor o de la pintura, pero los patrones de colores se me quedan grabados muy bien, y si de casualidad llegó a leer una biografía de un pintor al buscar sus pinturas me doy cuenta de que ya las había mirado antes… es cuando me pongo a pensar, que habrá pensado el pintor al hacerlo… - ella suspiro y sonrió – supongo que me gusta mucho meterme en la cabeza de las personas… eso es lo que dice Akira, siempre me quiero poner en el lugar de la gente, pero pocas veces son las que pienso que somos diferentes y por lo tanto lo que es obvio para mi para alguien mas será absurdo… Como sea, seguramente no me doy a entender y la estoy aburriendo…

- No, para nada…

- Soy muy seria, solo con mis amigos mas íntimos puedo pelear o reír escandalosamente… supongo que soy también algo desconfiada…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Kaede y Akira no pararon de hablar como locas, Shikamaru terminó con un dolor de cabeza tremendo al dejarlas en casa de Hinata.

- Siéntanse como en su casa… - hablo con una voz algo baja la chica.

- Hinata! – Gritó Akira – ¡Suéltate chica! ¡Que seguro así no llamas la atención del chico que te gusta! ¿a que es muy gritón y le encanta llamar la atención?

- ¿q-que dices?

- Cálmate Akira… ¿y tu como sabes que le gusta alguien gritón?

- ¡Pues es sencillo! La gente siempre se fija en las personas que son contrarias... Vamos Hinata! En cuanto lo miremos nos dices quien es eee! Así te ayudamos – la rubia le guiño el ojo.

- Bienvenidas – se escucho una voz formal y varonil detrás de ellas, pero era de un hombre mayor, así que Akira volteo como si nada.

- Padre, ellas son Akira y Kaede…

- Mucho gusto señor Hyuuga – ambas se inclinaron.

- Siéntanse como en su casa, Shizune me informo la situación, les deseo suerte…

- Gracias… - dijeron ambas a la vez.

El señor se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

- Hay que dejar de hablar al mismo tiempo – dijeron al unísono Akira y Kaede mirándose – Vale ya…. ¡que ya!

Una risita las distrajo, ahí enfrente de ellas Hinata sonreía. Tenía una sonrisa bonita, después de todo es una bella chica.

- Bueno… les mostrare donde dormirán… - dijo la chica avanzando.

- Hay que hacerla mas atrevida... – susurro Kaede.

- Si, ¿pero como?...

- Tengo una idea… - Kaede saco su barita de su manga y apunto a Hinata – ¡Chica cohibida y reprimida que ahora se vuelva como Akira!

- ¡Oye!

Algo así como un rayo de colores se disparo hacia Hinata, la cual quedo parada donde estaba mirando sal suelo.

- ¿habrá salido bien? – preguntaron ambas a la vez.

- ¡Vamos apúrense que se hace tarde! – grito la oji perla delante de ellas antes de salir corriendo, ambas chicas sonrieron y corrieron detrás de ella.

* * *

><p><em>Tal vez se preguntan ¿por que salieron de la oficina de tsunade solo para mirar la esfera si de todos modos mirarían la piedra frente a todos después? ¡si te preguntaste eso, felicidades! aquí te respondo... cuando lo escribí pense que Akira podría hacer alguna travesura, pero luego decidí guardármela para después. Así que salieron para que me resultara mas fácil, la platica que la rubia y la ojos marrón tuvieron probablemente hubiera sido difícil con todos los demás ahí. Si no se lo preguntaron ahora lo saben (ahora si que si esto solo les causo mas preguntas lo lamento xD)<em>

_No se que mas decir, ando bien atontada por las clases, ¿no deberia causar el efecto contrario? bueno, como sea. _

_¡si alguien se pregunto en el capitulo anterior ¿como deidara beso a tobi si tenia una mascara? pues ni le busquen explicación por que cuando lo escribi no lo pense xD son libres de creer que la atrabeso magicamente o que no la tenia cuando lo guardaron en el ataud. _

_Tsunade no contó un cuento en este capitulo por que mi prima (que es mi confidente xD) me dijo que le parecía muy como autoritaria muy tsunade xD para ponerla a contar un cuento, pero si a alguien se le ocurre una idea para que tsunade cuente puede decírmela sin pena, probablemente escriba luego. _

_Espero no haberlos aburrido ¡les prometo que no los defraudo en el siguiente! no me tiran tomates xD y si lo hacen que caigan en mi mochila que tal vez los uso para ponerle una trampa a sasuke, por ahí leí que le gustan los tomates xD_

_¡Perdonen las faltas de ortografía! tal vez ya había mejorado un poquito y recaí en este, me fijare mejor luego que no ande tan despistada xD_


	8. Hansel y Gretel

_**OK, **he actualizado rápido por la tardanza que tuve y por compensación por que el capitulo no tenia cuento. _

_Ahora vamos a saber que es lo que sucede con el hechizo que le han lanzado a Hinata nuestras queridisimas cabezas huecas xD_

_No se por que, pero parece que algunas palabras se cortan, bueno es que del titulo se me ha borrado Hansel y tuve que volverlo a escribir, si hay algun error de ese tipo por favor me lo informan n.n _

_**Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje. Sip, pero recuerden que en el libro nadie muere realmente solo para el cuento, así que no se preocupen. _

_Este capitulo se lo dedico a **Ashiteru my hasu, **que me dio la idea del cuento ¡Te lo agradezco mucho! espero que no te decepcione. _

* * *

><p><strong>Dei-Hansel y Saso-Gretel… Pero ustedes los pueden llamar:<strong>

**Hansel y Gretel**

Hinata, Akira y Kaede estaban sentadas sobre la cama de la Hyuuga, las tres cruzadas de piernas sobre esta. Las huéspedes con vasos de vidrio con jugos de arándano entre las manos ambas parecían un poco perdidas en el horizonte mientras Hinata hablaba, y hablaba, y hablaba ¡hasta por lo codos! Akira empezaba a tener alucinaciones, ella estaba segura de que los poros de Hinata tenían bocas y también hablaban.

- Y por eso no entiendo porque a Naruto-Kun no le gusto… Bueno quiero decir que no se fija en mi ¿Por qué no se fija en mi?... en fin, siempre lo estoy observando, realmente lo admiro, admiro todo de él… y quiero decir TODO de él…

- Kaede – susurró Akira a la de ojos marrón - ¿Yo soy tan parlanchina?

- A veces – contestó en un susurró – cuando hablas de Daisuke hablas y hablas y ni dios te puede callar…

- Valla…

- ¿Entonces que dicen? – Dijo emocionada la chica de ojos claros. Ella parecía esperar la respuesta a una interrogante que las otras dos chicas no escucharon. Sus ojos brillaban y tenía una gran sonrisa.

- Por supuesto que si… - dijo Akira.

- ¡Perfecto! En cuanto regrese Naruto-Kun empezamos con mi plan… - dijo emocionada la perlada agitando las manos en puños frente a ella y continuo divagando.

- ¿a que dije que si? – preguntó en voz baja a Kaede.

- Ni idea… - contestó la otra – pero seguro tiene que ver con conquistar a Naruto…

- Entonces para mañana necesitaremos una peluca de viejita y un pasa montañas, un par de pechos falsos y enormes, ropa de chico preferentemente negra, maquillaje escandaloso… - Hyuuga pareció meditar algo por un momento – Si, tal vez necesitemos un gran trasero falso también…

¿En que se metieron?

Hace unos minutos estaban en la sala de la residencia Hyuuga, con una Hinata para nada habladora, bastante sonrojada y sumamente cohibida. Ahora 13 minutos con 25 segundos exactos después, estaban frente a una Hinata, sin sonrojo alguno en la cara, con los ojos bien abiertos y expresivos, hablando, hablando y hablando como nunca se le había escuchado hablar a una Hyuuga.

Ellas sabían por que estaban en esa situación, la frase "Chica cohibida y reprimida que ahora se vuelva como Akira" las había traído a eso. ¿Querían hacer a Hinata más habladora, menos vergonzosa? Pues servido… Una Hinata a la Akira ¿o debería decir a la Kaede? Después de todo ella la transformo.

- He creado a un monstruo – susurro Kaede.

Y ambas fueron arrastradas por la Hyuuga para desayunar en el comedor familiar. ¡¿En el comedor familiar?

- Kaede, no podemos dejar que la miren así… ¿Qué pensara su padre?

- Fuck… tenemos que regresarla a la normalidad…

- No… -se escucho que dijo la chica, se detuvieron antes de entrar al comedor, la oji-perla las miro de frente – déjenme así por un tiempo… me sabré comportar con mi padre y conocidos… es solo que – Miro al suelo con una sonrisita – me agrada sentirme valiente… aun que sea un poco… me agrada no tener miedo de decir lo que pienso y poder simplemente no ser yo… - ella las miro decidida – solo un poco mas ¿sí?

- está bien – respondieron ambas.

La Hyuuga se giro para abrir. Akira y Kaede sentían un poco de pena por ella, estaban seguras que la chica no se odiaba por ser así, pero estaba claro que ella quería cambiar, no quería ser siempre "la chica de atrás" aquella que nunca habla y a nadie le importa si lo hace. Ella quería expresarse, ser notada… principalmente por Naruto. Kaede ahora tenía algo muy claro… ella hablaría con Hinata y le dejaría en claro unas cosas. Para eso tenía un plan, el cual consistía en dejar a Hinata realizar el suyo.

Dentro del comedor, el señor Hyuuga estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, a su lado derecho se encontraba su hija Hanabi Hyuuga, mirándolas con curiosidad. Y frente a esta Neji Hyuuga que las miraba perplejo.

- Ellas son las invitadas de las que les estaba hablando – dijo el señor Hyuuga – Se quedaran aquí cuanto tiempo necesiten por mandato de la Tsunade-sama… Háganlas sentir bienvenidas – añadió con una sonrisa diminuta.

- Mucho gusto – dijeron ambas hechiceras a la vez, se miraron, la rubia molesta y la morocha con cara de "no juegues mas".

- Mi nombre es Kaede Natsume – se inclinó.

- Mi nombre es Akira Sakuraba – se inclino y al volver a estar normal sonrió pícaramente a Neji.

- Ustedes son las chicas de Suna… - dijo al fin.

- Sip… nosotras mismas… - la rubia ladeo la cabeza y sonrió – gracias por aceptarnos en su casa…

- No hay de que – dijo el señor Hyuuga – siéntanse como en su casa… - luego miro a su hija pequeña.

- Mi nombre es Hanabi Hyuuga, mucho gusto en conocerlas… espero que su estancia aquí sea agradable… - inclino ligeramente la cabeza.

- Yo soy Neji Hyuuga, mucho gusto…

- Pasen, siéntense donde gusten… - añadió el mayor.

Hinata se sentó al lado de Neji, Kaede se sentó al lado de Akira que se sentó junto a Hanabi. Rápidamente se comenzó a hablar de las chicas.

- Y ¿qué edad tienen? – preguntó Hiashi.

- Yo tengo 16 recién cumpliditos – contestó sonriente Akira.

- A mi me faltan 2 meses para los 17… - comentó Kaede con un claro desinterés, sabía que el comentario que siempre viene, seguiría pronto ahora que dijo su edad. Miraba su plato esperando que dijeran "Oh ¡te miras más chica!".

- Pareces más pequeña… - dijo Hanabi sonriente. Lo de siempre.

- Eso es una suerte, cuando tengas mi edad seguramente tu esposo estará feliz – dijo Hiashi.

Valla eso si que no seguía, Kaede sonrió abiertamente – gracias – dijo. En su mundo, siempre que decía su edad terminaban burlándose de ella porque tenía facciones muy infantiles, aun si era la más grande de sus amigas, porque Kaede es un año mayor, aun que está atrasada un curso gracias a un año sabático que su padre se tomo y fueron de viaje a México. Como sea.

- ¿Qué les ha parecido konoha? – preguntó Neji.

- Parece divertida… como que siempre hay algo que hacer por aquí – contesto Akira.

- ¿Parece? – Preguntó Hanabi - ¿aun no les dan un recorrido?

Las chicas negaron – Eso está muy mal… Neji, en cuanto terminemos les darás un recorrido por Konoha… - Casi ordeno a su sobrino Hiashi.

- Claro…

- No se preocupe, mañana Shikamaru nos llevara a dar una vuelta… - se apresuro a decir Kaede.

- Es cierto no hay ninguna necesidad… - termino Akira.

- En ese caso las acompañará… Siendo sus anfitriones ese es una obligación nuestra, por favor acepten…

- esta... bien – dijo con un poco de duda Kaede.

- Mañana iras con ellas y Shikamaru Nara a enseñarles Konoha… - dijo tajante el señor Hyuuga a Neji.

- Claro tío…

- Tu también Hinata…

- Si, padre…

Las chicas miraron a Hinata como sorprendidas, se había quedado tan callada que no recordaban que estaba ahí.

- Si tú no sabes actuar ¿Por qué ella sí? – preguntó por lo bajo Kaede.

- Probablemente porque aun si es mas como yo, sigue siendo Hinata, sabe controlarse… Tal vez la manera correcta de llamarla seria Hinata Mejorada…

- O empeorada, ser como tú en algo no puede ser para bien - sonrió de lado.

- Ese es un comentario que haría Misaki…

- Es que como ella no está pensé que debía decir algo… - dijo con una risita.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

La comida termino en paz, rápidamente los tres Hyuugas desaparecieron, aun que lograron ver un atisbo de curiosidad en los ojos perlados de Neji antes de irse. Seguro que tenía algo más importante que hacer que preguntar sobre las hechiceras de la aldea.

- Parece que Naruto-Kun ya llego… - dijo Hinata contenta en cuanto entraron a su habitación – pensé que vendría mañana… ¡no tenemos tiempo, tendremos que actuar rápido!

- No tan rápido Hyuuga – la detuvo Akira, Kaede no comprendía – Primero te haremos una prueba para saber si estas lista para ser como yo… - dijo apuntándose – contaras un cuento…

- ¿Qué clase de cuento? – pregunto la chica sin dudar.

- Mnh… ¿Cuál sigue Kaede?

- Déjame ver… - La chica saco el libro desde una de sus mangas, que parecían ser como la bolsa de mary Poppins, sin final, y abrió el libro donde se quedaron – Hansel y Gretel…

- Bien Hinata… solo te explicare lo esencial de la historia… y tu, contaras un cuento que deje en ridículo de alguna manera a los que están en el libro todo lo que pienses el libro lo hará… así que piensa bien incluso los trajes…

_-Bien ahora esto se volvió un juego_ – Dijo Deidara, rodando los ojos.

_- Fue un juego desde el comienzo_ – añadió Tobi algo serio pero con su voz infantil.

- Entendido – dijo Hinata decidida – cuando termine este cuento iremos por Naruto-Kun!

- Si – respondieron las dos hechiceras…

- Veras – empezó Kaede – Hansel y Gretel es así…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- ¿Has entendido? – se aseguró Akira.

- Por supuesto… - dijo la oji-perla sonriendo - ¿Cuándo empiezo?

- Para luego es tarde – dijo Kaede con una sonrisa traviesa abriendo el libro otra vez, ya que lo habían cerrado para explicar el cuento.

_- Genial… ¿Ahora que sigue?_ – Dijo deidara - _¿A quién le pondrán vestido? Porque aquí parece haber un patrón… siempre le ponen vestido a alguien…_

_- En el de los cochinitos no había vestido…_ - dijo sasori.

_- Si, pero a ti te dejaron sin ropa interior… ¿te acuerdas?_ – decía deidara con una sonrisa burlona.

_- Prefiero no hacerlo…_

_- Ya veremos a quien vestimos… _– susurró Akira con una sonrisa arrogante.

_- Entonces empiezo… _- La Hyuuga tomo entre sus manos el libro de cuentos y comenzó – _Erase una vez…_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Una familia que vivía junto a un bosque. El padre era un leñador muy pobre, que vivía junto a su segunda mujer y sus dos hijos, que nacieron del primer matrimonio, los nombres de los niños eran Dei-Hansel y Saso-Gretel… Pero ustedes pueden llamarles Hansel y Gretel._

una casita diminuta hecha de madera algo podrida, rodeada de árboles inmensamente grandes se dibujo en el libro. Rodeando la casa habían muchas piedras, y entre estas crecía el pasto verde

_Eran tan pobres que apenas tenían que comer, y esta temporada el padre de los niños sí que estaba batallando para conseguir comida. Con el dinero que tenían apenas podían comprar pan para comer._

_Una noche, ya muy tarde, la madrastra y el padre de los niños empezaron a hablar sobre su situación._

- _¿Qué va a ser de nosotros? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?... ¡Moriremos de hambre! _– _Decía el padre mientras se acostaban en la cama, estaba tan consternado que se tapaba la cara con una mano._

Zetsu era el que hablaba, específicamente Zetsu blanco. El vestía un traje muy curioso, la mitad blanca tenia ropa masculina algo gastada por el tiempo, y la parte negra un vestido. La mitad de la respectiva ropa en cada mitad.

_**- Pues yo tengo una idea…**__ - decía la madrastra con una risita socarrona – __**Hay que abandonar a los mocosos… no sirven para nada más que para comerse nuestra comida…**_

_- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?_ – Preguntó zetsu blanco mirando a su parte negra de reojo – _creí que te los querías comer… abandonarlos es muchísimo más blando para ti ¿te estás decolorando?_

_- ¿Decolorando? No, mi negro sigue del mismo tono… Como sea… No, por mi me los comía… pero…_

- Si la madrastra se come a los niños el cuento termina – anuncio Akira.

_- Nos dominan los narradores_ – suspiraron ambos Zetsus a la vez.

_**- Como sea –**_ comenzó de nuevo Zetsu negro – _**Lo que hacemos es llevarlos al bosque, les hacemos una fogata enorme y les damos un trozo de pan, y luego los dejamos ahí para ir por leña, solo que esta vez… en lugar de regresar por ellos al terminar, nos fugamos y los dejamos abandonados…**_

_- Pero… _

_**- Se lo que dirás, que es cruel que son tus hijos pero entiéndelo Zetsu blanco, nos vamos a morir de hambre si seguimos alimentando a esos demonios con boca… Además de eso se la pasan discutiendo sobre arte y para colmo quieren que los llevemos a la escuela de arte ¡piden demasiado! Si nos deshacemos de ellos podemos pagar las deudas que tenemos y ya no tendré que vender mi cuerpo para tener de comer…**_

_- ¿Qué hacías qué?..._

_**- Nada, nada… ¡Esta bien! ¡Pero lo hice porque nos amo!**_

_- Jamás has comprado comida… ahora entiendo porque últimamente traes a casa mucha ropa nueva… _

_**- ¡No es lo que piensas!**_

_- Ya, no importa… Aremos lo que dijiste… pero solo si compartes conmigo tu dinero…_

_**- Trato hecho…**_

_Los dos hermanitos, a quienes el hambre no los dejaba dormir nunca, escucharon toda la conversación. Ambos estaban en el cuarto de al lado el cual era más sucio que el de sus padres y tenia trapos sucios como camas._

Deidara y Sasori eran unos niños pequeños, Deidara tenía su cabello suelto, tenía una chaqueta de libáis parda sobre una camiseta roja con hoyitos, y unos pantalones verde claro sueltos con pedazos de tela de tonos de verde más oscuros cosidos sobre hoyos. Sasori, tenia extensiones en su cabello, las cuales eran onduladas y llegaban hasta su cintura, tenia media cola de caballo amarrada con un gran moño rosa. Y tenia puesto un vestido algo maltratado de color rosa con un mandil blanco atado a su cintura.

_- Vuelvo a ser niño_ – comento Sasori rodando los ojos.

- _Error_ – se apresuro a decir Deidara –_ ahora no solo eres un niño… ¡Eres un niño con vestido! Hahaha…. _

Sasori se miro y puso cara de pocos amigos, para luego fulminar con la mirada a Deidara que rodaba por el suelo riéndose de él.

_- ¡A lo importante Deidara! Estos idiotas nos van a abandonar en el bosque mañana… ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?_

_- Hum… No te preocupes, ¡tengo una idea! Ya vengo…._

_Hansel se escabullo por una tabla suelta de la pared de su cuarto y salió al patio. En el suelo blancos guijarros brillaban con la luz de la luna ¡Era perfecto! Usaría eso para crear un camino y poder regresar a casa. Juntó guijarros hasta que las bolsas de su pantalón se llenaron y regreso a su habitación._

_- Maldito Sasori, al menos pudo haberme esperado… _- Dijo mirando que el pelirrojo estaba dormido.

_Al día siguiente los padres despertaron a los niños muy temprano de madrugada._

_**- ¡Levántense inútiles!**_ – Grito Zetsu negro al abrir la puerta – _**Vamos a ir por leña…**_

_- Ni que fueras nuestra madre _– gruño Sasori.

_- Déjanos dormir… _- coincidió Deidara.

_**- LEVANTENCE AHORA O ME LOS VOY A COMER HIJOS DE SU…**_ _¡Hey! No digas groserías _– se apresuro a decir Zetsu blanco – _ahora niños háganle caso a Zetsu negro y levántense…_

- _Jodete…._ – dijeron ambos a la vez.

_Salieron de la casa y antes de partir la madrastra, les entrego la mitad de un pan a cada uno._

_**- Tomen mocosos… eso es para hoy, cómanselo a medio día porque es todo lo que les voy a dar…**_

_- ¿Tan poco?_ – reclamó Deidara.

- _**¡NO TENEMOS DINERO! **__¿De dónde quieres que saque más pan?_ _**SI SAVES QUE NO CAGO DINERO **__¿verdad?_

_- ¿Es mi imaginación o Zetsu está algo agresivo?… _- susurró Deidara a Sasori.

_- Seguro es el hambre… estoy es un cuento pero aun así siento que mi tripa grande se comió a la chica…. Es lo malo de ser completamente humano…_ – respondió en un susurro el pelirrojo.

_**- ¡Ahora muévanse mocosos!**__ Por favor… _

_Gretel guardo el pan de su hermano en su bolsa del vestido, ya que el rubio tenía las piedritas en las suyas. Y emprendieron el viaje a lo más profundo del bosque._

_- ¿Por qué vamos tan lejos? – preguntaba Gretel para distraer a sus padres, mientras Hansel colocaba lo guijarros por el camino._

_- Por qué escuche que lo más profundo del bosque es perfecto para abandonar a… no, no, no…. Quiero decir que hay árboles muy grandes y eso… si… _– Zetsu blanco lucia nervioso.

_- ¿No nos quieren abandonar de casualidad? _– volvió a preguntar sasori.

_- Hay… ¡como piensas eso!..._ _**¡eres un niño malo, Cállate no digas tonterías! ¡Y tu Hansel no te quedes atrás!**_

_- Si ya voy…_ _- y luego de colocar un guijarro más en la tierra siguió avanzando._

_- ¿Que tanto hacías? _

_- Es que en el techo de la casa parecía haber un gato blanco y me decía adiós…_ - respondió el rubio lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- _**IDIOTA eso no era un gato, era el sol de la mañana reflejado en el techo… ahora basta de hablar y a caminar…**_

_Y así hizo Hansel a lo largo del camino… fue dejando las piedrecitas blancas para poder regresar a casa. Y ya que estuvieron en mitad del bosque se detuvieron._

_**- Bien… aquí es**__ – dijo la madrastra con una sonrisa de satisfacción mirando alrededor, no había manera de que esos mocosos lograran salir del lugar – __**Shh cállate que te escuchan los idiotas**_– susurró zetsu a la narradora – _**Ahora niños, ¡recojan leña para hacerles una fogata! **_

_- Al menos ellos podrían hacer eso, ya nos van a abandonar ¿Qué les cuesta?_ – habló Deidara, en susurros a Sasori mientras se agachaba para recoger ramitas del suelo.

_Hansel y Gretel recogieron un montón de leña, ramas grandes y pequeñas perfectas para hacer una gran hoguera. La madrastra prendió fuego a las ramas y cuando la llama fue lo suficientemente grande dijo:_

_- Siéntense al lado del fuego niñitos… cuando terminemos de cortar leña volveremos por ustedes…_

_- Si, como no…_ - susurró Deidara.

_**- ¡Ahora volvemos! No nos esperen despiertos… **_

_Y se esfumaron dejando a los niños solos. Ambos niños se sentaron junto al fuego, y al medio día se comieron su pedazo de pan. A lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de hachazos y como pensaban que su padre aun estaba cerca no partieron de vuelta a la casa. Pasó el tiempo y se quedaron dormidos al lado de la fogata, despertando ya muy noche._

_- ¿Qué demonios? _– despertó de golpe Deidara al sentir una araña cruzar por su pierna – _Sasori despierta, sasori, sasori… sasori… PINOCHO_

_- ¿Qué quieres rubia? _– dijo somnoliento.

_- ¡Nos quedamos dormidos!_

_- Pero aun se escuchan los hachazos… seguramente siguen por ahí…_

_- Sasori… con si a caso las 10 de la noche… ¡ya están en la casa si o si!_

_- ¿entonces de donde vienen?_

_Lo niños se fueron a fijar, y cuando llegaron hasta donde provenía ese ruido miraron un árbol colgado como péndulo golpeándose contra dos árboles._

_- Bien… son más listos de lo que pensamos_ – susurró Sasori.

_- No hay que subestimarlos… eemm… ¿Sasori?_

_- Si… ¿Qué pasa?_

_- ¿Dónde está el camino?_

_- Mierda…._

_Anduvieron durante dos días, con sus noches vagando en el bosque; ambos estaban famélicos, el hambre les impedía pensar con claridad y vagaban sin rumbo entre los grandes árboles ¿estaban caminando en círculos? ¡Quién sabe! Para ellos todos los árboles bailaban y les decían hola. Solo habían podido comer algunos frutos silvestres y se detuvieron enseguida por que claramente los habían escuchado gritar cuando los masticaban. Esa noche se acostaron bajo un árbol, completamente inútil porque no hacia sol, pero los hizo sentir protegidos… los pies no les daban para mas, les palpitaban cruelmente, estaban rojos como las manzanas y sumamente hinchados._

_- ¿¡Cuánto dolor más nos vas a hacer sufrir maldita mocosa! – _Grito desesperado el rubio – _me duelen los pies ¡y lugares que no sabía que existían!_

_- Deidara, ya déjalo… sabes que no vale la pena discutir con ellas… jamás nos hacen caso…_

_Al día siguiente, el tercer día desde que se perdieron encontraron un pájaro de arcilla posado en un árbol, mirando hasta cierta dirección. Ellos estaban seguros de que el pájaro les estaba hablando._

_- Niños ¡vamos sigan por ahí! – les decía el pájaro de arcilla._

_- Esa cosa hablo…_ - murmuro Sasori.

_- ¡Hay que hacerle caso! Es arcilla, la arcilla siempre tiene la razón…_

_- ¿Desde cuándo la arcilla opina?_

_Siguieron en la dirección hacia donde el pájaro les indico y no muy lejos de ahí encontraron una casa de ensueño._

_Las paredes estaban hechas de chocolate, las ventanas de azúcar, los pilares de menta, el techo estaba hecho de biscocho y tenía unas paletas de caramelo como adornos sobre este, de la chimenea salían trozos de algodón de azúcar de colores, verde, azul, y rosa en lugar de humo. El camino que llevaba a la casa parecía de piedras, pero no eran piedras comunes y corrientes, eran piedras de gomita, y al saltar sobre estas hacían el efecto de un trampolín. El buzón era de pan, con glaseado de vainilla sobre este y las rejitas de la casa estaban ellas de pirulís y paletas de caramelo de diversos colores y sabores._

_- Estamos alucinando _– sentenció Deidara.

_- ¡Hay que comérnosla! _– exclamó Sasori.

_Ambos niños famélicos corrieron hasta la casa. Hansel cortó un trozo de pared de chocolate._

_- ¡Tiene relleno de maní!_ – Grito encantado saboreándolo –_ parece no ser una alucinación…_

_Gretel tomo un pedazo de ventana con una mano y con la otra agarro betún del buzón._

_- Esto es el paraíso_ – canturreó Sasori _- ¡Nos va a dar un coma diabético! _

_- ¡A quien le importa! Dulces, dulces, dulces_ – cantó.

_Pero cuando estaban a punto de comer otro trozo de la casa se escucho dentro de está una voz, una dulce voz._

_- ¿Serán acaso las ratitas que se comen la casita de tobi?_ (sabemos quien es ¿no?)

_- Mierda… esta casa es de…_ - susurró Deidara.

_- Si… de Tobi…_

_Ambos chicos se miraron y luego alzaron los hombros sin preocuparse más y continuaron comiendo. Entonces la puerta se abrió de un golpe y se dejo ver a un hombre, mayor y encorvado apoyándose con un bastón de madera irregular. Usaba una mascara anaranjada con espirales y esta solo tenia un ojo._

_- Hola Tobi_ – saludó Deidara.

_- Tu casa esta buena_ – dijo Sasori.

_- Deidara-sempai y Sasori-sempai se están comiendo la casa de Tobi… ¿Por qué mejor no pasan a la casa de Tobi y el les da de comer algo sabroso?_

_- ¿Algo hecho por ti?_ – pregunto desconfiado Deidara.

_- ¿Qué podría salir mal?_ – Preguntó Sasori – _después de todo aquí se usa magia…_

_- Vale… - respondió al hombre, Hansel._

_Ambos hermanos entraron a la casita de dulce junto al señor enmascarado que los llevo directamente al comedor donde había una comida abundante: Pavo como platillo principal, puré de papas, ensalada de pollo, los pobres niños tenían tanta hambre que se lo comieron todo de golpe y aun así les quedo hambre._

_- Ahora viene el postre_ – canturreó Tobi.

_El hombre enmascarado se apresuro a llevarlos a una nueva habitación, en esta la mesa era mas baja y tenia sillas pequeñas especiales para niños. Sobre la mesa de madera pintada de rosa, habían múltiples postres, Flanes, nieve con jarabe de chocolate, pasteles de las tres leches, parquecitos con glaseado de coco, galletas de chispas de chocolate, hotcakes gigantes y vasos con malteadas. Los niños se lo terminaron todo y quedaron muy llenos y adormilados._

_- Tobi es un buen chico… por lo tanto el les dejara quedarse en la casa de Tobi ¿esta bien? Arriba hay una habitación con dos camitas, ahí podrán quedarse… las camas de la casa de Tobi son muy cómodas… _

_- Vale Tobi… pero llévanos ya que muero de sueño… _- dijo Sasori.

_- de hecho ¿podrías cargarnos? No puedo moverme… _

_Ambos niños tenían unas panzas gigantescas, parecían globos a punto de reventar, con el rose de un alfiler. El hombre enmascarado accedió y los llevo a su habitación, donde los acostó en unas camitas muy blanditas y cómodas, los niños se creían en el cielo y agradecían haber encontrado ese lugar._

_- Buenas noches_ – canturreo Tobi antes de salir.

_- Deidara… ¿no piensas que Tobi fue demasiado amable?_

_- ¿a que te refieres?_ – preguntó el rubio entreabriendo un ojo.

_- Que nos cargo sin discutir… generalmente hubiera llorado y dicho que abusábamos de él o algo por el estilo…_

_- Tienes razón… ¿será solo el cuento?_

_- Puede ser…_

**. . . . **

-_Esos niños tontos_ – murmuro con una voz gruesa Tobi – _Creen que soy lindo y amable con ellos solo porque si ¿Por qué habrían de desconfiar de Tobi? Si él es un buen chico… pobres tontos…_

_Y es que El hombre enmascarado era nada más y nada menos que un brujo caníbal, que disfrutaba de sus ratos libres comiendo niños perdidos en el bosque. Claro, cuando no estaba jugando futbol americano lo cual lo dejaba bastante mal de la espalda y siempre tenia que usar bastón luego de un largo juego._

_Aquí un dato útil: Los brujos malos come niños, siempre de los siempre –también las brujas come niños- tienen los ojos ROJOS, y una verruga en la nariz. Pero este brujo era inteligente por que usaba una mascara para ocultar esos defectos. Cuídense de ellas, porque tienen el oído muy fino y pueden escuchar desde kilómetros de distancia cuando alguien se acerca... así que sean cuidadosos, no confíen en nadie que se cubra el rostro. Ni en las casas de dulce._

_Muy en la mañana del siguiente día, el brujo fue la primera en despertarse, encontrándose a los niños con las mejillas sonrosadas y básicamente escurriendo grasa de lo mucho que comieron el día anterior. _

_- Serán un buen bocado – murmuro el brujo con una voz gruesa._

_Y se dispuso a agarrar a Hansel para cocinarlo y comerlo, ese era su hobbie, tenía un libro de recetas de niños y quería probarlo todo, ahora iba por la página 15, y aun quedaban un montón de recetas mas._

- ¿Qué... Tobi? – preguntó el rubio adormecido.

_- ¡Si pequeño iluso!_ – Dijo con su voz de Tobi – _¡Hoy morirás! Pero no te preocupes que no será un desperdicio… serás un buen bocado pequeño niño…_

_- ¿QUE? Ni loco, bájame, suéltame ¡SASORI!_

_Hansel pataleaba y peleaba para bajarse de los brazos del enmascarado, y sus gritos por suerte despertaron a Gretel que sorprendida por lo sucedido tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero pronto ahí estaba corriendo detrás de ese hombre y su hermano, que se dirigían hacia la cocina._

_- Hoy, será niño al horno… ya prepare el condimento…_

_- ¡Toma esto! _

_Gretel golpeo al enmascarado en la rodilla, haciéndolo soltar a Hansel quien se desplomo en el suelo. El en mascarado con rabia tomo a la niña de la muñeca._

_- ¡No te preocupes pequeña niña_! – Dijo con burla – _tú serás la siguiente… -_ añadió con una risita malvada.

_- ¡Diablos Tobi! ¿Qué te pasa? _– gruño Sasori.

_- ¿Qué me pasa? Nada… tal vez lo de los cuentos me esta volviendo loco…_ (Seamos sinceros nunca tubo una mente estable)

_- Estas exagerando ¡somos tus amigos!_ – grito desesperado Deidara.

_-¿Amigos? ¡Amigos! ¿Cómo que amigos? Si ustedes se la pasaban despreciando a Tobi, diciéndole cosas… maltratándolo ¡pero no mas! Deidara- sempai y Sasori-sempai servirán como comida a Tobi ¡y solo así aprenderán!_

_El enmascarado encerró a Gretel en una pequeña jaula de madera que se encontraba ahí cerca de la cocina, y se acerco al horno abriéndolo._

_- Aquí esta_ – dijo señalando el horno _– entre Deidara-sempai…_

_El horno parecía dirigir a otra dimensión, había mucho fuego, llamas enormes de fuego ardiente subiendo y bajando de una manera horriblemente escalofriante._

- _Me parece que no esta muy caliente el horno tobi_ – dijo el rubio.

_- Ridiculeces ¡esta súper caliente! _

_- ¿seguro? _– Pregunto Sasori – _tal vez quieras revisar… no querrás comer niño crudo ¿o si? Escuche que si no lo cocinas bien te sube el colesterol…_

_- Mnh… tiene sentido… _

_El enmascarado se asomo en el horno pero antes de que pudiera decir algo o hacer algo más, Hansel se apresuro a patearle en el trasero. Dicha acción hizo que el hombre cayera dentro del horno con un grito estrepitoso. _

_- Mnh, Huele rico… ¿Qué se estará cocinando? . . . . ¡Espera un momento! SOY YO…_

_Hansel cerró la puerta del horno y se hecho para atrás, desde dentro se escuchaban los gritos más horribles, gritos que provenían de una voz gruesa nada apreciada a la de Tobi._

_- Demonios…_ - susurro Sasori, mientras Deidara lo liberaba de la jaula.

_- El se lo gano_… - dijo el rubio.

_- Si, eso lo sé… me preocupa que vean el cadáver y busquen un culpable ¿Qué vamos a hacer en prisión?_

_- Jamás nos atraparan…_

_Cuando los gritos cesaron, ambos niños se dispusieron a recorrer la casa de la bruja, y en una habitación encontraron un cofre con perlas y aretes de oro, cosas relucientes y valiosas. _

_- Hay que llevárnoslas que nadie las usara aquí mas… _

_- Y si en lugar de eso nos quedamos aquí ¿nadie va a usar esta casa de todos modos…_

_- Esta bien… pero primero hay que deshacernos del cadáver… _

_Fin…._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hinata cerró el libro y miro a las chicas que la miraban atontadas.

- Eso fue algo… – balbuceo Akira.

- Algo… no se qué decir – terminó Kaede.

- ¿No les gusto? – preguntó la chica de ojos perlados ladeando la cabeza.

- No es eso… no pensé que serias capaz de matar a alguien que hasta hace poco considerabas agradable por el cuento de Blanca Nieves – dijo por fin Akira…

- ¿entonces pase? – Pregunto Hinata – puedo ser como tu… ¿o no?

* * *

><p><em>¿Que piensan, Hinata pasó o no la prueba?<em>

_Bueno, se que tal vez se les haga extraño imaginarse así a hinata, espero solamente que sus mentes no ayan colapsado por el sobreesfuerso._

_también espero que les aya gustado el cuento, aun que tal vez crean que estuvo muy trágico o algo por el estilo, ese es mi humor últimamente, probablemente no debí de haber escrito así pero me ayudo a distraerme. _

_Lamento mucho si no les gusto, primero la tardanza luego el capitulo sin cuento y ahora esto u.u ¡No me tiren tomatazos! _

_Repito, si tienen alguna sugerencia, o proposición de cuento díganlo sin pena, definitivamente miraran el cuento por aqui y yo me esforzare al máximo para hacerlos pasarla bien._

_hasta otra, Nos leemos ¡Y gracias por leer!_


	9. Plan de conquista SOS

_**Hola a todos**_

_Antes que nada les tengo una pregunta, aquí en fanfiction net, bueno cuando subo mis capítulos hay una parte en Doc Manager que dice Life y viene con días, ahí en la lista de los capítulos... ¿que significa? cuando termine se mueren mis capítulos y se borran ¿o que? ¡Si alguien me puede responder xD se lo agradecería._

_Este capitulo no tiene cuento, y el siguiente probablemente no tenga tampoco, pero es que la historia tiene que continuar y ya me estoy atrasando mucho, apenas tenemos a 4 akatsukis. Pero no se preocupen que cuento habrá pronto. A lo mejor cambio mi parecer en la semana y escribo uno para el que viene xD._

_Este capitulo esta muy loco, por que cambie el carácter a uno de los personajes del anime y bueno también esta que… no diré mas mejor comento al final xD._

**_¡Espero que les guste!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Plan de conquista S.O.S<strong>

- Claro que pasaste… estamos listas para ayudarte con tu plan – dijo sonriente Akira.

- Bueno entonces necesitamos lo siguiente…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Una chica plana de cabellos rosas, una joven de cabellos oscuros con cara de histérica y una rubia con gran pechonalidad hablaban en el edificio de la hokage, en la terraza.

- Tanto Sakura como Naruto – decía la hokage a Shizune – Ambos están buscando a su compañero de equipo con todas sus fuerzas… Su deseo de encontrar a Sasuke es mas fuerte que el de cualquier otro Ninja… su motivación es tan poderosa que conducirá al éxito de la misión, en ese aspecto no eres como Sakura…

- Lo entiendo – empezó a decir Shizune – pero para Naruto esta misión será…

- Ahora que lo ha escuchado todo me pregunto que pensara el propio Naruto de todo esto – dijo la rubia mirando hacia el techo.

- ¡Creo que es hora de buscar a los miembros para el nuevo equipo Dattebayo!

La peli-rosa, Shizune y la rubia miraron al chico. Las primeras dos un poco sorprendidas.

- ¡Nos vemos! - Gritó el rubio para esfumarse de ahí de un salto.

- Hay que impaciente es este chico, aun no terminaba de hablar… yo encontrare a las dos personas que sustituirán a Sasuke y Kakashi, díselo a Naruto también… ¡Oh, si! Sakura… hay algo que tengo que decirte…

- Tsunade-sama, ellas dijeron que no habláramos… - avisó Shizune.

- ¡Aquí yo soy la hokage no esas mocosas! Además, yo confío en Sakura tanto como en ti…

- ¿De que hablan? – preguntó la peli-rosa.

- Hay tres chicas nuevas en Konoha – dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante.

Naruto saltaba de tejado en tejado recorriendo Konoha con una mirada decidida. Pensaba en Sasuke y en traerlo de vuelta. No esperaba nada más que lo normal para ese día.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Kurenai y Misaki al escuchar la noticia de que Kakashi había vuelto decidieron ir a visitarlo. Antes habían pasado por un ramo de flores blancas para el herido, a la floristería Yamanaka, donde Ino no recibió a Misaki con una gran alegría. La morena sonreía con arrogancia hacia la rubia, y no se contuvo de contar unos cuando chistes sobre lo "tontas" que estas eran.

"_¿Por qué una rubia está feliz de terminar un rompecabezas en 6 meses? Porque en la caja dice para 2 a 4 años"_

"_¿Que tienen en común una botella de cerveza y una rubia? Que Ambos están vacíos del cuello para arriba"_

"_¿Como mueren la neuronas de una rubia? En soledad…" _

"_¿Como se llama una rubia con medio cerebro? Superdotada"_

Se hubiera armado una grande si no fuera por que Asuma llegó en el momento en que Misaki terminaba el chiste que parecía haber derramado el vaso.

Al final, Asuma y Misaki fueron a ver al peli-plata solos, ya que a Kurenai la llamaron para otra misión. Algo sencillo en lo que su equipo rastreador era perfecto y que no tomaría mucho tiempo.

Si a Misaki le había parecido incomodo el estar con una parejita, esto lo era mucho más, mucho, mucho más. Con el hombre no tenia nada de lo cual hablar, con la pelinegra había encontrado tema, los libros, la belleza de las flores y más, pero a este no lo conocía. Se sintió bastante aliviada al llegar al hospital ya que estaba a punto de empezar a querer hablar sobre el tabaco y no era un tema que le agradara.

- ¿Se puede? – Preguntó Asuma, luego de tocar la puerta, unos quejiditos lo recibieron diciéndole que si – hola Kakashi… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Cansado… - Contestó el peli-plata con voz cansina - ¿con quien bienes?

- hola – saludó tímidamente Misaki asomando solo la cabeza por la puerta - ¿puedo pasar?

- Anda, apúrate chica… - la animó Asuma, y ella entró a la habitación, quedándose cerca de la puerta.

- Eres la chica que salvo a Chiyo-baasama – afirmó el del sharingan, al principio pareció sorprendido, pero luego se le hizo de lo más normal. Su pensamiento lo llevo desde lo ultimo que dijeron en el campo sobre los akatsukis, hasta que Naruto era un jinchuriki y probablemente la mejor manera de atrapar a la organización Akatsuki era estando en Konoha. O al menos vigilándolo.

- Mi nombre es Misaki Kuramoto… - se inclinó un poco y luego sonrió – Kakashi-sensei espero que estés mejor…

- Interesante – murmuró el mayor del cigarro.

- ¿Qué sucede Asuma-sensei? – preguntó la morena.

- Nada… - contestó. Pero aun así Misaki se puso a pensar que pudo haber dicho para que Asuma la mirara con suspicacia.

- MIIIISAAAKKIIII – se escucho un grito, luego algo estrellándose contra la pared afuera y enseguida alguien entrando por la ventana, una anciana con alas.

- ¿Qué demonios? – Kakashi pensaba que los medicamentos lo estaba haciendo alucinar.

Kaede -con una peluca de anciana, un maquillaje que no le favorecía para nada, un yukata de flores con colores opacos, unas súper Bubis y súper trasero- entró.

- Akira, Hinata… error… - la chica agitada apenas podía respirar – Hechizo, Hinata, Akira… NARUTO… plan… mal…

- No te entiendo nada Kaede, prueba respirando y cuéntamelo con calma…

Unos minutos pasaron hasta que la chica se calmó. Su primera acción fue pasar su varita sobre su cabeza eliminando las alas y luego se sentó en la cama de Kakashi, muy comodita y con una sonrisa enorme, usando la excusa de que aun se sentía algo mareada.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Asuma.

- Verán… Hinata es muy tímida (¿de veras? Ni lo noté), y a Akira y a mi nos empezó a estresar que fuera así… entonces yo use mi magia y la transforme en una mezcla de Akira y Hinata, la chica se puso a hablar de Naruto como cuando Akira habla de Daisuke y lo peor de todo ¡creo un plan de conquista!

- ya era hora de que Hinata se pusiera a hacer algo acerca de Naruto – comentó Kakashi, asintiendo.

- Si – coincidió Kaede – pero bueno… ¿escuchaste lo que dije?

- Y bien claro – dijo Misaki, pero los mayores no entendían cual era el problema – verán, Nosotras somos hechiceras, usamos magia en lugar de jutsus – le explicó a Kakashi – Kaede uso un conjuro que convino las personalidades de nuestra tercera compañera, la rubia, Akira y la personalidad de Hinata. Hinata ama a Naruto, así como Akira ama a Daisuke, y cuando Akira habla de Daisuke habla hasta por los codos… y cuando Akira hace un plan para "conquistar" a Daisuke… nada bueno puede pasar…

- Akira tiene buenas ideas, pero cuando se trata de amor se le ocurre hasta lo que no… - dijo Kaede.

- creo que comprendo – dijo Kakashi - ¿exactamente que paso?

- Bueno… todo fue así…

**=Súper Flash Back=**

-¿como terminamos así? – se preguntó Akira, ella vestía una ropa idéntica a la del Uchiha cuando era joven, esa que es toda negra y uso en el examen chunin, solo que con un pasamontañas en la cabeza, el cual tenia dos hoyitos para poder ver y uno en la boca para poder respirar.

- ¿DE QUE TE QUEJAS? – gritó Kaede furiosa con los cachetes inflados, ella estaba vestida de viejita, mal maquillada (las mejillas coloradas de rojo al igual que los labios de rojo sangre y los parpados con sombra azul), por lo que solo parecía una triste loca con 4 globos inflables, dos delante y dos detrás.

- Ese es un gran trasero – se burló Akira.

- jum – la chica hizo un puchero y se cruzó como pudo de brazos (no pudo por los pechos) se tuvo que abrasar el estomago, el cual seguía siendo el mismo, pequeño y delgado, por lo cual lucia aun mas ridícula.

- ¡Están perfectas! – Exclamó Hinata sonriente y dando saltitos mientras aplaudía – ahora empezaremos con mi plan… Akira atacara a Kaede frente a Naruto y Yo las salvare ¡entonces Naruto vera que soy muy valiente y se enamorara de mi!

- mm… – ambas chicas la miraron incrédulas, no podían creer que realmente creyera que eso verdaderamente iba a pasar.

- ¡Vamos! Kiba-kun me llamó para una misión… seguro que Naruto-kun estará cerca…

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – preguntó Kaede y luego pensó _"aun que tienes razón"._

- Intuición... – respondió la oji-perla.

- Cierto, soy muy intuitiva – dijo Akira, cruzada de brazos y asintiendo.

- Ah, si… claro… - dijo sarcástica Kaede - ¡Vale! Terminemos con todo esto…

Unos minutos después ambas estaban cerca del árbol donde se suponía que el equipo de Hinata se encontraría con su equipo. Y efectivamente, ahí se estaba el rubio de ojos azules charlando con Kiba y Shino.

- Bien… ahora corran, primero Kaede como si la estuviera persiguiendo alguien malvado, luego Akira con un kunai detrás de Kaede, la acorralas… ¡y en ese momento yo llego a salvarla!

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo después? – preguntó Akira.

- Corre tan rápido como puedas… te perseguiré y cuando estemos fuera de la vista de Naruto-kun te quitas ese traje que robe de la casa de Sasuke y…

- ¿te robaste esto de la casa de Sasuke? – preguntó incrédula Akira.

- ¡Ni que lo fuera a ocupar! Aun si regresara esa ropa ya es demasiado pequeña… - contesto Hinata – bueno… ahora que entendieron… Háganlo…

- Las viejitas primero – dijo Akira.

- Claro, claro… - Kaede suspiro y saco su varita, escondiéndola entre la manga del yukata por si cualquier cosa pasaba – ¡allá voy!

**. . . . . . . . . .**

- Ey Shino – llamó el rubio.

- Ya veo que no has tardado nada en reconocer a Kiba… Naruto…

- Dios, ya esta enojado – susurro el rubio.

- ¡Ahhhh!

De la nada salio una anciana pechonuda corriendo, agarrando la falda del Yukata que llevaba, batallando con las sandalias, a pasos de gigante. Una vie… ¿jita?

- ¿Un payaso? ¡No sabia que el circo estaba en Konoha¡ - dijo emocionado Kiba.

- ¡Kiba! –Regaño Naruto - ¿Qué no ves que es una pobre anciana?

- Dios, sigues igual de tonto – susurro Shino.

- Creo que su coeficiente intelectual incluso ha disminuido – se burlo Kiba.

- Vale ¡ya! ¿Qué querrá la vieja?

Ella corrió directamente hacia el árbol, detrás de ella un chico apareció, tenia un pasamontañas y… ¿la ropa de Sasuke? ¡Sasuke recapacito y estaba de vuelta! ¿O es que ya había matado a Itachi?

- ¡SASUKE! – gritó el rubio.

- ¿Qué no se da cuenta de que no es Sasuke? – Se pregunto el castaño, akamaru ladró - ¡tiene pechos! EY NARUTO

- ¡Sasuke! – gritó furioso y salió corriendo.

- ¡Mierda! – Gritó Akira, se detuvo y se dio media vuelta - ¡Hinata haz algo!

- Na-Naruto-kun… - la chica se sonrojo.

- ¡La presencia de Naruto rompió el Hechizo! – asumió Kaede.

- ¡Naruto-Kun! – rápidamente se le paso, sonrío y salio corriendo detrás del rubio que gritaba el nombre de Sasuke mientras perseguía a Akira.

- ¡NO SOY SASUKE!

- ¿estas bien? –pregunto Kiba a Kaede que solo se había quedando observando.

- Si…

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?

- Un plan de Hinata para… em… no, queríamos hacerle una broma a Naruto… pero salio mal…

- ¡Toma esto rubio tonto! – Chilló Akira sacando su varita y creando una pared de goma donde el rubio que estaba a punto de atraparla se estrello y salió volando hacia el lado contrario, cayendo en el suelo al lado de Kaede y Kiba.

- ¡Naruto-Kun! – Hinata corrió hasta donde estaba el rubio y se hinco a su lado, colocando su cabeza entre sus piernas - ¿estás bien?

- Si… - el oji-azul sacudió la cabeza y se intento levantar, pero unas manos lo retenían por los hombros – estoy bien Hinata… ¡puedo levantarme dattebayo!

- Si… que bueno – dijo esta sonriente.

- Em… pero no me dejas…

- ¿A si?

- Si…

- Oh…

- ¿No me vas a soltar?

- ¿Yo?

- Hinata! – Gritó Akira, quien frente a Naruto se quito el pasamontañas - ¡Jamás vuelvo a ayudarte en ningún plan para conquistar a…!

- ¡Cállate! – grito Kaede.

- Está bien… tengo otro plan… - dijo la oji-perla – y Con Kaede me basta – añadió con una sonrisa.

- ¡NO! Ni loca – Kaede hizo el símbolo de infinito (ocho acostado) frente a ella con la varita y luego se paso la varita por sobre su cabeza. Pronto alas blancas salieron de su espalda- ¡No cuentes conmigo! – la chica emprendió el vuelo y empezó a alejarse.

- ¡Espera! Este si que funcionara… - la oji-perla soltó al rubio y salio corriendo detrás de Kaede.

- ¡Fuera! Déjame en paz…

**=Fin del flash back=**

- y Así fue como llegue aquí… te mire desde la ventana a lo lejos…

- ¿y Hinata? – preguntó Asuma.

- No lo se… ¿tal vez la perdí?

- ¡KAEDE! – la oji-perla entro por la ventana y Kaede se escondió detrás de Asuma - ¡Aquí estas! – Sonrió con malicia, algo que no le quedaba para nada - ¡Vamos que este plan si que funcionara! ¿Misaki? Oh Misaki ¡Tu también puedes ayudar!...

La chica las tomo de las muñecas y salio por la puerta sin darles tiempo de protestar.

- ¿Crees que estén bien? – pregunto Kakashi a Asuma.

- Ni idea… esperemos que si…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

- ¿entonces ustedes son hechiceras?

- Si, por décima ves Naruto… Yo, y mis dos compañeras que estuvimos en Suna, usamos magia…

- y Hinata estaba bajo un hechizo… ¿Por eso actuaba tan extraña?

- Sip – la rubia ayudo al oji-azul a levantarse, ya que durante toda la explicación estuvo ahí tirado en el suelo.

- ¿esa es la ropa de Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto.

- Sip… Hinata se la robo… Naruto, deberías de cuidarte de Hinata, ella te admira por nunca rendirte (y algo mas) y seguro que estará encima tuyo…

- Me lastimo los hombros… no sabia que Hinata tuviera tanta fuerza…

- ¿Y la morena? – pregunto Kiba – Misaki…

- Ella se queda con Kurenai… esta ropa pica mi partecita – se empezó a quejar, Kiba y Naruto se sonrojaron un poco.

- ¿Eso no es algo intimo? – dijo el rubio desviando la mirada, ya que la chica se "acomodaba" el short.

- las chicas no deberían de hacer eso en publico – dijo Kiba mirando al suelo.

- Pero tengo ropa de hombre ¡Por lo tanto no soy chica! Por el momento…

- Mientras tengas pechos y no tengas *** seguirás siendo chica – dijo Shino con monotonía.

- Vale… como sea… no se como el Uchiha soportaba esta ropa…

- Mira que a lo mejor le gustaba – dijo Hinata, que llegaba sola con las manos en las bolsas del suéter. Naruto usó a Akira como escudo, el se preparaba para lo peor – hola Naruto-kun – saludo tiernamente la chica con un ligero sonrojo, el rubio se separo de Akira, a el no le parecía peligrosa.

- Hola Hinata… - saludo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y Kaede? – preguntó la rubia.

- ¿mnh? ¿Quién? – la chica se miro las uñas de las manos, con una expresión bastante fría.

Dos Ninja se acuclillaron desde detrás de la cerca de madera y saltaron, ubicándose a ambos lados de Hinata. Frente a todos, Sasuke y Orochimaru estaban ahí enfrente de ellos, con miradas arrogantes, y sonrisas siniestras.

- Sasuke – gritaron todos los demás.

- Hola Naruto… - Sasuke puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata, esta intento esquivarla y salir de ahí pero una ligera corriente eléctrica hizo que la chica se desmayara. Orochimaru tomo a la chica en brazos.

- Sasuke-kun… - dijo Orochimaru, el aludido asintió y ambos volvieron a sonreír.

Era un shock tan grande el que tenían todos que nadie pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y cuando se dieron cuenta los dos ninjas renegados ya se alejaban con Hinata en brazos por sobre los techos de la hoja.

- ¡Hinata!

En cuanto reaccionaron gritaron el nombre, Akira recreo la técnica de las alas de Kaede, Kiba se apresuro a subirse sobre akamaru y los otros dos salieron corriendo detrás de los captores.

Todos y cada uno de ellos con el corazón en la boca.

- Se alejan – decía frustrado Kiba, akamaru ladró.

Los ninjas se alejaron por detrás de la montaña de los Hokages.

- Hay mas gente… - dijo kiba luego de olisquear un poco el aire – tus compañeras están ahí, con Sasuke y Orochimaru…

- ¡Bien! Kaede tiene el libro… - Akira ya se hacia contando un cuento con orochimaru, haciéndolo avergonzarse tanto que tendría que admitir que deseaba a los hombres. O algo así, no tenia mucho sentido, pero ahora se sentía aliviada.

- Sasuke – susurró molesto Naruto, quien tenia muy mala cara – Orochimaru…

Todos llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban los 3 ninjas y las 2 hechiceras. Misaki estaba sonrojada, mirando el perfecto pecho de Sasuke, Kaede miraba a los ninjas renegados decidida. Ambas movieron sus varitas dramáticamente formando dos estrellas, una cada una, y las lanzaron contra los ninjas. Ambos esquivaron las estrellas las cuales explotaron en el suelo muy cerca de ellos. Pronto explotaron los cuerpos de los ninjas renegados.

- Eran clones – susurró Naruto.

- Ahora que lo pienso… - habló Shino - ese no era el chakra de Sasuke, alguien los quiso culpar del secuestro de Hinata…

- Menos mal que esas chicas estaban aquí… la magia es verdaderamente poderosa… - dijo Kiba.

- Hinata – gritó Akira, mirando a la chica tendida en el suelo.

Naruto se hinco al lado de la chica y la tomo en brazos, pero sin levantarla del suelo.

- Na… Naruto-kun – susurró Hinata entre abriendo los ojos, en sus mejillas había un ligero sonrojo.

- Ya estas bien Hinata – susurró el rubio.

La chica poso su mano sobre la mejilla del rubio y sonrió tiernamente, para luego acercarse lentamente y darle un dulce beso en los labios.

Las caras de Kiba, Akira y Naruto fueron épicas.

De la manga de kaede la neblina que siempre absorbía a las personas empezó a emanar.

- Mierda… ¡Huyamos! – gritó Akira.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Cómo les quedó el ojo?<strong>_

_¡Un rapto! Raptaron unos clones a Hinata…_

_Antes pensaba dejarlos con el suspenso de ¿Qué abra pasado? Pero eso me fastidiaba el siguiente capitulo (que ya tengo por la mitad) y por lo tanto termine el rapto con el final feliz._

_Oh si, Hinata beso a Naruto ¿hay alguien a quien le guste NaruHina?_

_Antes pensaba no poner parejas, así de, no unir a los personajes… seria solo cuentos, pero después de recibir un review de **andiitha hitoriki ** me dije ¿Por qué no? Unir a los personajes, etc etc, así que si tienen sugerencias (además de Pein y Konan que ya la he tomado en cuenta) pues díganla… Incluso si quieren ver a alguno de mis OCs con uno del anime (que no creo que quieran) también pueden decirlo ya veré yo que hago. Pero eso si, esto no se volverá una historia de amor, solo los "uniré" y a ver que pasa… pero tampoco me pondré a recitar poemas de amor y cosas así xD_

_Mucho bla bla bla… aun que me gustaría comentar muchas cosas sobre varias partes xD pero no lo are por que hay tarea que hacer x3_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar x3 **(Valla que me quedo largo esto xd)_

**andiitha hitoriki**¡Gracias por tu review! xD mi ego te agradece el cumplido, y tu idea me parece buena la sirenita con una Sirenita muy callada y extraña xD seguro que lo are, aun que tal vez tarde un poco, y luego un rey celoso, ¡no si ya me diste cuerda! Muchas gracias por la idea n.n ¡Nos leemos!


	10. La verdad detrás del rapto

_**Hola hola.**_

_Les tengo una noticia, no hay cuento, pero creo que ya lo sabían. Igual en el que sigue si hay, ademas de que empezare a actuar rápido, me estoy atrasando y ya quiero atrapar a los otros akatsukis. Intentare actualizar en cuanto termine los capítulos y quede satisfecha x3_

_En este capitulo hay una sorpresa para un chico que no solo adivino mis planes si no que también lo publico xD nadie mas lo hizo, si alguien mas de se dio cuenta. y ademas este chico me puso en los créditos de su historia, que aun que corta me hizo reír mucho con sus ocurrencias. hay personas que comentan este fic que también adoro sus historias pero a el lo puse aquí por que bueno xD adivino mis planes mas que nada por eso._

_**Ahora veremos lo que realmente sucedió**, por que recuerden, en una historia siempre va a haber mas de un solo lado. **léanlo todo TODO** aun que hayan partes que luzcan familiares. _

* * *

><p><strong>La verdad detrás del rapto<strong>

- ¿Y la morena? – Preguntó Kiba – Misaki… - añadió recordando el nombre.

- Ella se queda con Kurenai… esta ropa pica mi partecita – se empezó a quejar, Kiba y Naruto se sonrojaron un poco.

- ¿Eso no es algo intimo? – dijo el rubio desviando la mirada, ya que la chica se "acomodaba" el short.

- las chicas no deberían de hacer eso en publico – dijo Kiba mirando al suelo.

- Pero tengo ropa de hombre ¡Por lo tanto no soy chica! Por el momento…

- Mientras tengas pechos y no tengas *** seguirás siendo chica – dijo Shino con monotonía.

- Vale… como sea… no se como el Uchiha soportaba esta ropa…

- Mira que a lo mejor le gustaba – dijo Hinata, que llegaba sola con las manos en las bolsas del suéter. Naruto usó a Akira como escudo, el se preparaba para lo peor – hola Naruto-kun – saludo tiernamente la chica con un ligero sonrojo, el rubio se separo de Akira, a el no le parecía peligrosa.

- Hola Hinata… - saludó el rubio oji-azul con una sonrisa.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- ¿tenemos que hacerlo? – pregunto Misaki a Akira, esta vez el disfraz era mejor, usaron magia y Misaki era idéntica a Sasuke Uchiha y Kaede igualita a Orochimaru, tenían chakra y todo. La de ojos marrón lloraba interiormente.

- Odio a este pedófilo ¡y me toca ser el!

- No quisiste ser Sasuke…

- ¡Lo fui por dos segundos y casi me violas!

- Lo siento, la emoción fue muy fuerte…

- Si, como no… vamos a hacerlo, y terminar con esto de una buena vez… - "Responsabilizarte de tus acciones es un fastidio" pensó Kaede.

- Esta bien…

Ambas asintieron y se prepararon para la señal de Hinata.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- ¿Y Kaede? – preguntó la rubia oji-azul.

- ¿mnh? ¿Quién? – la chica se miro las uñas de las manos, con una expresión bastante fría.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- La señal – susurró Misaki.

Ambas chicas se acuclillaron y saltaron al estilo Ninja, cada una a los lados de Hinata. A los ojos de los demás, Sasuke y Orochimaru estaban ahí enfrente de ellos, con miradas arrogantes, y sonrisas siniestras.

- ¡Sasuke! – gritaron todos, incluida Hinata.

- Hola Naruto… - Saludó Misaki y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata, esta fingió querer esquivar pero una ligera corriente eléctrica hizo que se desmayara. Kaede tomo a la chica en brazos.

- Sasuke-kun… - Llamo Kaede con la voz susurrante de Orochimaru, Misaki asintió y ambos volvieron a sonreír.

Era un shock tan grande el que tenían todos que nadie pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y cuando se dieron cuenta los dos ninjas renegados ya se alejaban con Hinata en brazos.

- ¡Hinata!

En cuanto reaccionaron gritaron el nombre, Akira recreó la técnica de las alas de Kaede, Kiba se apresuro a subirse sobre akamaru y los otros dos salieron corriendo detrás de los captores.

Todos y cada uno de ellos con el corazón en la boca.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- ¿Cuánto mas tenemos que correr? – Preguntó Kaede.

- Hasta detrás de la montaña de los hokages – susurró Hinata, el desmayo había sido fingido también, la corriente fue falsa creada por magia.

- ¿No nos estamos pasando? – Kaede miró hacia atrás, a lo lejos todos lucían apurados y desesperados.

- Todo va a salir bien – tranquilizó Hinata – les dije que tenia un plan mejor…

- ¿Esto es para conquistar a Naruto? – preguntó Misaki, no podía creer que le diera tal susto ¿y si la descubría? ¡Él la odiaría! ¿O no? Para empezar… ¿Por qué parecía estar funcionando?

- No… - todas murmuraban, para que ni Kiba ni Akamaru la escucharan – quiero otra cosa de él – añadió la oji-perla con un ligero sonrojo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Kaede que no comprendía nada.

- Un beso…

- Un beso – repitió Misaki - ¿Cómo esto te conseguirá un beso?

- estamos suficientemente lejos…. En cuanto estemos detrás de la montaña de los hokages ustedes dos volverán a sus formas originales y atacan a los clones que creamos anteriormente con transformación de Sasuke y Orochimaru, explotaran… será como si me hubieran salvado… y cuando Naruto se acerque a saber como estoy, será mi oportunidad…

Rápidamente saltaron la montaña y llegaron al bosque que había detrás de esta, Hinata se paro y llamó a los clones. Misaki y Kaede deshicieron la transformación… Kaede ya no podía hacer más magia, había llegado a su límite.

- Akira no es tan ingeniosa… - comentó Kaede en voz baja.

- Hinata me da miedo… algo les debió de haber salido mal en el hechizo, en cuanto todo esto termine lo deshacemos…

- Pensare en la rima…

- Bueno, ya se acercan… - anunció Hinata en voz baja.

La Oji-perla se recostó con suma delicadeza en el suelo y cerro los ojos. Misaki y Kaede sacaron sus varitas y como si estuvieran amenazando a alguien se pararon en medio de los clones y Hinata. Misaki estaba sonrojada, mirando el perfecto pecho de Sasuke, Kaede decidida.

Los demás llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban los 3 ninjas y las 2 hechiceras. Ambas hechiceras movieron sus varitas dramáticamente formando dos estrellas, una cada una, y las lanzaron contra los ninjas. Ambos esquivaron las estrellas las cuales explotaron en el suelo muy cerca de ellos.

Enseguida explotaron los cuerpos de los ninjas renegados.

- Eran clones – susurró Naruto.

- Ahora que lo pienso… - habló Shino - ese no era el chakra de Sasuke, alguien los quiso culpar del secuestro de Hinata…

- Menos mal que esas chicas estaban aquí… la magia es verdaderamente poderosa… - dijo Kiba.

- Hinata – gritó Akira, mirando a la chica tendida en el suelo.

Naruto se hinco al lado de la chica y la tomo en brazos, pero sin levantarla del suelo.

- Na… Naruto-kun – susurró Hinata entre abriendo los ojos, en sus mejillas había un ligero sonrojo.

- Ya estas bien Hinata – susurró el rubio.

La chica poso su mano sobre la mejilla del rubio y sonrió tiernamente, para luego acercarse lentamente y darle un dulce beso en los labios.

Las caras de Kiba, Akira y Naruto fueron épicas.

De la manga de Kaede la neblina que siempre absorbía a las personas empezó a emanar.

- Mierda… ¡Huyamos! – gritó Akira.

Kaede se desplomo en el suelo, en los pocos días que tenían poderes ninguna había llegado a su limite y además después de hecho hacer un ataque explosivo mas con magia.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_- Genial… de nuevo atrapados en el libro_ – gruñó Akira.

_- Parece que no funciona…_ - Pensó en voz alta Misaki.

_- ¡Hey! Se perdieron la fiesta_ – Deidara con un gorrito de fiesta las saludó – _como se fueron sin revivir a Tobi no lo hemos visto… _- explicó y sonrió.

_- ¿El libro esta cerrado?_ – preguntó Misaki.

_- No lo se… generalmente cuando esta abierto se escuchan voces y así sabemos que ya lo abrieron, pero cuando recién nos encerraron estuve gritando como por… no se cuantas horas…_ - dijo el rubio aburrido por la conversación.

_- ¿Quiénes faltan?_ – preguntó de improviso Shino.

_- pues…_ - Misaki miro alrededor - _¿Por qué estamos en una casa de caramelo? Me recuerda al cuento… ¿contaron un cuento?_

_- Hinata –_ respondió Akira.

_- ¡Hinata!_ – La chica era un tomate, y de sus oídos salía humo. Naruto la tomo de los hombros y la movió bruscamente para que despertara.

_- ¡La vas a desnucar! –_ Akira se acerco y detuvo a Naruto, para luego darle aire a la chica con una hoja de papel que estaba tirada en el suelo al lado del horno.

_- Lo-lo siento Naruto-kun_ – La chica se despertó, Akira guardo el papel por si se volvía a desmayar en la bolsa del pantalón del Uchiha. Hinata era un tomate al igual que Naruto el cual le miraba el lado bueno al beso _"al menos he besado a alguien que no es un chico" _

_- jeje… em…_ - Por primera vez en sus 16 años el rubio no sabia que decir, se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente – _No te preocupes dattebayo _– sonrió enseñando los dientes _- Estabas en un hechizo ¡de veras!_

Los dos chicos se levantaron.

_- ¿Cómo te encuentras Hinata?_ – preguntó Akira.

_- B-bien…_

_- Creo que el beso rompió el hechizo_ – susurró Misaki.

_- Vale…_ - La rubia miro a la oji-perla -_Hinata tu fuiste la ultima que leyó el libro debiste desear que nos metiéramos aquí… _

_- No… no que yo recuerde_ – parpadeó confundida.

_- Kaede, Kiba y Akamaru no están aquí_ – anunció Shino.

En eso llego Sasori.

_- ¿Atrapados otra vez? Hey Deidara, ya se termino la botana, sirve mas si… Zetsu come a horrores…_

_- es por culpa del cuento… esta bien, ya vengo…_

_- Que bien se lo toman_ – dijo Shino.

_- ¿Dónde estamos dattebayo?_ – gritó escandalizado Naruto dándose cuenta de donde estaban.

_- En una casa de dulce… en un libro de cuentos mágicos…_ - respondió Misaki.

_- ¿Por qué no son niños?_ – preguntó Akira.

_- Kaede nos des-trasformo antes de cerrar el libro, pero no se dieron cuenta por su porquería de plan…_ - respondió Sasori.

_- hasta el nombre de la chica se saben_ – comentó Shino.

_- Bueno, ya nos resignamos a que estamos encerrados aquí… y este cuento no fue tan malo…._ – dijo Deidara que llegaba con un gran plato de papas fritas – _vamos pasen y disfruten de la fiesta por que Tobi murió… Aun que los del pueblo del cuento ya se fueron sigue habiendo comida…_

Naruto no sintió que su pregunta de hace unos momentos hubiera sido respondida, pero igual los siguió esperando que le explicaran. Hinata aun estaba sonrojada, volvía a ser ella, pero dentro suyo sabia que algo era diferente… ella se sentía diferente, ¿tal vez con mas confianza? Podría ser. Shino simplemente observaba todo, y se preguntaba que podrían estar haciendo Kaede y Kiba para que no abrieran el puto libro de una buena vez. Akira y Misaki iba hablando con Deidara y Sasori, que parecían ser más agradables de lo que lucían en un principio.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- Akamaru, deja de lamerla – regañó Kiba a su perro, apartándolo del cuerpo de Kaede.

- Que… ¿Qué pasó?

- Te desmayaste… nos acercamos a ayudarte y la neblina atrapo a los demás… - le comunicó Kiba - ¿Cómo estas?

- Estoy, que ya es algo… - la chica se levantó y se sacudió la ropa - ¿el libro se trago a los demás?

- A toditos – dijo Kiba, y Akamaru ladró.

- Tengo que sacarlos antes de que Kurenai-sensei llegue…

- En ese caso, vamos al árbol – propuso el chico - si llega solo le decimos que espere un momento…

Kaede asintió, y Akamaru le indico que se subiera a su lomo. Luego de que lo hizo Kiba y Akamaru empezaron a andar a paso veloz. Llegando al gran árbol se sentaron bajo su sombra y Kaede saco el libro.

- ¿No escuchas algo raro? – preguntó el castaño.

- ¿raro? – la chica lo miro sin comprender, él miro el libro, y ella acerco su oreja hasta la portada.

"_Traga, traga, traga… ¡Vamos Deidara! ¡Akira tu puedes! ¡Naruto-kun!"_

- Eh… - la chica abrió el libro y sin decir nada ninguno de los 3 miraron lo que sucedía.

Todos estaban en la casa de dulce, todos normales, el único que no se encontraba era Tobi. Zetsu, Misaki, Hinata y Sasori observaban y animaban a Naruto, Akira y Deidara…. Que hacían una competencia de comer helado.

_- ¡Mi cabeza!_ – exclamó Naruto.

_- ¡Eres débil!_ – se burlaron Akira y Deidara a la vez.

_- ¡Ya verán quien es el débil dattebayo!_

Y la competencia seguía.

- Que vergüenza– susurró Kaede.

_- Kaede_ – Llamó Misaki – _No nos saques aun… ¡He apostado por Akira! Ya ves que tiene el estomago enorme…_

_- ¡Y no olvides mi resistencia al hielo! _

_- Jamás me ganaran_ – dijo Deidara y luego se entre abrió la ropa.

_- Ey eso es trampa_ – dijo Akira - _¡No puedes comer con dos bocas! Y MENOS CON 4…._

_- ¡No es trampa! Lo estoy comiendo yo ¿Qué no ves? _

_- Eres un tramposo dattebayo…_

_- Dattebayo dattebayo_ – se burló Deidara – _Tu me debes un brazo…_

_- Pues yo te veo bien entero dattebayo ¡Y fue Kakashi-sensei!_

- Y por que no podemos interferir en la historia – dijo Kaede, pensando en que quizá Sai ya se había cansado de esperar a Naruto para atacarlo – _Misaki, Akira, Hinata, Naruto, y Shino… salieron del libro…_

Y así pasó. Todos los mencionados antes estaban fuera del libro. Solo que Naruto y Akira aun tenían los enormes tazones con nieve de todos los sabores.

- ¡Nieve! – Kaede cerró el libro y le arrebato el tazón a Naruto que era el que tenía mas cerca, lo puso en el suelo, y con la cuchara con la que comía el rubio empezó a devorar el helado. Akamaru se acerco esperando a que la chica le compartiera.

- ¿Por qué ese entusiasmo? – preguntó Akira que dejo al lado de Akamaru su tazón, el cual el can empezó a devorar.

- Lo siento… parece que cuando se termina la magia da un hambre horrible – decía mientras dejaba el tazón vacío.

- Devi apostar por ella – dijo Misaki.

- Como sea… - Kaede se levantó del suelo y miro a Naruto - ¿no tenias algo que hacer?

- ¡Cierto! Estoy buscando miembros para buscar a Sasuke…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- Al final me rechazaron… creo que al equipo de Kurenai ya le habían encargado una misión… - Naruto vagaba por las calles de konoha – En ese caso… ¿debería de preguntarles a ellos?

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- Entonces el tiempo sigue dentro del libro…

Kaede razonaba todo lo que le habían dicho sobre el libro, y también sobre las dudas que Misaki tenia acerca de este. Ya las tres chicas se habían quedado solas, el equipo de Kurenai había partido a la misión, y las habían dejado en la casa de Hinata. Las tres chicas estaban solas en el cuarto de la hyuuga, charlando sobre la vida y analizando la situación en la que se encontraban.

- Deberíamos de llamar a Henry – propuso Akira.

- No puedo creer que diga esto pero es una buena idea – coincidió Misaki.

- No… aun no – contradijo Kaede, luego de pensar mucho miro a sus amigas – Primero hay que pensar sobre como cambiar a los Akatsukis, luego nos preocupamos del libro…

- ¿Kaede me prestas tu Ipod? Lo cargaste con magia ¿no?

- ¿Para que demonios quieres el Ipod rubia?…

- Quiero actualizar mi Blog – dijo tomando el aparato.

- ¿Desde cuando tienes un blog? – preguntó Misaki.

- Mm… desde que llegamos aquí… - la rubia escribía en el teclado del ipod quien sabe que – se llama "En el mundo de Naruto" – publico lo que sea que aya escrito y les mostró la pantalla – empecé a hacerlo para recibir ideas… Algunos comentan, creo que piensan que es un juego, pero les parece interesante…

- ¿Qué han dicho? – preguntó Kaede.

- Nos dan sugerencias de cuentos para contar… ¡Ah mira! Alguien comento el último post…

- ¿Qué rayos pusiste? – preguntó Misaki.

- Sobre el rapto de Hinata… **MiloxThehedgehog** comentó: _¿Por que tengo el presentimiento de que el rapto fue falso y que todo era parte del plan de Hinata o me equivoco?..._ ¿Tiene razón? – preguntó con el seño fruncido Akira.

- Ah… bueno… ¡el chico tiene mucha imaginación! – Kaede sonrío nerviosa.

- ¡Me pudieron haber dicho! Casi me hago en los pantalones…. Hablando de eso, me los iré a cambiar… pican demasiado…

La rubia se fue al baño de la habitación dejando el Ipod en la cama, Kaede lo tomo y abrió la última publicación, en ella venia lo que pasó con Sasuke y Orochimaru pero nada más.

- Mira que es tonta ¿Por qué publica eso? – Misaki no se lo podía creer.

- Pues, me parece una buena idea… - Kaede empezó a escribir otra entrada.

- no es cierto… ¿tu también?

- Quiero ideas de cómo cambiar a los Akatsukis, si comentan el blog es por que conocen el anime, entonces aun que aun no los tengamos en el libro nos pueden dar ideas… así nos adelantamos a la situación…

- Pero piensan que es una tontería ¡van a decir estupideces!

- Puede que algunos quieran hacer bromas… pero también puede ser que den ideas buenas… es mejor que nada… - publico la entrada que decía:

"_Necesitamos cambiar a los Akatsukis (a todos), no sabemos cuanto puedan estar en el libro, no sabemos las reglas, así que nuestra primera idea es hacerlos buenos… ¿alguna idea? También se aceptan sugerencias de otros tipos ¡lo que sea es bueno!"_

- Ya regresé… - Akira dejo la ropa de Sasuke doblada sobre un mueble y luego se sentó sobre la cama.

- Akira… - llamó Kaede - ¿Qué va a pasar con el equipo 7? No podemos dejarlos ir solos… hay muchos cambios en el tiempo ¿y si algo no sale como se espera?

- Tienes razón… Tu no puedes ir, estas muy cansada… ¿Qué tal Misaki y yo?

- Por mi esta bien – dijo rápido la morena.

- ¿Qué le decimos a Tsunade?... – preguntó Akira.

- Por ahora nada – respondió Kaede – Mañana vamos al recorrido como si nada y cuando termine ustedes dos se transportan con el equipo 7… yo las cubro, para entonces estaré descansada…

- Me parece bien…

- Espera morena… si Kaede ya va a estar descansada ¿Por qué no viene ella conmigo? Tú eres capas de cagarla todo por Sasuke… por que serás muy calmadita pero he visto lo que miras en tu computadora… ese yaoi es demasiado fuerte para una mente sana…

- ¡Silencio!...- Misaki sonrojada estaba dispuesta a golpear a la rubia, pero luego bajo el puño – tiene razón…

- Les ira bien, Misaki tiene buena memoria, esta noche estudiaras hechizos, conjuros y rimas… Akira es rápida actuando, los movimientos de las varitas se le dan bien, como el muro que hiciste cuando Naruto te perseguía… yo estaré mejor aquí, Shikamaru es listo, y Tsunade tampoco es tonta, con mis ideas seguro que no sospechan nada…

- No entiendo por que hacemos tanto barullo… - Akira se cruzó de brazos y suspiro.

- Rubia… como que sabemos demasiado, habíamos dicho que la información nos llegaba lentamente ¿recuerdas? Creo que ya estamos levantando sospechas… si les decimos todo lo que pasara, querrán matar a los Akatsukis… eh leído demasiados fanfics para dejar que eso pase…

- Cierto, no siempre son malos en los fics… ¿y si son buenos? Tal vez solo son incomprendidos… - coincidió Kaede.

- Esta bien… Entonces hay que tener cuidado con todos los detallitos a partir de ahora… lo que ya paso ni modo…

Una ráfaga de viento entro por la ventana, y desde la bolsa del short de la ropa de Sasuke voló una hoja.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Kaede.

- Creo que es con lo que le di aire a Hinata – Akira recogió el papel del suelo y lo abrió – Es de Madara…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chan chan chan...<strong> ¿que sera esa hoja? ¿que demonios dirá? lo descubrirán en el siguiente capitulo _

_tengo una idea rondando en mi cabeza y el que me la descubra lo agregare a la historia ¡como lo que quiera! un personaje original lo que sea, comenzando desde hoy se escuchan sus ideas. _

_tienen que decirme unas cosas:_

_ ¿quien sera el culpable? ¿que es lo que sucederá? y por ultimo ¿quien los salvara? en el siguiente capitulo hay una pista, pero a menos que sean yo o super man o el cubo(ese es onda mía) jamas lo descubriran xD por eso el premio es incluirse en la historia. _

_creo que todos sabemos quien sera el culpable, pero las preguntas no cuentan por separado ¡todas juntas! xD. yo les digo cuando el tiempo se termine, puede ser en el siguiente capitulo o despues, quien sabe, pero antes de que todo paresca claro se termina el tiempo de contestar._

_Bueno luego después de ese delirio del cual no están obligados a participar, ¿les gusto? seguro que no u.u no tiene cuento y ya están artos xD pero los comenzare se los aseguro._

_Ahora había algo mas que queria decir... que era... ¿que era?_

_**Kaede: ¡El blog!**_

_cierto, personas hermosas que leen, y los que no se consideren hermosos también xD **Kaede les pide ayuda, respondan** en su blog es http... ok no, no hice un blog no soy tan ocsiosa xD pero hagan de cuenta que si y aqui denle ideas a **su pregunta.**_

_**kaede: ¡Sean creativos! o no ¡no importa!**_

_ya la oyeron, **cualquier tontería para hacerlos buenos se acepta** xD _

_BUENO... esto si que quedo largote si leyeron hasta aquí se merecen un premio_

_**Gracias por sus reviews ¡hasta luego!**_


	11. Recorrido  El Mago de Oz

**_Hola gente que lee esta locura x3_**

_creo que no me he tardado tanto, pero si que tuve muchos problemas con el cuento de este capitulo, es:** el mago de oz**, y no encontré ningún cuento bien detallado de lo que pasaba, solo habían resumenes muy cortos y yo quería que tuviera varias cosas, no solo lo típico, lo quería parecidon al libro... pero lo único que encontré fue una descripción de los personajes, por suerte estaba bien detallada y mas o menos me di la idea... ahora veremos como sale xD_

_Me pareció largo el capitulo así que corte el cuento y continua en el siguiente. Quedó largo gracias al recorrido por Konoha._

_Tengo que advertirles que mi teclado anda mal, y batallo para que algunas letras se marquen por lo tanto si me comi una letra lo siento muchisimo, de veras que lo lei varias veces._

_Por cierto gracias por sus ideas, me han sido de mucha ayuda, ya estoy maquinando lo que sucederá xD_

**_andiitha hitoriki _**_Todas tus ideas son buenas y varias me dieron risa xD el plan de madara tiene que ver con la idea que tengo rondando por la mente n.n gracias por lo de los akatsukis, me sirvió para complementar lo que pienso hacer respecto a ellos. Bueno gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este capitulo. besos._

**_Para este cuento:_**

_ya saben como habla Zetsu, con negrita el negro. Totó el perrito habla entre paréntesis con cursiva, nadie le entiende pero lo pongo por que si. _

_y quiero creer que ya se saben lo demas_

_cursiva - narración de misaki y diálogos de los personajes del libro_

Letra normal - narración normal.

**_Ahora sin mas que decir, aquí esta el capitulo._**

* * *

><p><strong>RecorridoEl Mago de Oz**

Una ráfaga de viento entro por la ventana, y desde la bolsa del short de la ropa de Sasuke voló una hoja.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Kaede.

- Creo que es con lo que le di aire a Hinata – Akira recogió el papel del suelo y lo abrió – Es de Madara…

- ¿Qué dice? – preguntaron la morena y la castaña.

- Escribe sus ideas, para salir del libro… ha pensado en la manipulación mediante su sharingan… como lo que quería hacer en el anime, pero parece que creyó que no iba a funcionar por que la tachó… y acá abajo – mostró el papel, debajo de una gran tacha había una idea, pero solo se miraba el comienzo ya que un pedazo de papel estaba arrancado.

"_Definitivamente funcionara, tengo que actuar justo cuando…"_

- Madara es listo… me pregunto que se le ocurrió – Misaki tomo el papel entre sus manos.

- No hay que revivirlo aun… - Kaede miro de reojo el papel - seguro que se le callo cuando lo aventaron al horno, Tendremos que contenernos de contar un cuento…

Y así se decidió. El resto de la tarde muy a pesar de lo que Akira quería (lo cual era ir a espiar a Neji) se pusieron a leer sus libros de magia, respecto a Hinata decidieron que tenían que hablar con ella, para saber como estaba, si el hechizo se había terminado realmente, etc. Comieron con el padre de Hinata y Hanabi, Neji estaba descansando del viaje y no se levanto en toda la tarde. Fue una comida silenciosa, todo el mundo tenia algo en que pensar. Al final terminaron justo cuando Hinata regresaba con Kurenai y las tres se separaron.

- Y bien… ¿Qué recuerdas de esta mañana? – preguntó la rubia a la Oji-perla.

- Todo – dijo algo distraída – Lo recuerdo todo – volvió a decir con un ligero sonrojo – pero no pensé en entrar al libro… la verdad no pensé en nada cuando be… bese a Naruto-kun… - ella estaba a punto de volverse un tomate, nomás faltaba que le crecieran las ramitas en la cabeza.

- Entonces ya rompimos el libro… - Comentó Kaede.

- Tal vez no… - hablo Hinata - tal vez paso por que te debilitaste Kaede, tu tienes el libro siempre… eres como su dueña ¿no? A Kiba y Akamaru que te ayudaron no los absorbieron…

- No lo se…

Para Kaede esa podía ser una de mil probabilidades, hablaban de magia, todo era posible.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ya era la hora de dormir y por la mente de Misaki rondaba un único pensamiento, ¿el tiempo seguiría en su mundo? Después de ver como comentaban en el blog tenía miedo de que sus padres las estuvieran buscando como histéricos en medio del huracán. ¿Y si les pasaba algo? ¿Qué pasaría si no regresaban? Estar en Konoha era lo que todo fan quisiera, pero en esos momentos ella dudaba si de verdad lo quería, después de todo no era tan fan ¿o si?

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

A la mañana siguiente desde muy temprano, Kaede, Akira, Neji y Hinata se encontraban en la entrada de konoha, esperando a que Shikamaru llegara con Misaki para empezar el recorrido.

- ¡Tengo mucho sueño!

- Esta bien Akira – Kaede volteó los ojos - pero ya podrías dormirte en el suelo ¡Y no sobre Neji!

La rubia somnolienta estaba completamente sobre el Hyuuga que pensaba _"está, esta mas loca que Gai-sensei y Lee…. juntos",_ pero Akira estaba mas que cómoda, con una sonrisita.

- ¡Rubia! No seas pesada…

- Ya llego la aguafiestas…

- Mendokusei – murmuró Shikamaru al ver la escena, el ya se imaginaba que clase de día tendrían.

- Coincido contigo… - dijo Neji – esto es muy problemático…

Akira se bajo de la espalda de Neji y se estiró - Dios, tengo mucho sueño…

- Pues espabila, por que ya nos vamos… - decía Kaede mientras avanzaba.

El día no estuvo tan mal, les enseñaron a las chicas los atajos para llegar a ciertos lugares en específico, la oficina de Tsunade, el hospital, incluso a las casas donde se estaban quedando. Bueno… para quien no estuvo tan mal fue para las chicas, por que los guías masculinos estaban en su limite de aguante con Akira y Kaede, que se pusieron en su modo detectivesco y empezaron a tomar fotos a todo con unos aparatos medio raros (si tienen un Ipod ¿Por qué no los celulares?), a todos los puestos a todas las personas –que las miraban como si estuvieran locas- y pasando por la casa de Naruto insistieron en entrar y de hecho lo lograron.

- Esto es un asco – Kaede se cubrió la nariz.

- Está más limpio que mi cuarto – comentó Akira tomando foto a la habitación.

- Eres una puerca, y te quejabas del olor de la biblioteca… ese solo era polvo – se quejo Misaki, que iba subiendo por la ventana – no entiendo por que dejan abierto…

- Por que no se espera que aquí en Konoha nos robemos algo entre nosotros – Neji apareció detrás de la morena con el seño fruncido – esto es una invasión a la privacidad…

- Si alguien deja la ventana abierta es por que no le importa – dijo escuetamente la rubia tomando un calzoncillo con estampado de patitos de Naruto entre dos pinzas y guardándolo en una bolsa de plástico.

- Que asco – corearon los otros tres.

- Mejor vámonos – Kaede se dio media vuelta y salió por la ventana.

A Akira no le quedo más remedio que salir también de ahí, no sin antes tomar unas cuantas cosas mas (creo que a Naruto le va a faltar ropa).

Luego de eso, fue tranquilo, hasta que llegaron a Ichiraku ramen para comer_. "¿Cómo en un cuerpo tan chiquito cabe tanto ramen?"_ eso era lo que se preguntaban Neji y Shikamaru mientras miraban a Akira y Kaede comer como cerdos igual que Naruto, la rubia mientras hacia esto le tomaba fotos a Ayame y al viejo Teuchi en poses geniales (que ellos mismos hacían).

- ¡Uno mas de camarón! – pidió Akira con una gran sonrisa, y recibiendo su ramen le tomo una foto al plato y luego al viejo que levanto el pulgar. Al lado de la rubia habían 5 platos sin nada – gracias…

- ¿No se están excediendo? – preguntó Misaki, que con uno se llenó.

- Tengo hambre… creo que aun no me recupero del todo ¡yo también quiero otro! - Kaede tenia 3 platos a su izquierda completamente vacíos y creo que hasta lamidos, iug.

- Esa no es una escusa que valga para Akira…

- Ya cállate morena, me cansas…

- Y tu me repugnas… ¿podrías masticar? No comes ¡tragas!

- ¿Tienes suficiente dinero? – preguntó en un murmuro Shikamaru a Neji.

- Mi tío me dio bastante, pero si siguen comiendo así creo que no alcanzara…

- Tsunade también me dio especialmente para ellas… pero quería que les compráramos armas… pienso que tendrá que soltar mas dinero…

- Eso no le agradara…

- Lo se… De por si le dolió el codo con lo que me dio hoy…

- ¡Otro mas! – pidieron ambas a la vez.

- Que hartas – susurró Misaki.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Algunas horas habían pasado, ya faltaba poco para el atardecer y paseaban por un pequeño parque, Kaede y Akira corrieron al sube y baja mientras los otros 4 se sentaban en las bancas a mirarlas.

- ¿De donde sacan tanta energía? – preguntó Hinata que no había hablado mucho en el día.

- No lo se… - respondió algo ausente Misaki, meneo la cabeza y miro a la chica – Siempre son así, todas somos muy raras… yo les digo a ellas bipolares aun que yo misma también me comporto algo contradictorio… serán las hormonas…

- Será que las mujeres son muy problemáticas… (A que no saben quien dijo eso)

- Si, será eso – coincidió mirando a la nada Misaki.

- ¿Qué piensan que tiene? – preguntó en voz baja Hinata a los dos chicos.

- que se yo – dijo Shikamaru, luego añadió – extrañara su casa…

- No esta en una aldea diferente… - Neji miro a Misaki, que distraída observaba un pájaro comiendo migajas del suelo - es otro mundo completamente diferente… - volteó a ver al pájaro, que alzó el vuelo – y no sabe cuando va a regresar…

- ¡Shikamaru! – Akira agitaba la mano desde el sube y baja – Ven ¡rápido!

- Aaa… - con pesadez se levanto de la banca y empezó a andar - mendokusei… ¿Qué quieres?

Paso un rato donde pareció charlar de algo serio y luego regreso con los demás.

- ¿Qué querían? – preguntó neji.

- dicen que quieren ir al baño…

Misaki vio como desde lejos Akira le guiño el ojo. Parecía que ya iban a empezar – Yo también quiero – dijo la morena con media sonrisa.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- Bien… los clones están listos… y yo ya guarde la esfera de cristal para ayudarlas si pasa algo - Kaede al lado de Akira y Misaki le hablaba a Akira y Misaki, las que estaban frente a ella.

- No podrán decir que no somos ustedes – Akira-clon sonrió y levanto el pulgar imitando a Lee.

- Igualita a ti – murmuró Misaki a la rubia.

- Deja de hacer eso – regaño Misaki-clon – ¡Te miras ridícula!

- Sip… igual a ti – dijo sonriente Akira.

- Bueno ahora váyanse, no es que las corra pero van a sospechar… ya tenemos buen rato aquí… - Kaede saco de su manga el libro de cuentos – llévense esto, si quieren atrapar indefinidamente a alguien piénsenlo, y abran el libro… al parecer la niebla solo es para capturas momentáneas…

- Pero Sasori entro con niebla – dijo Akira-clon quitándole la palabra a su original.

- Pero si sale, sale en pedazos así que no hay problema… - Respondió Misaki-clon antes de que Misaki lo hiciera.

- Mejor nos vamos – le dijo la rubia a la morena – parece que aquí ya no nos necesitan…

- jajaja, no se sientan… ahora digan la rima…

Ambas asintieron. Tomadas de la mano, Misaki inició.

- Para el mundo ninja proteger…

- donde el equipo 7 hay que acudir…

- algo malo puede suceder…

- Si estas dos Hechiceras no han de intervenir…

Alzando sus varitas algo cegador las cubrió, probablemente luz, aun que a Kaede le dio comezón en los brazos. Pero ya no estaban ahí así que había funcionado.

- Bueno chicas… hay que salir…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – Hinata preguntó.

- Es que la rubia tenia chorro – sonrío la morena.

- ¡CLARO QUE NO! – Mirando a neji repitió – claro que no…

- Da igual – respondió el Hyuuga – hay que continuar con el recorrido…

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? – le preguntó al cabeza de piña kaede.

- Hinata comento que Kiba lleva a Akamaru a correr por los campos de entrenamiento cuando tiene flojera de entrenar el, de esa forma gasta energías… así que para allá vamos…

- ¿Qué nos habrá querido decir?

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- ¡Nos vamos a perder! – gruñó en voz baja Akira.

La rubia y la morena estaban un poco atrás de los ninjas, no esperaban que las descubrieran, pero si seguían avanzando de esa manera seguramente los perderían. Lo peor del caso era que no podían hablarles, ni detenerlos, no querían que los planes cambiaran.

- Silencio, nos van a escuchar…

En dos segundos, Misaki estaba atrapada en madera y Akira rodeada por una serpiente negra.

- ¿Quiénes son? – Yamato, frente a Misaki se acerco a las chicas.

- No puedo… agarrar mi varita – Akira se retorcía en el suelo.

Sai sereno se acerco a Akira, a quien que no le importo que estuviera ahí y siguió retorciéndose como gusano moribundo intentando sacar su varita del porta kunai.

- ¡Ya no quiero estar aquí! Me aprietan las serpientes ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

- Capital Yamato que sucede dattebayo… ¿Chicas?

- ¡Sáquenme de aquí! – volvió a gritar Akira, y la niebla los cubrió a todos.

- Sabia que yo debía de haberme quedado con el libro – murmuró Misaki _– "Kaede dijo que actúo rápido así que será mejor que yo lo tenga"_ – dijo imitando la voz se Akira – y una mierda… a ver como me salgo de esta madera…

Si, Misaki se quedo sola. Completamente sola, atrapada entre en el jutsu de Yamato, y el libro a su lado en el suelo, para colmo cerrado.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_- Como que ya les gusto meterse aquí ¿no? _– Deidara con una sonrisa burlona descansaba en un sillón al lado de Sasori y Zetsu que dormían.

_- Misaki no esta –_ dijo instantáneamente Akira.

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes dattebayo? Ni siquiera miraste…_

_- Sencillo, no me esta sermoneando por desear estar adentro…_

_- ¿Tu lo deseaste? ¿Para que dattebayo?_

_- Por que Sai me apretaba mucho con esas estúpidas serpientes, quería que el se metiera aquí, pero como el maldito libro esta roto nos jalo a todos…_

_- ¿Qué esta roto? ¿Dónde demonios estamos? ¿Quién eres tú?_

- _Cálmate Sakura… -_ pidió Akira – _escuchen todos… Mi nombre es Akira, soy una hechicera y…_

_- ¡Yo quiero explicar dattebayo!_

_- Vale… a ver…_

_- Ella y otras dos chicas usan magia, pueden hacer lo que sea dattebayo, ¡y sin posiciones de mano! De veras… Sakura-chan, estamos en un libro de cuentos, aquí encierran a los akatsukis –_ señalo a Deidara que era el único despierto de los 3 akatsukis que se encontraban, después de comer te da sueño ¿no? _– pero son agradables cuando no quieren matarte dattebayo… _

_- ¡Deja de decir tonterias! En un libro de cuentos ¡de cual te fumaste! Naruto baka_ – y diciendo esto lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza.

_- Eso era innecesario_ – dijo sereno Yamato.

_- Además de que es cierto… -_ añadió la rubia _– estamos en un libro de cuentos… mira, mientras esperamos a que Misaki se libere del jutsu de Yamato hay que sentarnos y les explicare…_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- Fue difícil pero lo logre…

Misaki liberada de la madera sonreía triunfante, había batallado para tomar su varita del porta kunai pero lo logro y pudo desatarse.

- Ahora a ver si los puedo sacar… - tomo el libro del suelo y lo abrió.

_- Y por eso no debes de hacer enojar a un toro… _

- ¿compartiendo tus experiencias estúpidas rubia?...

_- ¡La historia del toro es clásica!_

_- Pero sigo sin entender que tiene eso que ver con que sean hechiceras… -_ decía Sakura que buscaba de donde venia la voz de la morena.

_- ¡Todo! Lo tiene que ver todo ¿no entiendes? Si no hubiera estado en esa corrida entonces jamás hubiera terminado en ese almacén y jamás hubiera descubierto el anime… _

_- ¿Pero que no Kaede fue la que deseo que tuvieran poderes? –_ Preguntó Naruto.

_- Si pero… ¡Olvídenlo! Son como Misaki, no me dejan ser…_

_- ¿Qué es anime? ¿Y que tiene que ver con esto? –_ preguntó yamato.

- No es nada, y no tiene nada que ver, la rubia delira…

_- ¿De donde viene la voz?_ – pregunto por fin Sakura, a quien ya le dolía el cuello de tanto buscar de donde venia la voz.

- No te gastes rosadita, no podrás verme… y rubia, solo le hacemos un favor al mundo no dejándote ser… mira hasta donde llego hinata dejándola ser…

_- ¿Cómo esta hinata dattebayo?_

- Bien, no tiene el hechizo pero parece tener mas confianza… bueno los voy a sacar de ahí… _Akira, Naruto, Yamato y Sai… _

_- ¡No olvides a Sakura dattebayo!_

(Sii, claro "olvidar") _– Y Sakura_ – añadió la morena muy a su pesar – _salieron del libro…_

Tres puntos suspensivos, esperando a que pase algo, procesando datos, carga al 0%... **Nada.**

_- ¿Por qué no podemos salir?_ – yamato frunció el ceño.

- _Misaki… cuenta un cuento, el que sea, tal vez así lo logres_ – propuso la rubia y la morena asintió.

_- ¿Eso no nos dejaba en ridículo? –_ pregunto sai que se había quedado callado hasta entonces.

_- Te aguantas_ – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, si que le caía mal ese tipo.

_- Hay no –_ Deidara volteo los ojos – _aquí vamos otra vez…_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Había una vez, una niña de nombre "Dorothy", tenia el cabello rubio largo, agarrado en dos colas de caballo bajas y ojos azules, ella vivía en Kansas con sus tíos y su perro Totó. Kansas era un lugar aburrido, con gente aburrida, por eso ella quería mucho a Totó que era el único que la divertía._

_- ¿Kansas? ¿Dorothy? ¿Qué cuento es ese?… espera ¿rubia de ojos azules? ¡¿Seré la protagonista? _

Su grito de terror fue interrumpido, ya que la imagen del libro se transformó. Ahora estaba en un lugar gris, estaba frente a una casa de un piso, hecha de madera gris, rodeada de pasto gris, con un cielo gris y arboles grises.

_- ¿Por qué todo es gris?_

- El color hace énfasis en que es un lugar aburrido – respondió Misaki.

La vestimenta de Akira cambió en cuanto la morena la pensó. Ahora la rubia tenía un vestido a cuadros azul con blanco. Unas mallas blancas y unos zapatos negros. Y en sus colitas aparecieron moños azules.

_- Odio los vestidos…-_ Refunfuñando se cruzó de brazos.

A su lado se materializo un perrito un pequeño schnauzer de color negro. Y a lo lejos mas allá, donde la granja de la casa comienza dos ancianos saludaban a Akira. Ella regreso el saludo mecánicamente pero ellos seguían saludando.

_- ¿Por qué no reaccionan?_

- Son de cartón, me faltan personajes para el cuento…

_- Que creativa…_ - dijo con sarcasmo.

_Un día un ciclón salió de la nada, azotando con fuerza la granja de los tíos de Dorothy. El perro Totó como histérico salió corriendo a la casa, el viento empezó a soplar y a hacer remolinos con aire, que se acercaban rápidamente a la casa._

_- ¡Perro estúpido! ¿Qué no miras que un maldito tornado va directamente a la casa? _

_Dorothy corrió detrás de su perro Totó y entro con él a la casa, pero poco después de entrar sintió como la vivienda se movía horriblemente. ¡Había caído dentro del tornado! La casa de Dorothy pronto se elevó en el aire dando vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas hasta que ambos cayeron mareados y se durmieron._

_- Dios –_ Akira sostenía su cabeza para que todo dejara de dar vueltas – _siento que mi cabeza se mueve…_

- ¡Guaf! _(¡La droga es mala!)_

El perro y la rubia se desplomaron sobre la cama y se durmieron profundamente.

_La casa estuvo dando vueltas por horas y horas hasta que llegando más allá del arcoíris el tornado comenzó a desvanecerse. Y Dorothy empezó a despertarse._

_- Dios, que bien dormí… ayer me falto sueño, contar un cuento fue buena idea… _- Y mientras se estiraba miro a la ventana.

_En ese momento el tornado desapareció y la casa de Dorothy calló con fuerza al suelo._

_- Aaaaaa… ¡me voy a morir! _

_- ¡Auuu! (Debí de haber aceptado el papel de "El perro al que le huelen el trasero a lo lejos" en la película de "Super can 2")_

_Luego de mucho caer al final la casa tocó el suelo, y Dorothy estaba segura de que antes de tocarlo había escuchado a alguien gritar. Saliendo de la casa se encontró con muchas personas pequeñitas, todas usaban sombreros cónicos de color azul y ropa del mismo color, vestidos, camisas y pantaloncillos eran de color azul. Parecían felices, todos sonreían a Dorothy mientras esta salía de la casa junto con Totó._

_- ¿Quiénes son estos enanos?_

_- Son los Munchkins _

_Respondió un hombre de altura normal, con hojas enormes a los costados de su rostro _

– _Ellos eran los esclavos de Tobi, el Brujo del oeste… __**Al cual tú aplastaste con tu casa…**_

_El hombre apunto hacia la casa, Dorothy volteo y se encontró con unos pies sobresaliendo de debajo de la casa de sus tíos._

_- ¿Zapatillas?... ¿Tobi usaba Zapatillas?_

_-_Son importantes para el cuento… dios rubia no me digas que jamás has leído o visto la película del Mago de Oz…

_- No tengo idea de que sea eso… Pero si esta en película seguro que la mire…_

- Si, claro…

_- Ejem_ – interrumpió Zetsu – _Como iba diciendo… Gracias por liberar a los Munchkins de la dictadura del brujo malvado del Oeste… __**Mi nombre es Zetsu, el brujo casi completamente bueno del Noroeste…**_

_- ¿Hay brujos para todos los puntos cardinales? _

- Zetsu – intervino misaki - ¿Por qué del noroeste? Deberías de ser el brujo bueno del norte…

_- Es que si no lo has notado tengo una parte buena y otra parte mala… __**Tal vez paso por alto que la mitad de nuestro cuerpo es blanco y la otra es negro… apenas se nota, ¿por que habría de fijarse?**_

- No hay que ser tan sarcástico… está bien, continuare…

_- No, no me suena el cuento – _murmuró akira –_ bueno… ¿Cómo puedo ir a mi casa? La verdad que si todos los habitantes son así de pequeñitos no me apetece para nada quedarme aquí… así que ¿Qué tornado tomo para regresar a Kansas?_

_- Oh no querida… __**tú no puedes volver…**_

_- ¿Cómo que no? Si llegue aquí puedo salir de aquí… _

_Entonces el brujo casi completamente bueno del noroeste recordó que si había una manera de salir de ahí._

_- Ha lo sabia…_

_Pero Dorothy tendría que cruzar casi todo el reino para poder llegar a donde la ayudarían._

_-Tienes que ir con el maravilloso mago de Oz, el es el ser mas poderoso de todo el reino, __**seguro que será cosa sencilla mandarte de regreso a casa…**_

_- ¿Por donde nos vamos? _

_- Guaf (por un momento creí que te habías olvidado de mi)_

_- ¿Por donde era Boq?_ – _preguntó el brujo a uno de los Munchkins, regordete y de barba blanca, con las mejillas rosadas y bastante risueño._

_- Por el camino amarillo ¿Recuerdas? –_ respondió.

_- Oh, cierto… Bueno, __**a menos que seas daltónica podrás mirar que detrás de nosotros hay un camino amarillo**__… bueno, tienes que seguirlo todo hasta llegar a ciudad esmeralda donde vive el mago de oz_

_- ¿Es un camino recto? -_ pregunto akira.

_- Según recuerdo si… __**pero puede ser peligroso**__, así que ten cuidado…_

_Entonces, el brujo casi completamente bueno del noroeste se acerco al cuerpo aplastado del malvado brujo del oeste, inclinándose para tomar las zapatillas de rubí de este noto como el cuerpo del brujo se disolvía como si estuviera hecho de vapor._

_- Interesante… - _akira se acercó a ver_ - sabia que no había más que aire en su cabeza… y en el resto de su cuerpo..._

_- Ponte estas zapatillas_ – _dijo el brujo casi completamente bueno del noroeste entregándole las zapatillas de rubí a Dorothy – __**Están mejores que tus horribles zapatos negros…**_

_- Odio las zapatillas… además ¿habla de moda el que se viste siempre con una bata negra con nubes rojas?_

_- La capa de akatsuki es la onda… __**ahora cállate y ponte las zapatillas si no quieres que te coma**__… te protegerán del mal…_

_- Aa bueno, si me van a proteger si… _

_Luego el brujo, el cual tiene un nombre sumamente largo que no repetiré mas, se acerco a Dorothy y le beso suavemente la frente. Donde la besó brillo con una luz dorada que rápidamente se desvaneció._

_- Que asco ¡me babeaste toda la frente!_

_- Lo lamento, zetsu negro tiene hambre… __**Pero no tienes buen sabor, asi que ya no te preocupes más…**_

_- ¿Por qué el beso? –_ preguntó akira.

_- Guaf Guaf (seguro que es solo para torturarte)_

_- Oh bueno – _empezó zetsu – _es que nadie se atrevería a hacerle daño a alguien que fue babeado por el brujo casi completamente bueno del noroeste… __**Ahora vete niñita, sigue por el camino amarillo… **_

_- ¿Me estas corriendo?_

- Solo hazle caso Akira… quiero terminar rápidamente con este cuento…

_Entonces gracias a las indicaciones del brujo con el nombre larguísimo, Dorothy y Totó se encaminaron por el camino amarillo. Caminaron y caminaron sin que nada interesante les pasara, lo único que miraban eran casitas de color azul, todas y cada una de ellas de este color. Y fue lo único que vieron hasta que llegaron a un camino rodeado por matas de trigo, millones y millones de hectáreas de trigo. _

_- Dios… el color ya me esta empezando a marear… _

_- Dímelo a mi…_

_- ¿Totó, tu hablaste?_ – el perrito negó con la cabeza – _entonces…_

_- ¡Aquí arriba!_ – llamó alguien.

_- Mierda, ya estoy alucinando…_

_- Guaf (seguro fue la saliva del tipo raro)_

_- ¡No estas alucinando! Estoy aquí… _

_Entonces Dorothy miro hacia las plantas de trigo, y sobresaliendo de estas un espantapájaros se encontraba suspendido sobre el suelo, gracias a un palo._

_- Totó, ya me volví loca… estoy escuchando cosas… _

_- ¡Pero que no estas loca dattebayo! Soy yo, Naruto… Soy un espantapájaros… _

_- ¿Qué haces ahí Naruto? _

Naruto con un traje típico de espantapájaros miraba a la chica. Usaba ropa vieja, unos pantalones tirolés azules con una camiseta roja debajo (no estoy segura si se llaman así los pantalones, son como los de sasori en el cuento de los tres cochinitos)

_- Pues, soy algo tonto y acepte este trabajo sin preguntar cuales eran las condiciones de el mismo dattebayo… cuando menos me lo espere, ya estaba colgado en esta cruz de madera´ttebayo._

_- ¿No te dan descanso?_

_- No, para nada dattebayo…_

_- valla asco de trabajo…_

_- ¿Me ayudas a bajar Akira?_

_- Por supuesto…_

_Dorothy ayudo al espantapájaros a bajar del palo. Lo logro utilizando una rama de árbol y empujando el palo donde estaba suspendido, al caer lo desato de brazos y piernas liberándolo._

_- Bueno, ahora yo me voy, tengo que encontrar al Mago de Oz para volver a Kansas… donde todo es gris pero al menos no hay personas raras…_

_- Espera… ¿El mago de Oz?_

_- Si, Zetsu me dijo que era el ser mas poderoso del reino y que podía ayudarme…_

_- ¿Entonces podría darme un cerebro dattebayo?_

_- ¿Para que quieres otro cerebro?_

_- Es que el que tengo ahora es de paja dattebayo, por eso soy tonto… si tuviera un cerebro de verdad podría conseguir un trabajo mejor que el de ser solo un espantapájaros dattebayo…_

_- Pero es lo que eres…_

_- Si, pero no es todo lo que quiero ser dattebayo… Quiero llegar a ser mas que eso ¡De veras!_

_- Pues en ese caso, creo que si puede mandarme a casa puede conseguirte un cerebro… Puedes acompañarnos…_

_- ¡Genial!_

_Los tres, el espantapájaros sin cerebro, Dorothy y Totó, partieron hacia cuidad esmeralda, donde encontrarían al mago de Oz para que cumpliera sus deseos._

_Caminaron hasta que se encontraron con que el bosque empezaba y decidieron descansar en un lugar lleno de sombra pero bastante extraño. De los arboles colgaban hilos con latas de aluminio oxidadas, por allá a lo lejos había una carreta también desgastada con madera cortada y con termitas. Y en el centro de todo había una escultura de hojalata en forma de humano, o eso parecía haber querido ser, también lucia oxidada de las articulaciones, y tenía una pose pensante. _

_- Naruto ¿Quién crees que allá hecho esa escultura tan fea? _

_Preguntó dorothy mientras se acercaba a la escultura y la cocaba con cuidado para que no se callera._

_- alguien con muy mal gusto dattebayo…_

_- ¿Podrían ayudarme?_

_- ESA COSA HABLO_ – gritaron ambos rubios aleándose de la escultura.

- Guaf Guaf Guaf – Totó ladraba como histérico – _(Muere criatura del de monio!) _– corriendo se acerco a la pierna del objeto y lo mordió con fuerza.

_- Aaaa…_ - el grito que dio el objeto de hojalata fue tan fuerte que los pájaros volaron.

_- Espera… yo conozco esa voz dattebayo… ¿Sai?_

_- Claro que si, es obvio, soy de hojalata pero sigo teniendo la misma forma…_

_- Mira Akira_ – exclamó Naruto apuntando a sai _– alguien hizo una estatua de hojalata que es igual a sai y habla como el…_

_- Si que te hace falta ese cerebro_ – murmuro akira - _¿Por qué no te mueves sai?_

_- Es que una tormenta me agarro desprevenido y me oxide… si pudieras ponerme un poco de aceite en las articulaciones te lo agradecería…_

_- Yo te pongo aceite oxidado o no mi amigo… ¿Dónde esta?_

_- Ee… aquí a mi lado… _

_Dorothy tomo el bote de aceite y con cuidado aplico unas cuantas gotas en cada articulación del hombre de hojalata hasta que este pudo mover con libertad._

_- Gracias…_

_- ¿Por qué eres de Hojalata dattebayo?_

_- Te podría preguntar algo parecido ¿Por qué eres de paja?_

_- No lo se… no se nada, no tengo cerebro… ¿Por qué eres de hojalata dattebayo?_

_- Bueno, es que hace un tiempo yo no era de hojalata… era un humano, un leñador, muy enamorado… pero la madre de la Munchkin a la que amaba era muy floja y no quería que se casara conmigo por que entonces se quedaba sin criada… _

_- Para ser un hombre que una vez amo hablas con demasiada monotonía…_

_- A eso voy, no me interrumpas… bueno, ¿en que estaba? Ah, si… bueno la horrible mujer hizo un trato con la bruja del oeste, le iba a dar algo así como una vaca y ovejas si nos separaba… entonces la muy bruta hechizo mi hacha y me fue cortando cada extremidad hasta que me corto el torso y me mato… pero en ese momento el hojalatero que me debía un favor pasaba por aquí y reemplazó cada parte de mi cuerpo con hojalata… Solo que se le olvido un pequeño detallito…_

_- ¿Tampoco tienes cerebro dattebayo?_

_- No, si de eso si tengo, lo que me falta es corazón… por eso hablo de esta manera… no tengo ningún sentimiento, ninguna emoción, y no puedo amar… por lo tanto me dejo de importar la Munchkin a la que alguna vez ame…_

_- Pues eres un novio horrible… pero si quieres puedes venir con nosotros –_ dijo akira.

_- ¿A donde van y por que querría ir?_

_- Vamos con el Mago de Oz, es el ser mas poderoso de todo el reino y puede concederte el deseo que quieras… puedes pedir un corazón si quieres…_

_- ¡Si! Yo voy a pedir un cerebro dattebayo…_

_- Deberías de pedir también una polla más grande…_

_- ¡Si tuviera cerebro te respondería eso con inteligencia dattebayo!_

_- Ya, no se peleen que me da jaqueca… ahora vamos que aun tenemos un largo camino que recorrer…_

_Entonces Dorothy, Totó, el espantapájaros, y el hombre de hojalata partieron a ciudad esmeralda para pedirle sus deseos al gran mago de Oz._

_Siguieron por el bosque hasta que se encontraron con un lugar muy agradable, un claro cerca de un rio donde había muchos arbustos y arboles con grandes hojas que le daban sombra al lugar. Ahí los 4 aventureros se dispusieron a descansar, Dorothy miraba como el espantapájaros jugaba con Totó y como el hombre de hojalata les lanzaba la pelota para que persiguieran._(Si, sai estaba tirándole la pelota a Naruto y al perro y entre ellos competían a ver quien la atrapaba)

_Pero en una de esas que tiro la pelota el espantapájaros llego apurado sin Totó._

_- ¡A Totó se lo van a comer dattebayo!_

_- ¿Qué? –_ grito akira mientras se levantaba _- ¿Dónde?_

_- Allá –_ dijo apuntando – _es un león dattebayo…_

_Corriendo fueron a socorrer al pequeño Totó. Cerca de ahí se miraba como un feroz león rugía al pequeño Totó que también ladraba a horrores._

_- Guaf guaf (Crees que puedes conmigo… eso crees, vamos acércate que te doy tu merecido)_

_- Hey tu ¡Brabucón! _

_- Akira noo…_ - dijo temeroso Naruto – _te va a comer…_

_- ¿Quién se atreve a molestarme cuando estoy a punto de matar a esta pulga? –_ el rubio león se paro en dos patas y miro a la pequeña chica rubia.

_- Eres un abusón, aprovechándote de pequeñas criaturas ¿Qué te hizo Totó? Es solo un perrito, ahora deja de molestarlo por que si no te juro que… _

_Pero antes de seguir, Dorothy se dio cuenta como el león empezaba a temblar y a agazaparse mientras hablaba. Relajo sus facciones y lo miro entendiendo._

_- Eso es pura pantalla verdad… no eres tan feroz como lucias hace unos momentos…_

_- No… no se que demonios me pasa pero desde que empezaron a contar el cuento me siento como un cobarde… _

_- espera que no te reconozco… eres completamente un león…_

_- Soy deidara… ¿no miras mis ojos azules y mi pelaje rubio? _

_- oh, lo siento… es que no dejas de lloriquear mientras hablas, jamás te había visto hacer eso… _

_- Así que eres un león cobarde dattebayo… ¿No quieres algo de valor?_

_- Claro que si, pero no es algo que se pueda comprar en un mini súper…_

_- No en una tienda de mini súper_ – repitió sai – _pero si te lo puede dar el mago de oz… aparentemente es bastante poderoso…_

_- Interesante… entonces iré…_

_- Bien, este grupo si que es de lo mas interesante_ – akira miro a todos - _un espantapájaros con cerebro de paja, un hombre de hojalata sin corazón… un león cobarde, un perrito que es mas valiente que el león y una chica normal que quiere volver a casa… _

- ¿ya sabes cual cuento es? – preguntó misaki.

_- No… la verdad que no me suena…_

- Bakka… como sea…

_El grupo partió, hacia ciudad esmeralda, esperando que sus deseos pudieran cumplirse gracias al mago de Oz. Poco tardaron en llegar y notaron que lo hicieron por que en la mitad del camino había un enorme muro con una gran puerta, y un hombre grandote y alto cuidándola._

_- Hola señor – _Saludó Naruto - _¿Cómo se encuentra dattebayo?_

* * *

><p><em>Como disfruto escribir los cuentos xD <em>

_Bueno tengo algunas cositas que decir, pero ire mas o menos en orden._

_**Sobre madara**, la nota solo era para que sepan que trama algo y parece ser muy bueno, al principio la intriga de el que sera también iba para mi por que no tenia planeado nada y luego la idea que ya les dije en el capitulo anterior me llego y ahora si se que sucedera xD. Así me sucede a veces, se me revelan las ideas xD_

_**Ahora hinata**, como el hechizo se fue por si mismo se quedo algo de magia en ella, asi que tiene mas confianza en si misma. Lo explico por si a alguien le interesa ya que no creo explicarlo en la historia despues._

_mmm... ahora **sobre el cuento** de el mago de Oz, espero que les haya gustado, de veras, aun que lo corte subiré el próximo capitulo en cuanto lo termine lo cual espero que suceda entre hoy o mañana dependiendo de las tareas. No se como me quedo hasta ahora así que espero sus criticas y alguna idea estaría bien también a lo mejor no quedara con esta historia pero la tendré en cuenta para las siguientes._

**_Ahora sobre lo que comente ayer, mi loca idea._**

_La idea que tengo va a afectar a toda la historia, y en este capitulo se miro una pista de la respuesta de una de las preguntas. ¿se dieron cuenta? si de casualidad lo notaron mis respetos, soy predecible la verdad pero por lo mismo estoy intentando escribir no tan evidentes mis planes, aun que no se si funciono. Esto es solo para divertirme un poco, y tal vez ustedes tambien disfruten buscando por las pistas. y si no, no se preocupen, simplemente ignoren esto xD._

_pero en cambio si si quieres buscar las pistas y tienes alguna pregunta sobre de que demonios estoy hablando por que probablemente no me doy a entender bien, pues pregunten, también si no es sobre esto **si tienen preguntas sobre la historia de como demonios paso eso o lo que sea, a lo mejor es algo importante y ni me acorde de explicarlo, así que pregunten.**_

_Bueno ya escribí demasiado y se que esto enfada xD quieren leer la historia no leerme a mi. hasta otra. y **gracias por sus reviews n.n**_


	12. El Mago de Oz Parte II

**El mago de Oz Parte II**

_Poco tardaron en llegar, y notaron que lo hicieron por que en la mitad del camino había un enorme muro con una gran puerta, con un hombre grandote y alto cuidándola._

_- Hola señor – _Saludó Naruto - _¿Cómo se encuentra dattebayo?_

_- …._

_- HOLA –_ Volvió a llamar el rubio.

_El espantapájaros empezó a agitar sus brazos frente al rostro del hombrecito verde haciendo esto hasta que se canso._

_- ¿Por qué no reacciona dattebayo? –_ se preguntó el rubio.

_- Naruto –_ llamó Akira _– ese_ _es…_

_- Silencio Akira… ¡Ya veras que lo voy a hacer reaccionar dattebayo!_

_El espantapájaros retrocedió, empezando a agarrar vuelo para embestirse en contra del guardia._

_- Naruto, espera…_ - dijo Deidara pero Naruto ignoro al rubio, Sai mientras tanto miraba la escena sin ninguna clase de emoción y Akira sonreía, pero con lastima.

_- Allá voy_ – advirtió – _tu lo pediste dattebayo…_ - y empezó a correr.

_- Espera Naruto ¡ese no es…! – _gritaron al mismo tiempo Deidara y Akira.

_Muy tarde. El de cerebro de paja ya se había embestido contra el guardia, y había chocado contra la puerta del muro, entre abriéndola._

_- Es de cartón…_ - terminó de decir Akira mientras se acercaba a ver al rubio – _¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_- Bien… ¡A quien se le ocurre poner un guardia de cartón dattebayo!_

_- Parece que Misaki anda baja de presupuesto… -_ dijo con burla Deidara.

- Vamos, ya sabía que aria eso… - dijo misaki - admite que fue divertido verlo…

_- Si, bueno… - _Deidara esbozó media sonrisa.

- _Espero que sea la ultima persona de cartón que mire aquí… _- Decía akira suspirando.

_- como sea dattebayo, ya esta abierta la puerta ¡entremos!_

_- ESPEREN…_

_Alguien con voz femenina grito del otro lado. Pronto una pequeña joven salió a su encuentro. Su cabello era ondulado y largo, agarrado en un larga trenza, sus ojos eran grandes y de un color verde claro. Todo normal hasta ahí, incluso era normal que tuviera el cabello verde._

_- ¡Esta tipa no tiene nada de normal!_ – gritaron los tres rubios (Naruto agregando un dattebayo)

_- Su piel es verde_ – comentó sai - _¿y que?_ – les preguntó a sus acompañantes - _¿Tiene algo de malo?_ – volvió a preguntar sin ninguna emoción.

_- Ya me estas cansando con tu sequedad_ – dijo Deidara fulminándolo con la mirada – _este tipo no me agrada para nada…_

_- hay que hacer un club dattebayo…_

_- ¿Cómo se llamaría? –_ preguntó deidara

_- Se llamaría "todos odiamos a Sai" y podríamos hablar para concentrar nuestro odio dattebayo…_

_- No me gusta el nombre –_ opinó akira.

_- Ehh… oigan_ – llamaba la tipa verde.

_- Que tal "Que sai se coma un gusanito"_ _ese puede ser el nombre_ – dijo akira con media sonrisa, todos los demás la miraron sin comprender – _Es una canción que dice Nadie me quiere todos me odian mejor me_ _como un gusanito… no se donde la escuche pero creo que pega con sai…_

_- . . . –_ los dos chicos rubios miraron a la chica con cara de "no manches" y luego se miraron entre ellos – _Creo que "Todos odiamos a sai" es un buen nombre _– dijo Deidara.

_- ¿Verdad? –_ dijo Naruto – _podemos hacer camisetas y todo…_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_- Tranquila, tranquila_ – la tipa verde acariciaba el cabello de akira que estaba bajo un árbol haciendo circulitos en la tierra, con un aura de depresión – _ya esta bien…_

_- Me ignoraron… pero_ – miro a la chica - _¡Era una buena idea! ¿Verdad? _– Akira miraba esperanzada a la tipa verde, esta empezó a sentir verdadera pena, combinada con algo de vergüenza ajena.

- _Ehh… digamos que no fue una idea buena pero tampoco fue una idea mala, solo es una idea incomprendida…_

Por un momento pareció que la rubia se iba a deprimir otra vez pero luego sonrió y en sus ojos se miraron estrellitas - _¿Enserio lo crees?_

_- Ehh…_

_- ¿Quién eres tu?_ – preguntó Sai, que ya se había cansado de las estupideces de los dos rubios.

_- Oh, cierto… ¡casi lo olvido!..._ – todos la miraron esperando a que se presentara – _Yo soy la doncella de verde…_

_La doncella de verde saco varios lentes con vidrio verde de su bolsa verde. Y los empezó a repartir._

- _Es regla, que para entrar se deben usar estos lentes… al señor Mago de Oz le gusta mucho el color verde…_ - explico la tipa verde.

_- ¿Por qué a mi me das dos? _– preguntó akira.

_- Uno para el perrito…_

_- . . ._ – akira y toto se miraron entre ellos y luego a la tipa como si estuviera loca – _Los perros miran en blanco y negro…_ - informó Akira, a lo que toto asintió.

_- No importa, es regla, sin lentes no entra… _

_Después de que todos los integrantes del grupo se colocaran sus lentes verdes la doncella de verde sonrió y empezó a caminar a la gran puerta._

_- Queridos viajeros… bienvenidos a Ciudad esmeralda…_

_Diciendo esto la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando a la vista la hermosa ciudad verde, todo era sumamente verde, las paredes de las casas destellaban luces verdes al iluminar las piedritas cristalinas de color verde que se encontraban incrustadas en… bueno casi todo. Las plantas ¡incluso las flores! Eran de color verde, y a lo lejos el gran castillo también era verde. Era un castillo imponente que simplemente les quito el aliento y las palabras de la boca, durante el camino hasta el gran palacio todos hablaron en voz baja o no hablaron._

- _Mnh… algo anda mal –_ murmuró Sai.

_- ¿Qué pasa?_ – preguntó akira en voz baja.

_- El cielo también es verde aquí_ – comentó el pelinegro.

_Dorothy lo noto y miro el cielo, era cierto ¡era verde! Pero era imposible que en un solo lugar el cielo fuera verde. Y fue entonces cuando callo en cuenta. Disimuladamente deslizó los lentes hacia abajo para mirar sin ellos. El lugar era verde, si, pero no era tan verde. Las flores eran de colores normales, muy bonitos eso si, el cielo era azul y algunas partes tenían piedras rojas, seguramente rubíes. De nuevo se volvió a colocar los lentes y miro a su acompañante._

_- Son solo los lentes…_ - dijo la chica.

_- Eso lo se, si no lo recuerdas a mi me falta corazón, no cerebro… pero es que, esto es lo que llaman "Efecto visual" me hace pensar que clase de persona es el mago de Oz…_

_- Bien ya llegamos_ – informó la doncella de verde parándose frente a la puerta del castillo – _Bienvenidos al palacio de la ciudad esmeralda…_

_La puerta se abrió y todos entraron menos la doncella de verde que les dijo que esperaran por el soldado. Pronto el soldado llego a su encuentro. Era un hombre bonachón y amigable._

_- Buenos días... _– saludó el hombre

_- Ya son tardes_ – interrumpió Deidara.

_- Buenos días_ – repitió el hombre sonriente - _¿Quién llama y que les puedo ofrecer?_

_- Usted –_ murmuró Naruto, luego lo apunto con una expresión de sorpresa - _¿¡Usted es el mago de Oz dattebayo!_

_- Yo soy el soldado_ – explico el hombre – _yo informo al mago y les informo a ustedes… esa es mi función…_

_- Parece amable pero ese tipo esta mas rígido que Sai_ – comentó Akira.

_- ¿Estoy rígido? _– preguntó el pelinegro.

_- Bastante_ – respondió Deidara.

- _Diablos… ¿Por qué no me traje el aceite?_

- _No quería decir eso, yo quería decir que_

_- ¿Si? –_ preguntó serio el pelinegro.

_- Nada… algo me dice que seria inútil discutir contigo…_

_- Escúchenme – _llamó el soldado – _El mago de Oz ha preguntado quienes son ustedes y en que les puede ayudar…_

_- Oh lo siento_ – se disculpó akira – _somos… El espantapájaros Naruto_ – el rubio saludo agitando la mano rápidamente – _el hombre de hojalata Sai_ – ni se movió, solo parpadeo _– El león cobarde Deidara…_

- _¡Hey! Creí que lo mantendríamos en secreto… _

_- El es Totó _– apuntó al perrito – _y yo soy Dorothy… aparentemente…_

- _Venimos a que el mago de Oz nos cumpla nuestros deseos dattebayo _– el rubio tenia estrellitas en los ojos.

_El soldado se dio la media vuelta, cruzo la habitación hasta llegar al otro extremo y entro por una puerta._

_- Bien… ¿fue todo? _– preguntó Deidara.

_La puerta se abrió en ese momento y el león cobarde dio un salto y se cubrió con Dorothy._

_- Dios, prefiero al Deidara quejumbroso… -_ se quejo akira.

_- Yo también_ – coincidió Deidara.

_- El mago los atenderá… _- con un ademan les indico que lo siguieran.

_Los chicos y el perro siguieron al soldado hasta a puerta por la que hace unos momentos había entrado, hasta el centro donde les indico que pararan. El hombre se acerco mas hasta llegar frente a un trono vacio y se hinco haciendo una reverencia._

_- El mago es invisible ¿o que? _– se preguntó akira.

_- ¿Enserio? –_ Preguntó Naruto emocionado - _¡Hola señor mago!_ – saludó al puesto vacío.

_- Si que le hace falta un cerebro_ – dijeron los otros 3 al mismo tiempo.

_- El mago de oz esta listo para recibirlos _– informo el soldado, dándose media vuelta y mirando a los chicos – _por favor párense haciendo una línea recta y sepárense unos de los otros por dos metros mínimo… y cuando lo hagan miren al frente con la frente en alto y no desvíen su atención del mago en cuanto aparezca…_

_Ninguno entendió por que pero lo hicieron, cuando estuvieron separados por la distancia requerida frente a ellos se materializo el mago de oz, era solo una cabeza gigante y verde transparentoso como si fuera un espíritu._

- _Bienvenidos forasteros a ciudad esmeralda… YO soy el mago de Oz… ¿Qué es lo que desean? _

_- ¿De donde me suena esa voz?_ – se preguntaban todos menos Totó y Naruto.

_- Buenos días señor mago_ – saludó Akira – _Nosotros somos…_

_- Ya lo escuche –_ interrumpió el mago con su estruendosa voz – _¿Qué es lo que desean?_ – repitió.

_- Bueno pues_ – empezó Naruto _– Yo quiero un cerebro de verdad dattebayo, es que el que tengo es de paja y no me funciona muy bien por que soy tonto y…_

_- Y bastante tonto_ – coincidió el mago – _quiero decir… que interesante petición… Tu, el de hojalata ¿Qué deseas?_

_- Pues me gustaría volver a ser humano… _

_- No hago cuerpos enteros… _

_- Entonces me conformo con un corazón…_

_- ¿Por qué conformarte con un corazón cuando puedes tener un cuerpo entero?_ – preguntó el mago.

_- Pero es que usted dijo que…_

_- SIGUIENTE… tu, el tembloroso…_

_- Yo… yo-yo-yo…_

_- Ya se le rayo el disco dattebayo…_

_- ¿TU QUE?_ – preguntó el mago.

- _YO QUIERO VOLVER A KANSAS… no espere… eso fue por los nervios... la verdad… es que yo… yo quiero… yo quiero…_

- _Y volvemos a lo mismo ¿Qué es lo que quieres criatura?_ – preguntó molesto el mago.

_- QUIERO VALOR… -_ gritó histérico y con los ojos pelones.

_- Si bueno, aun que no lo hubieras dicho me lo imaginaba… ahora tu perrito ¿Qué quieres?_

_- El no habla_ – informó akira.

_- SHHH ya llegara tu turno… Ahora si perrito… dime que te puedo ofrecer…_

_- Guaf Guaf Guaf (me gustaría obtener el papel de Beethoven en la película numero 7)_

_- Aja… interesante…_

_- ¿Usted entendió al perro dattebayo?_

_- No, ni una palabra… ahora si chiquilla impaciente ¿Cuál es tu deseo?_

_- Yo quiero volver a mi casa… este lugar ya me esta quitando la poca cordura que me_

_- Si, si… esta bien… como sea_ – la ignoro el mago – _bien… sus deseos son muy interesantes… pero tengo una mala noticia… No puedo cumplirlos… adiós _– y el mago desapareció.

_- ESPERE_ – gritaron todos, toto ladro.

_- ¿Qué quieren? –_ preguntó el mago apareciendo de nuevo.

_- ¿Por qué no puede cumplirlos?_ – pregunto Naruto.

_- Es que ustedes son muy pequeñitos y poco poderosos –_ dijo como si fuera obio que quería decir con eso – _quiero decir… aquí para que pueda cumplir un deseo de esa magnitud se tiene que… se tiene que… ¡Se tiene que derrotar a la malvada bruja del Este!_

_- A esa ya la mate cuando llegamos_ - anunció akira.

_- ¿Dije del este? ¡quise decir del oeste!_

_- Y si matamos a la bruja esa ¿Nos cumplirá nuestras peticiones? _– pregunto Sai.

_- Por supuesto… pero tráiganme su escoba…_

_- Entonces iremos al Oeste a derrotar a la bruja dattebayo!_

_- ¿Qué?_ – preguntó casi sin aliento Deidara _- ¿Por qué a mi?_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Dorothy la niña que quería regresar a su hogar junto con su perrito Totó, El espantapájaros que quería un cerebro, El hombre de Hojalata que solo quería un corazón, y el Leon cobarde, salieron de ciudad esmeralda regresando sobre sus pasos hasta encontrar el camino que debían tomar. Se dirigieron al reino del Oeste, donde la bruja malvada Sakura vivía en su maligno castillo._

_- Valla, valla, valla… _- decía una voz de chica - _¿A quien tenemos aquí? 4 entrometidos y su perro vienen a hacerme una visita…_

_La bruja miraba su bola de cristal, sentada sobre su trono mientras acariciaba a su rana mascota._

_- Ya veremos si logran lo que se proponen… _

_Alzó la mano y chasqueo los dedos. Pronto, un mono café con alas y ropita graciosa apareció_ (solo una camiseta rosa oscuro con botones grandes y amarillos y cuello alto tipo sasuke pero abierto por enfrente, unos zapatitos en punta hechos de tela rosa claro, y un sombrero en pico color rosa).

_- ¿Qué desea su alteza malísima?_

_- Quiero que informes de esto a los __**Kalidahs, **__hay un grupo de personas que me gustaría darles de comer…_ - dijo con malicia.

_El mono volador se encogió en su lugar y tembló un poco al ver la cara de la bruja._

_- ¿Qué esperas? ¡HASLO! _

_- S-s-si su alteza malísima…_

_El mono volador salió volando por la ventana mas cercana del castillo, cruzo un lugar extenso antes de llegar hasta un bosque tétrico, donde descendió._

_- Yuujuu_ – llamó nervioso el monito de ropa rosa - ¡_Vengo de parte de la bruja del Oeste!_ – aviso. Un gruñido lo recibió – _Unos chicos vienen en camino… y ella quiere que se los coman…_ - Otro gruñido, ahora mas, todos los gruñidos parecían complacidos – _esta bien…_

_En el sendero de al lado el sonido de varias personas hablando y un perro ladrando se empezó a escuchar._

_- Son ellos_ – informó – _hagan un buen trabajo…_ - y después de decir eso alzo el vuelo.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_- Te digo que si Naruto _– dijo por decima vez akira – _Estoy segura de que no era Sakura a la que aplaste… _

_- Pero es que no la hemos visto en el cuento dattebayo…_

_- Naruto, se llamaba TOBI el brujo malo del este_ – repitió Deidara por milésima vez.

_- Pero… pero… ¿Estas segura de que no era sakura?_

_-¡SI QUE TE HACE FALTA EL CEREBRO! _– gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, si, incluso sai.

_Un gruñido alto y atronador retumbo en el lugar._

_- ¿Qué fue eso?_ – preguntó sai.

_- Hay… lo siento_ – se disculpó Naruto – _es que tengo hambre dattebayo…_

_El sonido se volvió a escuchar, ahora era diferente y se escuchaba como muchos._

_- Di-Dime que ese fue tu estomago o-otra vez_ – Deidara temblando miraba a Naruto, que negó lentamente con la cabeza – _Fu-fuiste tu ¿toto? _– el perrito negó, y Deidara trago saliva – _santa cachucha… _

_- Mierda…_ - dijo akira mirando lo que se les interpuso en el camino.

_Frente a ellos, habían tres criaturas horriblemente sacadas de una cajita de cereal, se parecían a esas madres que salen de peluches en phineas y ferb, bien combinados y extraños. Los tres monstruos tenían cuerpos de osos y cabezas de tigres, con garras largas y filosas tan potentes que podrían desgarrar a la mitad a una bestia como el león, tan fácilmente como si este lo hiciera con Totó. _

_- Mierda_ – repitió Akira, acompañada de Deidara, quien volvió a tragar saliva y retrocedió un paso.

_Ante ese ligero movimiento del león las fieras empezaron a rugir con fuerza, parándose en dos patas y mirándolos con sus ojos inyectados de sangre._

_- CORRAN_ – gritó akira. Deidara ya se les estaba adelantando.

_Corrieron, si, pero las bestias de un salto llegaron al otro lado del camino. _

_- VUELVAN A CORRER_ – grito Naruto que junto con Deidara empezó a correr hacia la otra dirección.

_Corrían, y corrían, desesperadamente lo hacían, pero no los perdían, ya que detrás de ellos los __**Kalidahs**__ seguían._

_- DEJA DE RIMAR Y DINOS COMO SALVARNOS _– gritó akira que realmente tenia miedo de esas bestias. No sabía donde pero tenia la impresión de que ya las había visto, en una pesadilla.

_Al final, se encontraron con un precipicio, debajo del cual corrían unos rápidos. Todos se detuvieron y miraron hacia atrás, las criaturas no estaban lejos._

_- Tengo una idea _– informó Naruto _– Sai, corta un árbol… el precipicio no es tan grande, con un árbol atravesado podremos cruzar_…

_- Esta bien… pero puede que me tarde –_ abriendo su pecho saco un hacha que tenia guardada – _hagan tiempo._

_- ¿Qué? _– se exaltó Deidara.

_Dorothy y el espantapájaros tomaron de los brazos al león acercándose a las bestias que se detuvieron al ver sus acciones._

_- Rawwr… rawwrr_ – intento de rugido – _(¿Qué hacen niños, quieren morir?) _

_- ¿Quieren comernos? _– preguntó Naruto - _¡Pues vengan por nosotros dattebayo!_

_Dorothy corrió hacia el lado derecho, el espantapájaros al izquierdo, y a ambos los siguió un __**Kalidah**__, el ultimo se quedo con el león, que temblaba como un terremoto y sonaba como una maraca._

_- (Eres un miedoso) –_ se burló de él la fiera _– (Incuso esa niñita y ese espantapájaros estúpido tienen mas valor que tu)_

_- ¡SILENCIO! No se que dices pero me suena a burla… y yo, no acepto las burlas ¡UN!_

_El león arremetió contra el feroz animal, el cual de la impresión no se pudo defender y termino sucumbiendo bajo las garras del león_.

_- Eso te ganas por burlarte de Deidara… _

_- Ya esta el árbol _– informó sai – _necesito ayuda para moverlo…_

_- ¡Yo me encargo de esos dos, ustedes ayuden al descorazonado!_

_Eso hicieron los otros dos rubios. Las fieras se pararon frente al león con unas sonrisas burlonas, a lo que el rubio león les sonrió mostrando sus feroces dientes, antes de saltar a atacarlos._

_- ¿Así esta bien? _– preguntó sai.

_- ¡Si! Ahora solo hay que cruzar dattebayo…_

_- DEIDARA_ – llamó akira – _CORRE_

_- USTEDES PRIMERO RAPIDO_

_Dorothy asintió con la cabeza y ella con toto en brazos empezó a cruzar el puente, luego el hombre de hojalata y por ultimo el espantapájaros._

_- Ahora… CRU_ZA – gritó Naruto.

_El león corrió con las dos bestias detrás._

_- Corta el tronco _– dijo Naruto.

_- ¿Qué?_ – preguntó sai – _no tengo corazón y se que eso es incorrecto…_

_- Solo hazlo_ – repitió el rubio.

_El hombre de hojalata empezó a cortar el tronco mientras el león cruzaba. Cuando el tronco ya estaba a punto de ceder con solo un poco de peso extra el espantapájaros le ordeno parar de talar y el hombre de hojalata regreso al suelo. En ese momento el león estaba a punto de llegar, y los monstruos se subieron al tronco… el cual cedió por el peso. El león alcanzo a reaccionar saltado y alcanzando la orilla del barranco, pero los __**Kalidahs**__ no tuvieron la misma suerte._

_- Eso fue impresionante Naruto… -_ dijo asombrada akira.

_- ¿Cómo supiste que eso pasaría? –_ preguntó Deidara, esperando a que eso no fuera un atentado contra su vida si no una verdadera manera de salvarlo.

_- iban muy rápido, cuando notaron que no podrían parar los dos se alinearon para cruzar por el tronco dattebayo…_

_- ¡Si que era un tronco grande! _– exclamó akira.

_- Sai hizo un trabajo muy bueno_ – dijo sonriente Deidara.

_- Todos lo hicimos muy bien_ – añadió sonriente akira.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- _Maldición_…

_En su castillo la bruja se lamentaba de la suerte que le había tocado, esos malditos mocosos habían logrado escapar de esas bestias feroces._

_- ¿Qué hará ahora su alteza malísima? –_ pregunto el mismo mono de ropa rosa.

_- Nada_ – respondió la bruja de cabello rosado – _El siguiente área es el campo de las amapolas… no lograran pasar de ahí…_ - dijo con una sonrisa retorcida.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_- MIREN_ – gritó Naruto – _Flores… _

_Sonriente el espantapájaros empezó a correr por el cambio de flores rojas, que se mecían con el ligero viento que había en el lugar. El campo era mágico, en cuanto empezaron a caminar se sintieron mas relajados, e incluso algo somnolientos, habían caminado mucho… estaban exhaustos._

- _¿No sienten como que sueñito?_ – preguntó Deidara.

_- Yo si –_ respondió akira, toto coincidió con un ladrido.

_- Yo no siento nada_ – dijo sai _– y parece que Naruto tampoco…_

_El rubio daba saltos de alegría por todo el prado y olía las flores de cerca, aun si el olor era tan fuerte que podían olerlo con el simple respirar._

_- ¿Qué les pasa? _– preguntó Naruto llegando con sus amigos, en el suelo, el gran león Deidara, akira y toto se encontraban sumamente dormidos unos sobre los otros.

_- No lo se… parece que este lugar les afecto… o bueno… no se… _

_- yo les puedo responder –_ contesto un ratón.

_- ¿Por qué todos los animales menos toto hablan? _– se preguntó sai.

_- ¿Quién eres tu amiguito?_ – preguntó Naruto.


	13. El Mago de Oz Parte III

_Upsi, dije que martes o miércoles y lo publique hasta el viernes, asi tengo de tarea xD. _

_Quedo demasiado largo según mi punto de vista así que lo separe en 2 capítulos._

_Espero que les guste n.n_

* * *

><p><strong>El mago de Oz Parte III<strong>

_- ¿Qué les pasa? _– preguntó Naruto llegando con sus amigos, en el suelo, el gran león Deidara, akira y toto se encontraban sumamente dormidos unos sobre los otros.

_- No lo se… parece que este lugar les afecto… o bueno… no se… _

_- yo les puedo responder –_ contesto un ratón.

_- ¿Por qué todos los animales menos toto hablan? _– se preguntó sai.

_- ¿Quién eres tu amiguito?_ – preguntó Naruto.

_- Hey peque… ¿Dónde te has metido?_ – preguntó la voz de una mujer, pero cerca de ahí no se miraba nadie.

_Entre las flores se abrieron paso un millar de ratoncitos y una rata, con una corona._

_- ¿Quiénes son estos peque?_ – preguntó la ratita.

- _Somos viajeros_ – respondió sai – _vamos a derrotar a la bruja del oeste…_

_- En ese caso, escogieron el camino menos apropiado… - _dijo la ratita moviendo sus bigotes – _en el campo de amapolas todos los seres de carne se quedan dormidos…_

_- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?_ – preguntó sai.

_- Es que el aroma de las amapolas en cantidad, es tan fuere que hace dormir a cualquiera que lo respire…_

_- ¿Y por que ustedes no están dormidos dattebayo?_

_- Nosotros estamos debajo del aroma…_ - explico – _Vamos… yo y mis súbditos los ayudaremos a salir de aquí… _

_El hombre de hojalata cargo a Dorothy en brazos, no pesaba tanto, pero si que batallaron con el león, fue necesario que todos los ratoncitos colaboraran para poderlo levantar. Por ultimo el espantapájaros tomo a toto en brazos y agarro la cola del león que se estaba ensuciando, ya que nadie la había levantado._

_Así, a paso veloz salieron del campo de amapolas y entraron al bosque de al lado. Donde dejaron a los dormidos bajo la sombra de un árbol._

_- Lamento mi descortesía… Yo soy la reina de los ratones… y estos son mis súbditos…_

_- Mucho gusto_ – ambos hicieron una reverencia _– Yo soy sai, el hombre de hojalata –_ se presento el pelinegro.

_- Y yo soy Naruto, el espantapájaros… _

_- Ustedes pequeños, ¿de verdad creen que podrán matar a la bruja del oeste? Es bastante peligrosa…_ - dijo un ratoncito.

_- Pues no lo sabemos… pero necesitamos hacerlo…_ - dijo sai – _pienso que con un corazón podre comprender mas de los lazos que las personas hacen… _- explico - _tal vez hacer uno por mi cuenta_ – añadió.

_- y yo con cerebro podre pensar grandes cosas… hacer cosas grandes por los demás… _

_- No se de que hablan, pero suena como un sueño bonito_ – dijo la reina con amabilidad – _queridos viajeros… yo les ofrezco mi ayuda…_

_La reina miro a sus súbditos, y de entre ellos uno cargando un silbato se acerco a la pequeña ratita._

_- Tomen este silbato _– dijo – _cuando soplen a través de el, alguno de nosotros acudirá sin chistar… así que úsenlo cuando estén en peligro o muy perdidos mis queridos viajeros… _

_- Muchas gracias dattebayo_ – dijo luego de tomar el silbato.

_- ¿Por donde tenemos que ir?_ – Preguntó Sai.

_- Siguán derecho por el sendero que esta aquí enfrente… eso los dirigirá al castillo de la malvada Sakura…_

_- Espera _– dijo Naruto mientras sai sonreía con sorna - _¿dijo sakura?_

_- Así es, la malvada Sakura, bruja rosa del Oeste… ahora tenemos que irnos, pero les daré un consejo, tengan siempre a la mano agua…_

_Y diciendo eso se fueron todos los ratones._

_- ¿Habrá sido una metáfora?_ – pregunto Naruto.

_- No lo creo yo creo que fue lite…_

_- Silencio Sai… estoy pensado dattebayo…_

_- Como quieras… _

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_- Lograron escapar de eso también…_ - decía acariciando su rana – _MONO_ – chilló.

_- ¿Si? Mi queridísima alteza malísima…_

_- Necesito que tu y tus soldados ataquen a esos entrometidos… _

_En su bola de cristal los bellos durmientes despertaban de su siesta y emprendían el viaje por el sendero mientras los otros dos explicaban que había sucedido._

- ¿Qué quiere que hagamos exactamente su alteza malísima?

_- Deja eso de malísima ya, y… hagan lo que quieran, solo desháganse de ellos… a la niña tráiganla viva… _

_- Está bien, su alteza…_ - con una reverencia salió volando por la ventana.

_- Ahora si que me desharé de ellos… -_ dijo para luego reír escandalosamente.

- Creo que estoy poniendo demasiado esfuerzo para controlarla – comento misaki – ya me esta doliendo la cabeza…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_A lo lejos pasando el bosque los aventureros ya podían divisar el castillo de la malvada sakura. Solo les faltaba cruzar un área de cosecha, donde por el medio de arboles frutales y vegetales frescos había un camino que llevaba directamente a la entrada del castillo. _

- _Parece que el camino va más calmado a partir de aquí _– comentó akira.

_- Te equivocas querida_ – dijo una siniestra voz.

_Desde el cielo descendieron cientos de monos alados con sonrisas macabras. Muchos se posaron sobre las ramas de los arboles otros se pararon en la tierna tierra donde estaban plantados los vegetales, y otros pocos los rodeaban interponiéndose en el sendero._

_- Aquí se acaba su aventura… lastima que no pudieran lograr su cometido… _

_- Que ropa tan ridícula dattebayo…_

_- Me sorprendo por lo que diré… pero concuerdo contigo –_ dijo sai.

_- MATENLOS_ – gritó el mono líder.

_Todos se abalanzaron contra los aventureros. El león peleo ferozmente con sus garras y sus dientes, derrocando a muchos monos voladores de una sola vez. Pero era el único con suerte ya que al hombre de hojalata le arrebataron su hacha en el momento en que la saco y el espantapájaros era demasiado débil. Dorothy en cuanto empezó a pelear fue capturada por dos monos voladores que la elevaron en el aire alejándola de sus compañeros que luchaban con lo que podían._

_A Dorothy la encerraron en un calabozo mientras los monos voladores iban por la bruja. No tardaron ni dos minutos cuando regresaron._

_- Hola pequeña entrometida… _

_- Sakura –_ susurro akira nada sorprendida - _¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? _

"_si tan solo supiera que cuento es"_ pensaba akira.

_- Tu querida… tu, me vas a dar esas zapatillas…_

_- ¿Todo por unas zapatillas? Espera, ¿es el cuento de los zapatitos rojos?..._

- No Akira – dijo misaki – es el mago de oz…

_- Bah, tenia que intentarlo… ¿Para que quieres estas cosas? Son bastante incomodas, creo que ya me sacaron ampollas…_

_- Solo las quiero… y por que eres muy irrespetuosa, serás mi sirvienta…_

_La bruja Sakura encanto a Dorothy, el encantamiento la hacia obedecer sus ordenes. _

_Ya habían pasado horas y la bruja tenia a Dorothy limpiando todo el castillo, mientras la muy bruja, válgame la redundancia estaba encantada mirando sus zapatillas_.

_- ¿Ya terminaste con mi habitación?_ – preguntó.

_- Yo, no odiaba a sakura… A mi, me agradaba… ahora, ¡Que chingue a su…!_

_- ¿Qué estas diciendo?_ – la peli-rosa se asomo por la puerta -_ ¡Ya terminaste! Muy bien…_

_La bruja cruzo la habitación, rodeando con una distancia exagerada el balde del agua con el de Dorothy trapeo. En ese momento Akira recordó lo que le dijeron sus amigos que la reina de los ratones dijo. Disimuladamente agarro el balde de agua y lo alzo amenazante._

_- ¡Suelta eso!_ – ordenó la bruja.

_- Esta bien _

_Lanzo el agua hacia la bruja, soltó el balde obedeciendo su orden, bañando completamente a la bruja._

_- Oh no… ¡EL AGUA ES MI DEBILIDAD! Me derrito… me derrito… me derritooo… ooo…. Derrito…._

_Y así paso, ahora la bruja era una pasa pastosa y rosada en el suelo._

_- ¡YA RECORDE EL CUENTO!_ – Gritó akira feliz – _mierda… Lo que sigue no es tan bueno…_

_Dorothy salió corriendo del castillo, no sin antes tomar la escoba de la bruja, y como ya había recordado el cuento antes de salir recogió un gorro amarillo el cual se coloco en la cabeza en cuanto llego al sembradío._

_- ESCUCHEN –_ gritó – _Tengo el gorro que los controla _– anunció a los monos alados.

_El panorama era horrible, por lo que sorprendida no logro agregar nada más. El león estaba siendo esclavizado, trabajando como negro recolectando las frutas y las verduras. En el suelo había restos del espantapájaros y del hombre de hojalata, solo los pedazos de sus cuerpos hechos por el hombre regados por el suelo. Y toto… bueno toto solo estaba amarrado en un árbol._

_- ¿Qué han hecho?_ – preguntó casi sin aliento – _Son unas criaturas horribles… váyanse de aquí ¡No los quiero ver!_

_Sin decir nada los monos alzaron el vuelo y se fueron del lugar._

_- ¿Qué les han hecho?_ – se lamento acercándose a los pedazos de sus amigos.

_De repente muchas personas empezaron a salir de todos los lugares acercándose. Eran pequeños, como los primeros habitantes que Dorothy encontró. Solo que estos pequeños humanos estaban vestidos completamente de amarillo._

_- Nos han salvado estamos agradecidos… _- dijeron a coro.

_- Dios, si no fueran amarillos empezaría a pensar que esto es Toy Story…_

_- Akira_ – llamó Deidara – _No se como ahuyentaste a los monos pero gracias… _

_- De nada_ – dijo sonriente.

_- Tú_ – dijo uno de ellos - _chica de cabello hermosamente amarillo… nos Has salvado estamos agradecidos… _

_- Si, ya había escuchado eso…_

_- ¿Podemos hace algo para agradecerte_? – preguntó una mujer.

_- Pues… mis amigos están hechos puré… a menos que puedan arreglarlos no hay nada que puedan hacer…_

_- ¡Nosotros nos encargamos!_

_Todos se arremolinaron sobre los restos del espantapájaros y el hombre de hojalata y después de hacer no se que durante unos minutos despejaron el área. En cuanto dejaron libre el área, ahí estaban el espantapájaros y el hombre de hojalata, uno sonriendo a lo grande y el otro con una ligera sonrisa, mirando a Dororhy._

_- Nos salvaste…_ - dijo sai.

_- ¡No saben lo feo que se siente que te saquen la paja dattebayo!_

_Dorothy corrió a abrasar a sus amigos mientras el León cobarde desataba a toto del árbol._

_- Mate a la bruja_ – dijo akira.

_- ¡Increible Akira! Eres genial…_

_- Ahora hay que ir con Oz para que nos cumpla nuestros deseos… -_ dijo Deidara sonriendo.

_- ¿Cuál es el camino mas corto desde aquí? _– pregunto sai a los hombrecitos amarillos.

_- Rodeando el castillo de la bruja, hay un camino, siguen derecho hasta que se divide en dos y toman el derecho… eso debería de llevarlos directamente a ciudad esmeralda…_

_- Gracias…_

_Todos se despidieron y partieron emocionados siguiendo las indicaciones de __**Los Winkies**__, hasta llegar al camino dividido._

_- ¿Por donde dijeron que era? –_ preguntó akira.

_- Por el camino Izquierdo –_ contestó Naruto – _estoy seguro dattebayo…_

_Dieron vuelta por el camino izquierdo, y caminaron y caminaron… hasta que sin suelas se quedaron. Bueno, no realmente, pero si que caminaron mucho, y nada que miraban el gran muro por donde se entraba a la ciudad. Caminaron hasta que el camino se volvío de tierra y luego se convirtió en una simple línea de tierra cubierta por pasto bajo sus pies._

_- Creo que nos perdimos_… - dijo sai.

_- Claro que no, seguro que ya casi llegamos dattebayo…_

_- Yo creo que no…_ - dijo Deidara mirando algo frente a ellos.

_Todos miraron al frente donde había un letrero clavado en la tierra que decía "Si miran este letrero están perdidos", y bajo este habían huesos de pequeños humanos con ropa._

_- Es oficial… nos perdimos -_ dijo sai.

_- Solo hay que regresar dattebayo…_

_Pero cuando se dieron la vuelta se encontraron con que estaban rodeados de arboles sin ningún camino._

_- ¡Vamos a morir! _- exclamo Deidara.

_- Oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo dattebayo…_

_En ese momento un gran pájaro con garras filosas empezó a caer en picada para atraparlos y comérselos._

_- Vamos a morir –_ repitió Deidara.

_- ¡Sean positivos!_ – dijo akira.

_- Y será rápido_ – termino de decir Deidara.

_- vamos, a la cuenta de tres corremos… ¿Listos?_

_- No_ – dijo Naruto – _yo soy tonto dattebayo…_

_- ¡No idiota! QUE HUYAMOS…_ - dijo Deidara.

_- Ah si…_

_- ¡Ahora!_ – grito akira.

_- Auuuuuuuuuuuu…_

_- ¿Naruto que haces? _– pregunto la rubia.

_- DIJE HUYAMOS NO AUYEMOS…_ - grito Deidara.

_El pájaro callo en picada y ellos se agacharon, pero fue puro pancho por que el ave tomo los huesos de los muertos bajo el letrero y se fue._

_- Eso estuvo cerca… -_ Deidara soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

_- A lo que importa_ – decía akira - _¿Cómo regresamos?_

_- Naruto – _llamo sai – _el silbato…_

_- ¡Cierto! –_ de su bolsa del pantalón saco el silbato y lo soplo con todas sus fuerzas.

- _¿Qué se les ofrece? –_ dijo una vocecita bajo ellos.

_- Hola…_ - saludó Naruto – _necesitamos que nos lleven con el mago de oz… o al menos indicarnos el camino dattebayo…_

_- Oh, no puedo ayudarlos con eso… pero ella puede_ – dijo apuntando a akira.

_- ¿Yo? ¡ah cierto, yo! _– la rubia toco el sombrero _– esto hace que los monos obedezcan… _

_- Grita muy fuerte y llámalos… pero tienes que hacerlo como lo haría un mono… _

_- ¿Un mono?..._

_- Eres nuestra esperanza –_ dijo Deidara.

_- Esta bien_ – suspiró.

_Dorothy empezó a hacer un baile de lo mas ridículo, saltando primero con un pie y luego con el otro, rascándose la cabeza con una mano y con la otra disimulando que se rasca el trasero mientras imitaba el sonido que hacen los monos._

_Ninguno de sus acompañantes pudo aguantar la risa._

_- ¡Ya basta! _– gritó akira interrumpiendo la narración - _¡VENGAN AQUÍ MONOS DE PACOTILLA! _

_- ¿Nos llamaste? _

_Al girarse ahí estaban todos los monos, y el ratoncito había desaparecido. Los simios alados aun llevaban la ropa rosada._

_- Les ordeno que nos lleven al castillo del mago de oz… _

_- como ordene…_

_Los monos llevaron volando a todos los aventureros y los dejaron en la puerta del castillo del mago de oz. Rápidamente entraron al castillo y de nuevo los guió a la sala donde se encontraba el mago. De nuevo se materializo la cabeza gigante. _

_- ¿Lo lograron? – _preguntó incrédulo.

- _Así es, aquí tiene su escoba – _Akira aventó la escoba al suelo frente a el – _Ahora cumplanos nuestros deseos…_

_- Eh… no lo are… adiós – _La cabeza desapareció.

_- ¿Qué demonios?_ – Deidara cerro los puños con fuerza y frunció el entrecejo.

- _¿Para esto casi nos matan? _– dijo incrédulo sai.

_- ¡ES UNA BROMA! ¿verdad?_ – pregunto Naruto.

_- No lo es –_ dijo akira calmada – _es un farsante_… - Caminando lentamente se acerco a la gran cortina que había detrás del trono donde el mago aparecía. La cabeza gigante apareció otra vez.

_- ¡No te acerques a la cortina!_

Pero akira con fuerza tiro de ella hasta que se desprendió completamente.

_Lo que los aventureros miraron los dejo muy sorprendidos. Detrás de la cortina había un aparato bastante extraño y un hombre parado detrás de este._

_- No le presten atención al hombre detrás de la cortina_ – dijo el mago de oz, al mismo tiempo que el hombre detrás de la cortina.

_- ¡Capitán Yamato! –_ grito Naruto - _¿Usted es el mago de Oz? _

_- Si y no Naruto_ – dijo akira, mientras yamano suspirando se acercaba a todos los demás junto con akira –_ Es un farsante…_

_- Lo lamento… verán…_

_El mago de Oz les conto su trágica historia. De cómo había llegado ahí por que su globo se desvío y luego como todo el mundo creyó que era un mago. _

_- ¿Entonces no nos pude conceder nuestros deseos dattebayo?_

_- No Naruto, lo siento…_

_- Que porquería_ – gruño Deidara.

_- Igual no importa_ – dijo akira –_ ¿No se han dado cuenta? Desde que nos conocimos ustedes han cambiado mucho… Deidara se enfrento a esas feroces bestias, sai se preocupo por ayudarnos y es mas expresivo… bueno algo es algo… y Naruto, has tenido algunos buenos planes, aun que quieras hacerte el gracioso… _

_- Es cierto_ – dijo yamato.

_- ¡Pero yo quiero un cerebro que no sea de paja dattebayo!_

_- Y yo valor…_

_- Y yo un corazón…_

_- ¡Si es lo que quieren! Les dare lo que me piden…_

_El terrible Oz el farsante se dio media vuelta regresando a la maquina tomando un costal de papas y se acerco luego a ellos._

_- Toma Naruto tu cerebro_ – dijo mostrando una papa, y metiéndosela entre la cabeza de paja - _¿Cómo te sientes?_

_- E=MC__2__ dattebayo…_

_- Tu Sai… toma tu corazón_ – dijo mientras abrió el pecho del sai y le metió una patata - _¿Cómo te sientes?_

A sai le salió una lagrimita – _gracias…_

_- Y ahora tu…_

_- No me salga con que comiéndome una papa me va a dar valor… no chingue…_

_- No, a ti ya no te hace falta valor… te has enfrentado a mi sin ningún problema…_

_- Usted no da miedo_… - dijo sai.

_- ¿Enserio?_ – yamato hizo su cara escalofriante, como la que uso con Naruto en las aguas termales.

_- Si, enserio…_

_- ¡Que valiente eres Deidara! A mi eso me aterro dattebayo…_

_- ¿Y a mi que? No me vas a dar una papa para irme a casa ¿o que?_

_- No, lo siento… lo mas que puedo hacer con una papa es golpearte y hacerte soñar que estas en tu casa…_

_- Eso no ayuda mucho…_

_- Tal vez yo pueda ayudare… - dijo una voz._

_Todos miraron quien era el que hablaba, arriba flotando con cables para nada disimulados, estaba el ultimo brujo, Sasori, el brujo bueno del sur._

- _Solo vengo a agradecerte… blablabla… que salvaras al mundo del mal… blablabla… si golpeas los talones de las zapatillas de rubi que te dieron en un principio tres veces mientras dices 3 veces "no hay lugar como el hogar" regresas a casa…_

_- Pero yo no tengo esas zapatillas… estaban en el charco hecho de sakura y me dio mucho asco…_

_- ¡Mataste a sakura! –_ exclamo Naruto, cayendo en cuenta.

- No, ella va a regresar – dijo misaki con pesadez.

_- No se por que sospecho que no te agrada dattebayo…_

- ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? – dijo con sarcasmo misaki.

- _¿Y como regreso ahora?..._

_- ¡Cierto!_ – Dijo yamato _– la escoba mágica…_

_Dorothy se preparo para partir sobre la escoba dela bruja, junto al mago y junto a toto. Ella se despidió de sus amigos, el espantapájaros le dio un consejo muy útil sobre acido corrosivo, el hombre de hojalata la abrazo y lloro y el león solo sonrió y le apretó la mano con mucha confianza._

_- adiós _

_Se despidieron todos mientras la escoba empezaba a elevarse en el aire._

_Dorothy fue llevada hasta su casa en Kansas, donde solo había un gran agujero. Seguro que ella recordaría esa aventura por el resto de su ida._

_Fin._

* * *

><p><em>¿Notaron que empece a aburrirme al final? xD lo digo por el blablabla de sasori. <em>

_por lo demás espero que les haya gustado ya voy a empezar a avanzar rapido con la historia para poder contar cuentos con los otros personajes. _

_como se dieron cuenta Tobi sigue muerto, fue la razon principal de que escogiera el mago de Oz, necesitaba que permaneciera en ese estado._

_Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo y **gracias por sus comentarios n.n**_

**_andiitha hitoriki_**_ gracias por tu comentario n.n, la verdad yo tampoco he leido el cuento pero he mirado la pelicula, alguna vez la vi, no recuerdo cuando xD la verdad que no eres la primera que se imagino a sasori como el mago, pero cuando escribi la parte del mago olvide lo de las marionetas xD sinceramente no me acorde asi que decidi dejar a yamato, espero poder poner pronto el cuento que me pediste, por lo mismo intento avanzar con la historia para poder atrapar a los malos, ya me enfade de que fueran los mismos xD. _

**_espero que tengan un buen fin de semana :D_**


	14. Ahora son seis

Buueeennooo

Les contare que reescribí este capitulo tres veces, y es que la primera vez me habia quedado muy largo y ni al caso, y la segunda muy coro y feo...

No hay cuento en este capitulo, pero supongo que ya se lo esperaban. Bueno en general intente basarme en el manga pero al final cambie algunas cosas, aun que hice algo para que no fuera tan drástico el cambio. ya lo entenderán.

Bueno a leer :D

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora son seis<strong>

Misaki suspiro audiblemente terminando el cuento, estaba cansada, espiritualmente hablando, el juego de las chicas hechiceras en un universo paralelo lentamente la fastidiaba. Tenia que aceptarlo, empezaba a aburrirse, y aburrida, obviamente no disfruta nada.

_- Prueba ahora…_ - dijo Akira.

_- ¿Ya se van? Y a mí que me empezaba a agradar su compañía… - _comento Deidara, y aun que intentó utilizar sarcasmo no le salió.

_- Seguro que a como esta el libro nos vemos_ _pronto_ – dijo con una sonrisa burlona Akira.

- Bueno, entonces los intentare sacar… _Naruto, Akira, Sai, Yamato, Totó y Sakura salieron del libro…_

No se alcanzó a decir nada, dentro del libro sintieron como algo los succiono aun que realmente los estaba expulsando, y rápidamente se vieron fuera los mencionados en el mundo real. Naruto se agarraba la cabeza con las dos manos como si temiera que se le cayera, Sai presionaba su pecho con una mano, Sakura tenia una expresión extraña como si quisiera eliminar un recuerdo horrible, y Yamato temblaba ligeramente, como si se recuperara de algún susto.

- ¿Qué demonios les pasa? – preguntó Akira.

- Se sintió horrible derretirse – comentó Sakura.

- Yo siento como que me duele la cabeza dattebayo… - dijo Naruto.

- A mi me duele el pecho – dijo Sai con el ceño fruncido.

- Creo que le temo a las alturas extremas – las miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par Yamato – por la escoba… - aclaró.

- Interesante como quedan secuelas sobre lo vivido en el libro… - comento Misaki pensante - ¿Por qué tú no tienes nada?

- No lo se, será que no me paso nada – Akira se encogió de hombros - ¡Toto! – exclamó.

El perrito movía la cola de un lado al otro mientras ladraba animadamente. Akira le llamó y saltó sobre ella.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que el perro este aquí? – preguntó Yamato.

- Ayer trajeron helados… - dijo Misaki – me imagine que también se podían traer seres vivos…

_- Eso seria muy útil para los sacrificios de Hidan _– comentó Sasori.

- Lo siento chicos – se disculpó Misaki – debo cerrar el libro.

_- Ni te preocupes_ – Deidara se despidió con una seña y Misaki cerró el libro.

- Hay que movernos – anunció Yamato – ya anocheció y este no es lugar para dormir… el que tengo planeado no esta muy lejos, a movernos ¡ustedes también! – ordenó a Misaki y Akira.

Sin tardanza los dos chicos jóvenes tomaron entre sus brazos a las dos hechiceras para llevarlas a ritmo ninja sobre los arboles, Sakura se llevó a Totó.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Pararon en un claro, todo estaba en penumbras, después de todo era ya muy noche. Los ninjas jóvenes bajaron a las chicas y al perro que empezó a correr por todo el lugar.

- Eres engañosa – comentó Sai mirando a la rubia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Akira.

- Pesas más de lo que parece…

- . . . . . - Ese silencio no podía ser nada bueno.

Akira fulminó a Sai con la mirada y saco su varita, Sai saco sus materiales de dibujo. Ambos con la misma pose se miraban, ella retadora y el… bueno sin emoción pero esperando un ataque.

- El cuento no te enseño nada ¿verdad? – Decía molesta adquiriendo una pose normal.

- No vi que me fuera útil la información…

- Entonces – Akira guardo su varita y sonrió con falsedad – no vale la pena gastar mi magia en ti…

- ¿Me vas a golpear?

- No – contesto dándose media vuelta - En cuanto te descuides – dijo en un susurró.

- Este es un buen sitio – Yamato hizo una posición de manos.

Las dos chicas ya sabían lo que mirarían enseguida, pero no esperaron que el movimiento de la tierra fuera tan brusco. Del suelo empezó a salir madera rápidamente, formando una casa en segundos.

- Esta noche acampamos aquí – gritó Yamato desde el techo de la casa, en donde estaba sentado.

- No creo que a esto se le pueda llamar acampar – dijo Naruto.

Pronto entraron a la casa, era bastante grande pero de muebles no había ni rastros.

- no tenemos nada para dormir – informó Akira al ver que todos preparaban sus tendidos Totó rápidamente se acomodo en el suelo y se durmió.

- Tendrán que dormir en el suelo – dijo Sai acomodando sus cosas.

- En cuanto se descuide – murmuró Akira molesta apretando los puños, y pensar que amaba a Sai, ahora estaba pensando seriamente en unirse al club "Todos odiamos a Sai".

- Listo – Misaki había terminado de aparecer dos colchones súper cómodos con magia.

- ¡Genial Misaki! – La rubia se aventó sobre la cama y hundió su rostro en la almohada – es tan cómoda como la cama de Hinata…

- Chicos, vengan aquí un momento – llamó Yamato – Ah, Sakura, tengo que hablar contigo…

- Nosotras dos vamos a dar una vuelta por la casa, ¡ven Totó! – informó Akira levantándose de la cama y jalando a Misaki fuera del cuarto, el perrito al ver que se iban solo abrió un ojo desinteresado y cuando salieron lo cerró.

- Tengo sueño ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – bostezó la morena.

- Ellos ahora van a ver sus estrategias o algo por el estilo, pensé que era buena idea pensar en las nuestras… Maldito Totó me tiro a loca, como sea…

- Bueno entonces hablemos… - Dijo sentándose en las escaleras y mirando hacia la puerta.

- Si, hablemos…

Pasaron minutos en los que se quedaron calladas hasta que Akira se canso del silencio y empezó a intentar llamar la atención de Misaki que estaba en las nubes.

- Misaki – la llamó en un murmuro – Misaki – repitió al ver que no la atendía un poco mas fuerte, pero tampoco funciono – ¡Misaki!- gritó.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó levantándose de las escaleras y caminando hacia fuera de la casa, metiendo las manos en las bolsas del pantalón al estilo Shikamaru.

- ¡Nada! No hemos hablado nada… - se quejó mientras se adelantaba y salía de la casa.

- Lo siento, es que pensaba…

- No, si ya me di cuenta…

- Vale, ya entendí… Mira – cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se recargo en la misma – Pensé en lo que hablamos cuando llegamos, que esperáramos a que Orochimaru se muriera, pero pienso que… no deberíamos de esperar tanto, creo que deberíamos de atraparlos de una buena vez…

- ¿Qué paso con lo de no cambiar la historia?

- Pues ya estamos metiendo la pata, ¿Por qué no meterla hasta el fondo? Por ahí dicen que si vas a hacer algo que no deberías hazlo bien para que valga la pena…

- Bueno, entonces los atrapamos – afirmó Akira sonriendo.

- Mañana nos vamos a ir – le dijo la morena de repente.

- ¿Cómo que irnos?

- Ayer que estudie el libro de magia encontré un hechizo de salto de tiempo, dice que es para quienes conocen el futuro y nosotras lo conocemos… Aparecemos en el momento en que Sai se encuentra con Sasuke antes de la explosión y le decimos la verdad…

- ¿Y si quiere venganza de todos modos contra Konoha?

- Lo atrapamos… nimodo…

- ¡Chicas! – Llamó Naruto abriendo la puerta – El capitán Yamato les llama dattebayo…

Misaki asintió y empezó a andar hacia la habitación.

- ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó Naruto mirando a la morena.

- ¿También lo notas? – Levantó los hombros dando a entender que no sabia nada – Anda soñadora…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- ¿Nos llamaste? – preguntó Akira, Yamato asintió.

- Acérquense – las chicas lo hicieron y se sentaron delante de él junto con los demás – Estoy informado de que no tienen ningún conocimiento acerca de Ninjutsu, Taijutsu o Genjutsu…

- Correcto – dijo akira – Mañana empezábamos nuestro entrenamiento básico…

- ¿También entienden que sin entrenamiento son un estorbo para la misión? – preguntó serio.

- Eso hiere mis sentimientos – dijo Akira, Sai sonrió con falsedad – En cuanto te descuides – susurró.

- Si, lo entendemos – dijo Misaki – Pero no se preocupe, nos iremos en la mañana…

- ¿Cómo van a regresar dattebayo?

- Con magia Naruto – respondió Akira - así como llegamos…

- Igual las iba a mandar de regreso – Dijo Yamato - pero necesitaba saber el motivo de que estuvieran aquí…

- ¿No se los explicaste rubia?

- Lo lamento Misaki, pero estaba emocionada con la historia del toro…

La morena suspiró – Estábamos preocupadas por ustedes, con nuestra presencia en su mundo las cosas puede cambiar de curso… Queríamos seguirlos en silencio – dijo haciendo énfasis en silencio fulminando con la mirada a la rubia – para asegurarnos que estuvieran bien…

- Lo lamento, pero aun si es el caso no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar el éxito de la misión por hacer de niñera de dos chicas sin experiencia…

- ¿Necesitan nuestra ayuda para regresar? – preguntó Sakura.

- No, nos iremos nosotras, pero es probable que volvamos – informó Akira, Misaki le dio un codazo.

- Solo si las cosas se complican – terminó de decir la morena.

- Me parece bien… en ese caso – Yamato sonrió, aun que parecía una sonrisa falsa – Es hora de dormir…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Era de mañana y desde muy temprano estaban entrenando, Misaki se había encargado de preparar todo lo que necesitaban para hacer el hechizo, ya tenia la magia hasta el tope, con tiza que Akira apareció había dibujado un pentagrama con unos símbolos extraños. Y en cada punta había colocado una vela blanca.

- ¿Sabes que dicen las letras? – preguntó Sai a Misaki.

- Si, lo dice en el libro, Aun que de donde yo vengo este idioma no existe así que no se como suena… Esas palabras remplazan el conjuro, así que solo tengo que canalizar mi magia como viene en el libro para poder activar el portal…

- Entiendo – La verdad que Sai no entendió ni papa.

- ¿Ya estamos listas para irnos? – Preguntó Akira llegando al lugar con Totó en brazos.

- ¿Ya le informaste a Kaede? – Misaki sacó su barita y miro el pentagrama, ahora si que se sentía una verdadera Maga.

- Sip…

- Entonces estamos listas…

Ambas se colocaron en el centro de la estrella, Misaki intentaba encontrar un punto de paz, según el hechizo tenia que dejar su mente en blanco y su cuerpo debía estar tranquilo.

- Hasta luego – se despidió Sakura.

- Nos vemos después, así podrán conocer a Sasuke dattebayo…

- Seguro que si Naruto – dijo Akira sonriendo.

- Nos vemos – se despidió Misaki alzando su varita y dejando fluir la magia la cual las rodeo completamente.

Las letras en el pentagrama empezaron a brillar creando una barrera de luz. En las letras venia el tiempo que adelantarían, el suceso en el que querían aparecer y por supuesto esto también indicaba el lugar e incluso las personas con las que se encontrarían, debía de ser un hechizo muy especifico, cualquier cosa mal escrita podría significar un desvió grande o pequeño y en el peor de los casos podrían quedar en el limbo valiendo madre sin poder estar en un tiempo y un lugar por mucho tiempo.

Cuando la luz se extinguió las chicas y el símbolo junto con las velas ya no estaban.

- Buen viaje – dijo al viento Sai.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Aparecieron en una habitación, no se hizo ningún ruido, por que no tenían chakra no habia manera de que las notaran, el problema era que estaba todo muy oscuro y no podían ver nada, sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados a la luz. De repente la puerta se abrió dejando entrar un rayo de luz y pudieron ver todo con mas claridad.

En el suelo serpientes negras se acercaban a una cama… sobre esta, estaba Sasuke mirando hacia la pared.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Sasuke, sin moverse mientras las serpientes se acercaban. Pobres los ninjas, ellas no tenían chakra ni sabían de jutsus pero podían infiltrarse así como así.

- Me atrapaste, ya he alcanzado mi objetivo – dijo Sai.

Las serpientes ya estaban casi sobre Sasuke - ¿Quién eres? – repitió e Uchiha.

- Voy a… - empezó a decir Sai - ¡Llevarte a Konoha! – Sasuke no respondió así que continuo - Aun que en un principio habia venido para matarte…

Las chicas escuchaban mientras permanecían en silencio e intentando respirar lo menos audible posible. Tuvieron que colocar sus varitas en sus narices para que la magia lo apaciguara por que Misaki estaba hiperventilando.

- Quiero ver si puedo proteger, los lazos que los unen a ti y a el… - dijo Sai con una expresión sebera.

- ¿Vínculos afectivos? – Preguntó Sasuke ligeramente molesto - ¿Me has despertado para hablar de vínculos afectivos?

- ¿Y que tal si hablamos de Itachi? – Preguntó Akira encendiendo la habitación ahora ya no estaban en penumbras - ¿Eso te interesa mas?

En dos segundos tenia a Sasuke acorralándola contra la pared con un Kunai - ¿Quién eres tú y que sabes de ese bastardo?

- Si me sueltas te cuento… - pero él se miraba reacio, Sai entró a la habitación sorprendido.

- ¿Qué puedes saber de Itachi que me interese? – preguntó Sasuke sin moverse.

- Que te parece quien es su cómplice, por que mataron a tu clan, contra quien tomar venganza… - dijo Misaki a sus espaldas.

- Empieza a hablar o se muere – dijo mordazmente el uchiha.

- Lo siento así no trabajamos, veras somos solo chicas normales… - Dijo Misaki apuntándole con la varita – Parálisis espontanea… - rayos salieron de la varita y envolvieron a Sasuke.

- Gracias Misaki – dijo Akira empujando al Uchiha y haciéndolo voltear.

- ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? – preguntó el azabache.

- Gracias a una técnica, ahora Sasuke, nos vas a escuchar… - susurró Misaki a su oído sonriendo, por dentro se regocijaba pero su sonrisa y su tono de voz eran amenazantes, al contrario de Akira ella parecía saber actuar.

- Vamos a hacer un pequeño viaje al pasado – decía Akira jugando con su varita, Totó ladro, alguien se acercaba.

- Alguien se acerca – susurró Sai saliendo de la habitación.

- entonces hagamos esto rápido… - Misaki se alejo y sonrió tétricamente – a ver si te quedan ganas de matar a Itachi después de esto…

Sasuke frunció el seño molesto, esas eran chicas muertas.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- ¡Oye tu! – Sakura tomo a Sai por el cuello y lo levanto del suelo - ¡¿A por quien vas de verdad? – Gritó molesta - ¡¿Cuántas veces tienes que traicionarnos para que te quedes agusto? – volvió a gritar.

- Sasuke esta adentro – dijo Sai algo serio.

- ¿Qué le hiciste cabron? – llego Naruto detrás de el queriendo golpearlo también la puerta de la habitación de abrió.

- Nada – respondió una voz conocida, Akira salió del cuarto y cerro la puerta detrás de ella – Sasuke esta bien, Sai no es el enemigo Sakura bájalo…

- ¡Pero ustedes no entienden! – Gritó la pelirosa - ¡A el lo mandaron a matar a Sasuke-kun!

- Vale, si entiendo, la que no entiende nada eres tú… Nosotras llegamos cuando Sai le dijo a Sasuke que lo iba a regresar a Konoha… Por que quería proteger los lazos que el y Naruto tenían…

Todos estaban sorprendidos, Sakura lentamente bajo a Sai, según Tsunade-sama ellas podían ver un poco el futuro, no eran una amenaza ni unas espías, podía confiar en ellas.

- Sasuke – susurró Naruto - ¿Sasuke esta dentro?

- Esta hablando con Misaki… - dijo con una sonrisa divertida, Sai empezó a caminar al cuarto con su espadita en la mano

- ¡Sai! – Gritó la pelirosa - ¡Lo sabia!

- Lo reconozco, mi misión secreta era asesinar a Sasuke… pero ya no me importa, ahora quiero pensar y actuar por mi mismo… Por que gracias a Naruto-kun creo que pude recordar algo, de cómo me sentía antes…

- ¿Entonces para que quieres entrar? – preguntó Yamato.

- Misaki, una chica sin experiencia en el mundo ninja esta ahí dentro con Sasuke Uchiha… ¿Les parece poco?

- ¡Oh, era por eso! – Exclamó Akira – no te preocupes lo tiene todo controlado… Pronto esos dos saldrán y podremos marcharnos…

- No lo lograran – una voz de serpiente hablo desde el otro lado de pasillo – Sasuke-kun ha cambiado, el quiere venganza, y sabe que solo yo podre dársela…

- El Sasuke-kun que conocen ya no existe – dijo una segunda voz.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo tenían frente a ellos a Kabuto y Orochimaru.

- Bah – exclamó Akira – que algo de razón tiene… - Naruto la miro molesto ¿Cómo se ponía de su lado? – Sasuke si ha cambiado, no es el mismo chico y yo pienso que jamás lo volverá a ser… - Sakura puso las manos en puños – Pero te equivocas sobre que tu puedes darle la venganza que el quiere… Sasuke va a regresar a Konoha… aun si no es hoy o mañana… - añadió con una sonrisa maligna, se sentía tan malandra interponiéndose en el camino de Orochimaru – y tu no podrás evitarlo – dijo sacando el libro rápidamente y abriéndolo.

La luz que antes habia atrapado a Deidara, Zetsu y Madara atrapo a Kabuto y a Orochimaru succionándoselos sin dejar rastro... bah, bueno quedo un zapato en el suelo pero nada importante.

- Increíble – dijo Sai – los desintegraste… - del zapato salía humito.

- No, solo los encerré para siempre en el libro, se lo merecen… - dentro de la habitación alguien toco la puerta – ya regreso… - entró al cuarto por unos momentos y pocos minutos después, abrió la puerta apurada - ¡Cúbranse! – gritó.

El lugar exploto creando un cráter gigante. Cuando el polvo se disipo se encontraron protegidos por un escudo transparente de color rosa como el mana de Ben 10 que usa Gwen alrededor de todos.

- ¿Están bien? – preguntó Misaki tosiendo.

- Si – respondió yamato.

- Sasuke – susurró Naruto.

Sasuke estaba mirándolos desde arriba donde por primera vez lo miraron en el manga. Pero algo en él habia cambiado.

- Nos veremos – murmuró y luego desapareció.

- Sasuke – susurró Naruto triste.

- No se preocupen – dijo Akira – vamos a verlo luego… ¿¡Quien quiere contar un cuento con Orochimaru y Kabuto? – gritó emocionada Akira.

- Cuando regresemos – aseguró Yamato – yo quiero ver eso… - añadió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Me aseguran que volverá? – preguntó Naruto.

- Solo si no te rindes en traerlo de vuelta – dijo Akira sonriéndole – Pero tienen que hacerse más fuertes…

Sakura y Naruto estaban confundidos, pero sabían una cosa, Sasuke no iba a volver en ese momento a la aldea, y si todo salía mal podía ser que no regresara nunca, eran débiles... Akira tenía razón, tenían que entrenar más.

- Hay que regresar a la casa que Yamato Hizo, descansamos y contamos un cuento – propuso Akira levantando su varita. En un segundo desaparecieron.

* * *

><p>Después de esto las cosas van a empezar a acelerarse, aun que no estoy segura de que cuento puedo poner para el siguiente capitulo ¿alguna recomendación? serán 6 los que estén involucrados, así que tienen que ser mas o menos 6 personajes :

Bueeenooo si tienen preguntas me avisan que gracias a cierta persona se me olvido que iba a poner aqui XD

adioooss


	15. Pinocho

¿me van a linchar?

D: lo siento si me tarde es que me enferme y cuando me enfermo no me dan ganas de hacer casi nada, y luego me bloquee mentalmente y no sabia que escribir ni como escribirlo. alfin el capitulo 15 llega, una semana tarde pero llega.

quiero agradecerle a **MiloxThehedgehog **(espero haberlo escrito bien) por la idea de este cuento, y por otra que cuando lea sabra reconocer. al mismo tiempo quiero pedir disculpas por que algunos me han dado ideas de cuentos pero que aun no escribo, deberas que lo siento pero quiero que sepan que todas y cada una de ellas se podran ver proximamente (si no me da otro bloqueo)

ahora quiero que todos griten al cielo "gracias anita hermana de mara-sama15" por que por ella he podido publicar este capitulo, la mitad de lo que esta aqui son ideas suyas. aveces la odio pero aveces la amo. ah y por lo mismo no se sorprendan si la historia esta medio extraña xD son dos mentes distintas trabajando juntas. ademas de que una tiene 11 años.

es pinocho, si, pero con escenas cortadas, modificadas, etc, ademas de que le quite lo que caracterisa a pinocho, su nariz que crese, lo se, es horrible pero espero que me perdonen, es que corte la escena donde el hada azul hace que esto suceda. por cierto el final es diferente y... bah, mejor lean y digan que opinan u.u no sean crueles.

* * *

><p><strong>Pinocho<strong>

Todos se preparaban para el cuento en la casa de madera, Akira lo contaría antes de dormir. Misaki estaría atenta mirando a Madara, cualquier movimiento no planeado no pasaría desapercibido para ella, así sabrían o esperaban averiguar cual era su plan.

- ¡Ya estoy lista! – Informó Akira, y todos se reunieron alrededor – Hoy contare "Pinocho" – Misaki sonrió imaginándose quien seria pinocho. La rubia abrió el libro.

Dentro habia una escena algo tensa, sasori miraba con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria a orochimaru y a kabuto que por su parte ambos sonreían con esas sonrisas tan peculiares que tienen.

Deidara observaba con una mueca de disgusto la situación, situado al lado de sasori junto con zetsu. Tobi también estaba, seguramente era por que no estaban en ningún escenario de algún cuento, simplemente se encontraban rodeados de mucha blancura.

- empecemos de una vez – murmuró Akira – lo siento Deidara…

_- que te disculpes no puede ser una buena señal…_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Sasorinocho**

_Habia una vez un triste, triste carpintero… Llamémosle Gepettobi, era un hombre que nunca se casó y por lo tanto nunca tuvo hijos, era un hombre solitario y estúpido… muy estúpido. Usaba una horrible mascara de madera naranja con espirales, ropa vieja y un delantal rosa con volantes. Él hacia juguetes de madera y tenia una afición hacia las marionetas de este material, como era un hombre retraído que nunca lograba ligar con las mujeres se creó una esposa de madera, hecha con una precisión casi realista. _

_- ¡Querida esposa!_ – Canturreó Tobi entrando por la puerta principal – _Tobi ya llegó…_ - Después de decir esto corrió hasta al otro lado de la habitación donde estaba la marioneta y tomo sus hilos haciéndola "hablar" para esto fingió voz de mujer y dijo - _Hola bruto animal ¿Compraste todo lo que te pedí?_ - luego volvió a correr a la puerta y dejando su sombrero en el perchero como si nunca se hubiera movido respondió - _¡Si cariño! Tobi es un chico bueno y trajo todo lo que la esposa de Tobi le pidió…_ - corrió de vuelta con la marioneta y volvió a fingir la voz – _Bien estúpido animal, deja las cosas en la cocina y ponte a hacer la comida ¡Tengo hambre! Por que si creías que yo te iba a cocinar ¡estas muy equivocado!_ – corrió de regreso a la puerta - _¡Pero cariño! ¿Por que tratas a Tobi así?_ – Preguntó acercándose a paso normal a la marioneta - _¡Si tobi te ama!_ – Hizo que la marioneta apuntara hacia enfrente y volvió a fingir la voz -_ ¡Eres un estúpido inútil! No te amo ¡Te odio! ¡Ya no te volveré a hablar! _– Dejó la marioneta y se paró frente a esta, casualmente la mano de la marioneta apuntaba a su pecho y ahí se sostenía - _¡Amor como puedes decir eso!... ¿Por qué no le respondes a Tobi?_ – Se arrodilló, sostuvo a la marioneta por los hombros y empezó a sacudirla – _AMOR ¡Háblale a Tooobiii!_

_Ejemm… bien, dejando de lado que el viejo estaba loco de remate, hacia unas marionetas estupendas, y un día en el bosque buscando madera para hacer una marioneta de su hijo, encontró un árbol que parecía hablarle._

_- Hola señor, ¿cual es tu nombre?_ – le decía el árbol.

_- En el acta de nacimiento de Tobi para este cuento dice Gepettobi pero a Tobi le dicen… _

_- Déjame adivinar_ – interrumpió el árbol - _¿Tobi?_

_- ¡Eres un genio! - _Exclamó.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- Si que estaba loco dattebayo… ¡Los arboles no hablan!

- ¡No interrumpas Naruto! – gritó Sakura golpeándolo.

- ¡Sakura-chaan!

- Cof, cof… en lo que iba… _Cortó el tronco y pronto hizo una marioneta de madera, su cabello era rojo y sus ojos claros, parecía tan real que cualquiera hubiera dicho que era de verdad… pero no lo era._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_- ¿Por qué Tobi no puede tener un hijo de verdad? _– se lamentaba abrazando al muñeco que habia acostado sobre la cama - _¡O por favor estrellita!_ – Decía mientras miraba por la pequeña ventana de su habitación una gran estrella que brillaba a lo lejos – _¡Estrellita de los deseos, dame un hijo de verdad!_

_La estrella en ese momento empezó a hacerse grande y grande y…_

_- ¡Va a aplastar a tobi! –_ gritó alarmado empezando a dar vueltas por todo el lugar.

_- ¡Cálmate estúpido! Te perdiste de mi gran entrada –_ gritó alguien detrás de el – _No era una estrella, era yo, la estúpida Hada azul que usa vestido… otra vez… ahora se por que la disculpa…_

_El hombre se volteó y miro al hada, tenia un largo vestido sin mangas que dejaban ver sus… músculos varoniles, bueno, era un hada que usa esteroides, el hada no lucia nada feliz._

_- ¡Como quieren que este feliz si siempre me toca usar el vestido! –_ gritó frustrado Deidara.

_- Deidara-sempai se mira bien con vestidos_ – dijo Tobi con una risita traviesa - _¿Deidara-sempai le va a dar a Tobi un hijo?_

_- ¡Eres un puerco de mierda! –_ gritó empezando a correr mientras que tobi lo perseguía, era una carrera alrededor de la cama.

_- ¡Deidaara seeemmpaaaii! Venga para acá que tobi no muerde…. Bueno, tantito ¡Pero no deja marca!_

_- Aléjate ¡ayuda! Un loco desquiciado me quiere violar…_

_**- ¡Dejen de estar chingando!**__ Por favor…_

- _¿Zetsu? _– ambos maratonistas pararon y miraron alrededor, no estaba por ningún lado.

_- ¡Aquí abajo, __**Inútiles!**_

_El hada y el hombre miraron hacia el escritorio de la habitación, ahí sobre el mueble habia un pequeño grillito, mitad negro mitad blanco, vestido con un traje elegante, mitad negro mitad blanco, tenia un monóculo en su lado negro y un bastón bastante elegante el la mano blanca._

_**- ¡Interrumpieron mi siesta de belleza!**_

_- Como si eso hubiera hecho una diferencia –_ se mofo Deidara.

_- ¡Zetsu!_ – Saludó alegre Tobi - _¿Zetsu quiere ser el hijo de Tobi?_

_- __**¡Estas pero si bien operado de la cabeza si piensas que voy a dejar que me cambies como bebe los pañales o darme papilla de lodo, como hiciste con tu gato y tu Pez!**_** – **En una esquina estaba la pecera con agua café apestosa y los huesos de un pez, y a su lado estaba el esqueleto de un gato con vestido lleno de telarañas – _No quiero ser tu hijo… gracias…_

_Al hada le dio pena el pobre hombre loco, y al ver el muñeco sin vida sobre la cama y al grillo, una idea le llego a la mente._

_- ¡Que tal si Zetsu maneja el muñeco de Sasori! Así podrías fingir tener un hijo y Zetsu evitaría todas esas cosas que dijo…_

_Esa idea no… ¡la otra idea!_

_- ¡Con mis poderes te concederé tu deseo!-_ exclamó deidara _– le daré vida a Sasori, pero hay un problema… Como es un muñeco de madera no tendrá conciencia…_

_- En ese caso yo puedo ayudar_ – dijo otro grillo apareciendo de la nada y entregando una tarjeta de presentación - _¡Hola! Mi nombre es Pepito Grillo y soy una conciencia profesional… he sido la conciencia de Pinocho, de Mickey Mouse, y recientemente fui la conciencia del pato Donal, aun que renuncie por que era imposible de tratar…_

_- ¡Iug un grillo!_ – gritó tobi aplastándolo con una chancla y por supuesto, lo dejo hecho mierda.

_- Acabas de matar a la conciencia de tu hijo_ – dijo Deidara.

- _¡Noooooooooo! ¿Por que a tobi?_

_- En ese caso, tendré que encontrar a alguien mas…_ - decía Deidara pensando, mirando por todos los rincones de la habitación -_ ¡Ya se! Zetsu lo hará…_

_- ¿Escuchaste? Zetsu lo hará__**… espera ¿¡Que!...**_

_- ¡Vamos Zetsu! Hazle el favor a Tobi_ – detrás de la mascara Zetsu vio el sharingan brillar.

_- Cla…claro… __**Bah, como sea…**_

- _Okey_ – Deidara saco una varita con una estrella en la punta y toco la frente del muñeco de madera – _Cuando sea de día va a despertar… Zetsu será la conciencia… y si lo crías bien _– dijo mirando a tobi -_ lo hare un niño de verdad…_

_- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! _– Tobi se abalanzó sobre Deidara y lo abrazo.

_- Pero tienes que firmar este contrato_ – dijo Deidara mostrando una gran hoja.

_- ¡Lo que sea!_ – Tomó la hoja y la firmo – _aquí tienes…_

_- Muy bien, me retiro, mi trabajo ya esta hecho… _

_Y diciendo esto el hada desapareció como llegó: Desvaneciéndose. A la mañana siguiente con los primeros rayos del sol el muñeco de madera despertó, tardo un poco en reaccionar pero pronto estaba completamente despierto y sentado sobre la cama._

_- ¿Dónde estoy? –_ Preguntó sasori mirando alrededor.

_- ¡Hijo mío!_ – gritó feliz Tobi abrasándolo.

_- ¿Qué demonios haces Tobi? ¡Suéltame!_ – decía intentando soltarse del abraso.

_- ¿No amas a Tobi? –_ preguntó separándose y mirándolo con preocupación.

_- Que asco_ – sasori hizo una mueca de desprecio - _¡¿Por qué demonios tendría que amarte?_

_- Por que…_ - y usando la voz de madara e intentando imitar el dialogo de cierta película dijo – _Tobi es tu padre…_

_- Noooooooooo…_

_- Es cierto – habló tobi – tobi te hizo de madera de un árbol parlante y te pinto con sus propias manos…_

_- entonces, debo ser de muy mala calidad… espera… ¿de madera? – _tobi asintió _– soy… ¿completamente de madera? – _tobi volvió a asentir temeroso _- ¡soy eterno! _– gritó contentísimo.

_Y así empezó la bonita relación padre e hijo._

_- ¿Zetsu, eres tu?_ – preguntó Sasori recuperándose.

_- ¡Ahora Zetsu Grillo! __**Santísima conciencia para ti…**_

_- Estás loco si piensas que te diré así…_

_Durante todo el día fue la relación perfecta entre padre e hijo, Sasorinocho le decía ocasionalmente un "Te quiero" falso, que por cierto estaba gravado con una grabadora para no tener que decirlo realmente, y como recompensa Tobi le daba de comer y le cambiaba los pañales. _

_- No necesito pañales –_ reclamaba con los brazos cruzados mientras tobi le ponía el talco.

- _Claro que si, Tobi leyó un libro de paternidad, y dice que los bebes deben usar pañales para que no hagan pumpum en la alfombra… a tobi le gusta su alfombra limpia…_

_- Uno, no soy un bebe, soy un NIÑO de madera, dos, tu no eres mi padre, y tres, ¡Soy de madera por el amor del arte no hago del baño! ¡y como extra: __no como__, no necesito que hagas tanta comida!_

_- ¡Estas enfermo! El bebe de tobi esta enfermo ¡No quiere comer, esta estreñido! TOBI ES UN MAL PADRE…._

_- Dime conciencia –_ dijo sasori mirando a zetsu - _¿Estaría bien si asesino a mi supuesto padre?_ – tobi daba vueltas en el suelo mientras se chupaba el dedo y lloraba.

_- __**Esta perfecto por mi… mientras me lo pueda comer…**__ ¡No! No lo puedes matar ¡te mandarían a la cárcel! __**Si el chico quiere hacerlo que lo haga, nosotros no podemos reprimirlo ¿Y si se hace emo?**__ ¡Igual esta mal! No podemos dejarlo que lo mate, se quedara sin casa, será un vago… __**Bah, se las arreglara, hay muchos botes de basura…**__ ¡Es incorrecto! Las conciencias debemos de decir lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal…_

_- ¿Y se supone que eso es mi conciencia? _– se preguntó mientras se acercaba a un pedazo de madera en el suelo, al lado del cual habia un traste de agua para perros - _¿tenemos mascotas?_

- _No_ – respondió tobi completamente recuperado.

- _¿entonces que es eso?_ – cuestionó apuntando el agua y el pedazo de madera.

- _¡Esa es tu cama!_ – habló el chico bueno.

- ¿_mi cama?... no lo creo…_ - ando hasta el cuarto de tobi, miro la gran cama familiar y se tiro sobre ella – _yo dormiré aquí…_

_- oh, tobi no lo cree, esa es la cama de tobi…_

_- pues ahora es mi cama…_

_- ¿y donde dormirá tobi?_

_- en mi pedazo de madera…_

_Tobi miro de soslayo el pedazo de madera, suspiro rindiéndose y se acostó en el pedacito de madera con dificultad._

_- buenas noches hijo de tobi…_

_- ZzZz…_ - pero sasori ya estaba roncando.

_A la mañana siguiente con los primeros rayos de sol. Sasorinocho se despertó bastante cómodo, con un bostezo enorme, estirándose de lo lindo. _

_- buenos días…_ - Miró hacia los lados encontrándose con tobi dormido en la madera, y a zetsu en un cojín del sillón de la sala - _¿Cómo no se le ocurrió dormir en los sillones?_ _TOBI ¡despierta! _– Agitado por los gritos el chico bueno se sentó de golpe - _¿no voy a la escuela?_

_- oh, no… sasori no puede _– intentó levantarse pero una punzada en su espalda lo regreso a su posición inicial - _¡la espalda de tobi! _– exclamó.

_- ¿te duele la espalda? __**Ja, inútil…**_

_- oh, es solo una punsadi… -_ al moverse de nuevo le volvió a doler – _duele, duele_ – gemía mientras lentamente se levantaba.

_- bueno, yo voy a la escuela… será interesante interactuar con los no eternos…_

_- ¿y a quien le pediste permiso jovencito?_ – recrimino tobi.

_- en ese caso ¿puedo ir a la escuela? –_ realmente no importaba lentamente empezaba a avanzar hacia la puerta.

_- Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_ – decía negando rápidamente la cabeza _- ¡No puedes ir a la escuela! ¡Solo tienes un día de nacido! _

_- ¿Entonces si? Nos vemos al rato… - _empezó a andar sin mirar atrás hacia la entrada de la casa.

_- Saaaasooooriii…. ¡No dejes a papá solo! – _Pero intentando correr… - _¡la espalda de tobi duele mucho! – _calló al suelo adolorido y retorciéndose.

Sasori regresó lo pico con un palo, lo pateó con el pie y luego corrió al escuchar la campana de la escuela.

_Sasorinocho se divirtió mucho en la escuela, se burlaba de los mortales que no eran eternos como el, por que ahora si que era eterno, mientras ellos se lastimaban y sangraban, se caían y lloraban, sentían dolor y las estúpidas emociones. Por otro lado Gepettobi (cuando despertó) discutía con la conciencia de su hijo de madera, que por la rapidez con la que salió este se quedo en la casa._

_- ¡Zetsu no debería de estar aquí! Tendría que estar con Sasori para que no le pase nada malo ¿y si habla con algún extraño? ¿y si ese extraño lo rapta? ¿y si los viola o vende sus órganos en el mercado negro? ¿y si…_

_-__** YA CALLATE**__… Tobi déjame decirte unas cuantas cosas…__** primero que nada, tu esposa falsa tiene razón, eres un estúpido animal… segundo, no tiene órganos… por lo tanto no pueden venderlos en el mercado negro…**__ ahora, yo me pregunto una cosa… ¿Cómo piensas que lo violarían? _

_- ¡Tobi no sabe! Hoy en día los violadores se inventan cada cosa… ya lo sabe tobi …_

_- …__**…**_

_**-**__ no es lo que tobi quiso decir…_

_- eres un enfermo… __**y un estúpido animal…**_

_**-**__ Tobi ira a buscar a sasori, no valla a ser que le suceda algo malo… auch… au… auchi… _- se quejaba cada que daba un paso.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_La campana ya habia sonado cuando gepettobi logro encontrar la escuela, que por cierto estaba cruzando la calle. No encontró a sasorinocho y resignado, frustrado y maldiciéndose por ser un mal padre regreso a su casa. Abrió la puerta con la cabeza gacha y miro dentro. Lo que vio lo sorprendió. Frente a el estaba sasorinocho, con una sonrisa mirándolo y esperando por su llegada. En cuanto llego corrió a sus brazos y lo abraso._

_- ¡quiero ser como tu cuando sea grande! _

_Exclamó el muñeco de madera con una mueca macabra._

- _¿enserio? ¡Es el día mas feliz de mi vida!... además de cuando conocí a tu madre_ – Añadió mirando con miedo a la marioneta de la mujer como si realmente fuera a patear su trasero por lo que dijo _- oh Hijo de tobi ¡tobi es tan feliz! _- pero entonces se detuvo de golpe al mirar un charco oscuro de dudosa procedencia detrás de ellos – _sasori… que… ¿Qué es eso? –_ preguntó separándose del chico y acercándose al charco.

- _sangre_ – respondió como si fuera cualquier cosa.

_- ¡sangre! Dios mío ¿Qué te paso? ¿Cómo paso? ¿te duele? ¿Dónde esta el teléfono? ¡hay que llamar a la ambulancia! ¡Zetsu llama a la ambulancia!, espera ¡mejor a la funeraria ¡ya no alcanzamos! No ¡mejor dame aire que me desmayo! _

_**- CALLATE… **__por última vez tobi, sasori es de madera, no sangra __**inútil…**_

_- soy eterno… soy arte –_ añadió sasori con estrellas en los ojos.

_- ¿y de donde salió la… espera… ¿Qué quieres decir con ser como tobi cuando seas grande?_ – preguntó con miedo alejándose lentamente.

_- ¡quiero hacer marionetas como tu! Pero… humanas –_ añadió con una sonrisita desquiciada.

_- ¡Sasori! – Dio un salto – auch, mi espalda… en lo que tobi estaba… ¡Asesinaste a un niño!… ¿CÓMO PUDISTE?_

_- no fue un niño… _

_- oh menos mal, tobi estaba empezando a preocuparse_ – suspiró profundamente relajándose - _¿entonces que mataste?_

_- tres niños… y fue fácil… ahora son eternos –_ decía maravillado.

_- ¿¡que! no te preocupes hijo, tobi te protegerá, no dejara que te aparten de su lado… primero tobi tiene que ocultar los cadáveres, si… tiene que…_

_- me aburres… me voy a dar una vuelta…_

_- ¡espéranos! __**es un fastidio pero somos tu conciencia…**_

_Juntos zetsu grillo, y sasorinocho salieron de la casa a dar una vuelta por la calle mientras el pobre y estúpido gepettobi se la pasó planeando algo para que no metieran a su hijo de madera a la cárcel mientras al mismo tiempo gemía cada que se movía bruscamente. _

_- pss… pss… _- llamaba alguien desde un callejón.

_- ¿__**que sucede**__? ¿Quién nos habla?_

_- por aquí… ven…_

_- sasori_ – decía zetsu bajándose del hombro de sasori _- ahora regresamos… no te muevas de aquí y no hables con los extraños… __**¿Por qué no va a hablar con los extraños? ¡si son las personas mas interesantes! **__Es incorrecto, podría pasarle algo malo… __** ¡pero si no habla con extraños ¿Cómo jodidos quieres que haga amigos? **__Pues… __**Será un recluido solitario por tu culpa… no tendrá amigos y… será como sasuke, si, será como él… **__con eso ultimo me convenciste… _

_-__ solo váyanse – _dijo sasori volteando los ojos y recostándose en la pared, mirando como zetsu se iba por un callejón.

_Pasaron unos minutos cuando dos personas totalmente desconocidas llegaron a hablarle._

_- hey niñito ¿Qué haces tan solo? _

_- ¿deidara? Creí que eras el hada azul_… - dijo sasori.

_- si bueno…_

_- ¿Cómo estas pequeño niño? __**¿Quieres divertirte?**_

_- ¿zetsu? ¿Por qué no eres un grillo? _

_- veras… tenemos dos papeles en este cuento, ya sabes el recorte de personal y todo eso –_ explicó Deidara.

- solo sigan con el cuento… - pidió Akira.

_- ejem… ¿quieres hacer algo verdaderamente divertido? –_ pregunto Deidara que tenia ropa como de payaso de carnaval.

_- ¿de que se trata?_

_- ¿ni siquiera vas a dudar? ¡__**Así se hace muchacho!**_

_- con las señales cruzadas que me mandas no se ni que es bueno ni que es malo… _

_- eso es por que no tienes conciencia… _- decía Deidara - _¿y? ¿Qué tal?_

_- esta bien iré con ustedes…_

_El chico de ojos azules se acercó a él con una sonrisa dudosa, y luego todo se volvió negro._

_**. . . . . . . **_

_- vamos a vendérselo a strómboli ¿cierto? _

_- si, __**ese viejo verde nos dará una pasta por el chico…**__ me pregunto si estaremos haciendo bien __**¡no seas idiota! Lo del bien y el mal no viene en cuento ahora, no somos su conciencia ahora…**_

_- ¿do…donde estoy? – _preguntó sasori abriendo los ojos.

_Estaba en una carroza negra manejada por caballos, atado sobre el techo de la misma con una soga que si fuera humano cortaría su circulación. _

_- ¿despertaste? – _preguntó Deidara desde dentro de la carroza.

_- no, sigo dormido_ – ironizó sasori - _¿A dónde vamos?_

_- a un lugar para divertirse… _

- _oye_ – susurro zetsu - _**¿Qué tal si se lo vendemos a…. ya sabes?**_

_- ¿hablas de?... no es una mala idea… hey sasori ¿Qué tanto te apetece ir a la isla de juegos?_

_- ¿Qué clase de lugar es ese?_ – preguntó con monotonía.

_- uno donde puedes portarte como quieras, donde nadie te dice que hacer…_ **- **explicó Deidara.

_- __**puedes hacer marionetas ahí…**_

_- ¿Qué dice mi conciencia? –_ preguntó sasori.

_- __**¡tu conciencia no esta aquí!**__ Pero la verdad no deberías de hacerlo es muy irrespon…__** ¡deja de meterte en la vida del chico! Si el quiere divertirse de lo lindo haciendo marionetas humanas ¡pues que lo haga!**_

_- entonces iré _– respondió _– seguro que mejoro mi técnica_ – susurró - _¿podrían al menos desatarme?_

_- no…_ - respondieron tajantes zetsu y Deidara.

**. . . . . . .**

_Poco después se pararon delante de una gran puerta de madera, pintada de morado, desgastada, llena de astillas, y con un logo de una serpiente sonriente._

_- esto me huele mal_ – murmuró sasori.

_Las puertas se abrieron y delante de ellos apareció un parque de diversiones, con una gran estatua de payaso, montañas rusas un pequeño zoo, y mas. _

_- ¿me van a dejar así nomas?_

_- si, iremos a cobrar por allá_ – apunto a un lugar indefinido rápidamente y luego ambos akatsukis se esfumaron.

- _hola_ – saludó alguien detrás de sasorinocho – _soy kabuto, y seré tu compañero en este parque…_

_- si bueno, ya he escuchado ese cuento antes –_ dijo con suspicacia, kabuto sonrio.

_- vamos sasori-sama ¿sin rencores? _

_- sin rencores mi trasero de madera… solo termina tu papel en el cuento y déjame en paz…_

_El chico y sasorinocho se la pasaron súper en el parque, jugaron en todos los juegos, comieron_ (aun que sasori no lo necesitaba) _dulces a mas no poder, bebieron enormes botellas de sake hasta que se les hincho la tripa, y al final del día, fueron al casino, a jugar billar._

_- sabes kabuto… hip… te amo… hip…. Eres mi mejor amigo… hip, hip…_

_- yo también te hip, amo... compañero…_ - ambos se abrasaron, se contoneaban borrachos con los palos del billar en las manos sonrientes - _¡mira! Hip, te salieron orejas de burro… hip…_

_- ¡es cierto!_ – se rió tontamente y apunto al trasero de kabuto _– tu tienes cola hip…_

_- ¡ala! Es verda hop, verdad…_

_- ¿hop?... _

_- creo que mi hipo se rompió hip…_

_- ¡ya se arreglo! –_ Exclamó – _hip ¡tienes pesuñas de burro! Hip…_

_- ¡mira el hocico que me salió! Hip…._

_- ¡eres un burro! Hip…_

_Sasorinocho se encontraba abrasándose de un burro, que gimoteando se deshizo del abrazo y salió corriendo por la puerta._

_- __**¡eres un bruto!**_

_Zetsu grillo llegó al lugar, entrando por debajo de la puerta._

_- ¡zetsu! Amigo… ¿te he dicho que te amo… amo miucho? Hip…_

_**- ¿miu, que?...**__ me parece que necesita un café…_

_- no hay necesidad, no estoy borracho, digo ¿Cómo podría? Soy de madera… llevamos todo el cuento recordándoselo a tobi…_ - zetsu lo miraba como si tuviera monos en la cara, si no estaba borracho ¿para que demonios fingir?

_- como sea…_ - agitó su cabeza despejando su mente _- __**hay que salir de aquí antes de que te encuentres con el dueño…**_

_- ¡pero si ustedes me trajeron aquí! _

_- no es cierto __**fueron esos tipos desconocidos con los que hablaste, sabia que no debías de hablar con extraños… ¡te lo dije zetsu blanco! ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?**__... si, claro…_

_- como sea ¿Por qué tanto miedo de que me encuentre con el dueño?_

_- por que yo, soy el dueño…_

_La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un hombre horrible, con un gusto en ropa espantosa, con un corte de cabello horrible y además de eso grasiento, uñas sucias y…_

- _vale_ – interrumpió orochimaru - _¿podrías dejar de tacharme de apestoso? Me baño todos los días…_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- ¡si usas siempre la misma ropa! – exclamó Akira.

_- los otros también…_ - contraatacó orochimaru

- yo creo que el puerco es kishimoto – dijo Misaki.

- ¿Quién? – preguntaron yamato, Sakura y Naruto.

- eh… mi amigo imaginario…_ -_ respondió lo primero que pensó.

Todos incluido sai se alejaron de ella un paso, como si estuviera loca.

- vale Akira, continua…

- si morena…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- _orochimaru_ – susurró molesto sasori.

_- valla, valla, valla… creí que habías muerto…_

_- ya tuvimos esta platica cuando entraste al libro ¿o ya te dio amnesia? No me sorprende, de tantos cuerpos en alguno has de haber dejado el cerebro…_

_- bueno, parece que has querido conseguirte un sentido del humor… lastima que fuiste a una tienda de "todo a 99 centavos"_

_- si, ahí donde compraste tú tu ropa… _

_Nadie se metía con la ropa de… bueno como no se me el nombre del dueño del parque le diré como en frikipedia… ¡nadie se metía con la ropa de porrochimaru! El hombre feo corrió para matar a ese niño de madera mitad burro._

_- ¡ahhh! –_ Gritó de orochimaru mientras corre - _¡muere!_

_Entonces porrochimaru tropezó con un insecto._

_- ¿Qué demonios? –_ y calló al suelo con un estruendo, sasori se reía de lo lindo.

_- vámonos zetsu_ – dijo sasori mientras corría hacia la entrada - _¿zetsu?_ – se detuvo al ver que nadie lo seguía…

_- __**aquí abajo…**_

_Bajo el zapato de porrochimaru habían unas antenitas, una blanca y la otra negra, chuecas y moviéndose agonizantes._

_- que asco_ – susurró orochimaru limpiándose el zapato al levantarse, zetsu se convulsionaba.

- _ahora si ¡vamonos zetsu!_

_- ¡no los dejare! –_ gritó orochimaru.

_Entonces porrochimaru se tropezó otra vez con un insecto._

_- creo que después de esto necesitare otra conciencia…_

_Sasorinocho tomo a zetsu grillo del suelo y salió corriendo de la habitación, cruzando por el parque de diversiones, tropezándose con su cola una que otra vez, golpeándose la cara con las orejas de ves en cuando, hasta llegar a un acantilado donde allá abajo se miraba el mar, y siempre seguido por porrochimaru._

_- ya no tienes a donde ir_ – dijo amenazante orochimaru.

_- ¡eso es lo que tu crees! __**Salta niño, ¡ahora!**_

_- ¿aun puedes hablar? Creí que ya estabas muerto…_

_- __**¡solo salta!**_

_Y sasorinocho así lo hizo, se tiro de bombita al mar, pero no conto con que justo debajo de ellos habia una ballena bostezando, y en lugar de caer al mar cayeron directito en su boca y de paseo hasta su estomago._

_- aquí esta oscuro…_

_- oh, tobi tiene una lámpara…_

_La luz se hizo dentro del estomago de la ballena._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí tobi? __**Creí que estarías cubriendo los rastros del asesinato de sasori…**_

_- eso es lo que hacia tobi, enrollo los cuerpos en una alfombra y los iba a tirar al mar, pero callo por un acantilado justo cuando una ballena estaba bostezando… y aquí esta tobi… _

_- __**eso es lo mas estúpido que he escuchado…**_

_- ¿y como llegaron el hijo de tobi y la conciencia del hijo de tobi hasta aquí?_

_- __**bueno… eso es…**__ saltamos por un acantilado escapando de un pedófilo violador y justo debajo habia una ballena bostezando_ – zetsu negro temía que tobi se fuera a burlar.

_- ¡oh que mala suerte tuvieron!_

_- vasta de estupideces_ – habló sasori de repente – _hay que ver como salir de aquí…_

_- pues aquí al lado hay una lancha de madera_ – informó tobi apuntando con la lámpara hacia la barca.

- _hola_ – saludó un hombre mayor de lentes cubierto por una sabana – _soy gepetto… buscaba a mi hijo cuando_

_- __**si si, no nos importa…**__ ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos con esa lancha tobi?_

_- pues, tobi tenia pensado que podíamos navegar en ella hasta el "final" de la ballena y salir de aquí…_

_Todos lo miraron asqueados, incluso gepetto._

_- ¿Qué tal si la quemamos para hacer que la ballena nos expulse_? – propuso gepetto.

_- __**tu no te metas… oigan, he tenido la mejor idea… ¿Qué tal si quemamos la lancha para que la ballena nos expulse?**_

_- ¡es una buena idea! _– Exclamó gepetto - _¿Cómo no se me ocurrió a mi?_

_- entonces eso aremos_ – dijo sasori.

_Empezaron a desmantelar la lancha haciendo un gran montículo de madera._

_- ¿Cómo la prendemos?_ – preguntó sasori.

_- tobi fue niño explorador ¡tobi puede prenderla! _

_Frotando la madera con un pedazo grande de madera que agarro al azar empezó a encender el fuego._

_- tobi… ¡tobi! __**Estas matando a tu hijo**_

Tobi miro sus manos, entre estas sasori estaba de cabeza, cruzado de brazos, con el ceño fruncido y mirando a tobi molesto, mientras de su cabello salía humito.

_- ¡lo lamento hijo de tobi! _

_Lo soltó de inmediato pero aun quedaba un dilema ¿Cómo encender el fuego?_

_- yo tango una vela aquí_ – anunció gepetto.

_- __**si que bien, felicidades**__ –_ lo tiró por loco - _**¿que tal si usamos esa vela para encender la madera?**_

_- ¡esa es una mu buena idea_! – Exclamó gepetto – _un momento_ – miro al grillo con suspicacia - _¡eres un grillo!_

_- ¡no pensé que podía haber alguien mas despistado que tobi!_ – dijeron zetsu blanco y sasori al mismo tiempo negando con la cabeza.

_Estaban a punto de prender la madera cuando una luz inundo el lugar y frente a ellos apareció el hada azul, con el contrato en manos._

_- veo que no has hecho un buen trabajo… -_ dijo Deidara.

_- podría ser peor __**podría haber matado a sasori…**_

_- pero no, el trato era criarlo bien, y como no lo logro tendré que hacer cumplir la clausula numero tres de este contrato…_

_- ¿clausula tres? ¿De que trata eso?_ – cuestionó sasori.

_- aquí dice_ – dijo Deidara abriendo el contrato y leyéndolo – _que si para el final del plazo el niño de madera en cuestión se encuentra en el estomago de una ballena entonces el hombre que firme el contrato, la marioneta y la conciencia serán obligados a vivir en dicha ballena por el resto de sus días… o hasta que la madera del títere se hinche…_

_- __**¡eso es lo mas absurdo que he escuchado! **__¿Quién pone tal cosa en un contrato?_

_- las clausulas abarcan muchas situaciones_ – explicó Deidara – _la numero 15 dice que si se encuentran frente a un sujeto gordo con cabeza cubica que se haga llamar "Figueroa" y sea maestro de matemáticas, mientras comen bombones asados y llevan una cabra en las manos, tendrán que ser mandados en un cohete a Plutón donde cosecharan el maíz de cosmo de los padrinos mágicos…_

_Todo quedo en silencio._

_- entonces, ¿nos quedaremos aquí para toda la vida?_ – sasori estaba horrorizado.

_- o hasta que la madera se hinche_ – repitió Deidara.

_- este lugar esta húmedo y… apesta… ¡y esta húmedo! Mi cabello se va a esponjar… -_ se quejaba sasori.

_- lo lamento son las reglas… al menos no tienes que usar vestido…_

_- ¿yo también me tengo que quedar?_ – preguntó gepetto.

_- no, tu no… ven que te llevo a casa… _

_El hada azul agito su barita marca patito y después de un as de luz gepetto y el hada desaparecieron._

- _genial_ – decía con sarcasmo sasori – _esto es simplemente genial…_

_- ¡tobi lo sabe! Esto es genial_ – decía enserio –_ ahora tobi y su hijo nunca se separaran, en toda la vida…_

_- __**o hasta que la madera se hinche…**_

Fin

* * *

><p>-escondida detras de su hermana- ¿que les parecio?<p>

anita: e_e ¿quieres que me maten a mi?

seria tu culpa por tus ideas estupidas xD

bueno, esta raro lo se, lo siento u.u

en el siguiente sabremos que ha estado haciendo kaede en todo ese tiempo y por supuesto no tendra cuento, por lo mismo estara a tiempo

espero que no esten muy enojados xD

**andiitha hitoriki**

alicia en el pais de las maravillas estoy esperando por ponerla, ahora con tus ideas estoy segura que sera mucho mas facil gracias, aun que primero que alicia ira la sirenia no creo que falte tanto las cosas se estan adelantando n.n ¡gracias por leer!

**Ssudoki Angera**

¡gracias por tus comentarios!

a madara ya no lo puedo estar matando a cada rato es cosa de vigilarlo, y no se si una bofetada sea suficiente ¿que tal mil? xD tendre que ver que hacer con el. me encanto eso de phineas y ferb lo tendre en cuenta si kishimoto no me revela lo que necesito saber xD bueno ya no me alargo mas por que no tengo mucho tiempo gracias por leer!

**muchas gracias por leer n.n**


	16. El mundo mas estupido

De este capitulo tenia solo 1 tercio, y lo demás salió completamente espontaneo. Pienso que quedo muy tonto, quería hacer un capitulo de terror o algo así pero me estaba quedando muy sangriento y decidí cambiarlo por lo estúpido xD a ver si les gusta, en el siguiente continuara.

Aquí menciono a algunos de los que me dieron ideas para los akatsukis, si me falto alguno me avisa :3

Ya no se que decir asi que ¡a leer!

* * *

><p><strong>El mundo más estúpido<strong>

Kaede y el grupo de recorrido llegaron al campo de entrenamiento donde casualmente encontraron a Kiba y a Akamaru que supuestamente entrenaban. La noche ya habia caído pero aun así algunos seguían inquietos y corriendo por lo que Shikamaru decidió que esperarían un poco mas para irse.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – preguntaba Kaede realmente fastidiada.

Ella estaba sentada en las raíces de un árbol al lado de shikamaru que fingía dormir la siesta para no tener que responder a las preguntas de las hechiceras, mas lejos Neji y Hinata hablaban de no se que temas de Hyuugas, y en el campo de entrenamiento Akamaru era perseguido por Kiba y Akira, y a esta ultima la perseguía Misaki molesta con el puño en alto.

- Parece que se divierten – comentó Shikamaru abriendo un ojo perezosamente.

- Si bueno, siempre y cuando se estén peleando ellas son felices… aun que parece que sus peleas se han incrementado desde que llegamos aquí…

Antes de que pudiera añadir algo mas, un pitido hizo que se sobresaltara, de sus mangas saco la esfera y miro en su interior, Shikamaru se incorporo y se acerco a mirar también. Dentro de esta estaban Akira y Misaki siendo capturadas por Sai, Yamato, Sakura y Naruto. Shikamaru miro inquisitivamente a Kaede que solo sonrió nerviosa para después desviar la mirada al suelo.

- esto es malo – susurró.

- esos son clones – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, Kaede solo opto por asentir – son buenos, no creo que nadie sospeche ¿de que están hechos?

- magia… - dijo la chica en un suspiro, mirando a su acompañante - su máximo son tres hechizos y se desvanecen… mientras no usen su magia todo esta bien… - explicó.

- asumo que fue necesario que ellas fueran… - Kaede asintió aun si no estaba muy segura – saben mas de lo que dicen ¿no es cierto? – el estaba seguro, pero quería confirmarlo, la mirada de Kaede le dio la respuesta – cuando quieres eres un libro abierto…

- si bueno, igual soy mejor actriz que Akira… ¿nos vas a delatar?

- no, pero quiero saber que es lo que nos ocultan…

- te prometo que en cuanto termine todo te lo digo…

- ¡hey! – Interrumpió Kiba - ¿Por qué hablan tan juntos y en susurros?

Kaede se separo sonrojada, Shikamaru simplemente volvió a su pose anterior. Pero no le duro mucho el gusto por que la esfera volvió a sonar, ahora más fuerte y potente, no era el ruido normal que la esfera usaba, alarmo a todos, que rápidamente se reunieron alrededor de Kaede y Shikamaru.

De la esfera una imagen holográfica se proyecto permitiéndoles a todos observar.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Primero se observo un reloj dando varias vueltas rápidamente, luego se dejo ver a Hidan y Kakuzu terminando el trabajo que akatsuki les encomendó._

_- Ya pasaron 30 minutos ¿has acabado hidan? – preguntó kakuzu_

_- ¡Déjame! – Gritó el aludido - ¡la ceremonia no se puede interrumpir!_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- Ti-tiene algo encajado en el pecho – hinata con cara de horror miraba la escena.

- ¿Cómo es posible que siga vivo? – Shikamaru miro a kaede, sabia que ella tendría la respuesta, pero la chica solo volvió a mirar la esfera.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_- Oye kakuzu, ¿Por qué crees que nos pidieron que adelantáramos el trabajo? – preguntaba Hidan mientras se incorporaba después de sacarse el objeto del pecho._

_- Zetsu dijo que nos daría mas detalles cuando termináramos… aun falta uno - kakuzu sentado en el suelo abrió el mapa mirándolo en silencio unos minutos – Ahora toca el país del fuego…_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Al escuchar eso todos se alarmaron, y empezaron a prestar más atención, neji miraba de reojo a las hechiceras al igual que Shikamaru, y es que ellas parecían preocupadas.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_- parece que han terminado el trabajo, y también ese pesado y largo ritual… - un zetsu completamente blanco salió del suelo._

_- ¿Por qué no te callas? ¡Son todos unos ateos ignorantes! _

_- ¿Has venido solo a hablar o hay algo que quieras decirnos? – preguntó kakuzu._

_- No, solo que se apresuren… sigan con su trabajo yo me hare cargo del dos colas…_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_La imagen se cortó de nuevo esta lucía un poco borrosa en comparación con la anterior, ahora estaban kakuzu y hidan frente a la puerta de un templo._

_- Este es un templo – dijo hidan - ¿me estas diciendo que nuestro objetivo esta dentro de este lugar?_

_- no tengo ni idea – respondió kakuzu – pero no es un templo normal, ya sabes, podría ser posible…_

_En ese momento la imagen se volvió negra._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- Esos eran dos akatsukis, frente al templo del fuego… - dijo neji.

- Me llama la atención que la imagen haya estado borrosa – comentó Misaki.

- Eso mismo pensaba – dijo Shikamaru.

- Miren, vuelve a salir algo…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Ahora a escena era diferente y se miraba aun mas borrosa que la anterior como si hubiera interferencia en la señal, en ella también se encontraban hidan y kakusu, estaban frente al lugar donde cobran dinero por cadáveres, hidan estaba siendo atravesado por dos miembros del equipo de asuma, que ya sentían que habían ganado._

_- uno menos – decía asuma con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción._

_- Joder, eso duele – dijo hidan - ¿Qué problema tienes?_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- debería estar muerto – decía Kiba sentándose al lado de kaede.

- esos somos asuma y yo – murmuró Shikamaru.

- ¿es inmortal? – pregunto neji.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_- ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Apuntamos a sus puntos vitales! – dijo uno del equipo de asuma._

_- ¡Dejen de moverse! – Gritaba hidan que sentía como las armas dentro de el se removían – mierda eso duele…_

_- ¿eres inmortal?_

_- joder, parecen retrasados ¿es que no lo adivinan?_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- ¿Eso te responde? – preguntó kaede – hidan es inmortal, y muy peligroso…

- pero no tenemos que preocuparnos, asuma y yo juntos podremos con ellos – dijo Shikamaru.

Kaede miro a Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido.

- o no… - murmuro el chico preocupado mirando la imagen que volvía a cambiar, mirándose ahora muy tenuemente.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Hidan se atravesaba una varilla en el pecho y asuma escupía sangre cayendo al suelo chorreando sangre bajo la camiseta._

_- ASUMA – gritaba Shikamaru con lágrimas en los ojos_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a Shikamaru, luego a kaede y a las chicas.

- mientras mas borrosa es la imagen más probabilidades hay de cambiar ese futuro – dijo Misaki de repente interrumpiendo el silencio con su teoría.

- No tiene que ocurrir como esta escrito… - coincidió Akira.

- mas bien como esta dibujado – intento bromear kaede, las otras dos la fulminaron con la mirada.

- me van a decir como derrotarlo – dijo decidido Shikamaru mirando a kaede, quien asintió.

- mañana que empecemos el entrenamiento…

- ¿Qué era el reloj? – pregunto hinata de repente.

- cierto… ¿Qué era? – indago Akira.

- probablemente el tiempo que falta para que eso suceda… o lo que se adelanto el tiempo – opino kaede – no estoy segura…

- esta mostrando algo mas… - anunció kiba – ahora si se mira bien…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_- Nos perdimos en el mundo de las estupideces – decía kaede sonriente._

_- ¿Sonríes después de que casi te orinas del miedo? – Kiba se carcajeo._

_- Estoy feliz de que al fin haya terminado – murmuro temblando un poco._

_- ¿Qué demonios les paso ahí? – pregunto Akira que estaba al lado de Naruto._

_- Cosas… horribles – dijo kaede._

_- Cosas muy raras – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- Esos éramos todos nosotros – comento lo obvio Kiba.

- ¿A dónde fuimos? – preguntó Shikamaru.

- No se que sea eso del mundo de las estupideces – dijo kaede - suena algo que inventaría en un momento de estrés…

- Kaede – murmuro Shikamaru – a mi me parece que tendríamos que ir por las originales – dijo mirado a las clones.

- Mañana en el primer descanso del entrenamiento nos reunimos para regresarlas – contesto la chica en un susurro, Kiba los miraba con suspicacia.

- Ya es de noche y hay que descansar – decía Shikamaru levantándose – es hora de irnos a dormir… mañana les espera un día agitado a estas chicas…

Todos empezaron a andar pero Kiba se quedo atrás.

- Neji ¿pudo hablar contigo un momento?

- ¿Qué necesitas Kiba?

- Hay algo que quiero comentarte…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Akira y kaede se encontraban en la casa de hinata, sentadas sobre la cama esperando a que la Hyuuga saliera del baño.

- Así que no nos duro mucho la mentira – decía Akira a Kaede.

- Nop, ¿Por qué siempre lo que planeamos sale al revés?

- Al destino le gusta jugarnos bromas… ¿Cómo va el blog?

- Ya nos han dado varias ideas – decía kaede sacando el ipod – mas o menos ya estoy pensando que hay que hacer… tendrá que ser dentro de los cuentos por supuesto…

- ¿Qué hacemos cuando los cambiemos? – pregunto la rubia – dijiste que con la luz están atrapados para siempre, entonces no podrán salir…

- Recuerda lo que dije cuando atrape a los primeros, ellos estarán ahí hasta que yo quiera… estoy segura que solo hace falta magia para sacarlos…

- debería de venir con un manual de instrucciones

- de todos modos no lo leeríamos, mira… **Tsukiyomi zakuro** nos dio ideas para casi todos… dice que hay que cambiarle las lealtades a Deidara, por que el fue obligado a entrar a akatsuki y se quedo para derrotar a itachi…

- pero – tomo el ipod Akira – **Ssudoki Angera** piensa que ya los estamos cambiando, a Deidara al menos lo he visto mas alivianado… ¿Qué mas dice Zakuro?

- Pues también dice que podemos sobornar a Kakuzu, yo creo que suena como una buena idea ¿Cuánto dinero tienes?

- Nada, pero tengo una polilla en mi billetera ¿la quieres?

- no, no nos sirve… supongo que podemos aparecer algo en el libro, es cuestión de atraparlo… - kaede tomo de vuelta el ipod – hay varias personas mas que opinan **andiitha hitoriki** cree que debemos hacerles cumplir sus metas…

- Mm… creo que podemos -

- ¿Chicas? – hinata salió del baño - ¿Quién sigue?

- ah claro… yo voy – Akira se volteó con kaede y susurró - antes de eso tenemos que buscar una manera de regresar a Akira y Misaki originales, busca en el libro…

- Vale tu nunca buscas, ve y báñate córrele – la corrió kaede.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Al día siguiente se reunieron muy temprano con gai sensei, el maestro que les enseñaría tai jutsu, quien no fue para nada amable con ellas, decía que tenían suficiente poder de juventud para poder darle 50 vueltas a todo el campo de entrenamiento, aun que solo lograron dar diez, en muy buenas condiciones no estaban. Después empezó a mostrarles unas cuantas técnicas para evadir a su oponente y en eso se les fue el descanso que se suponía debían tener en esa clase.

- ¿A gai le dijeron que no teníamos chakra? – pregunto exhausta con su ultimo aliento Akira.

- ¡No hay escusas! – Exclamo el aludido interrumpiendo su conversación - ¡lee tampoco o tiene y es un gran ninja! ¡No se depriman con eso! – Abrazando a kaede fingió mirar un atardecer inexistente - ¡tienen el poder de la juventud de su lado!

- yo siento que nos esta succionando el "poder" – comentó Misaki en voz baja.

- ¡Siguan practicando! – grito gai alzando el pulgar.

- Me… me abraso – llorosa kaede abraso a Akira.

- Ya, ya… pobresita…

- Gai, es suficiente, ahora me toca a mi – dijo asuma llegado al lado de Shikamaru.

- ¡Te las dejo! Yo tengo una cita pendiente con mi eterno rival…

- Kakashi esta en el hospital…

- ¡Por eso jugaremos piedra papel y tijeras! – exclamó desapareciendo.

- Nunca aprenderá – negaba con la cabeza Misaki.

- Bien chicas, Shikamaru me comentó que tenían un asunto pendiente – dijo asuma con media sonrisa – les daré un descanso para que puedan hacerlo…

Todos menos asuma se alejaron del lugar adentrándose algo en el bosque.

- ¿Le contaste todo? – interrogo kaede.

- No, solo lo de los clones, jamás dije nada de su muerte… aun que me perturba… mendokusei…

- No te preocupes, ¡no dejare que eso pase! – exclamo kaede algo sonrojada.

- Kaede, ¿será buena idea llamarnos? – preguntó Akira.

- 3 hechizos no son suficientes, yo solita no creo poder con hidan y kakuzu – respondió la aludida. Misaki se encogió de hombros y se recargo en un árbol, mientras kaede sacaba su libro de hechizos y Akira se sentaba en el suelo – Solo debo de – cerro los ojos y puso una mano sobre la pagina del hechizo, el libro empezó a brillar – encuentro – susurro.

En ese momento en que una luz inundaba el lugar, Kiba, akamaru, hinata y neji aparecieron con ellos.

- ¡sabia que tramaban algo! – exclamó Kiba triunfante, haciendo a kaede desconcentrarse y rompiendo el hechizo, el suelo tembló un poco, kaede se tropezó con una grieta que se abría del suelo, Shikamaru y Kiba la sostuvieron, akamaru aullaba, Misaki se intentaba sostener del árbol, y en fin, todos hicieron circo maroma y teatro para sostenerse hasta que el temblor se detuvo.

- El libro dice que podrían ocurrir cosas inesperadas si se interrumpía un hechizo – comento Misaki – no nos fue tan…

En el suelo un agujero negro se abrió y todos cayeron dentro de el.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- Supongo que fue demasiado temprano para hablar – Misaki sobándose el trasero se levantaba del suelo - ¿están… bien?

Mirando alrededor se encontró bajo un árbol grande, a lluvia caía a cantaros a su alrededor y el viento azotaba con fuerza las ramas de los arboles, a su alrededor habían casas a oscuras, algunas con alguna luz prendida, muy tenue como si fueran velas.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Se pregunto mirando al cielo, donde una luna roja y llena se miraba – seguro que ya no estoy en Konoha – murmuro para ella.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- ¿Estas bien kaede? – preguntaba Kiba mientras ayudaba a levantarse a la chica.

- me lastime mi traserito, pero es todo…

- ¿Dónde estamos? – indago Shikamaru.

Entonces la chica miro alrededor, estaban en un prado, parecía no haber nada a su alrededor, pero no podían saber si habia algo mas allá, ya que la niebla cubría todo, incluso parte de suelo, era densa y blanca.

- En Konoha no estamos – aseguró la chica.

- La luna es roja – puntualizo Kiba.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – Pregunto kaede, los otros dos negaron - ¡AKIRA! ¡MISAKI! ¡NEJI! ¡HINATA!

Los gritos provocaron un eco estruendoso, como si se encontraran en una cueva.

- no hay respuesta – dijo Shikamaru.

- Hay que movernos – propuso Kiba.

Kaede saco su varita y la encendió usándola de linterna, y juntos con la chica en medio empezaron a caminar cautelosamente.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- ¿Do… donde estoy? – hinata sola y desorientada caminaba nerviosa por un sendero recto, hecho completamente de tierra, rodeado de dos enormes paredes de piedra - ¿hay alguien? – preguntaba en un susurro.

En el momento en el que habló se escucho un sonido de algo cayendo fuertemente detrás de ella. Lentamente y con los ojos bien abiertos giro el rostro…

y gritó.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- Este lugar me esta poniendo los nervios de punta – murmuraba Akira mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Ella y neji estaban en una isla, tan pequeña que podían verse sus orillas y el mar azotando contra estas, pero aun así suficientemente grande y con un par de palmeras.

- Bienvenidos… Al mundo de las pesadillas – una voz grabe proveniente de ningún lugar resonó por todo el lugar, seguida de una risa estruendosa que todos y cada uno de los chicos lograron escuchar.

- El mundo de las pesadillas – repitió en voz baja neji, intentando pensar a través del dolor que Akira le estaba causando encajando sus uñas en su brazo.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- No puede ser que no haya nada por aquí – Kiba olisqueaba e lugar intentando encontrar algo.

- Es el mundo de las pesadillas – decía kaede – seguro seremos expuestos a nuestros peores miedos o algo por el estilo…

De repente la niebla se disipo completamente – huelo algo – murmuro Kiba - ¡akamaru! – exclamo girándose hacia la derecha.

- ¡Guaf! – el ladrido del perro resonó con fuerza mientras feliz corría hacia su dueño.

- Estaba preocupado ¿Dónde estabas chico? – Kiba acariciaba animadamente la gran cabeza de su can.

- Kiba – murmuro kaede, el aludido la miro, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y con cara de asco, horror, una combinación de emociones raras cruzaban su rostro.

El chico perro miro también a Shikamaru que estaba igual de sorprendido, y sin anestesia miro bien a su perro.

- Hola Kiba – saludo akamaru ¡era igual a Naruto!

- ¿Naruto? – Kiba se rasco la cabeza y lo miro extrañado, el cuerpo de akamaru tenía la cabeza de Naruto que sonreía con la lengua de fuera.

- ¡Kiba! – llamo el perro, que se volteo mostrando su colita al aludido, levantándola sonrió - ¡toma esto! – y gas verde salió de culito de akamaru.

- ¡Que asco! – exclamó el chico cubriéndose a nariz y alejándose de la abominación – gas de Naruto ¡esta es la cuarta vez! – gritó.

Shikamaru se daba un golpe en la frente, kaede casi se cae al estilo anime - ¿¡ese es tu mayor miedo! – pregunto en un grito la chica.

- ¿Te parece poco? ¡Es horrible tener mi nariz y ser expuesto a esta clase de olores!

- bien… continuemos… - Shikamaru sin darle mayor importancia empezó a caminar.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- Eres una deshonra para la familia Hyuuga…

- ¿padre? – dudando hinata se acerco a esa deformidad, frente suyo estaba su padre… la cabeza de su padre en forma de huevo rodando de un lado a otro mientras le decía cosas.

- ¡No eres mi hija! ¡Eres débil! Blablablablablabla… - muchos huevos iguales empezaron a caer del cielo.

La chica sin saber que hacer retrocedió unos pasos y giro para salir corriendo, pero termino chocando con alguien y cayo al suelo. Entre abriendo los ojos supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

- Na-naruto-kun lo siento – balbuceo la chica mientras se levantaba con ayuda de el chico.

- guaf guaf…

- ¿naruto… kun? – el cuerpo de Naruto si, pero la cabeza de akamaru la miraban fijamente, el perro le lamio toda la cara y ladro aun mas fuerte.

- Deshonra, deshonra – repetían los huevos empezando a saltar para llegar a ella.

- ¿Qué… demonios?

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al mirar toda esa multitud de huevos que empezaban a avanzar hacia ella.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- mundo de las pesadillas… mundo de las estupideces debería de llamarse – neji estaba cruzado de brazos, sentado sobre la arena, y mirando el océano con reproche.

- Vamos neji ¡ven a jugar conmigo y con las palmeras!… - animaba Akira.

Neji volteo una vez mas para asegurarse que no estaba alucinando, no, ahí seguían, Akira y las palmeras de la isla meciéndose de un lado a otro como gelatina. El Hyuuga giro su rostro de vuelta al mar.

- espero que salgamos de aquí pronto…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- ¿Por qué akanaruto nos esta siguiendo? – se preguntaba Kiba mirando con desconfianza hacia atrás como la deformidad esa los seguía.

- solo ignóralo – propuso Shikamaru. Naruto de repente empezó a aullar.

- ¡alguien se acerca! – Anuncio kaede – y es… ¿directora tronchatoro? – dijo con voz temblorosa la chica.

Una vieja con cara de bruja y ropa militar se acercaba con sus cejas pobladas fruncidas y sus dientes torcidos y amarillentos sonriendo en una mueca desquiciada, con un látigo en la mano que mostraba muy descaradamente.

- ¡Has sido una niña muy mala kaede! – Decía la mujer con su voz de bruja acercándose mas – tendrás tu castigo… el agujero…

- ¿esa es tu directora? – pregunto Kiba con miedo, ahora el mundo de kaede le sonaba muy feo.

- no – murmuro la chica – ella es… la directora de una película – Shikamaru y Kiba casi se caen al suelo.

- ¿Cómo que de una película? ¿Cómo puedes tenerle miedo a eso? – interrogo Kiba.

- es la persona mas horrible del mundo – decía kaede retrocediendo al igual que sus compañeros – mis papas me dijeron después de ver la película de matilda… que si me portaba mal iba a venir por mi, que iba a aparecer bajo mi cama y… me iba a comer…

- . . . . .

- ¿Y decías que mi miedo era estúpido? – grito Kiba, pero kaede tenia lagrimas en los ojos – ya ya… lo siento…

- ¡desháganse de ella! – rogo la chica.

Kiba y Shikamaru suspiraron y empezaron el ataque.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- creo que logre escaparme – se decía hinata tomando aire, el pasillo parecía no terminar nunca, pero logro correr muy rápido y adelantarse mucho de esos huevos raros – aun así… esto aun no tiene salida…

- ¿no es molesto? – dijo una voz detrás de ella, hinata volteo encontrándose consigo misma – este sendero es como tu ¿no hinata? – una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- son… demasiadas… pelotas – decía neji con un tic nervioso.

Ahora no solo Akira bailaba con las palmeras, también los cocos que resultaron ser pelotas caían de las palmeras con cara agitada y siempre le daban en la cabeza.

- al menos son de goma – decía Akira bailando.

- esto es irritante… pero no tengo miedo…

- el agua – Akira se detuvo y se acerco al chico – o la isla se esta haciendo mas chica… o el agua se esta haciendo mas grande…

- lo segundo es tonto… pero tienes razón, ahora tenemos menos isla…

- neji… no se nadar – dijo en un susurro Akira.

El chico la miro y se levantó, puso un pie sobre el agua. Pero solo logro mojarse.

- y mi chakra no funciona – sentencio el chico.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- ¿Cuál será tu miedo Shikamaru? – Preguntaba Kiba - ¿perder tu inteligencia? ¿Perder contra una chica? ¿Hacerte gey?

Caminando de repente se encontraron con una gran televisión de plasma ahí en medio de ningún lugar, que de repente se prendió.

_- cariño ya llegue – decía un Shikamaru adulto entrando en una casa._

_- nada de cariño – regaño una mujer - ¡he estado esperando por ti por horas! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Eres un vago! Seguro te quedaste dormido otra vez…_

- esa es temari – dijo kaede con media sonrisa, Shikamaru estaba descolocado.

_- ahora limpia la casa que no lo hare yo ¡y luego has la comida!_

_- llegue de una misión de 2 semas – decía Shikamaru – no estuve por dos semanas estoy cansado…_

_- ¿y eso a mi que? ¡ahora limpia! Y luego llama a nuestros hijos para comer._

- apaga eso ¡ahora! – gritó Shikamaru horrorizado.

- ahí vienen los bebes – dijo Kiba sonriente.

_- papi papi ¡dame dinero! _

_- ¡no a mi! A ella no, no ¡papi! ¡papi!_

Un kunai atravesó la televisión

- mucho por hoy – dijo el de la coleta en un suspiro – que horror…

- y me decían a mi que mi miedo era ridículo – dijo con sorna kaede.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- Hay ya estoy perdida – murmuraba misaki molesta, empezó a caminar bajo la lluvia pero termino descubriendo que el lugar era como las escenas de los picapiedras simplemente se repetían y se repetían sin final, quien sabe cuando llegaría a una escena diferente.

- Aliviánate comete una quesadilla – se escucho que alguien decía detrás de ella.

- ¿una quesadilla? - la morena se giro y se encontró con una quesadilla gigante escurriendo queso derretido de la nariz.

- Hay sincronizadas, mixtas, con verdura ¿Cómo quieres tu quesadilla?

- ¿Una quesadilla parlante?

- No olvides mi nariz y mis ojos, son hermosos, son los ojos de una quesadilla… ¿entonces como quieres tu quesadilla?

- ¿Qué problema tienes con las quesadillas? ¡tu eres una! Y toma un pañuelo, estas escurriendo queso…

- ¡Como que, que problema tengo! ¿no sabes donde estas?

- Una voz tenebrosa dijo que estábamos en el mundo de las pesadillas…

- Hay carl se volvió a equivocar, perdónalo, una epidemia de gripa de quesadilla se expandió por todos lados y… bueno parece que el estar mormado le hizo decir mal la palabra…

- ¿Por qué das tantas vueltas? ¿Dónde estoy?

- ¡estas en el mundo de las quesadillas! – dijo sonriente la quesadilla – y la única manera de salir de aquí es…

El verdadero Akamaru salió de atrás de la quesadilla y se la comió de un bocado.

- ¡Akamaru! Acabas de comerte nuestro pase de salida…

- yo estaba seguro de que me habia comido a una quesadilla – hablo el perro.

- ¿tu hablas? – pregunto desconcertada Misaki.

- Es el mundo de las quesadillas, todo es posible – dijo el perro.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p>¿que tal? xD a ver que opinan, por cierto discúlpenme si me tardo, estoy escribiendo una historia que publicare después y me retraso con estas.<p>

como no se que mas decir, hasta aqui termino.

gracias por leer y pod sus reviews. cuidense.

**anditha hitoriki **muchas gracias por tu review y tu comprensión xD deberás que me preocupara que se molestaran o algo, gracias por leer, cuídate.


	17. El mundo de las quesadillas

Hola, bueno a lo importante

este capitulo esta igual de ilogico y tonto que el anterior, solo que no se si igual de gracioso, lo escribi como me di a entender y bueno, ya jusgaran ustedes.

solo quiero que tengan una cosa en mente, si el inicio fue estupido, no se sorprendan que la manera de salir sea igual de tonta.

Estos capítulos los hice sin propósito, solo para saber que hacia kaede xD y se me ocurrió esto.

* * *

><p><strong>El mundo de las quesadillas<strong>

- Entonces recapitulando – decía **akanaru** – a Kaede le da miedo una directora ficticia de una película, un claro trauma de la niñez… Shikamaru le teme al matrimonio con una mujer problemática lo que le traerá problemas cuando sea mayor, haciendo que la gente lo llame gay… y Kiba… Kiba le tiene miedo a mis gases… acéptenlo, todos sus miedos apestan…

- Como tus gases, y ¿podrías dejar de hablar? Me da un no se que – decía Kiba esquivando la mirada del perro/humano.

- ¿Y tu me vas a callar? No puedes ni mirarme…

- Vamos perrito – Kaede agitaba una varita y **akanaru** empezó a mover la cola – ve a por ella – dijo lanzándola, y mirando enseguida como el perro corría y se perdía.

- corramos – propuso Kiba y así todos hicieron.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

- ¿Quién eres tu? – preguntaba Hinata a su clon.

- Yo soy tú – dijo la chica – por eso lo se… se que tu eres como este camino, ¿te identificas no? Es normal…

- n-no se que quieres decir…

- Quieres el respeto de tu clan y la aprobación de tu padre, pero tu misma no te apruebas… acéptalo, tu eres así, muy predecible, se puede saber lo que harás, lo cual es simplemente sentirte inútil, como se sabe que este pasillo continuara recto hasta el final…

- Eso… eso no es cierto…

- Claro que lo es ¿Por qué te piensas que no puedes decirle nada a Naruto? ¡Porque no confías en ti misma Hinata! Por que para tus ojos, tú eres un fracaso… y mientras te sigas viendo como un fracaso… no podrás ser mejor que eso… un fracaso…

- Detente, no soy ningún fracaso…

- Oh claro que lo eres y lo sabes ¡te diste cuenta cuando fuiste como Akira! ¿No? Te encanto sentir tanta seguridad, por que Akira confía en ella, por que en ese momento fuiste todo lo que no eres… y por eso te animaste a hacer lo que hiciste, por que te tuviste confianza… pero ahora que no hay magia, eres tú otra vez y tú… solo te puedes ver como un fracaso…

Hinata molesta con esa chica frente a ella lanzó un puñetazo, pero se quedo a medio camino, estrellándose con un vidrio – piénsalo Hinata… ten más confianza en ti misma… o te lo pueden quitar – eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que el espejo se partiera.

- No soy un fracaso – susurró a chica ocultando sus ojos bajo el flequillo.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

- He estado pensando… - decía Shikamaru - ¿no son muy raros los "miedos"?

- ¿Por qué las comillas? – preguntó Kiba.

- Es que no creo que se le pueda llamar miedo a eso, si a caso un trauma o algo por el estilo… Por que, puede que no me agrade la idea de casarme con una mujer problemática pero, más miedo le tengo a perder a mis seres queridos – al decir esto miro a Kaede.

- No voy a dejar que le pase nada a Asuma, Shikamaru – dijo la chica – no te preocupes… pero tienes un buen punto, aun que yo si le tengo miedo a tronchatoro, y a los rayos, y a las víboras… y…

En ese momento se escucho un trueno y Kaede se hico un ovillo instantáneamente en el suelo.

- Odio los truenos – murmuró la chica.

- Pero solo sonaron cuando lo pensaste – comentó Kiba, agachándose al lado de la chica – tranquila…

- ¿Qué tal si no es el mundo de las pesadillas? – Dijo Shikamaru - ¿que tal si solo pasan estos "miedos" por que los pensamos? Como si…

- ¿Cómo si controláramos lo que sucede? – dijo Kiba.

- Como si controláramos este mundo – comentó Shikamaru - o mejor aun, como si gracias al hechizo roto hayamos creado una especie de dimensión… o…

- Son demasiadas teorías – se quejo Kiba.

- Pero ¿Qué tal si estamos dentro de nuestras mentes? O una combinación de ellas…

- ¡Ah! Algo me rozo la pierna – de un salto la chica se paró, desde el suelo es escuchaba un siseo – vamos, que sea orochimaru, que no sea una serpiente…

- ¿no es lo mismo? – se mofó Kiba.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

- ¿Sabes algo sobre el mundo de las quesadillas? – le preguntaba Misaki a akamaru mientras caminaban bajo una lluvia en la que ninguno parecía mojarse.

- Nada, solo que las quesadillas parecen estar muy buenas…

- Vale, entonces es inútil hasta que hables…

- Mira – akamaru indico con la pata hacia enfrente, donde habia un gran letrero en un local que decía "estación de radio" – a puesto que desde ahí salió la voz tétrica…

Ambos se acercaron pero al intentar abrir descubrieron que la puerta estaba cerrada.

- Digan la contraseña – dijo una voz detrás de la puerta.

- ¿Contraseña? – Misaki miro a akamaru que parecía no saber nada – ehh… ¿quesadilla?

- ¡Muy bien! Pasen…

La puerta se abrió dejando ver una oficina y otra quesadilla gigante sentándose en un escritorio.

- Buenas… ¿tardes? ¿Noches? ¿Días? Como sea, yo soy Misaki y este es akamaru necesitamos que nos diga como salir de este mundo…

- Hola, yo soy Carl…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

- Neji, nos estamos quedando sin suelo…

- Pero al menos tu no te estas quedando sin brazo – dijo mirando su pobre extremidad que estaba aprisionada entre las manos de Akira – seguro que cuando regresemos me la amputan…

- Que ocurrente, si no salimos de esta no habrá nada que amputar…

- ¿Qué se te ocurre?

- Aprender a nadar en los próximos 3 minutos o… usar magia…

- Me gusta la segunda idea…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

- ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Ah! Me volvió a rozar, que horror, que horror… - Kaede parecía apunto de llorar.

- Que lloroncita – murmuró Shikamaru – mira, cálmate y piensa que no hay nada…

- Me calmo… me calmo…. – otra serpiente cruzo a su lado - ¡No me calmo! ¡No me calmo!

Frenéticamente empezó a agitar su varita, tanto que una especie de polvo los empezó a cubrir a todos.

- Kaede ¡nos estamos ahogando! – gritó Kiba, y luego empezó a toser.

- Lo siento…

Dejo de hacerlo con miedo y mientras el polvo se disipaba se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban en ese lugar, aun que la luna seguía siendo roja ahora estaban en un pasillo sin fin.

- ¿Nos tele-transportamos? – preguntó Kiba.

- Kiba-kun, Shikamaru-kun, kaede-chan – Hinata alegre de ver a alguien se acerco a los chicos - ¿Solo son ustedes? – Kaede asintió.

- ¿Estas bien Hinata? – preguntó Kaede observándola, parecía agitada.

- Si, solo que aquí las cosas son muy raras…

- Ni que lo digas…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

- Bueno Carl, dinos ¿hay alguna forma de salir de aquí? – preguntó Misaki.

- Por la puerta – respondió la quesadilla - ¿no quieren una quesadilla?

- Y dale con las quesadillas, ¡no me refiero a la habitación! Queremos regresar a nuestro mundo…

– Carl ¿cierto? – Preguntó akamaru, Carl asintió – ¿Podrías decirnos como regresar a nuestro mundo? Por favor…

- Oh… No, gracias…

- ¿Por qué no? – indagó Misaki desesperándose.

- Es que no se puede salir de aquí ¡¿Quién quiere una quesadilla?

- ¡No quiero una maldita quesadilla! – Gritó Misaki de pronto - ¡no queremos una quesadilla solo queremos!...

- De hecho a mí si se me antoja una – interrumpió akamaru, Misaki lo miro mordazmente – olvídalo…

- ¡Nosotros solo queremos salir de este maldito mundo de quesadillas! – La chica se acercaba peligrosamente a la quesadilla que retrocedía – Ahora, dinos como salir de el mundo de las quesadillas o tu vas a ser una quesadilla muerta – amenazó la chica apuntando a akamaru que se relamió los labios de perro.

- Eh… ¡no me hagan nada! Yo…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

- ¿Estas escuchando lo mismo que yo? – preguntó Neji.

- ¿A Misaki gritándole a alguien?...

- Si eso mismo…

_- Yo lo digo enserio, de aquí no se puede salir… - decía una voz como de nerd adolescente. _(Carl)

_-Pues yo creo que si sabes como salir de aquí... – decía otra voz masculina desconocida. _(Akamaru)

_- ¿quieres que akamaru te coma? ¡¿Eso quieres? – amenazaba Misaki._

- ¿acaso akamaru era el otro chico? – se preguntó Akira.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

- Tenemos entretenimiento por radio – comentó Kaede – me pregunto que quiso decir Misaki con le mundo de las quesadillas…

- Misaki no parece ser de las que dicen estupideces solo por que si… - comentó Shikamaru.

- Miren el mar… - gritó Hinata – al fin ese horrible pasadizo se termina…

- ¿Qué es eso de allá? – Preguntó Kiba - ¿una isla?

- Parece que hay alguien en ella…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

- ¿Ya pensaste en una rima?

- No… - dijo con miedo Akira.

- Mi peor pesadilla se cumple – suspiró Neji.

- ¿Morir en una isla con una rubia súper sexy?

- No, pasar los últimos momentos de mi vida con alguien sumamente insoportable…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que te gusto?

- No, eso quiere decir que… ¡solo usa tu magia!

- Ok, no se si funcionara pero… ¡Llévame con Kaede! – gritó a todo pulmón alzando la varita.

- Nada pasa…

Una luz los envolvió en ese momento y desaparecieron de la isla antes de que esta desapareciera.

- ¿Donde estamos? – Preguntaba Akira abriendo los ojos - ¡Kaede!

Kaede con su varita en mano abrazo a la chica – escuche tu grito… ese fue el peor hechizo de todos, por cierto…

- Mi chakra no funcionaba, no podíamos salir de ahí y Akira estaba muy nerviosa – justificó Neji.

Shikamaru se acerco al mar e intento usar el chakra en la planta de los pies para caminar sobre ella, sin lograrlo.

- No esta húmeda – comentó adentrándose más al agua y luego hundiendo la cabeza.

- ¿Se quiere suicidar? – pregunto Akira, Shikamaru salió sin gota de agua.

- Esto no es agua… es una ilusión – dijo el chico – ahí abajo se puede respirar…

- ¿Así que no habia razón para tener miedo por no saber nadar? – interrogó Akira, Shikamaru negó. Neji murmuro algo así como "casi me quedo sin brazo por nada".

- Hay que caminar por el mar hasta llegar a la próxima punta… - propuso Kiba.

- ¿y si la salida esta para el otro extremo? – dijo kaede.

-_ Noooo – un grito proveniente del cielo los sorprendió – no quiero que me coma un perro parlante, vamos ¡que enserio no se puede salir de aquí! _

_- ¿Qué estas ocultando? Akamaru ¡quítale ese papel!_

_- ¡allá voy! _

- _¿no que no sabias como salir de aquí? ¡eh! Esta hoja dice "como salir del mundo de las quesadillas" _

_- No es lo que parece…_

_- Yo creo que si Carl… ¡akamaru comételo!_

- ¡Misaki se convirtió en asesina y akamaru es su cómplice! – exclamó Kiba horrorizado.

- ¿Por qué Misaki mandaría a akamaru a matar a alguien? – se preguntó Kaede.

_- Malditas quesadillas gigantes – murmuró la chica._

_- Pero saben bastante buenas… _

_- Akamaru calla, ¿no te parece que nuestra voz se escucha en eco?_

- ¿apenas se dan cuenta que están en altavoz? – Akira no se lo creía.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

- El botón de "al aire" esta prendido – notó akamaru - ¿nos podrán escuchar los demás?

- No perdemos nada intentándolo… - Misaki se acerco al micrófono sobre el escritorio – emm… ¿probando? 1, 2... como sea, si nos pueden escuchar, aparentemente este no es el mundo de las pesadillas es el mundo de las quesadillas donde hay quesadillas gigantes…

- _Eso no explica por que algunos vivimos ciertos miedos…_

- ¿De donde me estas hablando Kaede? – la varita de Misaki parpadeaba.

- _Me comunico con la varita, ¿no hay nada más que puedas decirnos sobre este mundo?_

- ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió antes hacer eso para comunicarnos? y yo no quiero entender nada, solo quiero salir de aquí – dijo la chica.

- ¿Por qué no lees como salir de aquí entonces? – propuso akamaru.

- Claro, aquí dice…

_- ¿Qué dice Misaki? _

La morena tenia una cara como de "no lo puedo creer" en el rostro. Pero antes de decir algo más desapareció en un puf.

_- ¿Misaki? – llamaba Kaede._

- Desapareció – anunció akamaru.

_- Akamaru, ¿podrías leer el papel? – preguntó Kiba._

- No, lo siento, no se leer…

- Intentare transportarnos ahí – dijo Kaede.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Akira, Misaki y el equipo 7 habían regresado a konoha, encontrándose con un revuelo enorme en la aldea.

- ¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama? – preguntó Yamato en la oficina de la hokage.

La quinta se quedo en silencio un momento mirando a las dos chicas que estaban frente a ella – ahora entiendo – susurro – Hay unos ninjas que no despiertan… Los que las guiaron por Konoha mas Kiba y akamaru – dijo mirado a las chicas – Tampoco podemos moverlos por que cada vez que los tocamos nos electrocuta un manto extraño…

- ¿Dónde están? – preguntó Misaki.

Poco tardaron en llegar al campo de entrenamiento donde estaban los cuerpos, todos parecían dormidos, en el suelo pero sobre sus cuerpos podían ver una capa transparente en donde recorría una especie de electricidad color morado.

- ¿Cómo los sacamos? – preguntó Naruto.

- Ni idea – Misaki se acerco a su clon e intento tocarlo, pero este solo de desvaneció y una corriente entro en ella – un hechizo salió mal y sus mentes se transportaron a un mundo creado por todas sus mentes… algunas predominan como la de Akira agregándole estupideces a las cosas, y la de Kaede con los paisajes…

- ¿Cómo los sacamos? – preguntó Sakura.

- Pues parece que yo puse el modo de salir con mi mente – dijo Misaki – y parecía que en ese momento tenia hambre así que… tienen que comerse todos una quesadilla para poder salir de ahí…

- …..

- ¡Lo siento si no como me vuelvo tonta! – Exclamó Misaki – ahora solo hay que esperar a que encuentren el papel y salgan de ahí…

- Yo también quiero saber mas – dijo Akira tocando a su clon haciendo que desapareciera, pero quitando la mano antes de que la electrocutara la corriente – me llegan imágenes raras… yo bailando con palmeras…

Algunos a miraron como si estuviera loca.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

- Ahora Akira también desapareció – comentó lo obvio Kiba.

- Son clones – justificó - seguro se les acabo la magia o algo así… ¿Akamaru donde esta el papel?

Si, ya todos estaban en la estación de radio, junto con akamaru.

- ¿Por qué hay queso en el suelo? – pregunto Hinata esquivando un gran charco.

- Son los mocos de la quesadilla gigante que me comí – respondió Akamaru.

- ¡Akamaru! – Kiba ya iba a abrasar a su perro.

- Los encuentros emocionales después – interrumpió Shikamaru.

- Aguafiestas – susurro akamaru – como sea, el papel esta ahí, al lado del charco de grasa…

- Diag… - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, bien parecía que una quesadilla se habia orinado (eso realmente paso).

- Lo leeré desde aquí – Kaede se agacho pero no tomo el papel y empezó a leer – "lo primero que tienen que saber para poder salir del mundo de las quesadillas es que, este mundo no existe" – un poco de silencio para procesar los datos y continuó – "Este en realidad se llama el mundo de lo infinito, cuando algún hechizo menor, realizado por un hechicero inexperto" ¡oye!

- Solo lee – dijo Shikamaru.

- "inexperto sale mal las mentes de los presentes suelen transportarse a este mundo creado por una combinación de todas las mentes, dependiendo de la madures mental de los hechiceros presentes las cosas se manifestaran… blablabla…"

- Tienes razón, eso ya aburrió – habló Kiba.

- Solo lee la parte de cómo salir de aquí… - propuso neji.

- Blablabla, lo que piensen se hará real… blablabla… ¡aquí esta! "para salir del mundo de las quesadillas se tiene que…"

- ¡Esa! ¡Esa misma cara hiso Misaki! – exclamó akamaru.

- ¿Qué dice Kaede? – pregunto Hinata.

- Dice que tenemos que comernos un pedazo de una de las dos quesadillas en el mundo de las quesadillas…

- ¡Pero yo ya me comí las dos!

- En ese caso solo queda una alternativa – comentó Kiba.

Todos empezaron a negar lentamente - ¡No lo digas!

- ¡Akamaru Vomita! – ordeno Kiba.

- ¡Yes Sir!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

- ¡Miren se mueven dattebayo!

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó en un susurro Hinata.

- Ya regresaron a Konoha dattebayo – dijo Naruto sonriéndole a la chica, pero esta en lugar de sonrojarse como usualmente hace desvió la mirada - ¿pasa algo? – ella solo negó.

- ¿Ustedes están bien? – preguntó Sakura a los demás.

- Informare a Tsunade-sama – dijo Yamato desapareciendo.

- Si, estamos bien – respondió Kiba.

- ¿A dónde fueron? – preguntó Sai.

- Nos perdimos en el mundo de las estupideces – decía Kaede sonriente.

- ¿Sonríes después de que casi te orinas del miedo? – Kiba se carcajeo.

- Estoy feliz de que al fin haya terminado – murmuro temblando un poco.

- ¿Qué demonios les paso ahí? – pregunto Akira que estaba al lado de Naruto.

- Cosas… horribles – dijo Kaede.

- Cosas muy raras – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

- Na-na… - hinata trago saliva y se levanto del suelo mirándolo a los ojos - Naruto-kun ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas? – dijo de sopetón.

- Claro – respondió desconcertado el chico.

- Esperen un momento – habló Misaki - ¿Cómo salieron de ahí si las ultimas quesadillas estaban en… - apunto a akamaru que sonreía ya no parecía poder hablar. Todos tenían cara de asco - ¡Que asco! – grito la chica.

* * *

><p>Estuvieron mas tiempo del que pensaron en el mundo de las quesadillas, ademas hinata tuvo un encuentro consigo misma, a Neji puede que tengan que amputarle el brazo, y... bueno ya lo leyeron.<p>

Ya dejare las cosas sin sentido... bueno no, solo lo que realmente no tenga sentido, no les puedo decir del proximo capitulo nada por que... es sorpresa :D

no es cierto es que no se nada, aun no lo escribo pero tengo la idea.

Los comportamientos fueron muy OOC por parte de bueno, pienso que lo mas notable fue shikamaru y neji, digamos que fue la fiebre de quesadilla que los afecto.

ya no se que mas decir, si tienen preguntas preguntenmelas yo intentare responderlas

por cierto, hice un blog, mas bien lo rehice, sera para subir dibujos mios de mis fanfics (principalmente este por que tengo muchos, uno para cada cuento) y alguna que otra cosa que se me ocurra, me gustaria que pasen, aun no tengo nada solo una publicación o como se le diga, pero ¿recuerdan el dibujo de tobi nieves? pues ahi lo van a ver si quieren, cuando suba otro les aviso asi los miran y quien sabe a lo mejor se rien un rato. y como no se como funciona lo de los links lo pondré muy separado ahi juntan los espacios o se pasan por mi perfil ahí también lo van a hallar.

http : / mara-sama15 . blogspot . com /

una ultima cosa! bueno dos ahora actualizare los Lunes, solo los lunes y si no hay ese dia pues esperenlo para el siguiente lunes, ya les avisé

y la segunda es que subi un nuevo fanfic, son capitulos cortos y se basan en general de la vida de 7 chicos viviendo en la misma casa, tambien es de naruto. Tiene algo de comedia y un poco de romance mas adelante, se llama "bajo el mismo techo" y la encuentran en mi perfil si les interesa ;)

es todo por hoy amigos xD

cuídense y gracias por leer, y por sus reviews :3


	18. El plan de Misaki

En este capitulo conoceremos un lado de Misaki que puede o no se imaginaron que tenia, ella consigue lo que quiere sin importar los métodos que tenga que usar. y los planes sobre la marcha se le dan bien.

En el siguiente una sorpresa, que acelerara todo.

Por cierto antes de que se me olvide, subí al blog un dibujo de Kaede, iré subiendo de las otras dos después y luego haré un perfil completo pero poco a poco. Creo que si no lo han revisado ultimamente tambien van a ver dibujos de deidara como cerdito y como caperusita. bueno aqui les dejo a ver si sale si no en mi perfil:

http : / mara-sama15 . blogspot . com/

* * *

><p><strong>El plan de Misaki<strong>

A pesar de la curiosidad que tenían Akira y Kaede por saber que le habia dicho Hinata a Naruto fueron detenidas por Misaki y no lograron saber nada mas, solo que la ojiperla al volver estaba sonrojada hasta los codos, aun que a Naruto simplemente se le miraba muy feliz.

Después de eso Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata y Kiba junto con Akamaru se fueron a sus casas mientras el resto de ellos y las chicas empezaron su camino hacia la oficina de la hokage. A Kaede los 3 ninjas del equipo kakashi, y sus amigas le contaban todo lo que habia sucedido en el viaje en un resumen algo confuso con Akira y Naruto hablando al mismo tiempo.

- Y así sucedió todo ¿entendiste? – Misaki usaba un tono irónico por que ni ella entendió lo que los rubios habían explicado.

- La verdad si lo entendí, solo que no me dijeron algo… ¿de donde sacaron un perro? – Kaede miraba a Totó espantar unos pajaritos en el camino.

- Es que Misaki conto el… ¡el Mago de Oz! Y trajo a Totó desde el libro dattebayo…

- ¿Misaki contó? – repitió Kaede mirando acusadoramente a Misaki.

- Es que el libro se pirateo otra vez y nos quedamos atrapados todos menos Misaki – Explicó Akira.

- ¿y Mada…? - miro a los ninjas esperando que no se dieran cuenta de su ligero desliz y de regreso a Misaki - ¿Tobi no hizo nada?

- Lo dejé muerto – dijo Misaki.

- Pero Akira lo revivió cuando contó pinocho – recordó Sai.

- ¿y no hizo nada? – repitió Kaede esperando una maldita respuesta de una buena vez.

- No, igual de idiota – respondió Akira.

- ¿Tendría que hacer algo? – preguntó Sakura.

- No, es solo que es un akatsuki – Kaede decía lo que se le venia a la mente – y lo matamos dos veces, pensé que, tal vez sacaría algún poder oculto o algo por el estilo… Como que es Madara Uchiha o algo por asi…

Todos dejaron de caminar mientras miraban a Kaede que por un momento pensó que no se lo habían tomado de a broma. Pero entonces incluso Sai se empezó a reír.

- Claro, Uchiha Madara vivo – decía Sakura entre risas - ¡que ocurrentes chicas!

- Buena esa dattebayo…

- Si, Kaede es muy graciosa – Misaki se reía nerviosamente.

El resto del camino se siguieron burlando de lo viejo que seria Madara si estuviera vivo, que seguro tendría Alzheimer y cosas por el estilo, a Kaede le dieron ganas de entre abrir el libro para que Tobi escuchara todo lo que estaban diciendo y así lo hizo. Pero la plática tuvo que parar por que habían llegado al edificio de la hokage.

- Aquí nos separamos – decía Naruto – vamos a reportar nuestra misión dattebayo…

- Nos vemos luego – Kaede y Akira se despidieron.

Misaki miro a la oficina de la hokage por un momento mientras recordaba su encuentro con Sasuke.

_-Ahora que sabes toda la verdad… ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? – Preguntó la morena mirando a los oscuros ojos de Sasuke, que estaban inexpresivos y bastante fríos, más de lo normal, pero ella sabia que haría, se habia encargado de eso con un hechizo que el azabache ni sabia que le habia puesto._

_- quiero justicia– susurró con voz ronca._

_- ¿Quién va a ser juzgado? – preguntó Misaki en un murmuro, se sentía como si estuviera reprogramando a una persona, como en esas películas donde con un tono de voz convincente y poca luz te decían que hacer aun que fuera contra de tu voluntad._

_- Esos malditos viejos - Su voz sonaba hueca, aun estaba intentando procesar toda la información, hoy su cerebro no parecía funcionar como es debido, se recargo contra la pared de la habitación y se cruzó de brazos mirando a la chica._

_- ¿Entendiste lo que te dije sobre lo que Itachi quería proteger? ¿Y que todo fue culpa de Madara? – Preguntó Misaki cruzándose de brazos también alzando una ceja._

_- Si… - Ahora lucia mas despierto, es un chico inteligente y la estaba planeando algo – Juntare un equipo… Destruiré a Danzo, y luego a Madara… a los viejos los quiero encerrados hasta que se pudran… - frunció el ceño como si no estuviera de acuerdo con algo._

_- ¿Qué sucede? _

_- Acompáñame – murmuró – Pudiste paralizarme sin tener chakra, tu poder me puede servir… _

_- Lo lamento, no puedo acompañarte… Pero te ayudare con Konoha, me encargare de que tu venganza pueda completarse sin ningún castigo… así puedes regresar a Konoha… _

_- Aun no termine mi entrenamiento con orochimaru, me falta poder, necesito tu ayuda…_

- De hecho, yo también necesito hablar con la hokage – habló Misaki – quiero saber que sucederá con nuestro entrenamiento, por que por lo visto apenas hemos hecho algo…

- Entonces nos vemos mañana, nosotras iremos a la casa de hinata – dijo Kaede.

- Si, yo quiero escuchar lo del miedo de Shikamaru, interesante que Temari apareciera en el… - decía la rubia tomando a Totó en brazos.

- Entonces hasta mañana – se despidió Misaki.

Y todos se separaron. Kaede y Akira decidieron detenerse en una banca para charlar en lugar de ir directamente con Hinata, y Misaki esperó a que el equipo de Naruto terminara su junta con la hokage para entrar ella e incluso sacar a Shizune para hablar a solas.

- Misaki ¿Qué es tan importante que incluso shizune tuvo que salirse de mi oficina?

- Tsunade-sama, tengo que contarle algo que no le hemos dicho… - de la bolsa de su pantalón sacó su celular y mientras se acercaba al escritorio de tsunade buscaba un video en particular – Nosotras no llegamos aquí por ninguna casualidad, deseamos venir aquí, al mundo de "Naruto"

Puso play al video y le entrego el celular a la hokage que en cuanto reconoció la escena se quedo en silencio.

- De donde venimos, hay algo que se llama anime, son caricaturas, dibujos animados que entretienen a las personas… y en nuestro mundo, su mundo es un anime, llamado _Naruto_…

Tsunade no sabia como reaccionar al mirarse a si misma dentro de ese pequeño aparato, en el momento en que conoció por primera vez a Naruto.

- Ahora que le he dicho esto, tenemos que hablar de Danzo y los consejeros… tengo que hablarle de la masacre uchiha…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Con Kaede y Akira, la primera le estaba terminando de contar lo que le sucedió a ella, ya que la rubia al no dejar electrocutarse recibió los mensajes confusos y no recordaba muchas partes de lo que habia vivido su clon.

- Entonces Hidan y Kakuzu ya se pusieron en marcha – Akira estaba meditando sobre lo que su amiga habia visto en la esfera.

- Estaba pensando en decirle la verdad a Shikamaru, del anime y todo eso – comentó Kaede.

- No creo que sea necesario – dijo Akira – Mira, atrapamos a esos tipos en el libro y así nadie sale herido ni se tiene que poner a pelear, ya lo hemos hecho antes y es muy sencillo… no hay necesidad de decirle a nadie del anime…

- Pero entonces tenemos que irnos al templo del fuego para esperar a que lleguen…

- Le avisamos a la morena y nos vamos mañana… a ver si esto si nos sale…

- Lo se – dijo Kaede - últimamente nuestros planes se van a la mierd…

- ¡chicas! – saludó Naruto interrumpiendo a Kaede - ¿no iban con hinata?

- Decidimos esperar ¿tu y ella de que hablaron? – se intereso Akira.

- Pues, no se de que se trata pero dijo que mañana me iba a invitar ramen y hablaríamos – dijo contento.

- Ramen… ya veo por que regreso tan feliz – susurro Kaede.

- Maldita hinata, necesita mas que un empujón… - murmuro para ella Akira aun que Kaede la escucho y le dio un ligero golpe con el codo y una mirada de advertencia.

- ¿pasa algo? – preguntó Naruto.

- Es solo que a hinata le gustas mucho – soltó Akira, Kaede se dio un golpe en la frente.

- a mi ella también me gusta dattebayo – dijo el rubio.

- Pero no, a Hinata no le gustas como a ti te gusta, a ella le gustas más como…

- Naruto, ¡hola chicas! – saludó Sakura recién llegada junto con Sai.

- Sakura-chan ¿Por qué vienes con Sai? – preguntó el rubio.

- Me lo encontré en la biblioteca cuando fui por unos libros – respondió la chica.

"_claro el capitulo de los apodos"_ pensó Kaede recordando el dichoso capitulo.

- ¿¡Por que este maldito mundo se confabula en contra de la felicidad de Hinata! – gritó de pronto Akira haciendo que todos la miraran como si estuviera loca.

- Hola Sai – saludó Kaede para evitar que preguntaran, intentando desviar la atención que le estaba poniendo Sakura a Akira.

- Hola – saludo tímidamente el chico dispuesto a decir los nombres de todos sin usar ni –kun ni –chan ni –san – Hola, Naruto, Akira, Kaede…

- ¿pasa algo sai? – pregunto Naruto.

- Es solo que leí un libro que decía… - sai empezó a explicar lo del librito y a mirar a Sakura para ponerle apodo.

- Y aquí vamos – susurro Kaede esperando a que dijera el dichoso apodo y Sakura lo golpeara de una buena vez.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Estas pidiendo demasiado – tsunade empezaba a molestarse por las peticiones de Misaki.

- No lo creo, a cambio de acabar con los malos mas malos del mundo es un precio bajo…

- Con estas pruebas no hago mucho, no puedo simplemente decir que así está escrito o dibujado en un papel y los líderes de las familias lo aceptaran, necesito hechos, pruebas contundentes…

- Pero ¿Qué clase de aldea es esta si esta ocultado a los verdaderos culpables de todo lo sucedido? Además de que estos inútiles viejos tienen seguramente tanto o más control que usted sobre las decisiones que se toman… - Misaki estaba gritándole a Tsunade, pero la vieja prefería no hacer nada ya que la chica tenía en la mano su varita.

- Es cierto, no tengo tanto poder como quisiera… - hablaba calmado como intentando tranquilizar a la chica.

- ¡Como si me importara! – grito la chica mas fuerte, podía hacerlo, habia usando un hechizo con el que todo quedaba dentro del cuarto – Usted junta a los lideres de las familias así como cuando deciden al nuevo hokage y les dice todo lo que le dije…

- pero sigo sin pruebas, solo por que lo diga no lo aceptaran, necesito pruebas…

- ¿quiere pruebas? ¡Le daré pruebas! Pero aquí las cosas se van a hacer a mi manera – la varita empezó a brillar con un rojo intenso que inundo la habitación en un instante.

Shizune solo alcanzo a mirar cuando el destello rojo se estaba esfumando, pero al mirar esto rápidamente entro a la habitación, donde no ocurría nada fuera de lo normal.

- Shizune, que bueno que entras – habló la hokage – necesito que las cabezas de las familias sean convocados a una reunión urgente…

- Lo otro, tsunade-sama – dijo Misaki para recordarle algo a la quinta.

- Cierto, Shizune, dale indicaciones para llegar a las casas de los consejeros y de Danzo, Misaki será la que les comunique sobre la reunión…

- ¿Por qué es eso tsunade-sama? – preguntó shizune.

- Ellos son el motivo de esta reunión, y Misaki se encargara de hechizarlos para que no huyan o sospechen, pero no le dirás esto a nadie, si te preguntan el por que de la reunión diles que se revelara en la misma… ¿entendido?

- ¡Si Tsunade-sama!

"_Muy bien, ahora los siguientes…"_ pensaba Misaki mientras recibía las instrucciones de Shizune.

. . . . . . . . . . . . ..

Akira y Kaede mientras tanto habían acompañado a Sai, Naruto y Sakura a visitar a Kakashi que estaba terminando de decirle a Naruto del entrenamiento especial que luego lo llevaría a aprender el rasenshuriken.

- ¡hola kakashi! – saludo Asuma abriendo la puerta.

- ¡Asuma-sensei, la puerta se toca! – lo regaño Ino.

- Hola Asuma – saludó kakashi.

- Veo que tienes visitas – dijo el fumador compulsivo – se miran ocupados…

- No, para nada, le decía a Naruto de un entrenamiento especial, pero tendrá que esperar para los detalles mañana… Tengo que hablar con Asuma…

- ¡Pero kakashi-sensei! – se quejó Naruto.

- Asuma-sensei ¿No íbamos a comer a mi restaurante favorito para celebrar que Shikamaru ya habia despertado? – preguntó chouji.

- Cierto, pueden ir todos – dijo dándole una mirada a la habitación - ¡yo invito!

- ¿Qué les parece? – Ino en ese momento notó a Sai y se acerco seductoramente hacia el – oye frentona ¿Quién es este chico?

- Ese no es – Shikamaru se quedo callado al ver a Naruto asentir.

- El nos ataco el otro día – exclamo chouji.

- Lamento mucho eso – se disculpo Sai – Soy el nuevo compañero de Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan, mi nombre es Sai…

- ¿eso es cierto?

- Si, si – interrumpió Akira – vamos a comer que me ruje la tripa…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_ya están los dos consejeros… ahora le toca a Danzo" _Pensaba Misaki mientras tocaba el timbre de la casa de el hombre. No tardo mucho en acercarse a un paso de anciano con las manos en las mangas a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto el anciano.

- Sanzo-sama, el espacio y el tiempo se detienen en este momento – dijo calmada con la mano dentro de su bolsa. En cuanto termino de decir esto el mundo entero quedo en un completo silencio, los pájaros no cantaban y todo se miraba en escala de grises – Ahora, harás lo que yo te diga – coloco la puntita de su varita en la frente de Danzo – _Tus acciones y tu mente, me pertenecen… yo las controlo… _- musitó.

Con un movimiento mas regreso el tiempo a la normalidad.

- ¿Qué significa eso de el espacio y el tiempo? – preguntó el hombre.

Misaki fingió extrañarse y sacar un papel de su bolcillo – oh, lo siento, esto era para Sanzo de la tienda de la esquina…

- ¿Quién?

- A usted lo llaman a una reunión con todos los líderes de las familias…

- ¿te dijeron el motivo?

- No, lo lamento, Tsunade-sama dijo que lo revelaría en la dichosa reunión…

- Gracias por informarme…

- De nada…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- La comida esta muy buena – decía Akira mientras masticaba – ahora se por que te gusta tanto Chouji

- Akira, no es por ser aguafiestas pero por favor come con la boca cerrada – dijo Shikamaru.

- Dime Sai ¿Qué te parece la comida? – preguntaba coquetamente Ino.

- Muy buena – respondió el chico algo cohibido por las acciones de a chica, no la entendía para nada.

- Aun no nos presentamos – habló Chouji – yo soy Chouji, antes destroce algunos de tus monos de tinta cuando peleamos…

- Claro, mucho gusto – Sai se le quedo mirando pensando en un apodo de acuerdo a su apariencia – Gor…

Chouji frunció el ceño y Naruto estampo su mano contra la boca de Sai.

- No se te ocurra decirle gordito a chouji – susurró el rubio al oído de su compañero.

- ¿Qué querías decir? – pregunto chouji.

- No, nada… - respondió confundido Sai.

- Y el ultimo pedazo de carne para mi – chouji acerco sus palillos a la carne tostadita pero en ese momento otros palillos arrebataron su pedazo de carne. Akira masticaba alegremente el último pedazo mientras chouji empezaba a molestarse.

- ¿Qué? Eres muy lento – dijo Akira tragando.

- Chouji cálmate – Shikamaru empezaba a apartarse del chico.

- Kiaa – grito Akira – me quiere comer el gordito…

- ya la cagaste – susurro Shikamaru golpeándose la frente.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¿alguien sabe por que nos junto Tsunade-sama? – preguntaba Shikaku Nara a las otras cabezas de las familias.

- Nadie sabe – respondió Inoichi Yamanaka.

- Ahí entra la hokage – avisó Shibi Aburame.

- Iré directamente al grano – decía Tsunade sentándose – y les pido por favor que no me interrumpan – dijo mirando a todos y deteniéndose en los consejeros y Danzo – Tengo información nueva sobre los akatsukis, gracias a 3 chicas con poderes nunca antes vistos…

- Hemos escuchado rumores de hechiceras – habló Choza Akimichi - ¿son ciertos?

- Yo escuche que habían atrapado a varios akatsukis – dijo alguien más por ahí.

- Yo escuche que revivieron a alguien, chiyo de suna me parece – comentó alguien más.

- ¡Silencio! – Con un grito estruendoso la hokage interrumpió a los parlanchines - ¡Que parte de no interrumpirme no entendieron! Pero si, todos esos rumores son ciertos… y ellas me informaron que Madara Uchiha esta vivo…

No tardaron las personas en empezar a hablar en voz baja comentando al respecto.

- ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunto Shikaku.

- No lo saben, su información en ese aspecto es limitada, pero saben que es una amenaza para el mundo ninja… por suerte, lo han capturado…

- ¿Cómo 3 chicas capturarían a Madara Uchiha? – preguntaba Danzo – Asumiendo que siga vivo…

- Eso no importa – dijo Tsunade - lo he comprobado con mis propios ojos, ellas lo han capturado… además de que accedieron a atrapar a todos los akatsukis y deshacerse de este problema de una vez por todas…

- ¡Entonces los problemas están resueltos! – dijo Inoichi.

- Solo – interrumpió la euforia la hokage - si cumplimos con una demanda que tienen… quieren que Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha sean reintegrados a la aldea, como ninjas y como ciudadanos… y que se olvide lo ocurrido en el pasado…

- Imposible, Itachi Uchiha es un asesino, masacro a todo su clan por voluntad propia y se fue de la aldea – Danzo se habia puesto de pie frente a Tsunade y esta hizo lo mismo.

- Eso no es del todo cierto – interrumpió en el salón una voz nueva, era Misaki – Itachi no mato a su clan por voluntad propia, el tercero y los ancianos aquí presentes le ordenaron hacerlo… y aquí están las pruebas…

Dejo sobre la mesa una bolsa llena de pergaminos y con magia los repartió entre todos los presentes.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Shibi.

- Ese es parte del diario del tercero, una parte que fue guardada por seguridad por Danzo, para que no descubrieran que ellos fueron los que mandaron matar a todos los uchihas… - dijo Misaki – Ahí como podrán leer, dice claramente que por especulaciones y preocupaciones sin fundamentos sobre un supuesto golpe de estado estos tres ancianos se pusieron de acuerdo para mandar a itachi a matar a su familia… Sin importar cuanto en contra sobre este plan estuviera el tercero… Esta a su puño y letra yo lo único que hice fue sacarle copia con magia… Si no hubiera sido itachi, pudo haber sido cualquiera… y todo por que querían "evitar" algo que ni siquiera estaba sucediendo…

-Esto es absurdo – Koharu Utatane, la anciana mujer se levanto bruscamente de su asiento – Si tus poderes son tan extraordinarios seguramente es una falsificación.

- Entonces probemos su inocencia, _los que mienten, a ningún lado llegaran, mas con este hechizo toda la verdad dirán_…

- Todo es verdad – hablo homura mitokado el anciano - ¿Por qué dije eso?, los uchihas no planeaban nada, era solo una manera de deshacernos de ellos…

- No hables – amenazó Danzo – le mentimos a itachi hablándole del golpe de estado por que sabíamos que amaba a Konoha y haría todo por la aldea…

- ¿Qué nos hiciste? – Pregunto koharu – el tercero nos intento detener, todo es cierto…

- Es un hechizo de la verdad, muy poderoso… - explicó Misaki - así que aun si no quieren, lo dirán todo.

- Fue mi idea – habló Danzo como en un transe – necesitaba sharingans para completar mi plan, conquistar Konoha… también la noche del ataque de kyuubi, descubrí que fue Madara Uchiha, tienen razón esta vivo, y decidí culpar a los uchihas por esto, para que no fueran una molestia mientras planeaba su derrota…

-Ahí tienen – Misaki miro a todos los presentes que tenían cara de no podérselo creer – a cambio de que Kaede y Akira se ocupen de todos sus problemas, estos tres perderán su libertad, Sasuke e Itachi regresaran a Konoha, donde pertenecen, y la verdad se hará publica… ¿Qué les parece? Yo creo que es un buen precio…

Diciendo esto se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta donde antes de salir dijo otro conjuro

_- que los culpables se paralicen y su condena accedan a cumplir sin queja ni acción alguna…_

Con este hechizo salió de la habitación, donde las caras de todos empezaban a mirarse mas serias.

"_Sasuke" _pensó Misaki.

"_¿Cómo fue todo?" _ Dentro de su cabeza la voz de Sasuke se escucho.

"_¿encontraste a itachi?"_ pregunto evitando el tema Misaki.

"_Si, ahora voy a hablar con el…"_

"_Esos ancianos van a pudrirse en la cárcel" _

"_Así que te fue bien… oye, ¿y si itachi no quiere regresar?"_

"_para eso tienes tu propio libro de magia"_

Misaki se detuvo en una banca a mirar al cielo mientras recordaba esa parte de su encuentro con Sasuke:

_- Aun no termine mi entrenamiento con orochimaru, me falta poder, necesito tu ayuda…_

_- En ese caso primero aislare el sonido en esta habitación,_ en estas cuatro paredes el sonido se quedara, así nada nos interrumpirá… _ahora si ¡Henry!..._

_El genio apareció dramáticamente expulsando neblina dorada de todos lados, cubriendo las paredes, etc. _

_- Henry, pediré mi primer deseo…_

_- ¿Qué es lo que harás? – preguntó Sasuke._

_- Te daré protección y magia… - respondió la chica – pero con un seguro, si decides obtener venganza de la mala y no regresas a Konoha… tus poderes y protección se irán… ¿entendido?_

Misaki sabia que el diría que si, y es que habia parado el tiempo momentos atrás y con un conjuro habia hecho que su lado bueno se agrandara, ese lado que aun estaba atado a Konoha era mas poderoso ahora que antes.

_- Esta bien… es todo lo que quiero… se siente raro sabes, vivir toda tu vida para algo, y que de repente te sea arrebatado…_

_- pero aun no es demasiado tarde para enmendar tus errores…_

_- Claro… entonces hagámoslo – decidido y con una mirada diferente miro a Henry que se trono los dedos._

_- Entonces tu deseo se hará realidad – dijo el genio apuntando sus dedos hacia el azabache – ahora también serás un hechicero… uno condicionado…_

_Misaki se acerco a la puerta y dio ligeros golpes para llamar a Akira – explotaras el lugar, yo los protejo a todos, y luego te vas por itachi… _

Lo habia planeado todo sobre la marcha, mientras se le ocurría, pero tenia la certeza de que iba a salir bien, ya tenia controlados todos las cabezas de las familias después de todo. Antes de que e lugar se llenara lanzó un hechizo para que todo saliera como ella quería sobre la habitación.

"_cierto, esto de la magia es asombroso… aun que igual la tengo limitada… en un día junte a mi equipo y encontré a Itachi…"_

"_Apúrate a hablar y a regresar córrele" _

"_¿tu que harás ahora?"_

"_Yo… yo regresare a casa…"_

* * *

><p>El siguiente paso de Misaki es regresar a su mundo, ademas de que hecho muchas mentiras en este capitulo, y manipulo a mucha gente.<p>

Mentiras como cuales? pues el golpe de estado o como se llame que planeaban los uchihas, pues en realidad si lo planearon pero manipulando las mentes de los ancianos hizo que pensaran que eran todas suposiciones, también el diario del hokage, lo manipulo.

Empezo a ver todo como algo que podia manipular al pensar que en su hogar ese lugar era solo un anime, y que no tenia importancia si mentia un poco para conseguir lo que queria, normalmente no llega a esos extremos para conseguir lo que quiere.

No se lo que piensan ustedes pero este capitulo no da nada de risa, y es que las partes de akira y kaede no eran para dar risa, solo para alibianar un poquito la carga de la narración sobre misaki.

en el siguiente, habrá una discusión interesante sobre la religión y el dinero, asombrosa-mente no sera entre hidan y kakuzu pero a ellos también los miraran. si la iluminación me llega seguro que sera gracioso, las partes dramáticas o como se llame esto de hoy ya pasaron xD

cuídense y gracias por leer.


	19. Ahora son Nueve

****Si alguien quiere saber mi semana estuvo super padre, sali todos los dias, y no escribi nada xD por eso mismo hoy mismo, despues de llegar de otro estado que no van a conocer, me sente a escribir y termine este capitulo, suerte que habia anotado al menos mis ideas, y me la pase pensando en como escribirlo.

se mencionaran algunas comidas mexicanas, y se conocerán algunos datos de las chicas, poquitos. ademas de una anécdota con fideos instantáneos que le sucedio a mi hermana menor xD y que no se si ya la había escrito. un poco de OOC por parte de Sasuke.

espero que les guste ¡en el siguiente cuento después de mucho sin cuento!

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora son… nueve<strong>

Los chicos que habían ido al restaurante ahora se encontraban paseando por Konoha, Ino acosaba a Sai y Sakura por algún motivo –seguramente solo por molestar a la rubia- intentaba separarla de él. Chouji y Akira compartían recetas, y el chico se sorprendía de tantas comidas extrañas que la rubia le mencionaba ¿chilaquiles? ¿Pozole? Akira era una fanática de la comida mexicana, cosa que se le pego de Misaki, ya que el padre de la chica es chef en un restaurante mexicano. Luego estaba Kaede que no se separaba de Naruto, ellos hablaban de ramen y de cómo la tía de Kaede hacia el mejor, cosa que no le hizo gracia a Naruto por que el ama ichiraku ramen, pero que al mismo tiempo le llamo la atención.

- ¡Tengo que probar ese ramen dattebayo! – exclamaba el rubio.

- Tal vez algún día – dijo Kaede.

- Kaede – llamaba Shikamaru.

- ¡No molestes Shikamaru! Kaede sígueme hablando de ese ramen ´ttebayo…

- Claro, entonces cuando esta hirviendo el agua…

Shikamaru chasqueo la lengua y volteo los ojos. Tenia un buen rato intentando hablar con Kaede sobre el asunto de Asuma, pero era obvio que la chica habia empezado esa charla con Naruto solo para que él no tuviera oportunidad de hablar con ella.

- ¡Las tortillas! – Exclamaba Akira – esas son muy buenas calientitas, son una de las pocas cosas que se cocinar sin quemar…

- ¡Quemar comida es un pecado! – decía Chouji.

- Lo se, pero al menos no lo quemo todo, sabes, mi hermano mayor una vez quemo unos fideos instantáneos…

- ¿¡Que!

- Si, los metió en el microondas sin agua y lo próximo que supe fue que los fideos tenían fuego y el microondas se ponía negro… Por suerte los sacamos antes de que al microondas le sucediera algo… el caso es que tiene 21 años y es mas vago que Shikamaru…

- ¿Qué es un microondas? – preguntó Chouji.

- ¡Suelta a Sai inopuerca! – gritaba Sakura – lo estas molestando…

- No, yo… - intentaba decir Sai.

- ¡Tu suéltalo frentona! – Vociferaba Ino – le lastimas el brazo

- La verdad las dos están…

- ¡Tu no te metas! – gritaron ambas a Sai.

- Las mujeres son problemáticas – comentó en voz alta Shikamaru.

- ¡Nadie te pregunto! – gritaron ambas chicas de nuevo, esta vez a Shikamaru.

- Tsch…

- ¡Mañana que valla a comer ramen con Hinata pediré algo así! De veras – exclamó Naruto luego de terminar escuchar a Kaede narrarle la preparación del ramen de su tía.

- Igual no sabrá tan bueno como el de mi tía – dijo Kaede con arrogancia.

- Chouji, permíteme tengo que hablar un momento con Naruto – Akira se disculpo y se adelanto hacia donde estaban Kaede y Naruto, que estaban después de Sai y las dos chicas, cuando la rubia paso al lado de los anteriores Sai tenia marcada la palabra "ayuda" en los ojos – Lo siento – articulo con la boca y siguió adelante – Oye Naruto – el aludido la volteó a ver - ¿Podemos hablar de tu reunión con Hinata mañana?

- Claro, no veo por que no… Ahora regreso Kae… - no termino de decir nada ya que Kaede tomo a Naruto del brazo y lo jalo, mirando a Akira con cautela.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, no puedes meterte tanto en la vida de las personas… - dijo la chica.

- ¡Mira quien habla! – exclamó Akira – ¿Quién es mi compañera en los chismes? O ¿ya se te olvido que tu y yo le vendemos información a los chicos de nuestro instituto?

- No es lo mismo, yo no ando diciendo _esta_ clase de cosas por ahí…

- Yo tampoco lo voy a hacer, solo se lo comentare a el – diciendo esto la rubia jalo a Naruto zafándolo del agarre de Kaede y corrió junto con el por un callejón.

- ¡Akira!

Se hubiera puesto a perseguirla si no hubiera sido por Shikamaru que la tomo del brazo y la jalo en la dirección contraria.

- Valla, valla – murmuró Chouji que habia observado todo, y que desconocía lo de Asuma y su futuro, por lo que pensó… pues seguro que saben lo que pensó.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¿Por qué siento que evitas hablar conmigo? – preguntó Shikamaru a Kaede una vez que se detuvieron.

- No lo hago, ahora hay que volver por que…

- Tu no vas a ningún lado – interrumpió el Nara mirando a Kaede con ojos penetrantes, ella suspiró y lo encaro.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué pasa? Pasa que hay una posibilidad de que unos akatsukis inmortales maten a mi maestro, a alguien quien me importa, y la persona que puede decirme como derrotarlos o al menos sus debilidades me esta evitando…

- Yo me voy a hacer cargo…

- ¿tu?

Kaede sintió como el chico la miraba de arriba abajo escéptico, sabia que de su boca en pocos segundos empezarían a salir muchas palabras pensadas con inteligencia y que al final le harían entender a ella que sola no podía hacerlo todo, o algo por el estilo, y terminaría contándole que para ella en un principio no era real, que en su mundo ninguno de ellos existen. Tal vez no seria algo impactante, después de todo aquí ellos si eran reales, incluso podría ser que estuviera más agradecido con ellas, de que quieran salvarlos de esa guerra y todas esas muertes, pero no quería volver la situación mas complicada. Además, ella y sus amigas habían prometido no decirle a nadie.

Habia que salir de esa situación.

- Tienes una basura – dijo Kaede acercando su brazo a la nuca de Shikamaru, cumpliría uno de sus sueños aun que lo hiciera sin permiso, rápidamente se paro de puntitas y acerco su rostro al de Shikamaru, dándole un beso en todas sus dimensiones al chico. Fue un beso fugaz, que rápidamente separó – yo me hare cargo – repitió Kaede dándose vuelta y regresando con los demás.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Naruto, por milésima vez, no es ese gustar – repetía Akira exasperada.

Ya tenia un buen rato hablando con el chico, pero este solo empezaba a decir estupideces de que a él también le agradaba Hinata, que tenia suerte de tener una amiga que le fuera a invitar ramen y que fuera tan agradable… etc. Akira ya estaba vuelta loca.

- ¡Hinata te ama! – gritó de repente interrumpiendo al rubio.

- ¿ella me?...

- Le gustas, le encantas, se sonroja tanto por que te ama, te admira como nadie por que te ama, siempre te mira y apoya por que te ama, ¡es como lo que tú crees tener por Sakura! Pero mucho mas fuerte… ¡por que ella te ama!

Naruto solo miraba a la rubia como si hubiera dicho algo inédito, como si fuera una detective genial que lo sabia todo. Como… impactado.

- ¿Cómo… como estas tan segura? ¡tal vez entendiste mal!

- No, Naruto, ella me lo dijo, dijo que te ama…

- ¿Por qué ella no me dice nada?

- Porque es muy tímida, y le teme al rechazo… le falta confianza, seguro gracias a su padre…

- Entonces lo de mañana, ¿ella me invito a una cita?

Akira quería reírse, tan alto que los pájaros de Suna iban a volar como en temporada de caza, quería reírse muy pero muy alto de la cara de Naruto, una cara que se le parecía un poco a cuando Hinata se le confeso con pain, pero sin el dolor de esas cosas que tenia clavadas y mucha, mucha mas impresión en el rostro.

- Así es pequeño saltamontes, ella se te va a confesar mañana, o al menos lo intentara…

- ¿Ma-mañana? – Akira asintió.

- Mañana – repitió – por lo tanto tienes toda la noche de hoy y la mañana de mañana para pensar en ella como una mujer que es candidata a novia, tienes que dejar de mirarla como una amiga y pensar ¿ella es buena para mi? Aun que siendo tu yo me preguntaría ¿soy suficiente para ella? A y para esta pregunta recuerda… cualquiera es bueno, siempre y cuando el la ame a ella y ella a el… además de que aceptar salir con ella no significa que serán novios, puedes aceptar sus sentimientos y darle una oportunidad así sabrás si sientes algo por ella, después de todo siempre ha estado ahí, es tu amiga, y es mas linda que Sakura… ahora cierra la boca y regresemos con los demás…

Pero Naruto no se movía, ni cerraba la boca, así que la rubia tuvo que cerrársela y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia donde estaban los demás.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chouji estaba pasándosela en grande mirando como el pobre de Sai casi, casi rogaba por aire, mientras se preguntaba donde estaban sus amigos y esas chicas. Pero ellos no tardaron mucho en regresar, Kaede fue la que llego primero, chouji noto que la chica estaba sonrojada hasta los codos, y pensó que seguro eso era por que habia pasado demasiado tiempo con Hinata.

- ¿y Shikamaru, Kaede? – preguntó el gordito cuando la chica empezó a caminar a su lado mirando al suelo.

- No se – respondió sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, estaba demasiado avergonzada por lo que habia hecho para dar una respuesta cuerda.

- Pero te fuiste con él – dijo Chouji, en ese momento llegó Shikamaru - ¿Dónde…? – el ligero sonrojo de Shikamaru llamo tanto su atención que las palabras se le quedaron en la boca, ¿Shikamaru habia? Pero ¿no era muy vago? ¿Qué no las mujeres eran muy problemáticas?

- Shikamaru, dile a la frentona que Sai tiene derecho a salir con chicas que no estén con su equipo…

- ¡Kaede dile a ino puerca que ella y sai no pueden salir por que harían una pésima pareja!

Los aludidos alzaron la vista mirando a las que los llamaban – Pues yo – decían ambos a la vez, luego se miraron, y acto siguiente desviaron la mirada al suelo otra vez.

- ¿Qué mosca les pico? – preguntó Sakura a ino.

- chicos ¿alguien sabe por que Sai corría como desesperado sobre los techos? – preguntó Akira llegando.

- ¿Qué?

Sakura e Ino voltearon a donde se suponía que Sai tendría que estar, pero solo habia el clásico humito que dejan las personas cuando alguien corre muy rápido en las caricaturas.

- ¡Sai! – gritaron ambas a la vez y corrieron para buscar al pobre chico.

- ¡Misaki! – saludó Akira a la morena, que se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque al que habia llegado sin darse cuenta – Parece que terminaste tu charla con la hokage…

- Y parece que ustedes no fueron a casa de Hinata – comentó la chica mientras se paraba – que demonios le pasa a Naruto? – preguntó al ver que estaba en una especie de estado catatónico mirando hacia adelante, donde por cierto no habia nadie, y con la boca entreabierta. Shikamaru y Kaede alzaron la mirada para ver al rubio extrañados, luego Kaede miro al cabeza de piña y por inercia el la miro a ella, y de nuevo, desviaron las miradas al suelo - ¿y a ellos dos que les pasa?

- Eso mismo quisiera saber – dijo chouji.

- ¡Ven aquí Sai! – gritaba Sakura.

- ¡Deja de perseguirlo frentona!

- ¿¡Que no vez que esta huyendo de ti ino puerca!

- ¿Qué están haciendo ellos? – preguntó aun mas extrañada Misaki, chouji se alzo de hombros dando a entender que no sabia nada – Dios, los dejo solos una tarde y se ponen así…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El resto de la noche transcurrió de manera normal para todo el mundo. Akira y Kaede regresaron a casa de Hinata donde les esperaba una cena con los hyuugas, y las muy tragonas comieron de todo a pesar de que no habia pasado nada de tiempo desde la última vez que comieron.

Luego en la noche, notaron tan inquieta a Hinata que decidieron ayudarla a practicar la cita, preguntándole cosas que Naruto podría preguntarle y fingiendo ser él para ayudarla a ensayar el momento de la confesión.

- Na-naruto-kun

- ¿Qué sucede Hinata? – preguntó Akira con la apariencia de Naruto.

- Yo… yo t-tengo que de-decirte a…algo…

- Yo también tengo que decirte algo Hinata – dijo Akira – te amo, siempre te he amado, se que me miras siempre y al final me di cuenta y ahora se que te amo…

Hinata se volvió un tomate y de su cabeza empezó a salir humo, al final se desvaneció sobre la cama.

- Eso no era parte del dialogo – comentó Kaede mirando su Ipod.

- Lo siento, es que ya son las 3 de la mañana… tengo sueño, ahora que se desmayo podemos dormir…

- Primero quítate esa transformación de Naruto…

- ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres dormir conmigo Kaede? – Preguntó de manera sugerente Akira acercándose en su forma de Naruto hacia la chica – dame un beso dattebayo…

- ¡Cállate un beso por hoy es suficiente! - exclamó la chica aventándole una almohada a Akira.

- ¿un beso por hoy? – pasó su barita sobre ella regresando a su apariencia normal - ¿a quien besaste? – preguntó emocionada.

- ¡A nadie! – apurada dejo su ipod en la mesita de noche y se metió a su futon - ¡ahora duérmete! – Exclamo – _fuera luces_ – dijo con la varita en la mano, haciendo que las luces se apagaran.

- ¡Pilluela!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Misaki era alguien que no podía dormir.

Después de regresar a casa de Kurenai y cenar junto con ella y Asuma, se quedo toda la noche pensando en una manera de simplificar el trabajo que les dejaría a Akira y Kaede, por que ella se regresaba la siguiente mañana a su mundo. Entonces se le ocurrió, usaría a Sasuke para hacerlo, no de usar de utilizar, más bien de que el seria de ayuda. Entonces, como a las 4 de la madrugada, volvió a contactarse mentalmente con el.

"_Misaki"_ susurró Sasuke en su mente.

"_Lamento despertarte" _se disculpó _"Pero necesito que hagas algo por mi"_

"_¿no me vas a preguntar como me fue con itachi primero?"_ preguntó con un tono adormilado de sarcasmo.

"_¿Cómo te fue?"_ preguntó de mala gana.

"_No necesite usar ningún hechizo, después de contarle todo eso que me dijiste del futuro de Konoha, decidió volver para protegerla, y para cuídame… ¡como si necesitara de una niñera!"_ lo ultimo lo pensó con burla, pero igual su voz mental no sonaba completamente despierta.

"_me alegro… ahora, necesito que itachi hable con su compañero Kisame, dile que le diga que dos chicas en Konoha tiene poderes nunca antes vistos, y que atraparon a los akatsukis perdidos, y a orochimaru y su perra… quiero decir, su sirviente mas leal, kabuto…"_

"_¿quieres que maten a tus amigas?"_ dijo Sasuke sin entender.

"_No, idiota… ellas pueden con ellos, solo necesitan abrir un libro y pensar ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser eso?..."_

"_Nadie me dice idiota"_ Sasuke sonaba como si estuviera borracho.

"_¿prefieres que te digan teme?"_

"_nadie insulta a un uchiha"_

"_huy ni un hechizo te puede quitar tu arrogancia uchiha" _

"_Tu hechizo no funciono"_

"_¡claro que funciono! Eres bueno ahora" _Misaki tenia ganas de darle una bofetada mental a ver si así se le quitaba lo dormido y dejaba de decir tonterías.

"_cuando me hiciste hechicero, se rompió, sigo en busca de venganza, pero esta vez es contra Danzo, ustedes ya se ocuparon de Madara"_

"_Parecía que no querías matar a nadie"_ Después de que Misaki pensó eso, Sasuke se quedo en silencio, por un momento pensó que se habia quedado dormido.

"_oye, que opinas de la religión y el dinero ¿Qué es mas importante?"_ preguntó el azabache de repente.

"_Creo que el dinero es mas importante"_ respondió la chica sin comprender.

"_¿Cómo crees? La religión representa la fe en algo, personalmente no creo en esas cosas, pero me parece mas importante lo que representa la religión… ya sabes, ser fiel a algo, así como itachi le es fiel a Konoha a pesar de todo…"_

"_pero el dinero manda en todos lados, en todos los mundos, seguro que no hay ni un solo mundo que no colapsaría sin dinero"_ replicó Misaki, sin saber por que le seguía el juego.

"_pero también en todos los mundos existe la religión"_

"_Sasuke, ¿Por qué la pregunta?"_ preguntó Misaki exasperada, no habia dormido nada y se estaba poniendo gruñona.

"_es que itachi habló dormido…"_

"_aja… ¿Qué dijo?"_

"_¡Hidan, Kakuzu! ¡Dejen de discutir! A nadie le importa que es mas importante, si el dinero o la religión…"_

"…_. ¿puedes decirle a itachi lo que te pedí?"_

"_si… buenas noches"_

"_buenas noches"_

- parece que medio dormido se vuelve algo tonto – murmuró Misaki.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En la tarde de ese día –recordar que ya era de madrugada cuando lo anterior sucedió- Kaede y Akira esperaban a que Naruto llegara a la entrada de Konoha, donde se habían citado Hinata y Naruto, era lejos pero eso les daría tiempo para charlar, la idea fue de Hinata. Kaede y Akira miraban como la chica ligeramente sonrojada esperaba a que su cita apareciera. Estaba muy bonita, habia estado toda la mañana escogiendo su vestuario con dedicación, se habia bañado tres veces por que los nervios la tenían sudando. Pero al final, habían logrado calmarla – luego de que con magia aparecieron unas pastillitas en forma de estrellas que la calmarían- y como consecuencia también habia dejado de sudar.

- ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó Neji detrás de ellas, estaba junto con Tenten y Lee, parecía que habían llegado de una misión, pero gai sensei se habia adelantado.

- ¿Quiénes son ellas? – preguntó Tenten.

- Mi nombre es Akira – saludo la rubia.

- Yo soy Kaede…

- Ellos son Lee y Tenten – los presento Neji, ambos saludaron con las manos – ¿espían a Hinata?

- Un poquito nada más – respondió Akira.

- ¿ese es Naruto? – Preguntó Tenten – se mira muy bien… ¡¿es una cita? – exclamó la chica sorprendida, de reojo las hechiceras miraban como la parejita se iba caminando hasta que se perdían.

- Si, al fin se animo… - dijo Kaede – íbamos a seguirlos pero… - todos miraron a Neji.

- No cuenten conmigo – dijo el chico.

- ¡espiar esta mal! – grito Lee.

- Depende de a quien espíen – escucharon que decía alguien a sus espaldas – Espiar a tus enemigos es algo inteligente…

Al voltear se encontraron con 3 personas con capas negras y nubes rojas. Uno tenía la piel azul y branquias en la cara, su nombre: tiburonsin. Otro tenía el cabello como si una vaca se lo hubiera lamido hacia atrás y una guadaña en la mano, su nombre: el jashinista. Al último solo se le miraban los ojos, que por cierto lucían como si se hubiera drogado antes de ir a Konoha, su nombre: Don cangrejo. El que habló antes tenia una espada envuelta en vendas en las manos, tiburonsin.

- ¿Ustedes son las mocosas que tienen a nuestros compañeros? – preguntó Kakuzu – Tienes que estar bromeando Kisame…

- Eso dijo itachi…

- ¡Escuches mocosas! – Grito Hidan - ¡liberen a nuestros compañeros o servirán de sacrificio a Jashin-sama!

- Si eso quieren – dijo Kaede sacando el libro – están aquí adentro… - dijo abriendo el libro y mostrándoselos…

- ¿¡como van a estar ahí dentro! Cabronas ¡ahí no cabe nadie!

- No grites Hidan – pidió kakuzu.

- ¡Tu no me vas a decir que hacer o no hacer viejo avaro! – Grito para luego mirar a las chicas - ¡con una chingada, nos dicen donde están o se comen mi guadaña!

- Están ahí – repitió Akira.

- Si no les creen miren – dijo Neji, Tenten y Lee no entendían que estaban haciendo.

- No nos va a matar mirar – dijo Kisame.

- Pero es una perdida de tiempo, y el tiempo es dinero…

- ¡Joder deja tu maldito dinero!

- ¡ya dejen de pelearse y miren esto! – interrumpió Kisame.

Kaede sostenía el libro lejos de ella por miedo a acercarse a los akatsukis, los tres miraban dentro del libro.

_- esos son definitivamente hidan, kakuzu y Kisame –_ decía sasori.

_- Nunca van a dejar de pelearse –_ dijo en un suspiro zetsu.

_- ¡No los quiero aquí! Son un fastidio sus peleas –_ grito de pronto Deidara - _¡aléjense!_

Desgraciadamente la advertencia de Deidara no funciono ya que la luz los envolvió en milésimas de segundos, absorbiéndolos dentro del libro a los tres, y cerrándolo despues. Por cierto, lo de las peleas que Dijo Deidara es ironía –por las peleas que tiene con Sasori-.

- Problema resuelto – susurró Kaede.

- ¿Van a contar un cuento?- preguntó Neji.

- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – preguntó Lee en un grito.

- Además de que nos quedamos sin tímpanos con los gritos de Hidan y los tuyos – decía Akira – acabamos de matar… más bien atrapar tres pájaros de un tiro…

- Me pregunto que habrán hecho aquí – dijo Kaede – se suponía que tendrían que estar en otro lado…

- Eso me recuerda que luego de que nos dormimos la esfera empezó a sonar, como a las 4 o 5 de la mañana – dijo Akira, Kaede la fulmino con la mirada – lo siento, tenia sueño…

- Como sea… mientras buscamos a Hinata piensa en un cuento, tu lo vas a contar – dijo Kaede empezando a andar por donde Hinata y Naruto se habían ido.

- Pensé que no ibas – dijo lee a Neji al ver que avanzaba.

- Espiar esta mal, pero quiero ver como cuentan un cuento…

* * *

><p>El OOC de sasuke es por que le invente que se pone algo tonto o como borrachon cuando esta dormido. ademas recuerden que los pensamientos no son claros cuando uno esta recien levantado.<p>

¿que les parece la bella durmiente para el cuento que sigue? ¡hace tanto que no escribo uno muero de ganas!

¿podre hacerlo? ¡deme animos xD!

la charla de la religion y el dinero no fue tan interesante, lo interesante fue entre quienes se realizaron. por esta conversacion podemos deducir que itachi y sasuke estan juntos.

lala, no se que mas decir como siempre.

chiste malo del dia en honor a hidan:

- Buenos días padre, me entere que una amiga quedo embarazada con un ave maría en su iglesia  
>- no hija, fue con un Padre Nuestro, pero ya lo despedimos...<p>

xD es por la religion

Un campesino pasa por la puerta de la iglesia y el cura le invita a la misa. El campesino le responde: - _No puedo padre, ¿quién me cuidará el caballo?_; - _Dios te lo cuidará, hijo_. - _Bueno_, dijo el campesino, y entró a la iglesia. Cuando el padre se disponía a comenzar la misa dice:  
>- ¡<em>Dios está con nosotros<em>! El campesino se levanta enfurecido de su asiento y dice: - _Entonces, ¡quién diantre me está cuidando el caballo! _

xD otro

**¡gracias por sus comentarios y por leer!** cualquier duda o sugerencia es bien aceptada ;)

cuidense.

**anditha hitoriki **xD a mi me parece que exageras, para mi que misaki trabaja mas sobre presión o en la marcha, shikamaru es un maldito genio por nacimiento. yo tambien quiero a Danzo muerto, por eso sasuke no sera tan bueno como misaki creia, xD me encanto imaginármelo con bastón y corriendo, hahaha, pero que luego se tropieze con un insecto como orochimaru en pinocho y que todos le pasen por ensima siii, aun que se merece mas. A sasuke no le tenia planeado nadie, pero pensare en sasumisa, aun que siendote sincera cuando digo o leo sasumisa me imagino a misa misa de death note xD y sasuke. lo de Digimon es lo primero que me vino a la mente, y gracias por tus sugerencias pero ya tengo algo planeado, igual si se te ocurre cualquier otra cosa no dudes en decirlo xD. ¡cuídate y gracias por leer!


	20. El jashinista durmiente

****lalala... perdonen la tardanza :) pero al final llega el capitulo 20 ¡Yeey!

Este es el inicio del cuento de la bella durmiente, es como esa parte que nunca se contó xD

el cuento estara dividido en dos partes y si dios quiere la siguiente llegara el lunes... 12 me parece que es :D

para este capitulo tengo algo especial, asi que quédense a leer hasta el final para ver de que se trata ;)

* * *

><p><strong>El jashinista durmiente<strong>

- Que linda se mira Hinata – decía Tenten.

Todos miraban desde una distancia prudente como Hinata y Naruto comían en ichiraku ramen, ambos parecían un poco nerviosos, con ligeros sonrojos en las mejillas, pero también la estaban pasando muy bien, Naruto animado charlaba con la chica haciendo aspavientos con los brazos, y ella tímidamente sonreía.

- Ya voy a empezar con el cuento – informó Akira abriendo el libro.

Lee y Kaede se sentaron a los lados de la chica en el suelo, mientras que Tenten y Neji se colocaron detrás de ellos en una banca.

- _Así que no hay manera de salir de aquí desde adentro –_ decía Kisame cruzado de brazos.

- _¡Y van a contar cuentos con nosotros! ESTO ES UNA MIERDA…_

_- Molestarte no servirá de nada Hidan –_ habló Deidara- _créeme, lo sé…_

- Deidara tiene razón – dijo Akira – no servirá de nada…

- _Sean amables con el vestuario por favor –_ pidió Deidara.

- _¿Vestuario? ¿Nos va a costar?_

_- ¡Ni en un puto libro dejas de pensar en dinero! ¡Aquí no hay ni un jodido billete así que supéralo!_

- Tú deberías de aprender un vocabulario más apropiado – comentó Neji.

_- ¡¿Y de donde vienen las jodidas voces?_

- ¡No más interrupciones! – Exclamó Kaede – Empieza Akira…

**Matrimonio arreglado**

_Había una vez… en un reino muy lejano, una madre primeriza que festejaba su baby shower en el castillo de su marido, el rey._

_- Entonces Zetsu_ – decía una mujer –_ Vas a tener a la hija del insoportable Rey Tobi…_

_- Si, estamos muy contentos…__**estar embarazado es una porquería…**__ claro que no, en 9 meses una pequeña y dulce criatura saldrá de nosotros… eso será hermoso… __**pero mientras este adefesio está adentro, nos la pasamos teniendo vómitos todas las mañanas, y antojos**_– Zetsu negro estiro el brazo, cualquiera pensaría que agarraría algún aperitivo de los muchos que había en la mesa, pero en su lugar tomo y arranco el brazo de uno de los sirvientes y se lo comió –_**malditos antojos…**_** - **añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_Todas las invitadas se miraron entre sí, mientras la reina Zetsu tomaba el otro brazo del agonizante sirviente y lo masticaba._

_- Creo que tengo que… si es mejor que nos… ya es tarde… hora de irnos – dijeron todas a la vez levantándose de sus asientos._

_- O no tiene que irse… __**la diversión apenas comienza…**_

_Mientras tanto el rey Tobi tenía su propia fiesta._

_El rey Tobi, con su gran capa roja cayendo al suelo y su gran corona de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes, estaba sentado a la cabeza de una larga mesa con comida a rebosar y muchísimas sillas vacías. Con lágrimas en los ojos comía langosta de su plato, tomaba de su vino añejo de alta calidad, y sollozaba porque estaba… solo._

_- No entiendo porque nadie viene a festejar con Tobi_ – se quejaba el chico bueno mientras comía y tragaba otro bocado – _snif… en la invitación que Tobi mandó decía claramente "Ven al castillo a festejar que dentro de 4 meses la bebe de la esposa del rey nacerá, el martes a las 7 ¡no faltes!"_ ya_ son las 10 de la noche y nadie se ha dejado ver en el castillo de Tobi…_

_En ese momento, las puertas del comedor se abrieron estruendosamente dejando pasar a un muy molesto hombre azul, que al igual que tobi tenía una corona de oro y una capa de rey._

_- ¡Rey Kisame! –_ Exclamó Tobi - _¡Ha venido a la fiesta de Tobi! _

_- ¿Fiesta?_ – el rey pescado miró las sillas vacías.

_- ¡Pasa siéntate donde quieras!_ – invitó Tobi.

_El rey Kisame sin vacilar se acerco a la silla que se encontraba al lado del rey tobi._

_- ¡Esa no!_ – Gritó de pronto Tobi, antes de que el hombre pez se sentara en el asiento – _siéntate en_ _esa_ – con la mano indico una silla dos asientos mas allá.

_Sin entender porque el Rey Kisame se sentó en la silla indicada_ _- Te preguntaras porque estoy aquí_ – empezó a decir el azulado.

_- No, claro que no, ¡vienes a la fiesta de tobi! Come, ya esta frio pero ¡sigue bueno!_

_- Son mariscos_ – dijo Kisame luego de ver la comida.

_- ¿Y?_

_- Eso sería como canibalismo… _

_- ¿Y?_

_- Tobi, estoy aquí para pedirte alojamiento por la noche_ – soltó Kisame de repente.

_- ¿Y eso por qué? ¿El castillo de Kisame-san no es suficientemente grande?_

_- No es eso… es que por algún motivo todo el mundo pensó que había una fiesta en mi casa, incluso me enseñaron la invitación y todo…_ - dijo mostrándole la invitación a Tobi: _"_Ven al castillo a festejar que dentro de 4 meses la bebe de la esposa del rey nacerá, el martes a las 7 ¡no faltes!"- _los guardias los dejaron pasar y ahora hay tanto ruido que mi pecera se rompió… pensaba que podría dormir en tu fuente…_

_- Pero con una condición…_ - dijo Tobi.

_- ¿Cuál sería esa? –_ preguntó con suspicacia tiburonsin.

_- ¡Que el hijo de Kisame se case con el bebe que nazca de la esposa de Tobi cuando sean grandes!_

_- ¿Un matrimonio arreglado? _– Preguntó Kisame, Tobi asintió - _¿Imponer mi decisión en la pareja con la que mi hijo tendrá que casarse, y que tal vez lo haga infeliz por el resto de sus días?... Me agrada… está bien… todo por dormir en un lugar húmedo y tranquilo…_

_Así fueron como se selló el acuerdo del matrimonio, ambos se dieron un apretón de manos, y cenaron mariscos fríos, para luego irse a dormir_.

**El nacimiento, oh, hermoso acontecimiento**

_Después de 4 meses más y haberse quedado sin sirvientes por los antojos, ya era tiempo de vaciar esa panza._

_Para el nacimiento de la pequeña y dulce criatura se decidió que harían un parto en agua, frente a todos los aldeanos del reino del rey tobi, así que cuando la hora y las contracciones llegaron todos corrieron al castillo para mirar el hermoso acontecimiento. _

_- Puja, puja, puja_ – animaban como jugadores de futbol americano los aldeanos mientras miraban que zetsu se volvía rojo por el esfuerzo.

_- ¡No olvides respirar! –_ advirtió Tobi.

_**- ¿¡Qué haces en el otro lado de la habitación inútil! –**_ gritó Zetsu con las venas saltando de su frente.

_- Es que los partos le dan miedito a Tobi_ – dijo el chico bueno agitando una banderita que decía "Go, baby, go"

_- ¡Que miedo ni que nada! _– Exclamaron ambos zetsus - _**¡Tú me hiciste esto! **__¡Ahora te aguantas y te paras aquí a mi lado!_

_El rey tobi así lo hizo, con gusto y alegría por estar al lado de su reina en ese tan glorioso momento._

–en la imagen del libro se podía ver como unos sirvientes arrastraban a tobi hacia el área del parto mientras este se agarraba de cuanta cosa miraba-

_- Ya está listo –_ dijo el doctor, un hombre anciano, seguramente ciego, cosa que no se podía saber porque las arrugas cubrían sus ojos – _ahora si… puje…. Así muy bien…_ - decía mirando el codo de Zetsu como si de ahí fuera a salir el bebe.

_- Que asco_ – murmuró tobi.

_- Ya se mira la cabeza _– decía el doctor.

_- Iugg –_ todos los aldeanos retrocedieron.

_- ¡Ya sale! –_ exclamó Kisame que también estaba ahí, tobi se desmayo.

_La reina gritaba fuertemente dejándolos a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor medio sordos._

_- Listo, es todo…_ - el doctor se levanto y salió de la sala, sin tomar al bebe de la bañera.

_- Es…_ - empezó a decir Kisame, pero por respeto no dijo nada del bebe – _hermoso_ – claramente una mentira.

_- ¿¡Enserio! –_ tobi emocionado se despertó y se asomo para ver a su bebe - _¡Que preciosidad! ¡Miren que cabello tan plateado y que guadaña tan rara!… espera… ¿Por qué nació con guadaña?_

_- No es que haya nacido con guadaña__**… estaba tan arto que intente cometer asesinato con ella… pero el muy maldito me la robo…**_

_- Tobi –_ decía Kisame – _Es niño…_

_- ¡Bueno! – Dijo inmediatamente después de kisame - Tobi es niño bueno, gracias Kisame, pero tobi ya lo sabía…_

_- No, quiero decir…_

_- ¡Dios mío!_ – Exclamó tobi _- ¿Pero qué es eso que le cuelga?_

_- Es lo que quiero decir_ – insistía Kisame – _es que tu hija es…_

_- Preciosa lo sé, y lo será más cuando le quite esa verruga que tiene pegada donde tendría que ir su partecita… ¡no te preocupes queridita papi te quitara esa verruga!_

_- ¡Tobi __**no!**_

**Los dones y la maldición**

_Al día siguiente del nacimiento de la bebe, se iba a hacer el bautizo ceremonial, frente a todos los aldeanos de todos los reinos que hay y por haber, tres hadas buenas en turno iban a concederle un don cada una al pequeño varón… que su padre seguía llamando aurora._

_- ¿Dónde están esas hadas?_ – Preguntaba Zetsu – _ya están todos los invitados y la comida se está acabando… __**¡no la comida no!**_

_- Espera cariño_ – lo detuvo tobi, que hablaba por un teléfono – _agencia de hadas, ¿Dónde están las hadas que ordene? Aja… aja…. Muy bien… entiendo… aja…_

_- Tobi… _

_- ¿Si Kisame-san?_

_- Estas hablando por un plátano…_

_- Shh, no me dejas escuchar_ – calló tobi.

_- Bueno muchas gracias_ – Zetsu se despedía por un teléfono de verdad _– dicen que como no hiciste reservación antes nos mandaran a lo que tienen….__** Seguro las peores de toda la compañía**__…_

_Después de dos horas al final llegaron las hadas._

_- ¡Hola a todos! –_ Saludaba Deidara con una felicidad y animo completamente falsos - _¿Qué tal la fiesta? ¿Ya miraron mi nuevo vestido azul? ¡Lo reciclaron de pinocho pero con un gorro puntiagudo! –_ Akira podía sentir como Deidara le mandaba todos sus insultos mentalmente - _¡Lo mejor es que los tres traemos iguales! Sasori rosa, Kabuto verde y yo ¡Azul!_

_- Ya todos se fueron_ – dijo Kisame interrumpiéndolo, él ayudaba a limpiar el lugar junto con tobi y zetsu, por que siguen sin tener sirvientes _– llegan muy tarde…_

- _Sabia que no teníamos que pararnos por tacos_ – dijo Sasori mirando a Kabuto.

- _Pues no hubiéramos llegado tan tarde si no nos hubiéramos metido al museo de arte eterno_ – comento Kabuto regresándole la mirada a Sasori.

- _Todo eso fue un desperdicio_ – declaró deidara _– La única parte verdaderamente útil fue el habernos desviado por el camino sumamente largo para ir por el campo militar y ver explotar cosas…_ - Sasori y Kabuto pusieron cara de pocos amigos mirando al rubio.

_- ¡Como sea!_ – Interrumpió Tobi – _Tobi quiere que le den a su hermosa hija sus regalos mágicos… _

- _¿Hermosa?_ – Kisame hizo mueca de asco mientras barría.

- _Tienes razón… ¡Preciosa! Ahora acérquense a la cuna y denle sus regalitos_ – decía el chico bueno emocionado.

- _Hidan era aun más feo de bebe –_ comentó Deidara mirando al bebe – _Ya veo porque es inmortal, así no renace y vuelve a verse así… ¡Yo le concederé la inmortalidad!_

_- Espera, primero voy yo_ – interrumpió Sasori.

_- ¿Quién lo dice?_ – retó deidara.

_- El guion –_ dijo mostrando un bonche de papel que decía "la bella durmiente" – _ahora muévete…_ - con un empujón mandó a volar a Deidara – _Para ti… mm… ¿Por qué tengo que concederle belleza?_ – preguntó Sasori al aire.

Akira suspiro desesperada ¿Por qué hacían preguntas? ¿Tan difícil era hacer las cosas? – Así lo dice el cuento…

_- ¡Pero es que nada puede hacer bello a hidan!_ – Exclamó sasori _– es como querer que el arte no sea eterno…_

- _bobadas_ – dijo deidara en un "estornudo".

_- _Entonces dale lo que quieras – dijo Kaede – da igual realmente…

_- Entonces le concederé… ¡El amor por la religión! _

_El hada rosa agito su varita sobre el pequeño bebe que era bañado por polvos mágicos color rosa. _

_- ¡Ahora si me toca a mí! –_ gritó deidara, pero rápidamente fue empujado por Kabuto.

_- No, sigo yo… un hermoso cantar_ – susurró leyendo el libreto – _mmm… no, mejor ¡Que se vuelva como orochimaru-sama! Así de genial y guapo…_ - pero cuando iba a conceder ese don su mano quedo estática -_ ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?_

- Es que no te dejo – dijo akira – hidan no me cae del todo bien, pero tampoco lo odio…

_- Es cierto… no le desearía a nadie lucir como orochimaru_ – dijo deidara.

_- Seria como la perdición social…_ - agregó sasori.

_- ¿Entonces que le doy?_ – preguntó Kabuto resignado.

- Lee el libreto otra vez - sugirió Kaede.

_- mm… bla bla bla, yo te concedo, bla bla bla, ¡Un vocabulario florido! _

_El hada agito su varita sobre la cabeza del bebe hidan mientras brillantina verde empezaba a enterrar vivo al bebe._

_- ¿Ahora si me toca a mí?-_ pregunto Deidara – _tengo uno bueno…_

_- ¡Alto ahí!_ – interrumpió alguien abriendo la puerta.

_- ¡¿Qué nunca podre conceder mi don?_ – gritó exaltado deidara.

_- ¿Quién es el que toca a la puerta de tobi? _– preguntaba el chico bueno.

_- Soy yo_ – un reflector ilumino a la persona que entraba y era…

_- ¡Michael Jackson!_ – Exclamó Tobi _- ¡Creí que habías muerto!_

_- Pues no_ – decía Michael – _Solo andaba de parranda… no estaba muerto ¡Andaba de parranda! – _cantaba. Tenía un traje de cuero negro, pantalón pegado, chaqueta y cadenas que decían "I Love Sasuke"

_- ¡Hey, tu, ladrón!_ – Gritaba Orochimaru mientras corría en ropa interior – _devuélveme mi ropa…_

_Una pelea empezó entre Michael y Orochimaru:_

_Orochimaru usó "Serpiente venenosa"_

_No es muy efectivo._

_Michael uso "Thriller" _

_¡Es súper efectivo! _

_Orochimaru uso "muda de piel"_

_Michael está confundido. _

_Michael usó "Black or White"… _

_¡Oh no se ha golpeado a si mismo!_

_Orochimaru uso "Mirada pedófila" _

_Michael esta asqueado._

_- Es la pelea más estúpida que jamás eh mirado_ – comentó Kisame, mientras miraba que ambos solo estaban o bailando o haciendo estupideces sin siquiera tocarse, Orochimaru se estaba ondulando todo su cuerpo al estilo Bob esponja, mientras Michael Jackson verdaderamente estaba bailando Thriller frente al primero.

_- Creo que he pedido mis respetos por orochimaru-sama_ – dijo Kabuto, luego miro a Sasori - _¿querrías ser mi jefe?_

_- Ni lo sueñes_ – respondió escuetamente el pelirrojo mirando con aburrimiento la escenita montada.

_Orochimaru uso "Posesión de cuerpo" ¡Es súper efectivo!_

_Michael se ha debilitado._

_- ¡Ja! Te he ganado_ – gritó Orochimaru vestido mágicamente con su ropa de "hechicero" mientras apuntaba con el dedo a un Michael Jackson en ropa interior y se burlaba – _lero lero, candilero… ¡Ahora vete! _– Le dio una patada directa a la parte trasera del cantante y lo mando a volar - _¡y no vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí!_

_- ¿Ahora si puedo conceder mi don?_ – Preguntó deidara, todos asintieron - _¡Muy bien entonces!_

- _Esperen_ –interrumpió orochimaru.

_- ¡Me lleva la que me trajo! ¿Por qué no lo dejan a uno hablar? _– decía molesto el rubio.

_- Esas ansias de llamar la atención es clara señal de carencia de esta en tu niñez_ – dijo Zetsu haciéndose el listo –_**deberías de tratar tus problemas con un psicólogo en lugar de venir a gritarnos a nosotros…**_

Todos asintieron dándole la razón al hombre planta, Deidara se empezó a dar golpes contra la pared por desesperación.

_- ¡Creo que eso solo agravara el problema! _– se burló Kisame.

_- ¿En que estabas Orochimaru-sama?_ – preguntó Kabuto con un brillo en los ojos recuperando su aparente admiración.

- _Claro_ – orochimaru empezó a ver algo a lo lejos, detrás de Sasori – _Por ahí… me… _

_- ¿Qué pasa?_ – Preguntaba el pelirrojo - _¿Qué me miras?_

Todos voltearon hacia atrás de Sasori, donde miraba orochimaru había un sirviente, con una cartulina enorme con los diálogos de orochimaru, luego miraron de vuelta a porrochimaru.

_- ¿Qué? ¿Me van a decir que se aprendieron todo?_

- ¡Kaede deja de tocar el libro! – Gritó Akira - ¡Tu estas poniendo eso de los libretos y diálogos!

- Je,Je,Je ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- En esa cartulina dice "By Kaede" – notó Lee.

- Puede ser cualquier otra kaede… - Akira la fulmino con la mirada – vale, ya no pongo nada…

_- Ajam… en lo que estaba_ – decía orochimaru – _Por ahí me chismearon que habían hecho una fiesta y no me invitaron…_

_- ¡Oh no!_ – Exclamó tobi – _la invitación se debió de haber perdido… Lo siento mucho porrochimaru, ¡pero no te preocupes que habrá otra en un año!_

_- ¿Porrochimaru?_ – se extrañó el hombre serpiente.

- _Si, ¿ese es tu nombre verdad? _– preguntó inocentemente tobi.

_- No… mi nombre es Orochimaru…_

_- ¡El hechicero maléfico! _– exclamó tobi escondiéndose detrás de la cuna del bebe – _entonces no, no te invitamos…_

_- ¿¡A si!_

_**- Si…**_

_- ¡Pues entonces le daré un regalo a tu bebe! _– dijo orochimaru con una voz malévola seguida de una risa maniaca como si lo que hubiera dicho hubiera tenido que hacer temblar a todos.

_- ¡Qué bueno!_ – Exclamó tobi saliendo de su escondite – _y tobi que pensó que orochimaru-san se molestaría…_

_- Saben yo me voy, ya me aburrí_ – informó Kisame restándole importancia y tomando en brazos a kakuzu que estaba ya bien dormido desde hace varias horas, luego salió de la habitación –_ me avisan como salió todo…_

_- Claro, adiós, gracias por ayudarnos a limpiar_ – se despedía zetsu.

_- ¡Esperen!_ – Interrumpió deidara - _¿así que él puede conceder el don antes que yo? ¡Aquí discriminan a los rubios!_

_- No, discriminamos a los tontos_ – corrigió sasori.

_- Menos mal… ¡Oye!_

_- ¿Alguien llamó a tobi? –_ preguntó el chico bueno acercándose sasori y deidara, que solo lo miraron con mala cara y una gota de sudor estilo anime en la cabeza.

_- Mi regalo será el siguiente_ – orochimaru alzó la voz intentando llamar la atención, tomo su cetro mágico con una esfera verde en el centro y empezó a girar la mano alrededor de la esfera haciendo que dentro de esta humo negro empezara a dar vueltas en espiral –_ cuando cumpla dieciséis años, se cortara con la esquina de un billete de 1000 pesos ¡Y morirá!_

_- ¡Oh no!_ – exclamó tobi.

- _¿Te pone triste mi maldición?_ – preguntó Orochimaru con una sonrisa.

_- ¿Qué? ¡No! Es que tengo una mancha en mi mascara, tobi ya vuelve..._

_- . . . . ¿A ti te causa algo mi maldición?_ – preguntó orochimaru a zetsu.

_- está muy feo ese bebe, no importa… __**yo me lo quería comer…**_

_- . . ._ – orochimaru miro a los lados, pero a nadie parecía importarle un pepino lo que había hecho - _¡entonces lo hare peor! Cuando eso pase, el arte dejara de existir en todas sus formas_ – Sasori y Deidara lo miraron con pánico- _y las plantas bicolores se secaran_ – Zetsu lucia horrorizado – _y… cancelaran Bob esponja…_

_- ¡Noooo!_ – tobi llego corriendo desde quien sabe donde - _¡Bob esponja no!_

_- Muahaha, muahahaha – _y con su risa maléfica super chafa orochimaru se marcho por la puerta, pidió un taxi y se fue a su guarida… en lugar de haber desaparecido.

_- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_ – Decía Deidara - _¡El arte dejara de existir!_

_- ¡Las plantas bicolores! __**Moriremos…**_

_- ¡Gente!_ – Interrumpió tobi los lloriqueos con una aura seria – _concéntrense en lo verdaderamente importante… ¡Bob esponja se cancelara!_

_- Aun hay algo que podemos hacer_ – dijo Sasori, todos lo miraron, menos kabuto que besaba por donde había pisado orochimaru – _Deidara puede con su regalo hacer algo para que haya alguna alternativa…_

_- ¡Es cierto! –_ dijo repentinamente alegre Zetsu _– __**el puede salvarnos…**_

_- ¿Yo?_ – Preguntó deidara apuntándose y mirando a los lados en busca de otro deidara – _no lo sé, ya no me siento inspirado para usar magia… es que me cortaron el rollo muchas veces y…_

_- ¡Solo hazlo!_ –gritaron todos.

_- ¡Vale!... Si llega a pasar, que con un billete de 1000 se llega a cortar, solo el primer beso que se dé, lo podrá despertar… y cuando despierte, todo volverá a la normalidad…_

Mientras decía lo anterior deidara golpeaba con la varita en la cabeza a Hidan y por cada golpe salía humo azul de la frente del bebe.

_- Creo que para estar seguros que no sucederá nada, tendríamos que esconder hidan en algún lado_ – comento Kabuto.

_- ¿Debajo de la cama de tobi?_ – propuso Tobi.

_- Podría funcionar_ – dijo Zetsu – _**nunca lo volveríamos a ver**__… así no pasaría nada…_

- _No podemos arriesgarnos, nosotros nos lo llevaremos –_ dijo Sasori –_ lo vamos a esconder en lo más profundo del bosque donde orochimaru no pueda encontrarlo, y cuidaremos de él… _

_- Ella ELLA_ – corrigió Tobi.

_- Claro… "ella"… cuando pase su cumpleaños número dieciséis lo regresaremos…_

_- Todo por salvar a Bob esponja… quiero decir, a mi pequeña niña…_

_- Todo por el arte… - _dijeron ambos artistas a la vez.

- _Todo por las plantas –_ hablaron los dos Zetsus.

- _¿y cuál es mi motivación? – _preguntó Kabuto.

_-_ Tu motivación es que tienes que hacerlo o te voy a hacer hacerlo – dijo Akira – porque yo tengo el control…

_- Nah, eso no me cómbense… ¿Qué tal unos cadáveres para mi colección?_

_-Tobi le dará a Kabuto-san unas fotos comprometedoras de orochimaru-san si ayuda a tobi…_

_- ¿¡Que estamos esperando! Hay que salir de aquí –_ dijo animado Kabuto, tomando al bebe en brazos y saliendo del castillo.

_Esa noche las tres hadas partieron del castillo, con el bebe en brazos, y la guadaña en la maleta, para internarse en el bosque, y no volver durante 16 largos años. Pero aun con esto los reyes no estaban tranquilos, así que como prevención extra mandaron quemar todos los billetes de 1000 de todo el reino, hasta que no quedo ni uno solo y detuvieron su producción._

_Mientras en el reino de Kisame, nadie supo por que el bebe Kakuzu lloro durante los siguientes dos años._

**La infancia en el bosque**

_Durante los 15 años y 362 días siguientes del incidente con maléfica, las hadas vivieron en una cabaña internada en el bosque, que en tiempos anteriores (justo antes de que ellas llegaran) solía ser una iglesia a un extraño culto donde, para darle alegría a su dios y obtener inmortalidad, daban sacrificios a este dios, infringiéndose a sí mismos dolor en el proceso de la muerte de…_

- Eso es irrelevante – interrumpió Kaede – solo continua con el cuento…

- Ya no lo dejan hacer nada a uno – se quejó Akira.

- ¿Qué hacia una iglesia en el medio de la nada de todos modos? – preguntó Neji.

- Shh, ya empieza otra vez – lo calló Tenten.

_- Como decía, las hadas vivieron ahí junto con la pequeña criatura, que pronto dejo de ser pequeña y empezó a mostrar los dones que le habían regalado las hadas._

_- Hidan, deja esa guadaña – _ordenaba Deidara sin mucho ánimo, mientras desde un sofá miraba como el bebe de 3 años agarraba el arma mortal y empezaba a agitarla – _te vas a hacer daño…_

_- ¡Tu no me vas a decir que hacer hijo de puta! –_ dijo con su infantil voz fulminando con la mirada al rubio.

_- Sasori, ¡El niño ya está diciendo groserías otra vez!_

- _Dile eso a Kabuto, el fue el que le dio el "colorido vocabulario"_ – dijo el pelirrojo desde la cocina – _la comida ya va a estar lista…_

_- que bien ¿Qué vamos a comer? _– preguntaba el rubio tomando una revista de cerámica de la mesa y empezando a hojearla mientras hidan tocaba con sus manos de bebe la punta de la guadaña.

_- Enchiladas…_ - desde la cocina Sasori escucho un ruido de algo cayendo y rompiéndose en pedazos, un sonido algo hueco pero sonoro -_ ¿Qué fue eso Deidara? – _Preguntó asomando la cabeza -_ ¡Mis marionetas!_

_- Son pura mierda_ – dijo el infante apuntando su guadaña a sasori – _no sirven ni para sacrificio a jashin-sama…_

_- ¿¡Porque tenía que hacerte religioso!_ – grito el pelirrojo saliendo de la cocina, arrebatándole la revista a deidara y empezando a nalguear al peligris con ella.

_- ¡Yo estaba leyendo eso!_ – se quejó deidara.

_- ¡Jashin-sama te castigara! _

_- ¡No si antes te castigo yo a ti!_

_- ¡Eso no tiene sentido!_ – se quejó hidan.

_- Eres un niño de 3 años que habla español con fluidez ¿y tú hablas de sentido?_ – dijo Deidara.

_- ¡A ti también te castigara! ¡A todos se los jodera!_

_- ¿¡Que huele a quemado!_ – pregunto desde el piso superior Kabuto.

_- ¡Mis enchiladas!_ – exclamo Sasori soltando al bebe hidan abruptamente y corriendo de regreso a la cocina con la guadaña del infante.

_- ¡Mi guadaña! _

_- Hay no…_ - exclamo Deidara – _aquí viene el llanto…_

_Como pueden ver la infancia fue la etapa más tierna del pequeño hidan._

__- ¡Devuélveme mi puta guadaña! _– gritaba a todo pulmón el bebe hidan._

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto?<p>

espero que si :) me esforcé haciéndolo xD

tengo que decirles que este capitulo lo iba a publicar el lunes, pero gracias a un proyecto que tengo que hacer y estudiar y exponer... no podre asi que lo hice ahora.

Bueno, tengo una sorpresa, por ser el capitulo 20 y por que me tarde en publicarlo, ademas de que es una idea que se me vino a la mente escribiendo este capitulo, en el blog subí un capitulo especial llamado "Cuentos de villanos: detras de camaras" es una estrevista boba donde deje volar la imaginacion estupida, se la hace akira a michael jackson que por su participacion en este capitulo ha sido el invitado especial para este show xD

esta super tonta y no influye en el fanfic asi que da igual si la quieren leer o no, como gusten n_n

aqui les dejo el link unan los espacios

http : / mara-sama15 . /2011/12/ detras-de-camara. html

si no sale ya saben, en mi perfil :D

cuidense y gracias por los reviews!


	21. El jashinista durmiente parte 2

**El jashinista durmiente.**

**(Titulo alternativo por el momento: El jashinista que aparentemente no duerme…)**

**La furia de Maléfico**

_Por otro lado en la cima de una montaña muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy…_

- Akira – dijo en tono de reproche Kaede.

_Muy lejana, Maléfico, después de 3 años, se enteraba de la desaparición de la princesa Aurora._

_- Mi señor, le he traído el periódico de hoy… _

_Decía entrando uno de los sirvientes de maléfico._

_- Oh gracias…_ - dijo orochimaru recibiendo el periódico _- pero ¡Pero esto no es de hoy! – _exclamó.

_- Si, si es… De hoy, pero de hace tres años…_

_- ¿Por qué es de hace tres años?_ – preguntó confuso orochimaru.

_- Es que aquí los periódicos llegan tres años después por que está muy lejos… estamos en el medio de la nada…_

_Explicaba el sirviente, una criatura horrible con garras y pico ganchudo. _

– _Que va, no soy tan feo… _

Lo que entraba a la habitación era una especie de mutación genética entre un buitre y un cerdo, que caminaba sobre sus dos patas de ave con garras mugrientas, y tenía al finalizar sus grandes alas unas patitas de cerdo con garras. Además, tenía los ojos a los costados de la cara, por lo que tenía que torcer el cuello para mirar "a los ojos" a orochimaru.

_- ¿Enserio tarda tanto? _–Preguntó orochimaru al aire- _Sasuke, recuérdame cancelar el correo y pedir que me lo manden por e-mail… _- Dijo mirando al sirviente.

_- Señor, mi nombre es Sebastián… no Sasuke…_

_- Aquí todos se llaman Sasuke…_-replicó-_ ¿Qué paso con tu cosplay? ¡Creí haberles ordenado a todos mis sirvientes que usaran pelucas y mascaras de Sasuke!_

_- Lo siento señor – se disculpó el sirviente – ahora regreso…_

_- ¿Qué es esto? –_ se preguntó orochimaru leyendo el periódico mientras daba un sorbo a su café. Que pronto escupió por la impresión.

_**En el periódico ponía: **_

"_Hoy el rey Tobi dio un informe muy alarmante, salió del castillo y anuncio que a su hija se la habían llevado… pero luego se introdujo al castillo gritando algo sobre que se perdía Bob esponja y desapareció… hace tres días de esto y el reino no parece dar señales de importarles. Y si a ellos no les importa ¿Por qué a mi si?_

_No habrá seguimiento de esto así que no lo esperen"_

_- ¡¿Como que la princesa ha desaparecido? _–Exclamó Orochimaru que por la impresión se le resbaló la taza de café que tenia entre las manos, cayéndole toda sobre el regazo haciéndolo gritar-_ AAaaaaAAaa… ¡Maldición está caliente! _–De un salto se levanto de su asiento- _Esos malditos seguro que lo escondieron para que no la encontrara… ¡Pero ya lo verán! ¡SASUKES! _–llamó.

_Maléfico llamó con un grito estridente a todos sus soldados, quienes llegaron corriendo apresurados a su encuentro. _

_- ¿Nos llamo señor? – _dijo uno de ellos, idéntico al que había salido recién, solo que como todos los demás en la habitación, tenia puesta una imitación de la ropa de Sasuke cuando era más joven, una peluca con el mismo estilo y color de cabello y una máscara de plástico con la cara de Sasuke.

-_ Así es sasuke… _- dijo con su voz destilando veneno.

_Maléfico, tomó el periódico entre sus manos y se los mostró, a todos mientras miraba a cada uno directo a los ojos, y furibundo les dijo:_

_- ¡Quiero que interroguen a cada uno de los malditos aldeanos de ese reino!_ – _ordenó parándose firme y empuñando su cetro mágico - ¡Van a buscar en cada rincón, sótano y ático sin perder ningún lugar! Hasta que encuentren ¡A la princesa!_

_- Es príncipe –_ corrigió uno de los soldados.

_Maléfico apunto su cetro hacia ese sirviente que se atrevió a corregirlo, y desde la esfera verde salió un rayo negro que pulverizó al animal, dejando solo una mancha negra en el suelo y plumas negras por doquier. _

_- ¿Alguien mas quiere decirme algo?_

_- Señor – _dijo otro llamando su atención.

_- ¡¿Qué? _

_- Ee… ¿Por qué esta en calzoncillos? –_ el sirviente apuntaba a la ropa interior de orochimaru, que tenía una cabeza de Sasuke dentro de un corazón rosa en su… dejémoslo ahí.

- _Se me derramo café y… ¡Eso no te importa! ¡Ahora anden! No pierdan tiempo… -_ gritó a todos, que alzaron el vuelo temblorosos y salieron por las ventanas del castillo.

_- Que difícil es conseguir servidumbre hoy en día_ – se lamentó orochimaru mientras se sentaba sobre su silla de nuevo y dejaba el periódico de lado. En ese momento entro el sirviente que antes había salido.

_- Listo ya tengo el traje puesto… ¿de qué me perdí? – _preguntó al ver la marca en el suelo.

_- Sasuke-kun, papi tiene los nervios de punta ¿Por qué no le das un abrazo?_ – dijo abriendo los brazos hacia el sirviente.

_- Mi… mi nombre es Sebastián _– repitió con miedo mientras ese horrible hombre lo tomaba en brazos y lo comenzaba a apretujar.

_Pero por mucho que buscaron los horrorosos soldados, no encontraron nada. Al verlos regresar con las manos bacías Maléfico gritó aun más fuerte._

_- ¡Son unos inútiles mal nacidos! ¡No pueden hacer nada bien!_ –Gritaba exasperado orochimaru haciendo énfasis en sus palabras con las manos- _¡Váyanse al diablo!_

_Y haciendo remolinos con su bastón, arrojo contra ellos todas las llamas del infierno. _

_- Tendré que poner anuncios en el periódico para conseguir nuevos sirvientes…_ - se lamentó dándose vuelta y mirando al sirviente de antes, dedicándole una sonrisa pervertida mientras se acercaba a él – _vamos a jugar un poco mas Sasuke…_

_- ¡¿Por qué a mí? _

**El príncipe Felipillo Tacañin**

_Los años pasaron, y la princesa Aurora había crecido como toda una señorita. Refinada, educada, agradecida y muy hermosa._

_- ¡Deidara, Sasori, Kabuto! TENGO HAMBRE –_ se escuchaba que decía una voz gruesa desde el piso superior.

En la sala de estar, estaban Kabuto tejiendo una bufanda que decía "I Love Snakes" y que tenía un pequeño monito chibi de orochimaru, a su lado estaba Deidara sentado en una mesa haciendo figuras con arcilla y junto a el Sasori diseñando planos para un nuevo modelo de marioneta.

_- Mierda –_ murmuró Sasori quitándose los lentes con los que trabajaba y girando el rostro hacia las escaleras _– ya se despertó…_

- _¿A quién le toca hacerle de comer?_ – Preguntó Kabuto, a lo que Deidara y Sasori se le quedaron mirando –_ oh, no…_

_El piso del lugar parecía temblar a como alguien bajaba por las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala, donde las tres hadas se encontraban aprovechando su tiempo libre._

_- ¡Bola de inútiles!_ – gritó Hidan - _¡Quiero que me hagan de comer ahora mismo!_

_La hermosa princesa aurora tenia puesto un bello traje, llevaba una blusa gris, de manga larga holgada con un corsé negro, y una falda larga hasta la pantorrilla de color azul grisáceo, además de unos hermosos zapatitos bajos color café. Y en su hermoso cabello largo, una diadema negra_ – Akira lo narraba todo con una sonrisa burlona y un tono sarcástico.

Todos los presentes observaron a Hidan con caras serias mientras cada una de las prendas mencionadas aparecía en su cuerpo. Poco tardaron en verse forzados a ocultar sus risas, y mitigarlas con una mano cubriéndoles las bocas.

Pero como era de esperarse… explotaron.

- _¡Es muy difícil tomarte enserio cuando luces así! _– exclamó Deidara dejando la arcilla y colocando sus manos sobre el estomago empezando a reír a carcajadas.

_- ¡Que modelito tan mono!_ – decía entre carcajadas Kabuto, quitándose sus lentes y limpiándose una lagrimita.

_- ¡Y yo que pensé que Deidara se miraba ridículo! –_ se burlaba Sasori.

_- ¡SI, si yo…!_ – Deidara detuvo sus risas y miro a sasori con una ligera molestia – _¡Oye! –_ Sasori giro la cabeza de Deidara para que mirara a Hidan, y pronto el rubio volvió a empezarse a reír.

El peligris estaba rojo de coraje, apretando sus puños fuertemente mientras fulminaba con la mirada a sus "tutores".

_- ¡Basta, carajo!_ – gritó. Caminó a paso veloz y pisando fuertemente en el suelo hasta llegar con Deidara y de un puñetazo destrozar sus obras de arte, el rubio quedo en blanco mirando su figura aplastada.

_- ¡Mi figurita de Akira!_

- ¡Qué lindo! ¿Hiciste una figura mía? – dijo akira.

_- ¡Sí! Pero ahora está destruida… ¡Y yo que pensaba explotarla después!_

Akira fulmino a Deidara con la mirada.

Hidan se dirigió con Sasori que aun reía, y de sus manos le arrebato los planos haciéndolos pedacitos en sus narices y bañándolo con ellos como confeti.

_- ¡Mi Hiruko 2.0! –_ el pelirrojo sostenía entre sus manos los restos de su trabajo -_ ¡¿Por qué?_

Hidan sonrió con satisfacción y con un solo movimiento le arrebato la bufanda a Kabuto y con un marcador le pinto bigotito a la figura de orochimaru.

_- ¿Es de agua?_ – preguntó Kabuto calmado.

_- No, ¡Es permanente! _– gritó Hidan para luego reírse como maniaco.

_- ¡Nooooo! _

_- Si no quieren que siga con esas figuras de mierda que están en el ático, ¡Van a mover los culos y me van a preparar una merienda que me a saber mejor que un sacrificio a jashin-sama! ¿Entendieron hijos de puta?_

Los tres chicos asintieron frenéticamente con los ojos abiertos y dijeron "Si señor"

Hidan se encontraba en la sala, en una posición nada femenina, mientras Sasori, Deidara y Kabuto estaban en la cocina preparando la merienda.

_- Ese malagradecido_ – mascullaba entre dientes Deidara – _Me muero por dejarlo esta noche con Tobi…_

_- Cierto, hoy cumple 16_ – dijo Sasori - _¿Tendríamos que hacerle algo?_

Los tres se miraron y después de un segundo de silencio dijeron "Nah" al mismo tiempo volviendo a sus deberes.

_- Maldición me faltan fresas para el pastel que pidió_ – dijo Deidara cerrando el refrigerador - _¡Hidan!_

_- ¡¿Qué mierda quieres? –_ grito desde la sala.

Deidara empezó a caminar hacia la sala _– Necesito que vallas por fre…_ _¡Qué asco cúbrete!_ – gritó, tomando un cojín de una silla y lanzándolo sobre la entrepierna de hidan - _¡¿Por qué estas tan abiertote?_

_- Estoy cómodo… ¿Qué quieres?_ – preguntó empezando a dejar de lado el cojín.

_- ¡Cúbrete! _

_- Ay, que niña_ - dijo hidan rodando los ojos y colocándose el cojín de regreso - _¡Habla o muere!_ – gritó.

_- Si quieres tu pastel vas a tener que ir por fresas al mercado… -_ dijo el rubio.

_- ¡Estamos en el medio del puto bosque! Aquí no hay mercados –_ replicó el peligris con un grito.

_- ¡Me vale madre!_ – Deidara había explotado - Tu vas por tus PUTAS fresas o te hago UN PASTEL DE MIERDA HIJO DE TU REQUETE CHINGADA MADRE…

_- Bueno si me lo pides así, si_ – dijo hidan repentinamente contento - _¿Por qué no me piden así con ese vocabulario tan hermoso las cosas? _– añadió con una sonrisa tomando su guadaña y una cesta y saliendo de la casa.

Deidara se quedo sorprendido mirando a la puerta.

_- ¡Deidara la masa!_ – recordó Sasori.

_- Ya voy, ya voy… ahora soy sirviente de un imbécil… odio los cuentos…_

_La princesa aurora paseo por el sendero del bosque, hasta llegar a la alejada huerta. La huerta era propiedad de un granjero, pero él nunca se encontraba, así que un pequeño pueblerino le hacia el favor de cuidarlo, y como el hombre estaba enamorado de la hermosura de la preciosa princesa le dejaba tomar frutos gratis._

Hidan cortaba fresas sin piedad con su guadaña y luego las recogía para luego meterlas a su canasta.

_- Se-señor_ – habló un hombre pequeño, de apariencia humilde, desde la entrada a una casa que estaba frente a la huerta.

_- ¡¿Qué quieres?_ – gritó hidan interrumpiendo sus acciones y mirando al tipo.

_- E-e… Es que, usted no debería de estar cortando _– Hidan lo fulmino con la mirada antes de que terminara – _¡na-na-nada!_ – gritó el hombre antes de correr como alma que se lleva el diablo dentro de la casa, cerrar la puerta con cerradura, y asomar los ojos por el marco de la ventana mientras temblaba y llamaba por teléfono– _mamá_ – susurró al teléfono – _cuando vengas a recogerme… tráeme ropa interior limpia… por favor…_

_La princesa aurora lleno hasta el tope de fresas su canasta de mimbre, con calma y mientras tarareaba una bella canción, sin estar consciente de que alguien la estaba observando desde los arbustos._

_- ¿Observándome?_ – se pregunto hidan fulminando con la mirada a todos los arbustos - _¡no me digas que es el joto de orochimaru!_

- El trabajo de los personajes no es reaccionar con la narración del narrador – habló Akira - solo tienen que seguir la historia y decir sus líneas ¡Para eso te pago!

_- ¡Tu no me pagas!_ – Replicó Hidan apuntando su guadaña al cielo –_ Te juro que cuando salga de aquí ¡Te voy a dejar tan desfigurada que ni tu madre te podrá reconocer!_

- Jajajaja – rio Kaede repentinamente divertida.

_- ¿Qué mierda te pasa?_ – preguntó hidan.

- ¿Qué pasa kaede? – pregunto Neji también.

- ¡Él cree que va a salir! – dijo como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo para reír más fuerte, todos le siguieron la corriente empezándose a reír.

_- ¡Joder!_ –Exclamo hidan- _¡Ya encontrare la manera! LO JURO POR JASHIN-SAMA…_

- Si, si, nos cuentas como te va con eso – Akira le resto importancia – continuemos…

_Como decía, ella no era consciente de que a lo lejos un joven caballero la observaba._

El libro dejo de mostrar a Hidan para mostrar a Kakuzu, vestido con una ropa de época con el traje del príncipe Felipe de la bella durmiente de Disney.

- Hidan… ¿Dónde está tu caballo? – pregunto akira – creía haberte pensado uno…

_- Veras, es que de camino me encontré con este hombre, que necesitaba un caballo… y se lo vendí… ¡No sabes lo bien que te pagan por esos animales por aquí!_

- ¿¡Vendiste tu caballo! – exclamó molesta akira.

_- ¿Eres sorda o qué? Acabo de decir que eso hice…_

- ¡Era un pura sangre!

_- Y por eso mismo cobre más…_- añadió mostrando un fajo de billetes.

- Tacaño de mierda…

- akira por favor continua – pidió tenten.

_El joven caballero era un príncipe, que desde el primer momento en que escucho cantar a la hermosa joven fue cautivado por su hermosísima voz, y cuando la miró a hurtadillas entre los arbustos, simplemente termino por enamorarse completamente._

- _Espera un momento ¿Qué gano yo al enamorarme de hidan? Además de un trauma psicológico por supuesto, pero dime ¿Qué gano al hacerte caso?_

- ¿ya mencione que la hermosa joven es una princesa con mucho dinero el cual podrías poseer si te casas con ella? – dijo Akira.

_- ¡Mi amor!_ – Exclamó kakuzu – _en cuanto sea oficial la mando matar_ – susurro para sus adentros.

_Pero el joven caballero no sabía cuál era el nombre de tan hermosa criatura, tenía que averiguarlo, debía saberlo por que planeaba hacer de esa linda muchachita su esposa. _

_Salió de los arbustos bailando al compás de la melodía que la joven cantaba y la abraso por la espalda._

_- Ee… - _kakuzu dudo por un momento, repentinamente un saco de dinero se materializo a su lado.

- Hay mas de donde eso vino – dijo Kaede guiñándole el ojo, aun si él no podía verlo.

_- ¡A bailar se ha dicho!_ – exclamó kakuzu saliendo de su escondite.

_- ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?_ – Grito hidan al sentir que kakuzu le rodeaba la cintura por la espalda- _¡Suéltame cabron!_

_- Me están pagando… _

_- Mierda, ya esta que jamás me soltaste… -_ exclamó el peligris.

_Ambos jóvenes bailaron con su propio ritmo mientras eran observados por los animalitos del bosque, que sonreían alegremente mirando la escena, ¡Estaban tan contentos de que su amiga hubiera encontrado a alguien para bailar!... y que ya no tuviera que usarlos a ellos como príncipe. _– añadió en un susurró.

_- ¡Yo nunca he usado a esos putos animales para bailar! Además ¡no voy a bailar con kakuzu!_

Otra bolsa de dinero apareció al lado de kakuzu, al que le brillaron los ojos con signos de dinero.

_- ¡Ven a bailar! –_ exclamó mientras tomaba a hidan de los brazos y lo acercaba a él.

_- ¡Suéltame, mierda! _

Por los arbustos, varios animales observaban como kakuzu empezaba a darle vueltas en el aire a hidan mientras este otro gritaba maldiciones al aire y gritaba por la rapidez que los giros empezaban a tomar, eran animales del bosque, y todos y cada uno de ellos se estaban revolcando de la risa mirando la escena.

_Pasaron toda la mañana, y tarde juntos, no se dijeron sus nombres, simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, se gustaban, eso era innegable, así que cuando la tarde llegó y la princesa tuvo que marcharse, les fue muy difícil decir adiós._

_- Bueno, supongo que eso es todo_ – decía aliviado hidan tomando su canasta con fresas mallugadas y empezando a irse.

_Pero entonces le príncipe se dio cuenta de algo…_

_- ¡Espera! Dime tu nombre_ – grito kakuzu.

Hidan lo volteo a ver con los ojos entre cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

_- ¿Estas de coña? –_ exclamó el peligris _- ¿Eres o te haces?_

_- Perdóname, pero no se dé que me hablas_ – hablo kakuzu, que tenía en lugar de ojos signos de pesos y en su mente miraba a hidan como un cofre con oro hablando.

Hidan bufo y volteo los ojos – _soy hidan imbécil, nos conocemos desde que ingresamos a akatsuki, somos pareja en el estúpido grupo y pienso que eres un tacaño de mierda…_

_- Mucho gusto Hidan imbécil, mi nombre es…_

_- ¡Hidan!_ – Grito deidara desde la casa -_ ¡Como te tardas con una chingada o vienes ahora o te dejamos afuera!_

_- Tengo que irme adiós… ¡Y mi nombre no es Hidan imbécil, imbécil! Solo es HIDAN..._

_- ¿Podemos volver a vernos?_ – preguntó kakuzu.

_- Me lleva la chingada, ¡No!_

_- ¿Qué tal en tu casa?_

_- ¿Qué parte de "no" no entiendes? ¿La "n" o la "o"? _

_- ¿Y entonces?_ – insistió Kakuzu aun con los ojos con signos de pesos.

_- ¡NO! No te diré donde vivo…_

_Y la princesa y el príncipe quedaron de verse en la casa de ella, la iglesia en medio del bosque, en la madrugada. _

_- Joder…_

* * *

><p><em>hola<em>

_les dire algo que seguro se dieron cuenta, no estuvo muy gracioso el capitulo o bueno eso pienso yo_

_pero tengo un super bloqueo para la comedia, me siento decaida y necesito que me animen, ¿alguien tiene una serie comica que me recomienden? necesito subir los animos, cualquier cosa sirve, peliculas etc._

_no me salio el capitulo que queria, pero si me llega la inspiracion probablemente reecriba este y lo suba :S _

_ahora se me dividio en otra parte el cuento, pero bueno eso es por que me alargo mucho en cosas innesesarias asi soy lo lamento_

_pueden o no tomar en cuenta este capitulo tal vez ustedes piensen diferente y si les hizo gracia, bueno... ya me estoy haciendo bolas _

_esperare a ver que me dicen si tienen ideas para el cuento por favor les ruego que me den xD _

_no se si podre subir el proximo lunes, esta semana tengo una boda de alguien cercano y estare ocupada, ademas del bloqueo claro_

_bueno espero no me odien xD cuidense y gracias por leer_


	22. El jashinista durmiente parte 3

**¡Hola!**

****Aqui vengo con el capitulo numero 22 de Cuentos de villanos, quiero creer que me quedo largo, pero eso lo dejare a su criterio.

En este capitulo terminaremos de contar el cuento del jashinista durmiente y veremos la introducción para el siguiente capitulo, seguramente se quedaran con la intriga.

* * *

><p><strong>El Jashinista durmiente: Parte 3<strong>

**La fiesta**

_La princesa aurora se despidió del amable, guapo y joven caballero…_

_- Creo que me va a dar algo_ – se quejo hidan haciendo una mueca de disgusto por la narración.

- Me vale… - dijo akira _- y enseguida regreso a su casa…_

_Pero lo que no sabía es que mientras ella estaba fuera sus cuidadoras las hadas estaban planeándole una fiesta sorpresa en la que al fin le revelarían quien es ella en realidad…_

La imagen de Hidan se desvaneció del libro y mostro a Deidara, Sasori y Kabuto en la sala de la casa, Deidara recostado en el sillón con las piernas en el aire y la cabeza en el suelo, Kabuto estaba desparramado en una poltrona de madera y Sasori se encontraba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

- Oigan… ¡Tenían que hacer una fiesta sorpresa! – se quejó Akira.

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo Deidara?_ – preguntó Kabuto cerrando los ojos dispuesto a dormirse.

_- Miro a ver cuánto tarda en írseme toda la sangre a la cabeza – _respondió el rubio con la mirada perdida.

- Oigan… - decía Akira.

_- Ahora sé porque estas como estas_ – comento sasori dejándose resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

- Escuchen – volvió a decir akira.

Deidara levanto la mano y se la mostro a Sasori.

_- ¿Enserio? ¿Me sacas la lengua con una de tus manos?_

Deidara alzo su otra mano y le hizo la _britney_ _señal_ para luego bajar ambas manos de golpe.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó Kaede.

_- Estamos aburridos –_ respondió Sasori.

- ¿¡Así que a ella si le contestan! ¡Sabandijas! – Exclamó Akira molesta.

_- Kaede, dile a Akira que le estamos aplicando la ley del hielo por que nos ha hecho pasar de villanos rango S a niñeras…_ - dijo Deidara haciendo un puchero.

- Akira dice deidara que…

- Ya lo escuche ¡Mire esto en muchas series pero jamás pensé que me sucedería a mí!

- De que hablas, misaki te aplica la ley del hielo a cada rato en casa – dijo kaede.

- ¡Silencio! – la interrumpió Akira con un ligero sonrojo – Nunca me ha sucedido – remarco volviendo a mirar el libro – ustedes se están tomando muchas libertades…

_- No me siento con la obligación de…_ - Deidara paro de hablar y se sentó correctamente en el sillón - _¿Qué paso?_ – pronto se levanto y como robot comenzó a caminar a la cocina - _¡Me estoy moviendo solo!_ – exclamó.

Pronto Sasori y Kabuto seguían sus pasos de la misma manera.

- Mi mente controla este libro mientras cuente el cuento – dijo akira - ¡A mí nadie me contradice!

- Solo todo el mundo – comento en voz baja Kaede.

- ¡Te descuidas un momento y te vuelves como misaki! – le grito Akira.

- Chicas ¿Pueden seguir con el cuento? – pidieron Lee y tenten al mismo tiempo.

Kaede al mirarlos noto que tenían un brillo en los ojos, estaban emocionados los pobres.

- Lo siento, no sabía que lo estaban disfrutando tanto – se disculpo Kaede.

- Uno no mira cosas como estas todos los días – dijo Lee sonriente.

- Ya esta ¡Solo por eso me esforzare más! – exclamó Akira tomando fuertemente el libro entre sus manos y sonriendo.

_- Esto se siente mucho a cuando entre al libro_ – comentó deidara mientras sus pasos se aligeraban y se volvían mas naturales como si realmente él quisiera ir a la cocina y preparar la fiesta.

-_ No puedo controlarme_ – dijo molesto Sasori.

_Las tres hadas empezaron a preparar la fiesta para le princesa, en la que revelarían su secreto. _– repitió Akira.

_- ¡Pero no hay tiempo!_ – Exclamó Deidara – _ya le llamamos a Hidan…_

_Y al darse cuenta de que no terminarían todo lo que tenían que hacer para realizar el festejo, las hadas decidieron recurrir a algo que habían dejado oculto por todos esos años._

_- ¿Qué cosa? _– preguntó Deidara mirando a los otros dos que se encogieron de hombros - _¡Vamos chicas!-_ grito a kaede y akira - _En 15 años se olvidan muchas cosas…_

_- 16 años… -_ corrigió Kabuto.

_- Tu cállate perra de orochimaru_ – lo callo Sasori – _creo que habla de las varitas de hada_ – comentó Sasori mirando a Deidara.

_- ¡Esas cosas viejas!_ – exclamó deidara – _creo que las deje en el ático ¡Vamos por ellas!_

Rápidamente todos corrieron escaleras arriba… y llegaron sanos y salvos al ático, a excepción de Kabuto que se "tropezó" en las escaleras y cayó hasta el primer piso.

_- ¿Le metiste el pie? –_ preguntó Deidara a Sasori en un susurro.

_- ¿Cómo crees?_ – exclamó el pelirrojo fingiendo estar indignado, y luego riendo con malicia.

_- Bueno, aquí tienen que estar las vari… _- Deidara abrió la puerta y…

- _Santa madre de Jashin –_ exclamó sasori.

_- Hay no, tu no_ – dijo Deidara mirando al pelirrojo.

_- ¡Es que, jamás encontraremos esas varitas!_

Deidara giro el rostro para mirar dentro del ático, y el libro mostro su interior.

Era como el mundo mágico de narnia, solo que sin ser un mundo, o ser mágico, y tampoco había una bruja mala o un gran león, pero quien sabe, de tanto desmadre que había no había quien pudiera asegurar que ahí dentro no había castores gigantes, 4 niños de otro mundo o criaturas míticas.

- _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que limpiamos aquí arriba?_ – preguntó Sasori.

_- ¿Se suponía que teníamos que limpiar? –_ preguntó Deidara sorprendido.

En ese momento un pterodáctilo salió de la habitación, sobrevoló sus cabezas y atravesó la pared gritando "Libertad"

_- Hay que entrar_ – propuso Kabuto llegando, con unos lentes oscuros, una chaqueta de cuero y una pistola.

_- ¿para que la pistola?_- pregunto el rubio.

_- Quien sabe con qué cochinadas nos topemos ahí _– dijo kabuto mirando al ático.

Dentro se podía mirar como algo parecido a una serpiente gigante prácticamente nadaba entre la basura. Los tres asintieron y dieron un paso adelante, y luego otro, hasta entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

_- No esta tan mal_ – comentó Sasori dando un paso y pisando un patito de hule.

Millones de ojos se abrieron repentinamente, amarillos y los miraban.

_- Mami…_ - murmuro Deidara antes de que todas esas cosas corrieran hacia ellos.

**. . . . . . **

_- ¿Qué mierda paso aquí?_ – preguntó hidan al entrar a la casa.

Había marcas negras de pisadas de animales por todos lados, sobre sillones rasgados, jarrones rotos, y madera mordida, las pisadas eran diferentes y variadas, parecía haber una de un oso, otra de mapaches de ardillas, de dinosaurios, de vacas… bueno, de todo.

_- ¿¡Donde están inútiles desgraciados!_ – preguntó en un grito, dejando su guadaña de lado junto con la canasta de fresas y empezando a caminar hacia el piso de arriba.

- _¡Quítate!_ – gritaba Deidara empujando algo con su escoba hacia un armario en el pasillo.

Se miraban tentáculos verde oscuro intentando salir mientras emitían un chillido escandaloso. Con una patada, el rubio logro cerrar la puerta.

_- Al fin_ – dijo en un suspiro _-¡Hidan! Hola… -_ saludó exhausto - _¿No ibas a llegar en 10 minutos?_

- _Llegue media hora tarde_ – dijo mirando al rubio con suspicacia.

_- ¿a enserio? _

- ¡_Deidara! ¡Estás vivo! –_ exclamaron Kabuto y Sasori al mismo tiempo saliendo de debajo de una mesa.

_- Si, y no gracias a ustedes, malditos miedosos…_

_- No soy miedoso_ – dijo Sasori – _esa cosa tiraba agua, ya no quiero volverme a hinchar como en pinocho…_

_- Yo si tenía miedo_ – murmuró Kabuto.

- _¿Alguien me puede decir con una chingada que hacen pisadas de animales hasta en el jodido techo?_ – preguntó Hidan.

_- Te queríamos hacer un regalo por tu cumpleaños_ – dijo Kabuto.

_- ¡¿Qué tenían planeado? ¡¿MATARME? _

_- Seria una pérdida de tiempo, eres inmortal_ – comentó Deidara.

_- Entonces deben de tener planeado algo muy genial_ – dijo hidan - _¡Si no, servirán de sacrificio a jashin-sama!_ – grito, luego se dio media vuelta y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

- _Tu espera_ – le dijo sasori – _te sorprenderás…_

_- Mas les vale hijos de puta_ – dijo el peligris antes de bajar.

_- ¿Qué regalo le tenemos?_ – preguntó Kabuto.

_- ni puta idea_ – contestó Sasori.

_- Tenemos que encontrar nuestras varitas primero_ – dijo Kabuto.

Todos regresaron al ático donde ya no había animales salvajes ya que todos habían huido.

_- ¡Tienen que ser esas!_ – gritó Deidara apuntando a tres varitas con punta de estrella que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo.

_- ¿Cuál fue tu primera pista genio?_ – pregunto sasori - _¿El que tuvieran forma de varitas o que brillaran en la oscuridad?_

Los tres corrieron hasta agarrar cada uno una varita.

_- ¿Qué le regalamos? –_ preguntó Kabuto.

_- Creo que una figura de él lo complacería –_ propuso Sasori.

_- ¡Si! –_ grito emocionado deidara.

_- ¡De arcilla! ¡De madera!_ – dijeron Deidara y Sasori al mismo tiempo, ambos se fulminaron con la mirada.

_- ¡De arcilla!_ – dijo deidara apareciendo una escultura de arcilla de hidan, muy magnifica, con su guadaña y pose triunfante.

_- ¡De madera!_ – dijo sasori, apuntando a la escultura de Deidara y transformándola en una de madera.

_- Chicos, no creo que eso…_ - empezó a decir kabuto.

_- ¡Tu cállate! _– gritaron ambos.

_- ¡Tiene que ser de arcilla!_ – exigía Deidara transformado de vuelta la escultura.

_- ¡De madera será más liviano!_ – decía sasori regresándola a ser de madera.

_- ¡Pero de arcilla lucirá más!_ – espeto Deidara volviéndola nuevamente de arcilla.

Ambos empezaron a lanzar magia a la escultura una y otra vez mientras gritaban. Hubo un momento en el que por distraerse ya no le daban a la escultura y comenzaron a crear muchísimas figuras de arcilla y madera de hidan en diferentes poses.

_- ¡Oh dios mio!_ – grito hidan en la entrada.

Todos se giraron para verlo.

_- Es… es…_

_- ¡Yo quería que fuera de madera pero deidara no quería! _– gritó sasori.

_- ¡Sasori no quería que fuera de arcilla!_ – dijo al mismo tiempo deidara.

_- JODIDAMENTE HERMOSO_ – grito hidan corriendo y abrazando a ambos artistas mientras kabuto solo se hacía ovillo en una esquina oscura y empezaba a mecerse diciendo "nadie me quiere… orochimaru-sama" - _¡SE PASARON!_ – grito el jashinista soltándolos.

Deidara y sasori sin entender miraron a sus espaldas. Encontrándose con una gran escultura de arcilla y madera de hidan, sobre un trono empuñando su guadaña, una corona, y en el trono decía "Mano derecha de jashin-sama"

_- ¿Cómo hicimos eso?_ – se preguntaron ambos – _quiero decir… ¡De nada!_ – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

**¡Eres una princesa!**

_En el momento en que la princesa recibió sus regalos, las hadas le preguntaron cómo había sido su tarde, y ella les conto con una sonrisa soñadora como había conocido al apuesto joven y se había enamorado perdidamente de él._

_- Vale, di eso –_ animó Sasori, Deidara a su lado tenía una cámara de video encendida apuntándole al peligris.

_Pero las hadas en ese momento le revelaron la verdad, que ella era una princesa, y no podía enamorarse de la plebe, además de que desde antes de nacer, ella estaba comprometida con el príncipe Felipe._

- _Vale, al menos no es kakuzu_ – comentó hidan sin saber quien rayos era el príncipe Felipe.

_Ellas le dijeron que la habían llevado al bosque para protegerla, pero que esa noche la regresarían con su madre y padre biológicos._

_Esa noche la princesa partió hacia el castillo donde vivían sus padres biológicos, una humilde morada de tan solo 800 habitaciones y 300 pisos._

La imagen cambio en el libro, ahora los cuatro travestis estaban en una habitación enorme en el castillo de tobi.

_- ¿Y quién es mi padre?_ – preguntó hidan mirando la habitación sorprendido.

_- ¡La hija de Tobi ya llego!_ – grito tobi emocionado detrás de la puerta.

- _Mierda_ – murmuro hidan a como la puerta se abría y tobi saltaba sobre él.

_- ¡Estas hermosa!_ – gritó.

_- ¡Joder Tobi suéltame!_

_- ¡Tobi extraño a su hija! _

_- Con una chingada Tobi ¡Que me sueltes, joder!_

Sasori, Deidara, Kabuto y Zetsu, miraban entretenidos la escena, sentados uno al lado del otro.

_- Es tan genial cuando no se lo hace a uno_ – comento deidara –_ solo faltan las palomitas…_

Zetsu estiró el brazo y le ofreció de un gran bote de palomitas con mantequilla.

- _Gracias_ – dijo deidara tomando un puño y empezando a comer.

_Las hadas y los reyes dejaron a la princesa sola…_

_- ¡Esa es mi parte favorita del cuento!_ – exclamó hidan interrumpiendo.

_Para que la princesa descansara y alistara para su presentación en la sociedad la mañana siguiente. El día en que la maldición de maléfica ya no podría hacer efecto._

_- ¡Nada me separara de mi preciosa hija! –_ gritó tobi.

**- Hay maratón de bob esponja** – dijo Zetsu empezando a salir de la habitación junto con sasori, deidara y kabuto.

_- ¡Hasta mañana!_ – se despidió tobi mientras salía y cerraba la puerta.

Hidan suspiro y se sentó sobre un sillón esponjoso.

_- Me pregunto si en este sillón habrá dinero para escaparme en el tren _– se pregunto hidan empezando a meter mano entre los cojines del sillón _- ¡Auch! Maldición… ¿con que me corte el dedo?_

Hidan saco del sillón un billete de 1000 pesos y lo fulmino con la mirada por un momento mientras se levantaba del sillón.

_- Nunca había visto uno de… estos…_

¡Traz!, se desplomo en el suelo con el billete en mano, haciendo un ruido estrepitoso.

_- ¡Mi plan funciono!_ – exclamó orochimaru saliendo de debajo de la cama – _¡ahora está muerto! Espera…_

Hidan estaba roncando de lo lindo, tenía un babero en el suelo mientras abrazaba su guadaña y se chupaba el dedo.

_- ¿Por qué no está muerto?_ – se pregunto orochimaru.

_- ¡No! Tobi no quiere ir ¡Tobi quiere ver bob esponja! _

_- ¡Quédate pues!_ – gritaron kabuto, deidara y sasori.

Ruidos empezaron a escucharse de gente acercándose –_ tengo que esconderme –_ dijo orochimaru en un susurro, mirando a todos lados desesperado, opto por colocarse detrás de la puerta y esperar lo mejor.

_Las tres hadas entraron a la habitación abriendo bruscamente la puerta. Y encontraron a la hermosa princesa en el suelo… ¡con un billete de 1000 entre las manos!_

_- ¡¿Qué paso con bob esponja?_ – grito horrorizado desde algún lugar tobi.

_- ¿Qué paso?_ – preguntó zetsu entrando a la habitación mirando a sasori y Deidara con los ojos como platos mirando hacia enfrente, luego el también miro - _¡Nooo! _– grito antes de empezarse a secar y quedar hecho una pasita.

_- ¡El arte!_ – gritaron deidara y sasori al mismo tiempo.

_De las paredes las pinturas se desvanecieron, los CD´s de música empezaron a desvanecerse, menos uno de Justin bieber y los de regeton que habían, por lo demás, todos desaparecieron. Todo el arte de la casa se desvaneció._

_- ¿¡Que hacemos!_ – preguntó deidara.

_- El primer beso lo despertara_ – dijo kabuto mirando a los otros dos.

Todos se miraron con asco.

_- ¡Hazlo tu Deidara! –_ dijo Sasori.

_- ¡Haber! ¿y por qué yo? ¿EH?_

_- Tu pareces niña, no se verá tan mal_ – continuó sasori.

_- ¡Niña tu madre!... espera…_ - dijo dándose cuenta de lo que dijo - _¡Como sea! ¿Apoco tú te miras muy machito? ¡Astilla andante!_

_- ¡¿Astilla andante?_

_- ¡No le llegas ni a los talones a un trozo de madera!_

_- ¡Ahora si!_ – dijo sasori arremetiendo contra deidara.

_- ¡HEY!_ – Interrumpió kabuto de un grito - _¿Qué tal si le decimos al tipo ese que se encontró en el bosque? _– Propuso – _el dijo que iba a ir a la casa en la noche, solo hay que buscarlo ahí y presto ¡Ustedes tienen el arte de regreso! Y yo mis fotos…_

Todos se miraron entre si y asintieron.

_- ¡A por ese imbécil!_ – Gritó Deidara dando ánimos mientras todos salían del castillo – _apropósito ¿Quién será?_

Cerraron la puerta y orochimaru calló hacia el suelo hecho una tortilla, donde se había estrellado quedo su marca en la pared.

_- Así que esperan a alguien en esa casa eh… _- murmuro para sí mismo - _¡Sasuke!_

Uno de sus sirvientes llego volando por la ventana.

_- No sabe la mala seguridad que tienen aquí, no batalle en entrar_ – comento el ultimo sirviente mitad ave mitad cerdo que le quedaba.

_- ¿Descubriste donde esta esa casa? –_ preguntó.

_- Claro que si… -_ dijo entregando un papel con la dirección.

_- Perfecto… ¿Cómo lo lograste? –_ pregunto levantándose del suelo y mirando el papel.

_- En su facebook dice donde viven_ – comentó, orochimaru lo miro incrédulo.

_- ¿Cómo es que no hicimos antes eso?_ – preguntó.

_- ¿Recuerda lo que le dije del periódico?_ – orochimaru asintió – _bueno pues, la señal de internet no llega hasta la montaña… y encontrar un café internet donde dejen entrar a criaturas mitad cerdo no es fácil…_

_- como sea…_ - dijo ocohimaru con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza, alzando el cetro mágico y desapareciendo de ahí en un as de luz.

_- ¿¡Y yo que!_ – grito el sirviente.

Y hidan ahí quedo. Tirado en el suelo.

_- creo que nos olvidamos de algo –_ dijo sasori deteniéndose en la entrada del castillo.

_- ¿De que?_ – preguntó deidara.

_- no lo se…_

_- no ha de ser importante… - _dijo kabuto.

Y los tres comenzaron a andar otra vez.

_- ¡Ya recordé!_ – Exclamó sasori deteniéndose –_ tenemos que dormirlos a todos para que no se den cuenta de lo que pasa…_

_- Así no notaran que metimos la pata, buena idea… _-dijo deidara.

_Las hadas volaron con sus alas sobre todo el castillo lanzando sus polvos mágicos hasta sobre el ultimo guardia, durmiéndolos, mientras la princesa aurora dormía._

**El rapto**

_El príncipe Kakuzu Felipe Tacañin esa madrugada se dirigió a la casa de la princesa aurora, dispuesto a cortejarla. _

_- Querida princesa _– canturreaba Kakuzu con unas flores en manos, mientras abría la puerta de la casa de Hidan _- ¿Dónde estás?_

_- Tirada en el suelo de una habitación_ – respondió una voz desde las sombras.

_- ¿Quién eres?_ – preguntó kakuzu entrecerrado los ojos intentando mirar en la oscuridad.

_- Tengo muchos nombres…_

_- ¿Santa Claus? _

_- ¡NO! Soy el amo de las tinieblas…_

_- Ah… ¡Satanás! _

_- ¡No soy tan malo! Y soy más guapo…_

_- Ya me aburrí de las adivinanzas…_

_- En ese caso no te aburro mas…_ - dijo orochimaru saliendo de la oscuridad.

_- ¿Más guapo? –_ dijo Kakuzu con una sonrisa burlona mirando a Orochimaru.

_- ¡Tu eres lo único que me impide lograr mi plan maléfico!_ – gritó orochimaru _- ¡Te mandare al calabozo!_

_- Oh bueno, sobornare a los guardias y podre salir _– dijo Kakuzu.

_- ¡Sin dinero! –_ exclamó orochimaru alzando su cetro.

_- ¡Nooo! ¡Todo menos eso!–_ grito Kakuzu mientras desaparecía en un rayo verde.

_Malefico desapareció, y en su castillo encerró al príncipe Kakuzu en un calabozo._

_Al llegar las hadas a su casa para encontrar al joven caballero, miraron que todo el lugar estaba completamente destrozado._

_- ¡Pero si esta como lo dejamos! –_ dijo deidara mirando todo el desorden que habían creado las criaturas del ático.

La imagen se distorsiono por un segundo y la habitación cambio, los sillones ahora tenían el relleno por fuera, todo estaba roto, y había grafitis por todos lados que decían "Orochimaru rocks" y "Orochimaru & Sasuke" etc.

- Me pregunto quién habrá hecho esto – dijo deidara entrecerrando los ojos como quien piensa arduamente.

_- ¿Enserio? –_ preguntó incrédulo sasori.

El ruido de una lata de pintura se escucho detrás de ellos. Al voltear encontraron a kabuto escribiendo en la pared "Kabuto was here". El pelirrojo y el rubio fruncieron el ceño mirando al cuatro ojos.

_- ¿Qué? –_ dijo kabuto mirándolos al terminar – _ya esta rayada… ¡Ni que fuéramos a volver!_

_- Como sea, esto fue obra de orochimaru –_ aseguro Sasori – _tenemos que ir a su guarida…_

_- ¿Cómo sabremos donde queda eso?_ – preguntó Deidara.

El pelirrojo volteó a ver a kabuto y pronto deidara también hizo lo mismo.

_- ¿Qué?_ – pregunto kabuto mirando hacia atrás, esperando encontrar a alguien más.

**. . . . **

La escena en el libro cambio.

Se miraba a kabuto sobre sus manos y piernas cual perro, olisqueando el suelo de la casa, y con una correa de perro que sostenía Sasori.

_- Ahora es tu perra_ – se burlo deidara.

_- ya cállate_ – dijo bruscamente sasori _- ¿Encontraste algo?_

_- No lo creo… no soy perro_ – dijo kabuto levantando la cabeza – _no puedo rastrear ol… esperen_ – empezó a olisquear el aire como si fuera kiba - _¡Encontré su olor!_

Y diciendo esto empezó a correr con Deidara y sasori detrás de él.

**Rescate del calabozo**

_El príncipe Kakuzu se encontraba en la mazmorra más sucia de todo el castillo. Un lugar tétrico con solo una pequeña ventana con rejas, y una puerta de titanio reforzado (no sé ni siquiera si existe eso) que impedía su salida._

_- ¿Cómo me quito estas esposas? _– sé pregunto kakuzu mirándose las manos intentando acumular chakra sin éxito _– no tengo poderes… genial…_

En ese justo momento una de las paredes se derrumbo a como entraban tres personas a la habitación.

_- ¡Muy bien!_ – exclamó deidara - _¡Eso es usar la cabeza!_

_- Yo no me refería a mi cabeza_ – dijo Kabuto con un gran chichón en la frente.

_- ¿Kakuzu?_ – preguntó Sasori - _¿Tu eres el tipo que se enamoro de hidan?_ – pregunto incrédulo, con la misma cara que tenían deidara y kabuto.

_- me están pagando…_ - explicó.

_- Ahhh_ – exclamaron todos.

_- Tiene sentido_ – dijo deidara – _como sea, hay que salir de aquí antes de que el joto de orochimaru_ – kabuto lo fulmino con la mirada – _¡Acéptalo es un pedófilo!_

_- Está bien que captura niños para usar sus cuerpos pero_… - kabuto razono un momento lo que decía – _está bien, me rindo…_

Todos los presentes aplaudieron.

_- El primer paso es aceptarlo –_ dijo kakuzu colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de kabuto.

_- Aun así es genial _– añadió kabuto.

Todos lo miraron con asco y con infinito desprecio.

_- lidiaremos con él luego_ – propuso sasori – _primero hay que salir de aquí…_

_- Por cierto_ – habló kakuzu - _¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí? Es el último piso… o al menos eso dijo orochimaru…_

_- Si, es el último piso_ – dijo deidara.

_- Pero de arriba para abajo_ – explicó sasori – _te dejo hasta abajo el muy imbécil… _- Kabuto volvió a fulminar con la mirada a Sasori.

- _Vamos kabuto ¿acaso tendremos este problema cada vez que hablemos mal de orochimaru?_ – Preguntó deidara – _acéptalo, nadie lo quiere… todos lo odian…_

_- Mejor que se coma un gusanito_ –añadió kakuzu, todos lo miraron extrañados – _Mi boca se movió sola…_

_- Lo lamento_ – se disculpo kaede soltando el libro –_ me recordó a la canción, simplemente tenía que añadirlo…_

_- ¡Como sea! Salgamos de aquí_ – dijo animado kakuzu – _así podre regresar con mi princesa y robarle todo el oro…_

Todos asintieron y salieron por el hueco por el que habían entrado, era cierto estaban en el piso más bajo, tocando el suelo.

_Mientras tanto malefico en la cima de la montaña se regodeaba._

_- ¡He triunfado!_ – Decía – _ahora la princesa nunca despertara…_

- _Señor_ – dijo Sebastián, el sirviente restante - _¿No estaría en peligro su plan si el príncipe escapara? _– preguntó mirando hacia la ventana.

_- Si, eso creo, por eso lo matare al amanecer…_

- _Si bueno… dígaselo a ellos_ – dijo apuntando hacia afuera.

Orochimaru se asomo y miro a los tres travestis con alitas en la espalda y a kakuzu corriendo como locos a través del desierto.

_- ¡Noooo!_

**. . . . . **

_- ¿Escucharon ese ruido? _– preguntó Deidara a los demás.

En ese momento el ruido como de una explosión se escucho detrás de ellos.

_- ¡¿Ahora eres adivino?_ – preguntó sasori mirando a deidara.

_- No, yo creí haber escuchado gritar a alguien…_

_- ¿Y si volteamos a ver que causo el ruido? _– propuso Kakuzu.

_- Ah, claro_ – dijo kabuto.

En ese momento todos se giraron a la gran montaña que era el castillo de orochimaru.

_Desde el piso superior de la guarida de maléfico se miraba como un gran dragón morado escupía fuego verde directo hacia ellos._

_- ¡Madre santa!_ – exclamó kakuzu.

-_ ¡Nos va a achicharrar! – _gritó deidara.

_- ¡Fuego no!_ – chilló sasori aterrado.

_- ¡Tengo una idea!_ – dijo kabuto sacando su varita y lanzando magia hacia las plantas, las cuales crecieron rápidamente creando un muro que no permitió que el fuego cruzara - _¡Ahora corramos!_

Mientras corrían sasori miro a deidara y dijo - _¿Acaso kabuto nos salvo?_

_- Si, eso hizo_ – dijo algo sorprendido, ambos miraron al cuatro ojos y luego se miraron entre ellos – _jamás hablaremos de esto…_

- _hecho…_ - dijo sasori asintiendo.

_- ¡Ahí viene! –_ avisó Kakuzu mirando hacia atrás.

_El gran dragón, que en realidad era maléfico transformado, alzo el vuelo y escupiendo fuego se dirigía hacia el príncipe y las hadas. ¡Pausa!_

El libro quedo congelado con kakuzu, deidara y sasori corriendo con poses estúpidas, las bocas abiertas y muecas muy raras, mientras que kabuto estaba congelado con una pose genial mientras corría, y orochimaru tenia media flama verde en su boca de dragón.

_- ¿Qué pasa?_ – preguntó entre dientes deidara.

_- Creo que dijeron pausa –_ dijo hablando igual kakuzu.

- ¡Naruto y hinata se mueven! – dijo akira levantándose al igual que todos.

- Sigámoslos por el techo – propuso tenten.

_- ¡¿Enserio? –_ Preguntó sasori entre dientes _- ¡¿Así nos dejan?_

- Vamos – dijo Kaede pasando su varita sobre Akira y ella – Arte ninja… - y enseguida todos saltaron sobre el techo más cercano.

- Creo que van a un campo de entrenamiento – dijo Neji.

_- Genial_ – dijo sarcásticamente Deidara.

Después de seguir a Naruto y a hinata hasta el campo de entrenamiento donde el equipo 7 fue aceptado por kakashi, los entrometidos se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos para seguir con el cuento ya que parecía que los de la cita simplemente estaban hablando de eventos del pasado.

Akira se aclaro la garganta y continúo.

**El primer beso**

_Maléfico rápidamente se aproximaba a las hadas y al príncipe que desesperados no sabían qué hacer. _

_- ¡¿Cómo? ¿Así sin anestesia? -_ exclamó Deidara cuando abruptamente la historia continuo y siguieron corriendo a gran velocidad de un momento a otro.

_- ¿Qué hacemos?_ – Preguntó kabuto – _a este paso nos convertiremos en hadas fritas…_

_- ¡Tenemos que matarlo! –_ dijo kakuzu.

Kabuto lo miro horrorizado.

_- ¿Quieres morir?_ – le preguntó sasori.

Kabuto cayó un momento y luego asintió decidido.

_- Matémoslo… Pero orochimaru-sama no morirá fácilmente –_ dijo kabuto _– es muy listo y…_

Kabuto miro a los demás, kakuzu empuñaba una espada plateada brillante en la mano derecha y en la otra mano tenía un escudo del mismo color y brillo. Él junto con deidara y sasori miraban de frente y bien parados sobre la tierra como orochimaru descendía hasta quedar frente a ellos.

_- Vamos a morir_ – murmuró kabuto acercándose a ellos.

_- ¡Tontos!_ – dijo orochimaru con la voz distorsionada – _ahora son míos… _

_Maléfico estaba a punto de pulverizarlos con otra llama verde, pero en ese momento el príncipe kakuzu intervino, coloco como barrera su escudo de plata mágico y luego lanzo su espada mágica plateada mata dragones, que atravesó el corazón de maléfico de un solo golpe._

_- no puedo ver_ – dijo kabuto cubriéndose el rostro.

_- yo tampoco_ – dijeron sasori y deidara cubriéndose los ojos al mismo tiempo y luego abriendo los dedos para ver entre ellos.

Orochimaru callo desplomándose al suelo con la espada en su corazón.

_- ¡Vamos por mi dinero! Digo, ¡Por mi princesa! _

_- ¡Si!_ – gritaron animados sasori y deidara.

Kabuto los termino siguiendo de mala gana.

_Las hadas y el príncipe kakuzu llegaron al castillo donde todos dormían._

_- ¿Por qué todos están dormidos? –_ pregunto kakuzu abriendo una puerta y encontrándose con tobi sentado sobre el retrete con los pantalones abajo, completamente dormido –_ que asco _- dijo cerrando la puerta y continuando por el pasillo del castillo.

_- no queríamos que notaran que Hidan se había cortado con un billete de 1000…_

_- ¿De 1000?_ – pregunto kakuzu los el signo de pesos en los ojos - _¿Pero qué tiene que se haya cortado?_

_- Es que le pusieron una maldición, que dice que el arte, bob esponja y las plantas parlantes se secaran si esto pasa…_ - decía deidara.

_- Eso explica porque la estatua de la entrada tenia derretida la cabeza…_ - comento Kakuzu.

_- Aquí es_ – dijo kabuto abriendo la puerta y mostrando a hidan tirado en el suelo.

_- ¿No podrían al menos haberlo acostado en una cama?_ – preguntó Kakuzu preocupado porque no podía sacar el billete de 1000 de debajo de hidan.

_- Sabia que olvidábamos algo_ – dijo sasori – _como sea, ahora tienes que despertarlo…_

_- ¿Cómo lo hago?_ – preguntó Kakuzu.

_- Debes de besarlo_ – respondió deidara sacando su cámara de video de nuevo y colocándose en un buen Angulo.

_- ¿¡Que! ¡Eso no estaba en el contrato! –_ exclamó kakuzu.

- nunca firmamos nada – dijo akira.

_- Mierda, ¡No lo hare! ¡Ni por todo el dinero del mundo! _– grito kakuzu – _no estoy tan loco…_ -dijo cruzándose de brazos y girando el rostro indignado.

De pronto una bolsa de monedas de oro apareció frente a kakuzu que no se inmuto. Apareció otra, y la miro de reojo solo por un momento para volver a su posición inicial, después otra y otra y otra hasta que se hizo una torre de bolsas con monedas de oro. Kakuzu estaba temblando y sudando mientras miraba furtivamente el dinero.

_- Yo tengo una idea para que lo haga_ – dijo deidara tomando el billete de 1000 con magia y acercándolo a una vela.

_- ¡Noooo!_ – grito kakuzu estirando el brazo.

_- Bésalo o el billete muere_ – amenazo el rubio.

Kakuzu trago saliva y se hinco para poder besar a hidan.

_Entonces el príncipe Felipe beso a la princesa aurora despertándola de su sueño eterno._

_- qué asco_ – dijo sasori desviando la mirada.

_- ¡Esto me conseguirá mucho dinero para mi arcilla!_ – dijo deidara grabando.

_- creo que voy a vomitar _– dijo kabuto cubriendo su boca.

_- ¿Dónde? –_ decía hidan despertándose y mirando frente a él a kakuzu - _¡¿Qué chingados está pasando aquí?_ – Gritó levantándose y dándose un frentazo contra kakuzu – _mierda Kakuzu ¡MIERDA! ¿¡QUE MIERDA HAS ME HAS HECHO!_

_Después de que la princesa despertó y miro a su amado frente a ella, todas las personas del reino despertaron, las plantas parlantes regresaron a la vida, el arte regreso a todos los lugares y bob esponja volvió al aire._

_- ¡Si, bob esponja volvió!_ – grito tobi desde algún lugar.

_- ¿No estaba en el baño?_ – preguntó sasori.

_- Eso creo –_ dijo deidara.

Ambos miraban con detenimiento como hidan agitaba bruscamente a kakuzu y le pegaba puñetazos cada cierto tiempo molesto, con los ojos rojos y una mueca de furia, mientras kakuzu tenía los ojos con signos de peso hipnotizado por las monedas de oro.

- chicos, tienen que ver esto – dijo kaede.

_La princesa y el príncipe decidieron casarse la mañana siguiente y después de la boda vivieron felices para siempre. _

_**Fin**_

_- ¿así nomas?_ – preguntó deidara antes de que akira cerrara el libro y todos miraran lo que kaede observaba.

- ¿Qué pasa kaede? – preguntó Tenten.

- ¡Eso! – dijo apuntando al campo de entrenamiento donde estaban Naruto y Hinata.

Todos miraron sorprendidos, no podían creer lo que estaban mirando. No sabían si saltar al ataque, o sorprenderse por tremendo...

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>Por tremendo...<strong> ¿Por tremendo que? ;) lo descubriremos la proxima semana

Mañana martes 20 me parece que es, subire el capitulo de "Cuentos de villanos: Detras de camara" para que esten pendientes al blog, seguramente lo haré en la noche por que mañana tendré invitado y no creo que me deje subir el capitulo...

¡Gracias por leer! y por sus comentarios, aun que no siempre los pueda responder siempre los leo n.n y por supuesto que me motivan, por eso me esforcé mucho con este capitulo ;)


	23. De regreso y al libro

Hola a todos! perdon por la tardanza con este capitulo

pero las fiestas no me dejaban actualizar :/

Espero que tuvieran una feliz navidad :3 y les deseo un prospero y maravilloso año 2012, diviértanse hoy!

Aqui se aclarara lo que sucedio con Hinata, y si no queda claro algo igual lo explicare al final.

por cierto, no se cuando pueda actualizar de nuevo asi que solo esperen ):

* * *

><p><strong>De regreso y al libro<strong>

- Aquí fue donde nos hicimos equipo – decía Naruto colocando una mano sobre el tronco donde lo ató Kakashi-sensei y no le dejaba comer – Sasuke teme… - susurró para él, sumido en sus pensamientos, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

- Tu… tu podrás traerlo de vuelta – dijo Hinata decidida, apretando las manos en puño y mirando a Naruto con un ligero sonrojo – T-tu eres fuerte Naruto-kun… yo te… te admiro, m-mucho… y creo que p-podrás llegar a Sasuke-kun y tra… traerlo de regreso… yo… y-yo c-creo en ti Na-naruto-kun…

Naruto la miro y se sonrojó ligeramente, las palabras de Akira simplemente no paraban de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

Pero una conversación más llego a su mente.

_En la madrugada, al no poder dormir dio un paseo por el parque, ahí muy temprano se encontró con Misaki, observando algo distraída la montaña de los hokages._

_- ¿Insomnio? – preguntó la chica sin mirarlo cuando se aproximo._

_- Nervios – respondió Naruto - ¿Tu?_

_- Insomnio… - Dijo pesadamente - Sabes Naruto, me encanta tu actitud… - dijo repentinamente mirando al rubio de soslayo._

_- ¿Mi actitud? – el rubio parpadeó ligeramente confundido._

_- Tu nunca te rindes, tu camino ninja, te admiro, porque perseveras ante todo… porque… porque nunca dudas…_

_- Ahora no se… ahora dudo dattebayo…_

_- ¿Dudas? – se intereso la morena mirándolo de lleno a como Naruto se sentaba a su lado._

_- Hinata me invito a salir… _

_- No veo el problema…_

_- Y Akira dijo…_

_- Ah, ya entiendo – interrumpió Misaki – Akira te dijo lo de Hinata – Naruto asintió sorprendido – Naruto, ¿a ti te gusta Hinata?_

_- Pues de que me gusta… si, es muy buena amiga, pero no había pensado de otra manera dattebayo… La verdad no se… Ahora me encuentro algo revuelto…_

_- Te entiendo, pero te diré algo que puede ser que te suene egoísta, No se debe desaprovechar una oportunidad, o puede que te arrepientas… _

_- ¿Quieres decir que tengo que estar con ella aun si no la quiero o si mis sentimientos son confusos? – preguntó Naruto algo sorprendido y ofendido._

_- No, digo que tienes que estar con ella porque te vas a arrepentir si no… créeme, después te arrepentirás… porque tú y Hinata, están destinados a estar juntos…yo creo que, tu no podrás encontrar a nadie más perfecta que ella para ti… te quiere y te admira… sus sentimientos son puros, y será muy difícil encontrar en alguien más que sienta lo mismo… - diciendo esto la chica giro el rostro y miro de vuelta la montaña de los hokages._

_- Pero yo a Sakura-chan…_

_- ¿Crees que eso es amor? – Dijo volviéndolo a ver - La amistad continuamente se confunde con un sentimiento más fuerte, tienes que aprender a distinguirlos, mira a Hinata, y compara lo que sientes cuando miras a Sakura… para mí, lo que sientes por Sakura es pura amistad._

_- Pero…_

_- Nunca sabrás si te gusta algo si no lo pruebas – murmuró mirando la montaña otra vez y susurrando algo más que Naruto no logro escuchar se levanto – me retiro… suerte…_

_Naruto simplemente se quedo sentado mirando por donde se iba la chica, aparentemente de regreso al apartamento de Kurenai-sensei. _

- Naruto-kun – llamó Hinata sacando al rubio de sus cavilaciones - ¿pasa algo?

- Hinata-chan… - El rubio miro fijamente a la Hyuuga, que no tardo en sonrojarse, y pensó en lo que dijo Misaki, entonces estuvo seguro, que si no hacia lo que sentía que tenía que hacer… se arrepentiría – que linda eres…

Hinata se sonrojo al grado de ser confundida con un tomate mientras Naruto lentamente se acercaba a sus labios. No podía creer que estaba pasando eso.

- No puedo creer que vaya a pasar eso - murmuró Kaede mientras Lee, Tenten, Neji y Akira se burlaban de los personajes en el libro, cada cual a su manera.

Mientras Naruto y Hinata se estaban a punto de besar, algo detrás de ellos capto la atención de Kaede. ¿Cómo fue que la esfera no les anuncio esto? Miró a los demás, la esfera en la bolsa de Akira estaba brillando, pero no pitaba, frunció el ceño y regreso a mirar aquello.

- Chicos… Tienen que ver esto – dijo llamando su atención.

Akira se apresuro a terminar el cuento y con los personajes dentro del libro quejándose los chicos voltearon a ver a Kaede.

- ¿Qué pasa Kaede? – preguntó Tenten mirándola.

- ¡Eso! – exclamó apuntando al campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraban Naruto y Hinata, volteando otra vez ya que había desviado la vista.

Todos hicieron lo mismo, y miraron sorprendidos lo que acontecía. No sabían si saltar al ataque al mirar a aquellos malos conocidos, o sorprenderse por tremendo golpe que Hinata le había aplicado al rubio.

- ¡Na-Naruto-kun! – Exclamó la Hyuuga hincándose para atender a Naruto, que ahora se encontraba en el suelo con espirales en los ojos - ¡L-lo lo siento! Me… ¡no sé que me paso!

- Ja – se escucho como alguien se burlaba de manera arrogante - ¿Te dolió el golpe de una chica dobe?

Pareció que en ese momento el mundo de Naruto Uzumaki había quedado suspendido, tenía los ojos abiertos mirando al azabache que estaba parado ahí, frente a él, a unos metros, pero ahí.

- Sa… Sasuke… - dijo en un intento de hablar, su ex compañero sonrió con arrogancia, pero sin malicia.

- ¿Te comió la lengua el kyuubi? – Dijo con sorna el azabache.

- ¿Qué hace Sasuke aquí? – preguntó Kaede, Akira se encogió de hombros sin poder despegar la vista de la escena.

- Sasuke-kun – habló Itachi, acercándose a su hermano.

Hinata y Naruto rápidamente se pusieron en posición defensiva al ver a Uchiha Itachi frente a ellos, la situación de Naruto había cambiado, se sentía atacado, con itachi ahí, el propósito de Sasuke era aun menos claro. Neji, Tenten y Lee salieron a respaldarlos, posicionándose a sus lados, pero esto no logro crear ninguna reacción para los Uchihas que los miraban arrogante y fríamente, una mirada que hacía tiempo que ninguno recibía.

- Sasuke-kun – dijo Lee, saludándolo de algún modo con un ligero asentimiento. Neji simplemente se quedo quieto, en su posición de defensa.

- ¡Kaede, no! - El gritó de Akira los sobresalto a todos, y lo próximo que miraron fue un borrón que paso sobre ellos y se impacto contra Itachi.

- ¡Itachi, Itachi, Itachi! Ahora si puedo morir en paz – decía rápidamente abrazando al uchiha mayor que solo había caído de espaldas al suelo por el golpe.

- ¡Y creí que yo era la acosadora! – gritó Akira llegando con lo demás.

- Misaki menciono que esto podía suceder – dijo Sasuke mirando la escena con una ceja alzada pero con aburrimiento.

- Ee… ¿podrías quitarte de encima por favor? – preguntó itachi "amablemente", en una manera fría. Todos estaban muy extrañados, incluso habían bajado la guardia y estaban parados normalmente.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí ´ttebayo? – preguntó Naruto mirando a Sasuke, que rápidamente le devolvió la mirada.

- Dijiste Misaki – habló Akira antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir nada más - ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?

- Tu eres Akira – afirmó el azabache al verla fruncir el ceño.

- Y tu no respondiste a mi pregunta – habló Akira molesta.

- Digamos que tu amiga y yo tenemos una relación algo complicada…

Kaede se levanto en ese momento y miro a Sasuke severamente - ¿Qué hiso Misaki?

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Naruto simplemente estaba en shock, lo que había sido su meta por algunos años, se había vuelto realidad, ahora Sasuke estaba de regreso, pero había pasado tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de asimilarlo, de repente tenía a su amigo de regreso, y no solo eso, el hermano de su amigo que siempre lo pensó un asesino, era solo una víctima de un plan superior, Hinata estaba a su lado, ambos ligeramente alejados de todos los demás, que discutían sobre Misaki, y lo que la morena había hecho, pero él, no dejaba de estar sorprendido.

- Naruto-kun – habló sonrojada Hinata – La… lamento lo del g-golpe que te di… y-yo, me asuste…

- No te preocupes Hinata-chan – dijo el rubio sonriéndole cálidamente saliendo del transe en el que se encontraba – fue mi culpa por apresurarme, prometo que seré más respetuoso ´ttebayo, la próxima cita…

Hinata se sonrojo notablemente, pero estaba muy feliz, tan feliz y sonrojada, que no sabía cómo seguía despierta y sin desmayarse. Luego pensó en el golpe que le había dado a Naruto, y en el hechizo que antes le habían puesto las chicas… jamás se lo habían quitado, entonces seguro que algo de Akira quedaba en ella, una pequeña parte que no cambiaba su actitud del todo, pero le permitía ser más valiente... al menos un poco.

- Misaki regresó a casa – dijo Sasuke – a su casa, pero hizo algunos arreglos para que regresara, Itachi y yo ahora seremos bienvenidos, pero primero tenemos que pasar por donde la hokage…

- ¿Tú qué piensas Itachi? – preguntó kaede en voz baja al uchiha mayor.

Itachi la miro y susurró – no sé qué pensar, pero… se que quiero estar junto a mi hermano…

Kaede asintió y miro a akira – Akira, Misaki hizo claramente un plan sobre la marcha…

- Espero que no haya revuelto mucho las cosas – pensó Akira mirando al cielo – maldita traidora – gritó la rubia al viento - ¡cómo te fuiste sin nosotras! – volvió a exclamar, pero no molesta, irritada – hasta en eso se nos adelanta…

- Ella había estado rara, yo ya lo veía venir, pero estará bien, y se encargara de nuestros padres, pensándolo bien fue una buena idea – dijo Kaede sonriendo de lado.

- Tenemos que hablar con la hokage – dijo Neji – confió en lo que ustedes chicas dicen, pero quiero confirmarlo, no puedo dejarlos estar libres por konoha sin asegurarme – dijo mirando a los hermanos.

Itachi asintió, Sasuke solo suspiro resignado pero algo molesto.

- ¿Cuándo termines de hablar con la hokage podemos ir con Sakura-chan? – preguntó Naruto mirándose repentinamente feliz - ¡estará muy contenta de verte ´ttebayo! – exclamó mirando a Sasuke.

- ¿Ya se recupero? – preguntó Tenten a Hinata en voz baja.

- Si – dijo la chica sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo.

- ¿Quién dijo que quería ver a Sakura? – dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja – que este de regreso no significa que las cosas van a ser exactamente como antes… sea como sea, las personas cambian…

Diciendo esto Sasuke empezó a caminar hacia el edificio de Tsunade, siendo seguido por Itachi y Kaede que iba de lo más contenta mirando al Uchiha mayor.

- Recuerda lo perseverante que soy teme – dijo Naruto a sus espaldas, dándole a entender que haría lo que fuera necesario para que el volviera a ser como era antes.

- Hmp… - Sasuke sonrió ligeramente con arrogancia.

- Así que traicionas a akatsuki… Itachi – habló una voz masculina desde los arboles.

Itachi se mantuvo serio mirando a las figuras que se acercaban hacia ellos. Los 6 caminos de Pain, caminando lentamente hacia ellos, mirando a cada uno de los presentes con sus imponentes ojos en espiral, detrás de ellos Konan se mantenía impasible observando a Itachi.

- Pain – Habló Kaede con los ojos como platos.

- Pain – dijo en voz alta Itachi aun serio, mirando a los recién llegados.

- Lee… tu eres el más rápido, ve a avisarle a la hokage… - susurró Neji colocándose en posición de defensa, al igual que todos los demás, menos las hechiceras y los Uchihas. Ellas por no saber que maldita posición poner y ellos porque al ser Uchihas seguro que querían mirarse geniales, al no temblar ante el enemigo.

Lee asintió y luego de quitarse rápidamente las pesas de los pies pareció desaparecer.

- Ustedes deben ser las mocosas que tienen a los Akatsuki atrapados – dijo Nagato, hablando desde el cuerpo de Yashiko.

- ¿Cómo?... – pero la pregunta de Kaede quedo en el aire al mirar a Sasuke e Itachi y ver que no estaban para nada sorprendidos – Misaki… - susurró.

- Se que teníamos peleas – habló Akira - ¿pero esto? ¡No merezco la muerte! – exclamó la rubia dramatizando la situación.

Uno de los cuerpos de Pain sonrió con arrogancia, exactamente el de cabello más largo, que se desvaneció y apareció detrás de Akira, y golpeándola en la nuca, provocando que desmayada y se desplomara en el suelo.

- Dame el libro – dijo Konan tranquilamente estirando los brazos.

Ante los ojos sorprendidos de Kaede el "camino humano" de Pain se desvaneció y reapareció con Konan, entregándole el libro, la cual no dudo ni un momento en abrirlo.

- Como pudieron atraparlos tan rápido – se lamentó Konan al mirarlos a todos con vestidos y las ropas de la bella durmiente.

_- K-konan_ – tartamudeo Deidara ocultándose detrás de un sillón de la habitación donde se encontraban en el libro - _¿¡Que haces aquí! Hmn…_

- ¡Regresen ese libro! – gritó Naruto haciendo un clon y empezando a crear rápidamente un rasengan.

- ¡No estás listo! – Gritó Kaede antes de que el rubio se lanzara contra ellos, y fuera rápidamente lanzado por Yashiko con su poder de manipular la gravedad – Tal vez no debimos intervenir – se lamentó Kaede al ver caer al rubio de espaldas, Hinata llego rápidamente a socorrerle, pero él como siempre se encontraba bien, solo un poco mallugado.

Tenten estaba con Akira, intentando despertarla, sin lograr la gran cosa.

- Son demasiado fuertes para ustedes – dijo Itachi preparándose para atacar.

- Yo te ayudo… - dijo Sasuke sacando su espada, se imaginaba que si salvaba a Konoha podría volverse un héroe y seria más fácilmente aceptado, con esto podría lograr su plan más fácil.

_- ¡Konan-san ha venido a sacarnos!_ – gritó animado Tobi.

- Ahora no Tobi – dijo Konan cerrando el libro y alzando un brazo. De su manga empezaron a salir muchos papeles que se dirigieron a Itachi y Sasuke, que lo esquivaron.

- ¡Oye! – gritó Kaede, ya que al no tener gran habilidad, y no ser tan rápida con su varita, termino envuelta por los papeles - ¡ayuda!

La escena de la pelea ya estaba perfectamente formada, Hinata iba a ayudar a Kaede, mientras que Naruto y Neji corrían al ataque, al igual que Sasuke e Itachi. Los enemigos a su vez estaban a punto de saltar. El único inconveniente fue la neblina del libro, que rápidamente envolvió a todos los caminos de Pain, a konan y de paso y como pilón, a Itachi y Sasuke.

Naruto y Neji se detuvieron al instante, casi siendo absorbidos por la niebla del libro, que se trago a todos los demás.

- Increíble… se los comió toditos – dijo asombrado Naruto – espera… ¿y Sasuke?

- Ellos también – dijo Neji con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¿Qué paso aquí?- preguntó Tsunade llegando junto con un Lee muy alterado, al que no se le entendía nada, mas que "campo de entrenamiento".

- Tienen a todos los akatsukis – dijo Tenten asombrada tomando el libro y regresándolo a Kaede que ya había sido desatada por Hinata.

- No – habló Kaede – falta uno… - miro a Naruto con preocupación – pero no estoy segura de que seas suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo…

- Puedo hacerlo – dijo Naruto decidido.

**. . . . . . . **

- ¿Dónde estoy? - Akira recién se despertaba, estaba sobre una cama del hospital, a su lado la ventana mostraba ya el crepúsculo, estaba a punto de anochecer - ¡Pain! – gritó la rubia sentándose de golpe al recordarlo todo.

- No te preocupes – le dijo Kaede entrando al cuarto con una manzana pelada y dejándola sobre el regazo de Akira – Los caminos de Pain ya están en el libro…

- ¿Cómo? Yo tenía el libro y estoy segura de que lo tomaron…

- Parece que el libro actúa por la mente de Kaede – dijo Shikamaru llegando.

- ¿Cómo que por tu mente? ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?

- ¿Recuerdas que pensábamos que tenía una conexión conmigo? – Akira asintió – pues resulta que según Shikamaru, esto se debe a que no terminé de contar ningún cuento… el de caperusita lo empecé pero jamás lo terminé bien, Henry dijo que el que lee el cuento manipula el libro, al yo no terminar el cuento que empecé, quede como, conectada, además de que fui la primera narradora… por ahí va, Shikamaru ha estado pensando mucho al respecto…

- Ee… - Akira tenía la confusión marcada en el rostro – no entendí…

- No, si ya me di cuenta – exclamó Shikamaru – después te explico… por ahora come, pero rápido, que tenemos que salir a ayudar a Naruto...

- ¿Ayudarlo? – preguntó.

- Tenemos a Konan, y a los caminos de Pain, pero no a Nagato… - explicó Kaede.

- ¿Y Sasuke e Itachi? ¿También van a ayudar?

- No creo que sea posible, ya que también están en el libro – Dijo Shikamaru.

- Ya les explicamos que para sacarlos hay que contar un cuento, se decidió que lo contaría yo, pero después de atrapar a Nagato…

- ¿Por qué tu? – reclamó Akira.

- Para romper el lazo que tengo con el libro ¿algún problema? ¿O es que quieres que siga absorbiendo a gente?

- Bueno, pero no te enojes… - canturreó al estilo chavo del ocho.

En ese momento Kiba y Shino entraron al cuarto.

- ¿Encontraron donde se esconde? – preguntó Shikamaru, Shino asintió.

- No está muy lejos, pero nos preocupa que se vaya a mover… - dijo Shino.

- Entonces hay que apurarnos – dijo Akira dándole una gran mordida a su manzana.

**. . . . . . . . . **

Luego que Akira terminó de comer la manzana y de cambiarse con su ropa, ya que llevaba una bata de hospital, todos salieron en busca de Nagato, el líder de Akatsuki, el grupo que iba estaba conformado por Shino, Kiba y Akamaru, Shikamaru, Neji y Naruto, además de las dos hechiceras. El escondite de Nagato era el mismo que el manga, así que Akira y Kaede lo identificaron enseguida, era un árbol gigante hecho de papel café con un gran hueco en la corteza que permitía entrar en él.

- Dejemos que Naruto intente convencerlo… - Dijo Akira, luego saco su varita y la apunto al rubio – Yo Akira, hechicera del agua… Ee… ¿me recuerdas como iba el hechizo Kaede?

- Uy, en momentos como estos desearía que hubieras sido tu y no Misaki la que se fue… - se quejó Kaede sacando su varita y apuntando al rubio – Yo Kaede, hechicera del Viento, te otorgo a ti, Naruto Uzumaki, la protección del elemento que manipulo, te doy conocimiento de…

- ¿Qué es eso de los elementos? – preguntó Neji a Shikamaru mientras Kaede seguía diciendo el conjuro.

- Leí los libros de magia en la tarde mientras Akira estaba en el hospital – dijo Shikamaru – los hechiceros son como los ninjas, de hecho se basa en lo mismo, el único cambio es que sus poderes se canalizan de otras maneras, pero también usan su chakra para poder usar sus poderes, y tienen sus elementos, como nosotros, como Asuma-sensei es viento y Sasuke fuego…

- Pero no puedo sentir sus chakras… - dijo Neji confundido.

- Seguro que eso es solo porque vienen de otro mundo, el de Sasuke lo sientes porque es de aquí, ¿no? – Neji asintió pensando, se miraba que Shikamaru había estado concentrado en todo eso de la magia.

- Se descubren muchas cosas leyendo esos libros que tienen – dijo Shikamaru - el problema es que con la emoción de tener magia y esas cosas no leyeron las ultimas paginas… - a Neji se le escurrió una gota estilo anime detrás de la nuca.

- Eso quiere decir que por despistadas no saben casi nada de sus poderes… - intervino Shino que había estado escuchando en silencio, Shikamaru asintió.

Mientras hablaban el cuerpo de Naruto había brillado con intensidad, de color naranja. La luz no les permitía que los demás miraran al rubio y a Kaede, pero cuando la luz se despejo, se pudieron ver en los parpados cerrados de Naruto, un color naranja, y al abrirlos sus propios ojos eran distintos.

- Estas en modo sabio… - dijo Kaede.

- ¡Increíble! – Exclamó Naruto – Puedo sentir el chakra de todos…

- Ahora apúrate que no dura mucho, con ese hechizo solo he podido hacer que días de práctica se volvieran segundos pero no te puedo dar más tiempo del que hubieras tenido de haber entrenado correctamente… y el hechizo tampoco dura mucho ¡Anda!

Naruto asintió y se adentro en el tronco.

- ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó Akira – recuerdo que esa platica duraba como mil años…

- Solo espera – le dijo Shikamaru, concentrándose para sentir los chakras de Naruto y pein, que al parecer solo hablaban.

Kaede se subió con el libro en manos sobre Akamaru, y paso su varita sobre ambos haciéndose invisible.

- ¿Qué van a hacer? – preguntó confundida Akira.

- Naruto no ha pasado por lo que necesita pasar para poder convencerlo – dijo la voz de Kaede en un susurró - no sabe lo que es perder a alguien a quien quiere por que Jiraiya está vivo… no sabe muchas otras cosas… necesito a Nagato distraído para poderlo atrapar… por lo tanto, tenemos que ser sigilosos mientras nos colamos por atrás…

Akamaru gruño por lo bajo empezando a caminar, solo sus ligeras pisadas se escuchaban y todos quedaron en silencio.

- ¿Y entonces por qué el conjuro para darle el poder del sabio? – pregunto Akira.

- No podíamos mandar a Naruto simplemente así – dijo Kiba.

- Ese tipo es poderoso – añadió Shikamaru - y mientras Kaede y Akamaru se acercan con cuidado Naruto tiene que tener alguna seguridad de poder defenderse… examine el manga y me pareció que esa técnica era la mejor por el momento, ya que aun no sabe cómo manejar el Kyuubi por completo…

Esto último dejo a Akira descolocada mirando incrédula a Shikamaru.

- Tsunade nos dijo unas cosas que Misaki confesó… - explicó el chico.

- ¿Y no están algo confundidos? – Preguntó Akira – quiero decir, no son reales en nuestro mundo…

- Pero aquí existimos ¿o no? – dijo Neji sonriendo de lado – desearon "ir a un universo paralelo donde existamos"… somos reales, solo que en su mundo somos un anime…

Y Akira seguía descolocada, lo único que pudo sacarla de su shock fue una gran luz saliendo del hueco de la entrada del árbol de papel, y a Naruto y Kaede saliendo sonrientes. Todos rápidamente dejaron el lugar, dirigiéndose a Konoha, llegando en poco tiempo a la aldea ya siendo de noche.

- En verdad quería hablar con él – dijo Naruto mientras caminaban tranquilamente – hay mucho de su manera de pensar que no me gusta…

- Pero esa es platica para después Naruto – intervino Kaede – seguro que después lo convences de dejar ese camino…

- Pero primero hay que sacar a Sasuke e Itachi… - añadió Akira emocionada por contar otro cuento.

- Iré a avisarle a Tsunade-sama – dijo Shino saltando sobre los techos.

- Iré contigo – dijo Neji siguiéndolo, todos los demás asintieron.

- ¿Qué cuento contaras? – preguntó emocionado Kiba.

- Mnh… no lo sé, estaba pensando en… "La sirenita"

Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos – Ten en cuenta que aquí no conocemos esos cuentos… - dijo.

- ¿De qué trata? – preguntó Naruto.

- Oh… ya lo sabrán – dijo Kaede, entrando al puesto de ramen donde cenarían y sentándose en una silla – Desgraciadamente no recuerdo exactamente como va…

- ¡Lo mismo que con caperusita! – exclamó Akira algo molesta.

- Oh, pero ahora si lo terminare bien – dijo sonriente Kaede.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Pasaron muchas cosas en este capitulo. espero que no les moleste que las "resumiera" es que no queria tardarme mas capituloss para resolver un mismo problema.<p>

Ahora, con las cosas que pienso que podrian dejar alguna que otra dudilla por ahi.

Esta lo de Hinata, no es que esa parte de Akira que aun esta dentro de ella la controle y la hiciera golpear a Naruto, no, es que se puso nerviosa, y esa fue la reaccion que salio en lugar de "desmayarse" como suele hacerlo. Me parece que esa chica necesitaba un empujon para no desmayarse y por eso le deje magia, asi es mas facil hablar con Naruto, que estando inconsciente ¿no creen? xD

Luego, Akira estuvo desmayada, mas bien dormida la floja, el resto de la mañana y la tarde, por lo que Shikamaru tuvo mucho tiempo de leer los libros de magia, Kaede de hablar con Sasuke e Itachi en el libro, y planear algo que funcionara.

La coneccion que tiene kaede con el libro, es solo por lo que se explico, por que jamas termino de contar un cuento y quedo como "narradora" y esta conexion que tiene el libro con el mundo ocea con kaede, le permite absorver a las personas, cuando sea que Kaede lo piense, o que la ultima narradora lo piense, asi como Akira con Sasori ¿los hice bolas?

estoy algo loquita y por lo mismo me invento cosas bien raras.

Tambien lo del chakra y la magia, por algo se agota, asi como para las tecnicas, pero la magia requiere de mas chakra por que tiene mas poder, no solo usa tecnicas de ataque, crea cosas como las "alas" que se puso kaede antes, los poderes ninjas etc. y devido a esto si no se manipula bien como con el ninjutsu, se termina rapido.

lalala... emm... ¿que mas? hay no se... Tsunade, ella no recuerda haber sido manipulada por misaki, pero recuerda lo que ella le dijo sobre ser un anime etc. y esto tambien se los dijo a los chicos en la tarde cuando akira estaba dormida. si creen que sea necesario ponerlo yo lo escribo y lo subo al blog sin problemas, solo pense que asi seria mas facil.

Si hubo algo que no quedo claro, pregunten y yo respondo a las dudas en el siguiente capitulo, para que todos se enteren.

gracias si leyeron hasta aca, y por sus reviews! cudense y feliz año!


	24. La sirenita

Hola de nuevo queridisimos y amabilisimos lectores ¿verdad que me perdonaran mi tardanza?

tuve razones para haber tardado, una tras otra, y nada bonitas, pero bueno, si quieren saber un poco de eso en el blog publique una nota cambie el link asi que si quieren visitarlo esta en el perfil mio.

De nuevo perdon por tardarme espero que no pase de nuevo pero las clases no me estan dejando, asi que realmente no se cuando voy a volver a actualizar por lo pronto aqui esta el capitulo numero 24 ¡espero que les guste!

**CUIDADO ESTAN A PUNTO DE LEER UN CAPITULO LARGO PREPAREN SUS OJOS Y TOMEN AGUITA PARA DESPERTARSE**

* * *

><p><strong>La sirenita<strong>

Todos se colocaron en un lugar donde pudieran ver lo que sucedía en el libro, y entonces Kaede lo abrió.

Miraron detenidamente dentro, ahora que estaban todos los villanos juntos claro que iba a haber tención entre ellos, ¡por supuesto! Itachi había traicionado a Akatsuki yéndose con su hermano, Sasuke había traicionado a Orochimaru y Kabuto, Deidara tenía una tremenda rivalidad con Itachi lo cual hacia aun más tensa la situación, y Tobi tarareando "Muy pequeño el mundo es" no lo hacía todo más fácil.

_- En el mundo hay risas y dolor, esperanzas y hay también temor_ – cantaba el enmascarado.

Pero a pesar de la tensión y que nadie se miraba a la cara, los chicos se fijaron en una persona en especial, Nagato, que se miraba como nuevo, sin su máquina y sentado muy relajado junto a konan.

_- Mucho hay, en verdad, que poder, compartir ¡entre la humanidad!… una luna hay solo hay un sol, para todos brilla sin distinción, y aun que muy grandes son, las montañas y el mar ¡muy pequeño el mundo es!…_

- Tobi – habló Kaede, esperando callarlo pero él en lugar de reaccionar siguió cantando como niño traumadito.

_- Muy pequeño el mundo es, muy pequeño el mundo es ¡Debe haber más hermandad! ¡Muy pequeeeñoooo eees! _– siguió cantando mientras se mecía en su lugar para adelante y para atrás.

_- Cállate – _mascullaron entre dientes muy molestos casi todos los que estaban en el libro, a excepción de Konan y Nagato que permanecían con calma. Tobi se cayó inmediatamente y dejo de moverse.

- ¿Dónde están los 6 caminos del dolor? – preguntó Shikamaru observando que no estaban en el libro.

- Los oculte por que robaban espacio – comentó Kaede – ah, y también hice saludable a Nagato, el pobre me daba lástima…

- Además de que el libro no absorbió su máquina ´ttebayo, el pobre se miraba como un anciano chupadito a punto de morirse de algo…

- Que malo – dijo Akira sonriendo divertida.

_- Tu tu tu tu tu tu tu, tu tu tu tu tu tu tu… -_ Tobi empezaba a tararear en voz baja.

_- ¿Podrían dejar la charla?_ – preguntó Sasuke mordazmente mirando de reojo a Tobi que empezaba a tararear más alto _– quiero salir de aquí lo más rápido posible…_

_- ¡MUY PEQUEÑO EL MUNDO ES!_ – empezó a gritar a la par que se mecía a los lados _- ¡MUY PEQUEÑO EL MUNDO ES! DEBE HABER MAS HERMADAD ¡QUE PEQUEEEÑOOO…!_

_- ¡Que te calles ya!_ – gritaron los mas irritables, Hidan, Deidara, Sasuke, Kakuzu, girándose para gritarle en la cara, el resto simplemente lo fulmino con la mirada.

_- Esta bien_ – murmuró Tobi, los que gritaron volvieron a darse las espaldas - _¡EEESS! –_ termino la canción.

_- ¡AHORA SI!_ – gritó Deidara - _¡Katsu!_ – de su manga saco pequeñas bolitas de arcilla que empezó a tirar al suelo, sonaban como balas y Tobi bailaba intentando esquivarlas _- ¡eso es! ¡Baila pequeño idiota! BAILA…_

- _¡Deidara-sempai está siendo malo con Tobi! –_ gritaba el enmascarado dando saltos esquivando las "balas" de Dediara.

- Creo que será mejor que empieces antes de que se maten – dijo Kiba algo divertido.

- Recuerden que yo controlo sus acciones – dijo Kaede – lo siento si se avergüenzan un poco…

_- Aquí vamos_ – anunció Deidara frunciendo el ceño y pensó "a como me ponga vestido, no sé cómo, pero salgo y la mato" pensando esto miro a Itachi "creo que sería mi perdición si mi rival me mirara así".

. . . . .

_Había una vez, un hermoso reino en el fondo del mar…_

_- ¿En el fondo del mar?_ – gritó Sasori _- ¡Tu quieres que me hinche! – _los que recién llegaban al libro lo miraran como si estuviera loco, justo antes de que la imagen se pusiera completamente blanca y el panorama cambiara.

Ahora se podía ver un reino submarino, con edificios altos y grandes hechos de coral y piedras, con estrellas de mar y conchas pegadas en las paredes.

_Desde lo lejos se podía mirar como muchos peces, sirenas y tritones nadaban hacia un mismo lugar, un gran teatro bajo techo, donde el cumpleaños de la hija menor del rey de dicho reino celebraría su cumpleaños número dieciséis._

_- ¡Kakuzu! –_ gritó Nagato.

_- ¿Me llamó líder?_

_- Majestad para ti… _

Nagato lucia como todo un rey tritón, corona de oro, tridente de oro, barba blanca, y cola de pescado. Él se encontraba sentado sobre un trono de oro.

_- Lo siento, ¿Me llamaba su majestad?_ – dijo rodando los ojos y suspirando.

_- ¿Cómo luce?_ – preguntó preocupado Nagato mientras apuntaba con la mano que no sostenía el tridente a su cola de tritón - _¿Esta cola de pescado me hace ver gordo?_

_- Para nada_ – respondió Kakuzu _– de hecho resalta su… su…_ _je -_ una sonrisa reprimida se mostro en su rostro y repentinamente Kakuzu se empezó a reír _– Lo lamento líder jaja… pero jajaja… pero… se mira ridículo_ jajajaja – él reía al mismo tiempo que hablaba pero se calmo para poder decir la siguiente frase – _Es difícil tomarlo en serio cuando parece atún_ - y luego reventó en risas.

_- Eso es algo bastante atrevido viniendo de un cangrejo –_ dijo con brusquedad Nagato, fulminando con la mirada a su subordinado.

_- Jaja… can, ¿cangrejo?_ – esas palabras dejaron mas duro que un huevo duro a Kakuzu quien apenas notó lo mucho, mucho más grande que Nagato lucia - _¿Yo?_ – se miro las manos, que ahora eran pinzas y… - _¡Aaaaahhh! ¡mi cuerpo! ¿Qué le sucedió a mi hermoso cuerpo? –_ gritó enfadado.

_- Jaja tranquilo_ – le dijo Nagato entre risas – _no te pongas "cascarudo" jajaja…_

_- … _

Nagato reía, tanto que con las manos sobre su estomago e doblo sobre sí mismo, colocando su frente en su cola de pescado, donde tendrían que estar las rodillas.

_- ¿Estas que hierves?_ – volvió a decir entre risas el líder de akatsuki.

_- Mire líder…_

_- Kakuzu…_ - dijo de pronto dejando de reír y poniéndose algo serio.

_- ¿Qué sucede su majestad? _– preguntó el aludido de mala gana.

- _Me puedes explicar ¿Qué demonios es esto?_ – dijo sentándose correctamente y apuntando a su cola de pescado.

_- ¿Uno de los experimentos de Orochimaru?_ – comentó con burla, Nagato lo fulmino con la mirada – _lo siento, es una cola de tritón…_

_- No imbécil crustáceo –_ exclamó - _¡La mancha dorada en mi hermosa cola!_ – dijo volviendo a apuntar su cola, en donde había una pequeñísima mancha dorada, si, pequeñísima, solamente cubría la mitad de la cola, y un poco mas… bueno tal vez si era grande.

_- Oh eso… es que como contador real no podía permitir que gastara dinero innecesario en un trono de oro en el cual solo pondría su sucio trasero, así que agarre una piedra y la pinte con pintura dorada…_

_- ¿Algo más que sea barato y de segunda mano? _– indagó molesto el lider.

_- Eh… no_ – respondió poco convincente.

- _Kakuzu_ – le presionó Nagato acercándosele.

_- Su corona… -_ respondió rápidamente sintiéndose intimidado - _y ah, su barba…_

_- ¿Mi barba?-_ repitió tomando su barba con cuidado y jalándola fuertemente _- ¡ahhh!_ – gritó cuando la jalo muy fuerte -_ ¡Es real!_

_- Si, cierto, su barba era real, lo que no era real era su tridente…_

- ¿Me hiciste jalarme mi barba a propósito?- preguntó alzando su puño donde tenía pelos blancos enredados en sus dedos.

Nagato se inclinaba lentamente para acercar su rostro hacia kakuzu, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada - _¿e-escucho eso? ¡mi mami me llama!_

_- ¡KAKUZU! –_ gritó molesto Nagato a punto de atacarlo.

_- Majestad, la función está a punto de comenzar… -_ anunció un caballito de mar interrumpiendo en el lugar – _requerimos la presencia de Kakuzu en el escenario –_ dijo mientras una gota estilo anime se deslizaba por su nuca, ya que la imagen era algo extraña… el rey con las manos alrededor del cuello de Kakuzu el cangrejo – _eh… ¿interrumpo algo?_

_- ¡No, no!_ – dijo Kakuzu saliendo como desesperado de las garras de Nagato –_ no interrumpes nada ¿me decías?_

_- Usted será el que dirija a la banda_ – le recordó el caballito de mar jalando de las pinzas a Kakuzu.

- _¿Yo? ¡Espera! _– gritaba mientras era arrastrado -_ ¡Yo no sé dirigir una banda!_ _Lid…_ – pero cuando volteo a ver a Nagato este se estaba tronando los dedos mientras lo miraba amenazadoramente - _¿Cuándo empiezo? _– le dijo al caballito apurado saliendo más rápido, al grado de estarlo arrastrando el al caballito.

_La fiesta de la princesa ya iba a comenzar, todo estaba en su lugar, y entonces, cuando el cangrejo Kakuzu se paro en el escenario con su palito de orquesta, todo comenzó. Las bailarinas salieron a bailar, pisándose las colas entre ellas cuando la música iba muy rápido. Entonces, del suelo salió una concha azul de donde se suponía que la hija menor del rey saldría. _

_- Mi niña preciosa será una adulta_ – lloraba Nagato desde su asiento.

_- Aquí tiene majestad –_ dijo el cuerpo de Yahiko entregándole un pañuelo.

- _Gracias_ – agradeció con voz aguda para luego llevarse el papel a la nariz y sonarse escandalosamente – _aquí tienes_ – le dijo regresándoselo.

_- Iug… puede quedárselo_ – dijo con asco alejando el papel de su cara.

_- ya se abre_ – susurró Nagato mirando que la concha lentamente terminaba de abrirse, y el humo que salía de dentro ya se esfumaba para dejar ver a la hermosa…_ - no hay nada_ – murmuró.

_La música paro en ese momento y todos los presentes exclamaron "ohhh" mientras asombrados miraban la concha azul bacía._

_- ¿Dónde estará?_ – se preguntó Kakuzu.

_Un aura pesada inundo la habitación, todos los presentes voltearon al punto más alto, donde el rey Nagato se encontraba._

_- ¡KOOOOOONAAAAAAAAAN!_ – gritó el rey al estilo David de albín y las ardillas cuando grita "albín".

_Por otro lado en el fondo del mar, una princesa sirena vagaba entre los restos de un barco hundido, un lugar muy normal para salir a pasear – _dijo con sarcasmo kaede – _como sea, ella iba con su mejor amigo Kisame el pez, un pez azul muy feo y grandote, pero bastante cobarde._

_- ¿Cobarde yo? ¡Cobarde tu abuela! _– dijo Kisame_._ Que era básicamente un pez azul, gigante, pero con los ojos de Kisame.

_- ¡¿Eso es un tiburón? _– gritó konan en tono de alarma.

_- ¡¿Dónde? –_ se escandalizo Kisame, ocultándose tras la espalda de Konan.

_- Jeje… caíste…_ - se rió esta.

- _Maldición_ – gruñó Kisame saliendo con desgana de detrás de Konan - _¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí Konan?_

_- Quiero encontrar más cosas de humanos_ – dijo ella.

- _¿Mas?_ – gritó Kisame - _¡Ya tienes de todo! Trompetas, tijeras, televisiones, ¡hasta tanques con cosa verde brillante tienes!_

- _¿los mocos mutantes?_ – indagó Konan.

_- ¡Que no son mocos! Esa cosa es sustancia radiactiva…_

_Konan era una hermosa sirena, siempre llevaba un top de conchas color azul como camisa, y una estrella marina naranja pegada en el cabello, además su cola de sirena era brillante y linda._

_- hay gracias_ – dijo la aludida sonrojándose ligeramente y sonriendo.

_- jamás creí ver a Konan sonreír_ – susurró sorprendido Kisame.

_- Calla bicho_ - gruño ella molesta golpeándolo con un pequeño morral azul que llevaba en la mano.

_- ¡Eso dolió!_ – exclamó el pez – _¡espérame!_ – gritó al darse cuenta que Konan ya había empezado a nadar en dirección al barco –_ ten más cuidado _– dijo al alcanzarla –_ nunca sabes qué clase de peces puedes encontrarte en estas aéreas –_ dijo con miedo mirando a los lados.

_- ¿Peces?_ – dijo extrañada Konan _- ¡Aquí no hay peces malos! Es más ¡no hay peses!_

_- menos mal_ – suspiró aliviado Kisame.

- _Solo tiburones mortales _– agregó Konan pasando de largo a Kisame.

_- ¿Ti-tiburones?_ – tartamudeó _- ¡Espérame!_ – gritó cuando la vio meterse dentro del barco - _¿No tienes miedo? Aquí esta muy oscuro…_

- _Las sirenas podemos ver en la oscuridad, es parte de nuestra magia de sirena_ – dijo konan.

_- ¿magia de sirena?_ – repitió incrédulo.

- eso me suena a bob esponja – comentó Akira.

- ¿Quién? – indagó Kiba.

- Shh – los callo Naruto.

_- Si, magia de sirena… _- afirmó konan y de pronto el lugar se ilumino.

_- increíble, ¡no sabia que fueras tan asombrosa! Poder mirar en la oscuridad…_ - dijo kisame en verdad asombrado.

- _Idiota, ¿no ves la lámpara en mi mano? _– dijo konan mostrándole al pez una lámpara encendida – _poderes de sirena_ – bufo divertida – _que crédulo eres…_

_- . . . _

_Entonces frente a ellos apareció un gran tiburón blanco, que sonriente les dijo._

_- Hola…_ - dijo con voz grave mostrando sus dientes.

Konan se detuvo y abrió grandes los ojos, Kisame estaba igual, pero temblando.

- Kisame – murmuro konan - ¿Por qué esta caliente el agua cerca de ti?

- Ehh…

- _Disculpen _– dijo el tiburón.

- _¡Aaahhhh!_ – gritaron ambos mirando al tiburón.

_La sirenita salió corriendo del lugar, pero el tiburón los siguió._

_- ¡Esperen! _

_- ¡¿Para qué? ¿Para qué nos comas? _– exclamó Kisame mientras nadaba desesperadamente rápido hacia la salida.

_- ¡Allá hay una ventana!_ – notó Konan apuntando un agujero por donde la luz entraba.

_- ¡No lo creo!_ – dijo el tiburón interponiéndose entre la ventana y ellos – _ahora…_

_- ¡No nos coma señor tiburón!_ – imploraba kisame – _por favor, soy muy joven para morir ¡aun me quedan tantas cosas por hacer! Lugares que visitar ¡TENGO UNA ESPOSA Y 2 HIJOS!_

_- No es cierto_ – interrumpió konan – _no tienes esposa… o hijos…_

_- Calla, que ya se lo traga…_

_- Por favor_ – interrumpió el tiburón – _mi nombre es Bruce, soy un tiburón vegetariano…_

_- ¿Vegetariano_? – repitió konan.

- _No le creas es una trampa_ – susurró kisame ocultándose detrás de ella.

_- Así es, soy miembro de la fundación amigos de los peces, nuestro lema es "los peces son amigos, no comida" _– entonces el tiburón sonrió _– hoy tenemos una reunión y quería saber si alguno de ustedes pececillos me acompañaría _– entonces sonrió mas, al grado de mirarse horripilante.

_- Eh… ahora estamos ocupados_ – dijo konan –_ pero, escuche que en el arrecife hay unos peces payaso que les gusta asistir a estas cosas…_

_- ¿Peces payaso? ¡Gracias! _

_Entonces el amigable tiburón se fue._

- asi no va la sirenita – murmuró Akira.

- Silencio – la calló kaede – así va para mi…

_- Bueno, mejor vayámonos de aquí_ – dijo konan – _es escalofriante…_

_- ¡no que yo era el miedoso!_ – exclamó kisame.

_- Lo sigues siendo, te hiciste pipi cuando el tiburón nos acorralo_ – se burló ella.

_- No era pipi… era… era… ¡vapor por lo valiente que fui!_

_- Si claro, vapor amarillo… ya vámonos, quiero ir con la gaviota para ver que le trajeron hoy en su tienda…_

_- ¡Con la gaviota descerebrada no!_ – exclamó kakuzu, pero aun así, siguió a konan.

- ¿Van a ordenar algo? – interrumpió Teuchi al ver que solo estaban mirando un libro.

- Ahora no viejo – dijo akira – estamos contando un cuento…

- ¿Un cuento?

- Si, luego le explico dattebayo ahora kaede sigue… ya quiero saber de que hará sasuke -

_La sirenita y el pez, subieron a la superficie para encontrarse con su amigo la gabiotobi._

- _Buenos días tobi_ – saludó Konan.

_- Buenos días pez imbécil…_ - añadió Kisame.

Tobi se encontraba parado sobre una pequeña isla, donde solo daba dos pasos y se caía al mar, esa isla era más pequeña que el planeta del principito, y para colmo, en el centro de ella había una pequeña roca filosa con la que siempre se estaba pinchando las patas.

Respecto al atuendo de tobi, era simplemente un mameluco blanco con plumas pegadas en los brazos para simular las alas, dos zapatos en forma de patas de pato planas, y en la cara una mascara de pájaro, con solo un hueco para ver.

_- ¿Sirenita Konan?_ – pregunto tobi _- ¿Dónde están tu y tu pez amigo gordo?_

_- ¿Cómo me dijiste descerebrado? –_ se alteró kisame.

_- Tobi sigue escuchando sus voces pero no puede mirarlos…_

_- Tobi _

_- ¡TOBI ESTA CIEGO!_ – exclamó alterado empezando a dar vueltas en su pequeñísima isla, lo que equivale a darse vueltas sobre si mismo de puntitas _- ¡HAY LA PATA DE TOBI!_ – exclamó al lastimarse con la piedra salida, tomo su pierna afectada entre las manos y comenzó a dar saltitos sobre un solo pie - _¡¿Por qué a tobi siempre le pasa lo mismo?_

_- Eh…_ - konan empezaba a retroceder con miedo - _¿Qué demonios esta mal contigo?_

- _Y por cierto, tienes la mascara al revés, es imposible que mires por el pico _– dijo kisame fulminándolo con la mirada.

Tobi sin dejar de saltar arreglo su máscara – ¿_así está bien?_

_- Eh…_ - konan y kisame solo se le quedaban mirando.

En el libro, los chicos podían ver a tobi dándoles la espalda con la máscara en la nuca y su rostro descubierto, el cual solo lo podían ver konan y kisame.

_- Tobi ya mira_ – exclamó el chico bueno dando saltos de alegría.

- ¿No hay manera de verlo? – preguntó ansioso Kiba, incluso Shikamaru y neji estaban algo curiosos de cómo verlo. Naruto por su parte le arrebato el libro a kaede y empezó a darle vueltas para intentar mirar la cara de tobi.

- Naruto…. Dame el libro… - dijo serena pero con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro – no podrás verle el rostro…

- ¡PERO! Es como con kakashi-sensei dattebayo ¡necesito mirarlo! NECESITO MIRARLO.

- pareces loquito – se burló akira – ahora dale el libro…

- Okay – resignado le regreso el libro.

En el libro tobi ya tenía la máscara puesta completamente bien, y se encontraba sentado en su islita frente a konan.

_- ¿y a que se agradece tu visita konan-san? _– preguntó tobi.

_- Oh cierto_ – exclamó, y del agua saco su bolsita azul – _en esta semana he encontrado 3 barcos hundidos y encontré varias cosas interesantes…_

_- A ver que tienes para mi…_

_- ahora se va a poner todo narco_ – comentó en voz baja kisame.

Y así fue, tobi ahora tenía otro semblante, mas profesional y con cuidado coloco el morral azul de konan sobre sus piernas cruzadas – _veamos que me trajiste_ –dijo en voz baja con su voz gruesa original, metió la mano en la bolsa y saco…

_- ¿Qué es eso?_ – preguntó konan emocionada por saber mas sobre lo que tenia.

_- Es un ¡Artefacto mágico que se usaba en las ceremonias de te!_ – gritó con su voz chillona normal mostrando una cuchara.

_- Y regresamos a la estupidez_ – comentó de nuevo en voz baja kisame.

_- ¿enserio? Y ¿Cómo se usaban?_ – indagó konan.

_- Pues… la gente se sentaba todos juntos… a mirarse los UNOS A LOS OTROS… era aburridísimo… entonces inventaron estas… estas… _

- _cucharas_ – dijo en voz baja kisame.

_- Si, estas cucarachas, para poder tirárselas como dardos_ – dijo haciendo como si la fuera a tirar – _y para…_

_- comer, comer_ - susurró kisame.

_- ¡Y para tocar música!_

_- cofidiotacof_ – "tosió" kisame.

_- ¿Cómo tocaban música?_ – preguntó konan creyéndole.

_- Mira… lo golpeas así_ – dijo dando un toquecito sobre su piedra _– sobre un metal y hace ruido, y cuando usaban muchos ¡hacían conciertos!_

- _Increíble_ – murmuró konan.

_- Bueno, tobi será tonto, pero más tonta tu por tragártelo… - _dijo kisame.

_- Shh calla _– lo callo konan - _¿Qué me puedes decir de eso?_ – preguntó apuntando a un tenedor.

_- ah eso… tobi está seguro que eso lo usaban las esposas celosas para sacarle los ojos a sus maridos…_

_- . . . –_ konan solo lo miraba sorprendida.

_- ¡Broma!_ – dijo tobi no muy convencido – _es un… un… ¡Pacarucho para el cabello!_

_- ¿Qué cosa? –_ exclamó kisame sorprendido por semejante tontería.

_- Si, es un pacarucho, mira, serbia para_ – tomo el tenedor y se lo puso en el cabello – _sirve para hacerse peinados modernísimos_ – enrollo su cabello como pasta en el tenedor y empezó a jalar _– asi… y_ – lo jalo hasta zafarlo –  
>¡<em>y ya queda!<em>

_- dios mio –_ murmuraron ambos espectadores.

_- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene tobi?_

_- Tobi… no te asustes pero… te acabas de arrancar una buena cantidad de cabello… -_ le dijo konan.

_- ¿Tobi ha?_ – miro el tenedor, donde un gran bonche de cabello se encontraba ensartado - _¡Aaahhhh!_ – pego un salto, tirando la bolsa de konan al agua donde kisame la agarro con su lomo de pescado, y empezó a agarrarse el cabello desesperadamente mientras se daba vuelta - _¡tobi se está quedando calvo!_

_- ¡Tranquilo vuelve a crecer!_ – exclamó konan esperando a que soltara su preciado tenedor.

_- ¡el hermoso cabello de to… AHHHA! LA PATA DE TOBI LA PATA DE TOBI… -_ exclamo soltando el tenedor que callo sobre la islita y empezando a saltar de nuevo con su pie (ahora el otro) entre las manos _– konan-san konan-san ¿el pie de tobi sangra mucho? _- preguntó poniendo frente a la cara de konan su pie.

_- ¡No tan cerca que asco! -_ chilló konan separando bruscamente el pie que quedo frente a kisame.

_- ¡Dios mío tobi! _

_- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Dile a tobi que está bien! Tobi ya tiene un aro de plástico de las cervezas atorado en el cuello ¡no quiere que su tiempo de vida se acorte mas!_

_- ¿tienes una de esas cosas en el cuello?_ – preguntó konan sorprendida, tobi bajo el cuello del mameluco mostrando su cuello casi casi estrangulado por un aro de plástico.

_- Eso explica porque en la isla de al lado hay un montón de zopilotes con banderitas de "muere tobi muere"_ – dijo kisame.

- _entonces_…

_- ¿entonces que tobi? –_ dijo kisame.

- _¿Cómo esta la pata de tobi?_ – volvió a preguntar ya mas calmado.

_- a, si_ – dijo kisame restándole importancia –_ te estás desangrando…_

La islita de tobi tenía un charco de sangre en el suelo.

_- ¡Aaahhh!_

_- Konan, tendríamos que irnos antes de que los tiburones no vegetarianos se acerquen._

_- Si, tienes razón –_ dijo tomando de la isla su tenedor, dejando el cabello de tobi sobre la piedra y metiendo el tenedor en la bolsita –_ ya nos vamos tobi que tengas suerte… _- de sonido de fondo se escuchaba a los zopilotes canturrear "die tobi die".

_- Aaahh…. Adiós konan-san_ – se despidió agitando la mano y continuo gritando – _¡ahhh!_

_La sirenita y su amigo pez entonces se fueron nadando, y ya que estaban en lo mas hondo miraron como en la superficie se acumulaban tiburones… esperando comerse a gabiotobi. _

_- Tendríamos que… _

_- Sigue nadando_ – interrumpió kisame ignorando a los tiburones.

_Después de un viaje corto hasta su casa, la princesita llego al castillo, donde kakuzu el cangrejo la esperaba en la entrada._

_- ¡Konan!_ – grito como reprenda - _¿Dónde has estado? ¡nagato tiene a todo el reino buscándote!_

_- ¿Enserio?_ – dijo asombrada _- ¿solo el reino entero? La otra vez incluso fue por unos piratas para que me buscaran…_

- _y eso que solo estabas en el baño –_ agregó con burla kisame.

_- es enserio –_ dijo kakuzu _– está muy molesto_

_- ¿esta en el trono?_ – indago la chica.

_- Si, esperándote…_

_La sirenita paso dentro del castillo donde todo parecía estar cambiado. Ahora en lugar del trono real estaba un escritorio como de administrador, y una silla giratoria grande dándole la espalda a la puerta, frente al escritorio había dos sillas negras con cogen para que los demás se sentaran. _

_- ¿me llamaste?_ – dijo en un tono normal, ocultando su nerviosismo, pasando a poner su cara de poker.

_- Así es_ – dijo Nagato con una voz gruesa, como misteriosa – _siéntate por favor…_

_- Está bien_ – dijo Konan pasando y sentándose en una de las dos sillas.

_- Konan… estoy muy decepcionado contigo –_ dijo Nagato sin girar la silla.

_- Lo siento si yo…_

_- ¡No hay disculpa que val…_ - la silla de Nagato empezó a temblar, y Nagato maldecía en voz baja.

_- ¿Qué haces?_ – preguntó konan curiosa.

_- Intento darme vuelta pero no puedo _– dijo algo avergonzado _- ¡KAKUZU!_

_- ¿Me llamo majestad?_ – preguntó el cangrejo entrando.

_- Si ¿Qué rayos pasa que mi silla no se puede mover?_ – konan miro a kakuzu para ver su respuesta pero nagato siguió donde mismo.

_- Oh es que no podía gastar dinero en sillas giratorias _– dijo mirando a konan - _¿lo entiendes no?_ – continuo volteando a ver a nagato, konan también lo hizo -_ ¿Cómo la moviste? – _le preguntó.

Él lo miraba de frente, con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, y con la silla mirando hacia adelante, en una posición correcta, nagato tenia fruncido el ceño, mirando a kakuzu.

_- Ya estoy hasta la madre de tu tacañería –_ gruño nagato golpeando la mesa fuertemente.

_- Cálmate pain_ – le decía konan.

Mientras tanto fuera el cuarto kisame escuchaba la conversación.

_- ¿Qué estará pasando?_ – se preguntaba _- ¿Qué tal si la regañan mucho?_

_- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?_ – se escucho la voz de nagato decir - _¡Estoy hasta la coronilla de esto! SIEMPRE esta pasando SIEMPRE, no hay dia que no suceda…_

_- Diablos la esta regañando por salirse todos los días…_ - decía kisame preocupado – _seguro la regañara…_

_- ¿Por qué insistes en que me calme konan? _– grito nagato en ese momento se es cucho un golpe muy fuerte - _¡COMPRENDE QUE NADIE ME CALMA! JODER _– y entonces otro golpe se empezó a escuchar.

_- le… le esta golpeando… -_ decía sorprendido kisame.

El libro ahora mostro a nagato que miraba molesto a konan.

_- NO ME VOY A CALMAR, hasta que sea menos tacaño ¡¿ENTENDISTE? _– y entonces golpeo duramente la mesa del escritorio rompiéndolo.

_- ¡Por favor no le haga nada! _– entro asustado kisame _– está bien que fuimos a un barco hundido por cosas de humanos y luego subimos con gaiotobi pero NO LA MATE…_

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a kisame, konan lo miraba alarmada y nagato muy molesto.

_- ¿¡Te saliste a la superficie?_ – exclamó molesto.

_- ¡Es que no me dejas hacer nada!_ – grito konan levantándose de la mesa - _¡Eres un pescado!_ – grito saliendo del cuarto muy molesto.

_- ¿Entiende? Dijo pescado, en lugar de pesado… je…_ - nagato miro con furia a kisame – _creo que…_ - decía alejándose – _me habla mi mamá… -_ termino de decir desapareciendo detrás de la puerta.

_- Hay dios_ – suspiró nagato sentándose sobre la silla giratoria que no gira – ¿_Que voy a hacer con konan? ¡no me obedece! Es toda una pesadilla tener una hija así…_

_- Podría encerrarla en una habitación, para mantenerla vigilada…_ - propuso kakuzu, nagato lo fulmino con la mirada – _solo decía…_

_- Pero en algo tienes razón –_ hablo nagato en tono de misterio.

_- ¿La tengo?_

– _tengo que tenerla vigilada…_

_- ¡Un guardia real! Eso necesita usted…_

_- No, tendría que pagarle extra y como tu eres el que mas cuida el dinero aquí… _

_- no me gusta por donde va esto_ – murmuro kakuzu.

_- Tú la vigilaras…_

_La sirenita y su amigo pez se fueron nadando hasta una cueva, la cual tenía como puesta una pesada puerta, pero esa puerta no era rival para la sirenita y kisame el pez, por lo que rápidamente lograron abrirla._

_- Uno, dos, ¡Jala!_ – dijo kisame empezando a jalar con sus aletas la piedra, konan también jalo. Lo hicieron con todas sus fuerzas _– No se abre._

_- Gracias capitán obvio_ – dijo sarcásticamente konan – _hay que ver como lo abrimos…_

_No muy lejos de ahí, de hecho, detrás de una piedra a dos metros de ahí, se encontraba kakuzu el cangrejo, espiando a la sirenita y su amigo._

_- ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? _– se preguntaba mientras miraba que kisame tomaba entre sus aletas un gran palo y lo metía entre las rocas – _ahh quiere abrir la puerta… espera… la van a levantar, se van a meter rápido y…_ - abrió los ojos sorprendido – _¡me dejaran afuera y nagato me va a matar si le pasa algo ahí a su hija! _- exclamó empezando a correr justo cuando kisame y konan habían entrado por la abertura y la piedra empezaba a caerse – _Mierda_ – susurró cuando paso y una de sus piernas se atoro bajo la roca – _mierda, mierda, mierda_

_- ¿No escuchas algo?_ – pregunto kisame mirando a los lados.

Kakuzu empezó solo a articular con la boca la palabra "joder" mientras

_- ¿No te encanta?_ – le pregunto konan a kisame mientras miraba unas joyas que tenía en una cajita – _todas estas cosas de humanos…_

_- Me da miedo que tengas tantas, algunas de estas ni las reconozco_ – comento acercándose a la caratula de un celular.

- Claro que no, en konoha no hay – dijo akira – si no no necesitarían halcones…

- ¿Cómo es eso de no necesitar halcones? –preguntó neji.

- es que son celulares – dijo sacando el suyo – se puede llamar a cualquier teléfono gracias a un satélite

- ¿satélite como la luna? – indagó Shikamaru.

- Si, pero no un planeta mas bien un aparato creado por el hombre… y puedes jugar juegos…

- Ohhh – exclamaron todos cuando akira les mostro el juego del tetris en su celular.

- Ya deja la clase para después, ahora hay que seguir – le regaño kaede.

_- Mi piernita –_ susurró kakuzu empezando a moverse desesperadamente.

_- Sabes, me pregunto cómo es que viven allá arriba_ – comentó konan.

_- Acalorados seguro, seguro que si, aquí se está fresquito_ – dijo kisame.

_- uno, dos tres_ – y al terminar de contar kakuzu se jalo fuertemente y salió volando hasta el otro lado de la cueva, cayendo dentro de un traste de esos que antes utilizaban para escupir los barbaros – _que asco, aun hay saliva_ – masculló entre dientes.

_- ¿Qué es eso? –_ se preguntó konan mirando por el agujero que había en la cueva.

_Sobre la superficie del mar, se podía mirar una gran sombra avanzando lentamente._

_- Hay que ir a ver… _

_- NO_ – gritó kakuzu saliéndose del escondite

_- Kakuzu ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_ – exclamó konan.

_- Tu padre me mando a perseguirte, no puedes subir ¡esos son humanos! Los humanos son malos MAAAALLOOOOSS_ - dijo en un tono fantasmal _– te van a cortar la cola y se harán suchi con ella y quien sabe que más van a hacer con el resto de tu cuerpo, créeme que no será nada bonito…Los humanos son unos barbaros asquerosos…_

_- Esos son cuentos de hadas_ – se burlo konan – _yo voy, un cangrejito tacaño no me va a detener…_

_- ¡Espera!_ – dijo mientras konan empezaba a nadar, agarrándose de su aleta y yéndose con ella.

_En la superficie el príncipe…_

- ¿Va a ser Sasuke el príncipe dattebayo?

- Espera a que diga Naruto – se quejo Kiba.

- Pero es que no quiero que sea el príncipe, va regresando ¿y ya va a ser más que yo? No gracias dattebayo…

- No, Naruto no va a ser el príncipe – contesto kaede.

- Es que yo le voy a ganar a Sasuke dattebayo, seré mejor que el ´ttebayo…

- Naruto…

- ¡He entrenado mucho para ser fuerte dattebayo!

- NARUTO – gritaron todos haciéndolo callar.

- Sasuke no será el príncipe – dijo kaede con paciencia – ahora déjame continuar.

- Lo siento dattebayo…

- Esa muletita ya me está cansando – refunfuño akira.

_En la superficie, lo que había era un barco, sobre el cual se encontraba el príncipe Itachi y su tripulación. Ese día, también era el cumpleaños del príncipe Itachi, su cumpleaños número 18._

- Entonces ¿Quién va a ser Sasuke? – pregunto Naruto.

- Naruto – se quejaron todos.

-Ejem – se aclaro la garganta kaede – bueno, seguiré…

_Era el cumpleaños número 18 del príncipe itachi, un joven apuesto, poderoso, amable, guapo, increíble con las personas, honesto, guapo, perfecto en todo… ¿ya mencione guapo?_

- Kaede – gruño akira.

- Jejeje… lo siento…

_El y su tripulación se encontraban festejando su cumpleaños, con una canción, cuando la sirenita subió a la superficie de ese día nublado y miro el gran barco._

_- es música –_ comentó kisame.

_- Gracias capitán obvio_ – dijeron al mismo tiempo konan y kakuzu.

_- ¿Qué celebraran? – _se pregunto konan.

_- ¿No escuchaste la narración?_ – dijo kakuzu – _es el cumpleaños de itachi…_

_- Subiré a ver _– dijo konan ignorando a kakuzu y empezando a trepar por una cuerda.

_- Esa chica es hábil, mira con qué facilidad sube esa cuerda…_ - comento kakuzu.

_- Y con aleta…-_ agregó Kisame - _¿Nosotros como subimos? –_ pregunto.

_- Yo con mis patitas, tu si te sales del agua pasas de azul a morado… aun que claro, el azul no es un color natural de todos modos._

_- Soy un pez, puedo ser rosa si quiero…_

_La sirenita subió hasta que encontró una abertura en el barco, donde fácilmente podía mirar y sentarse sin temer de ser encontrada o de caerse._

_- Que bien bailan –_ murmuro para si misma.

_Entre toda la tripulación, un hombre llamo la atención de la sirenita, el joven príncipe, que bailaba animadamente al compas de la música junto con todos sus trabajadores._

_-Que guapo_ – murmuró konan embelesada.

_- Lo miras seguido_ – dijo kakuzu acercándosele - _¿Cómo te parece guapo ahora?_

_- Itachi, deja de hacer eso_ – se escucho decir la voz de Sasuke.

_- ¡Vamos Sasuke diviértete!_ – exclamó itachi sonriente.

_- No es normal para mi mirarte así –_ comento Sasuke cruzado de brazos.

Sasuke llevaba un traje de mayordomo, con una etiqueta con su nombre, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás estilo hidan pero con unos mechonsitos calleándole en el rostro.

- Si misaki lo mira se desangra – dijo akira tomándole una foto al uchiha con su celular.

_- ¿Por qué tu puedes ser el príncipe?_ – se quejo Sasuke _– ese tendría que ser el papel, seguro es cosa del dobe…_

Naruto fuera del libro empezó a silbar y a fingir que no sabía nada.

_- Yo digo que fue porque soy genial –_ dijo itachi sonriendo seductoramente.

_- Esa sonrisita me da grima_ – mascullo Sasuke entre dientes.

_- Que guapo es_ – volvió a decir konan mirando a itachi con ojos de borreguito.

_- Pues bueno, son tus gustos_ – dijo kakuzu volteando los ojos – _ahora vámonos que nos agarran…_

_En ese momento el mar empezó a agitarse, y rayos y truenos se escuchaban caer no muy lejos de ahí, la tormenta había estallado. _

_- ¡La tormenta!_ – exclamo Sasuke _– ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!_

- espera – interrumpió akira.

- _pausa_ – dijo kaede, en el momento en que dijo pausa se podía ver un rayo estar a punto de tocar el barco.

_- Mierda nos vamos a quemar_ – mascullo entre dientes Sasuke.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto kaede.

- Es que… te falto la estatua, esa, del príncipe eric…

- Yo cuento el cuento como quiera.

- Pero sin la estatua…

- Que ella cuenta el cuento como quiere – dijo Kiba.

- Huyy perdón..

- continua kaede – dijo Kiba.

- gracias... _play_…

_Un rayo, cayó sobre el barco, haciendo caer a la sirenita y a kakuzu el cangrejo de la borda y justo donde calló, fuego ardiente empezó a prenderse, mientras lluvia caía del cielo._

_- ¡Esta lloviendo! ¿no tendría que apagarse?_ – grito kakusu.

_- ¡La intensidad del fuego es muy fuerte!_ – grito kisame – _unas gotitas asi no podrán con el fácilmente…_

_- ¡Todos a los botes salvavidas!_ – grito itachi.

_Todos los tripulantes del barco se subieron en los botes salvavidas, y justo cuando el príncipe itachi iba a subirse al ultimo, un aullido le recordó algo._

_- ¿Ese no es mi perro? –_ pregunto.

_- ¿Tu tienes un perro?_ – dijo Sasuke ya sobre el bote.

_- ¡cuidado!_ – grito uno de los otros trabajadores, ya que el mástil del barco se estaba cayendo por otro rayo.

_- ¡Sigan sin mí!_ – dijo itachi cortando con una espada las cuerdas del bote salvavidas haciendo que este se callera rápidamente al mar.

_- ¡QUE FRASE TAN CLICHE!_ – grito Sasuke mientras caía.

_- ¿Dónde estas?_ – se pregunto itachi buscando a su perro con la vista mientras esquivaba las llamas.

_Entonces fue ahí cuando lo vio, su gran perro negro que aullaba desde donde se pilotea el barco, acorralado entre las llamas. El príncipe itachi corrió hacia él, esquivando las llamas y llegando un poco chamuscado pero sano y salvo, tomo al perro entre sus fuertes brazos y salto por la borda hacia el mar, justo antes de que un rayo terminara por destrozar el barco._

_- Diablos, ahora tendremos que comprar otro_ – comento Sasuke.

_- ¿Dónde esta el príncipe? _– pregunto uno de los que se encontraban en el bote con Sasuke.

_- Eh… ahí esta el perro_ – dijo al ver que el perrote negro nadaba hacia ellos –_ ¿Dónde esta itachi?_

_- ¡Tenemos que salir! _– grito alguien de otro bote - _¡las aguas están muy turbias!_

_- ¡Pero falta el príncipe!_ – exclamo Sasuke, entonces un trueno callo justo frente a ellos _- ¡A REMAR ¿QUE ESPERAN?_

_La sirenita se encontraba bajo el mar, ella sola ya que perdió de vista a sus amigos, y los buscaba mientras intentaba esquivar todas las piezas del barco que caían hacia el fondo. Entonces a lo lejos miro una figura, un hombre que caía inconsciente._

_- Es el_ – se dijo, y rápidamente empezó a nadar hacia él.

_Usando todas sus fuerzas y valentía tomo al chico del brazo y lo saco a la superficie._

_- ¡Konan!_ – grito kisame _– ¡tienes que llevarlo a la orilla! _

_- GRACIAS CAPITAN OBIO _– gritaron konan y kakuzu que salió del mar junto con kisame.

* * *

><p>El cuento sigue en el proximo capitulo que denuevo no se cuando voy a poder publicar, espero que pronto n_n pero tenganme paciencia que paso por momentos dificiles, cosas de familia y etc.<p>

ahora les tengo una noticia, este fanfic esta por terminar, despues de tanta cosa cambie de opinion sobre lo que iba a hacer y no me pondre tan dramatica, esta es despues de todo una historia de comedia y bueno, si, va a terminar pronto.

¿por que? pues por que el proposito de cuentos de villanos era capturar a los malos y que hubiera paz en el mundo ninja, asi que las aventuras de estas hechiceraz terminaran en mas o menos le calculo 2 o 3 episodios mas.

se los digo ahora para que me vallan diciendo si quieren segunda temporada, por que estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, terminaria con los cuentos que no conte como risitos de oro y cenicienta, etc, y tambien vendrian parodias de peliculas ¿que me dicen? yo contensimima de escribirlo pero quiero saber si estan conmigo para esto.

eso si, la publicacion de esta historia no seria en cuanto termine cuentos de villanos, seguramente seria un mes despues, ya que adelantaria capitulos para no tenerlos esperando porque las clases lo unico que haran es ponerse mas duras.

gracias por leer y espero sus opiniones :)

cuidense y nos leemos!


	25. La sirenita parte 2

****¡Hola!

ya llegó la segunda parte de la sirenita, y como todo cuento en el que me baso mas en la pelicula (ocea los de disney) esta largo y tendra una tercera parte. por lo que a lo mejor no termina este fanfic en un capitulo mas si no en dos. espero que les guste y les divierta algo :)

* * *

><p><strong>La sirenita parte 2<strong>

_La sirenita había logrado sacar al príncipe de ese desastre natural que desapareció mágicamente en unos minutos, y lo llevó hasta la costa donde lo observo por un momento._

_- Dios santo ¿estará vivo? _– se preguntaba mirándolo preocupada - _¿Por dónde respiran los humanos? ¡No tienen branquias en sus aletas!_

_- Para empezar no tienen aletas _– comentó Kakuzu saliendo del agua y subiéndose encima de Itachi – _me pregunto si este movimiento de pecho será la respiración._

_- ¡Por supuesto Capitán obvio! _– exclamó Kisame, Konan y Kakuzu solo lo fulminaron con la mirada.

_- No seas idiota Kisame ¿Cómo va a ser eso la respiración de un humano? –_ dijo Konan.

_- Es cierto_ – coincidió Kakuzu - _¿por dónde iba a respirar? ¿por los codos?_

- _No, por la nariz_ – respondió Kisame.

_- ¡Y dale con tus estupideces!_ - gritó Kakuzu - _¿Por la nariz? ¡Soberana tontería!_

_- Eh chicos –_ saludó Tobi.

_Gabiotobi llego volando hasta donde estaban, bueno, más que volar corría mientras agitaba sus "alas"._

_- ¿Qué hacen por aquí? –_ preguntó Tobi agitando los brazos mientras se acercaba.

_- Tobi ¿Por qué haces eso?_ – preguntó Kakuzu extrañado – _estas pisando suelo._

_- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Tobi está volando! _

-_ Ehh… como sea, ¿tú no sabes cómo se sabe si un humano sigue vivo? – _indagó Kakuzu.

_- ¡Por supuesto que sí!_ – exclamó feliz Tobi.

_- ¿Cómo?_ – preguntó Konan.

- _Dejen que Tobi aterrice y les dirá_ – dijo el chico bueno, empezando a agitar más lentas sus "alas" y a acuclillarse en la arena –_ listo ¿en que estábamos?_

_- ¿Cómo se sabe si un humano está vivo?_

_- Muy fácil, por el corazón, si esta latiendo_ – dijo Tobi sabiamente.

- _Valla_ – exclamó kisame – _primera cosa cuerda que dices._

_- Pues claro, si Tobi es bien listo._

_- ¿Y dónde está el corazón? –_ inquirió konan.

_- Obviamente en el pecho_ – dijo Kisame pero fue interrumpido por Tobi que dijo…

_- En los pies_ – dijo contento empezando a moverse hacia los pies de Itachi mientras Kisame se intentaba dar un golpe en la frente con sus aletas.

_- No hay caso, son muy cortas_ – se quejo el pez, desistiendo.

_- Para saber si le late el corazón, tenemos que poder escucharlo –_ Tobi empezó a levantar el pie derecho de itachi con las manos y seguida puso su oído sobre el _– si… aja… ya veo._

_- ¿Cómo esta doctor?_ – preguntó angustiada Konan, tenia los dedos de sus manos cruzados y a Kakuzu dándole palmaditas en la pierna para calmarla.

- _Este hombre ¡esta muerto! –_ exclamó Tobi soltando el pie de Itachi de golpe.

_- ¡Auch!_ – se quejo itachi ya que su pie había caído sobre una piedrita.

_- O tal vez no tan muerto_ – comento Tobi acercándose ahora hacia la cara de itachi y observándolo detenidamente – _veamos qué pasa si –_ y le tapo la nariz y la boca. Por unos segundos no paso nada, pero entonces Itachi necesito aire y empezó a quejarse, cuando se movió mucho tobi lo soltó – _bueno, creo que tobi se ha equivocado_ – dijo el chico bueno.

_- Ya se dio cuenta de que respira por la nariz –_ dijo en un suspiro kisame.

_- Parece ser que este hombre, ahora es un zombi_ – declaró.

_- Ohhh_ – exclamaron kakuzu y konan aplaudiendo por el veredicto.

_- ¿Qué demonios? _– exclamó kisame -_ ¡¿Cómo pueden creer eso? Itachi está vivo, el movimiento en su pecho es la respiración y respira por la nariz ¿¡Que no lo comprenden!_

- _Jajaja, es divertido hacerte enojar –_ rió konan soltando sus manos y abandonando su pose de preocupación – _claro que respira por la nariz, no somos idiotas_ – añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

Entonces todos se empezaron a reír a lo grande.

_- ¿Qué?_ – murmuro kisame, estaba a cuadros, no podía creer que lo hubieran engañado.

_- Pero no sé como tú también supiese de la broma tobi, si nunca te dijimos_ – comentó kakuzu ya que se calmaron.

_- ¿Cuál broma?_ – preguntó tobi extrañado. Todos se le quedaron viendo como si estuviera loco _- ¿Qué?_

- _Bueeenoo –_ habló konan acercándose a itachi – _me pregunto si lo encontraran aquí_ – dijo en un susurro mirando al uchiha a la cara –_ es tan lindo…_

- _¿Esa es otra broma?_ – indagó kakuzu – _porque no es graciosa._

_- Dales espacio_ – dijo kisame jalando con su aleta a kakuzu al agua y apartándose de ahí.

_- ¿Qué?_ – exclamó kakuzu -_ ¡No! Se supone que tengo que cuidarla ¡no me alejes!_

_- ¿Por qué los humanos son tan interesantes?_ – se pregunto konan en un susurro mirando a itachi como si fuera un dios o algo así, con adoración –_ y tan guapos_ – agrego mientras le quitaba de la frente cabellos mojados que se le pegaban a la cara.

_La sirenita estaba segura de que se había quedado completa y perdidamente enamorada del príncipe. Y estaba empezando a odiar el cercano momento de dejarlo para irse al mar, y tal vez, jamás volverlo a ver. _

_- Si es muy guapo –_ dijo una voz al lado de konan, la cual volteo y miro a tobi sentado al lado de itachi e inclinado hacia su rostro mirándolo fijamente –_ aaww_ – suspiro poniendo cara de borreguito mientras miraba al uchiha.

- _Tobi_ – mascullo entre dientes konan, frunciendo el ceño.

_- ¿Si? –_ el chico bueno miro a konan y se le fue la sangre del rostro… aun que claro nadie podría saberlo ya que traía una máscara.

_- ¡Quítate de aquí bicho!_ – gritó konan empujándolo.

_- ¡Ahh Konan-san maltrata a tobi!_

_- Mnh_ – itachi suspiro, estaba a punto de despertarse -_ ¿Dónde? _– abrió los ojos mirando a konan, algo borrosa por estar recién despierto.

_- ¡Ahh!_ – grito tobi dándole un golpe a itachi que cayó noqueado.

_- ¿Qué hiciste? –_ gritó konan.

_- ¡No se!_ – chilló tobi – _es que, el despertaba y tobi se asusto y… lo golpeo_.

_A lo lejos, para interrumpir el momento de la sirenita con el príncipe, se escucharon los ladridos de un perro y a alguien gritándole al animal._

_- ¡Deja de correr tan rápido maldito animal!_ – gritaba Sasuke a lo lejos.

_- Alguien viene _– dijo kisame saliendo del agua _- ¡Hay que Salir de aquí!_

Tobi, Konan, y kakuzu, que salía del agua, voltearon los ojos y gritaron - _¡Gracias capitán obvio! _

_La sirenita salto dentro del agua y se oculto detrás de una roca, mientras gabiotobi se fue corriendo a la par que agitaba sus alas. El perro del príncipe era el que ladraba y llegando antes que el sirviente Sasuke, empezó a lamerle el rostro al príncipe itachi despertándolo._

_- ¡Deja de lamerme!_ – mascullo entre dientes itachi mientras se sentaba - _dios me duele la mandíbula_ – decía mientras se sobaba la mandíbula.

_- ¡Itachi!_ – exclamó Sasuke acercándose a su hermano – _dios, uf… que cansado quede de correr –_ decía tirándose en la arena –_ te estuve buscando por todos lados _– dijo poniendo una mano en el pecho para intentar calmar su respiración - _¿Qué haces aquí?_

- _No tengo la menor idea –_ dijo itachi algo confundido mirando a los lados _– pero tengo la impresión de que una gaviota me agarro a golpes –_ añadió sobándose la mandíbula.

_- Parece que a alguien le afecto tragar tanta agua salada_ – se burló Sasuke _– vamos levántate hay que regresar al castillo, que todos están muy preocupados_ – dijo apoyándose en el hombro de su hermano para levantarse y luego le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

_- Sabes algo raro_ – dijo itachi mirando al mar _– creí haber escuchado a alguien tararear. Una voz de chica. Y mire a alguien._

_- Si seguro_ – bufó Sasuke empezando a caminar.

_- ¿Qué pasa muchacho?_ – pregunto itachi al ver a su perro gruñirle al mar.

_- Como si te fuera a responder _– exclamó Sasuke –_ ahora apúrate._

_- estoy seguro de que vi algo _- murmuró itachi para sí mismo y entonces se dio media vuelta – _vamos muchacho_ – le llamó a su perro.

_La sirenita miro alejarse a su príncipe desde atrás de la roca, pensando que definitivamente, no dejaría que esa fuese la última vez que lo mirara. _

- _Konan, hay que regresar Nagato debe estar muriéndose _– dijo kakuzu jalándole de la aleta.

_- Eso duele –_ se quejó la chica dando un aletazo y mandando al cangrejo a volar.

_- ¡Se aprovechan de mi nobleza! _– grito kakuzu antes de desaparecer al estilo equipo rocket.

_- Que nobleza ni que nada_ – se burló Kisame.

_- Bueno ya se fue ya vámonos_ – dijo konan entrando al agua.

_Por otro lado en una cueva tenebrosa bajo el mar, el malvado pulpo mitad humano observaba desde su gran bola de cristal a la sirenita._

_- Mira que traviesa que es la hija del rey…_

_Dijo una voz masculina en un tono malicioso desde las sombras, pronto se miraron unos ojos azules, y Deidarursula salió a la vista. La mitad de su cuerpo era la de un pulpo negro._

_- ¿Qué harásss con ella amo? – _preguntó en un siseo una serpiente morada con ojos amarillos.

_- Sssssi ¿Qué harassss?_ – siseó otra serpiente igual pero de color plateado y ojos negros.

- _Orochimaru, Kabuto, cállense que no me dejan piensan_ – exclamó Deidara acercándose a su gran bola de cristal mientras ponía pose pensante, con una mano en la barbilla _– tengo una idea_ - dijo al cabo de un rato dejando su posecita y mirando con malicia a las serpientes – _necesitare su ayuda…_

_- Sssssi amo_ – sisearon ambos.

_- Así me gusta, flojitos y cooperando_ – se burlo deidara – ahora son mis _perras, o más bien mis víboras muajaja… - _inserte risa malvada aquí.

_- ehh –_ a ambos se les cayó una gota de sudor estilo anime.

- _¿Como ssea que necesita que hagamoss_? – preguntó Kabuto nadando alrededor de deidara junto con orochimaru.

_- Vigílenla_ – respondió escuetamente deidara – _y cuando la miren sola… tráiganla a mí._

_Ya era la siguiente mañana, la sirenita estaba bastante feliz, se le notaba en el rostro que estaba enamorada, sus acciones eran delicadas y siempre las realizaba con una sonrisa, y toda la mañana se la paso tarareando._

_- ¿Qué le pasa a esa loca? –_ preguntó el cuerpo de yahiko a otro de los caminos del dolor.

- _No lo sé, creo que se fumo algo fuerte_ – murmuró de regreso el camino con el cabello largo.

_- Seguro que ha estado jugando entre los hongos alucinógenos de la cueva del este_ – dijo yahiko.

_- Lalala_ – tarareaba konan mientras danzaba dando vueltas, tomaba una flor marina de una piedra y se la colocaba en el cabello – _perfecta_ – murmuro, y se sonrió al mirarse en un espejo submarino.

El pez Kakuzu, por las órdenes del rey, se encontraba vigilando a la princesa konan, para que no hiciera nada imprudente, además de que se aseguraba de que ella y su padre el rey no se encontraran por nada del mundo, ya que el rey Nagato seguro sospecharía de que sucede algo.

- _Mirándote estoy seguro de que el agua salada le afecta al cerebro_ – comentó en voz baja kakuzu mientras miraba a konan.

_- Hay es que creo que estoy enamorada _– dijo konan con ojitos soñadores y una sonrisa enorme.

_- ¿Enamorada?_ – exclamó Kakuzu - _¡Qué barbaridad! Tenemos que tratarte eso con el hechicero marino lo antes posible._

_- No seas ridículo_ – se quejó la chica aun con una sonrisa traviesa - _¡esto es maravilloso! El amor es el sentimiento más lindo que jamás vas a conocer._

_- ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir con eso?_ – gruño Kakuzu ante esa última frase.

_- Nada, nada_ – dijo konan con una sonrisa burlona – _yo no digo nada._

_- Buenos días_ – saludó una voz masculina desde atrás.

_En ese momento llego el rey Nagato, con su imponente porte, mirando a su hija y a su sirviente con una pequeña sonrisa._

_- Buenos días padre –_ saludó Konan con una gran sonrisa.

_- Ehh_ – Nagato se quedo mirándola con los ojos abiertos y un ligero sonrojo _– K-k-k-kona-na-nana-n ¿Sonri… sonrió?_

_- Estoy tan sorprendido como tu_ – dijo Kakuzu quedándose sin aire.

- _Hay pero que ridículos son_ – dijo Kisame llegando con ellos – _la chica es humana tenía que sonreír alguna vez._

- _¡¿Cómo le dijiste a mi hija?_ – exclamó Nagato destrabándose - _¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle HUMANA?_

_Si el pez kisame hubiera tenido cabello, todo se le hubiera volado hacia atrás y en el peor caso… se hubiera quedado calvo con tremendo grito._

_- L-l-lo siento líder _– se disculpó Kisame escondiéndose rápidamente detrás de Konan que sonreía como estúpida.

_- ¿Y tú por qué estas tan contenta?_ – le preguntó bruscamente Nagato a Konan.

_El rey comenzaba a sospechar que algo sucedía, su siempre seria y cara de nada hija ¿ahora sonreía? No, algo tenía que estar sucediendo._

_- La narradora dice que algo pasa ¡¿Qué está pasando?_ – dijo severamente Nagato, cruzándose de brazos.

_- Hay rey, no le haga caso a esa chica, está bien tonta, descerebrada, estúpida, loca_ – dijo kakuzu nervioso intentando desviar la atención de Nagato.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste? – exclamó kaede – Simpática, alegre, graciosa incluso imprudente ¡Pero no tonta, descerebrada, estúpida o loca! ¡no! – exclamó la chica.

- Huy y yo que pensé que aquí Kaede no podría explotar – comentó en voz baja Akira mientras Kaede y Kakuzu empezaban una discusión entre ellos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso ´ttebayo? – preguntó Naruto.

- Ahh, es que Kaede nunca molesta a nadie, pero la gente le gusta molestarla, y cuando le dicen alguna cosa que no le agrada estalla… aun que luego se calma… la chica tierna también tenía que tener su carácter ¿no crees?

- Supongo que tiene sentido – dijo Neji pensando.

- Si todos los tiernos y tranquilos tienen un lado explosivo – empezó a decir Kiba mirando a Shikamaru y Neji, que estaban cruzando de brazos - ¿Cómo serán los suyos?

Neji y Shikamaru se miraron entre ellos y luego a Kiba.

- Jamás – declararon los chicos.

- ¡Ahh si! – exclamó Kaede llamando la atención de todos – Pues ahora veras, _entonces Kakuzu fue hervido a la plancha y murió en la vida real y para siempre. Fin._

_- ¡Ahhh!_ – gritó Kakuzu escondiéndose detrás de sus pinzas… pero al final nada paso - _¿Qué paso? ¿Sigo vivo?_

- Eso estuvo cerca – suspiró Akira que estaba sobre la barra del restaurante tocando con la punta de sus dedos el libro.

- Tranquilízate Kaede – dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y dándole un masaje para calmarla.

Kaede inhalo profundamente y luego suspiro con lentitud – Listo… gracias – dijo tomando el libro de nuevo.

_- ¡Quiso matarme!_ – exclamaba Kakuzu dentro del libro - _¿La oyeron? ¡Me quiso matar!_

- _Tú fuiste el que le dijiste bruja desgraciada y todas esas otras cosas_ – comentó Nagato cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Kakuzu con desaprobación en la mirada.

- _¿Me culpas a mi?_ – se extraño kakuzu - _¡Konan!_ – exclamó esperando encontrar algo de apoyo de parte de la chica.

_- Lalalala_ – tarareaba la chica, que miraba la flor en su cabello en un espejo del castillo.

_- Kisame_ – volvió a decir Kakuzu esperando apoyo.

_- La insultaste primero –_ dijo el pescado poniéndose al lado de Nagato y cruzándose de brazos al igual que el pelirrojo.

_- ¡Vamos chicos son mis compañeros de akatsuki!_ - pero a ellos no se les movió ni un pelo – _Somos compañeros, ¡nos apoyamos! Vamos amigos._

Ambos chicos voltearon los ojos y empezaron a nadar para irse fuera de ahí.

_- ¡No se vallan! _

Pero ya era muy tarde ya habían salido de ahí.

- _Mierda_ – entonces el cangrejo miro a Konan – _y ahora con la descerebradita, a tratar de convencerla de que el mundo de allá arriba es muy peligroso._

- _No seas amargado Kakuzu_ – dijo la chica con una sonrisa acercándose al cangrejo y tomándolo entre sus manos - _¡Se feliz, vive la vida! ¡Enamórate por el amor de dios!_ – exclamó mientras empezaba a darle vueltas al cangrejo en el aire.

_- Bájame que creo que voy a…_ - colocó una de sus pinzas sobre su boca y se empezó a poner verde.

La imagen dentro del libro cambio de repente, ahora Konan se encontraba limpiándose con una hoja submarina algo de su cola de pescado.

_- Que asco me das_ – gruñó la chica terminando de limpiarse y tirándole la hoja llena de vomito a Kakuzu – _que bueno eres para matar el ánimo_.

- _Al menos te he quitado la idea de irte con los humanos ¿no? –_ preguntó Kakuzu esperanzado.

_- Eh, claaroo…_

_- ¡Kakuzu!_ – escuchó que le llamaban desde la sala real, era Nagato y sonaba molesto.

_- ¡Ya voy!_ – gritó el crustáceo y luego miro a la chica - _¡Tu! No te muevas de aquí ¿entendido?_

_- Si papá_ – ironizó la chica.

_- Es enserio, aun tengo hartas cosas que decirte ¡si hasta planee un musical y todo! Se llama "bajo el mar" recuerda el nombre que próximamente será éxito en itunes._

_- Si, si claro ¡Ya vete que te llaman! _

_- No te muevas_ – insistió Kakuzu empezando a caminar de espaldas mientras la miraba, pero Konan simplemente sonreía divertida sin moverse del lugar, y ya que Kakuzu se "aseguro" de que no se movería, se dio media vuelta y empezó a nadar rápidamente

_- ¡Ahí estas Kakuzu!_ – exclamó molesto Nagato _– Me puedes explicar ¿Qué demonios es esto? _– preguntó airado apuntando a algo que tenia frente a él.

_- Es un… -_ el crustáceo palideció – _un tenedor._

_- Y me puedes decir ¿Qué hace un TENEDOR HUMANO EN MI CASTILLO? –_ explotó acercándose a él con los puños cerrados mientras Kakuzu solo retrocedía hasta quedar contra la pared con cara de pánico total.

_- Ehh…_

_Kakuzu el cangrejo no sabía que decir, estaba seguro de que ese tenedor pertenecía a la princesa, pero no sabía si delatar a su querida princesa y ser fiel a su rey o mentirle a su rey y serle fiel a la princesa. La verdad es que estaba pensando quien le daba más miedo._

_- Es de Konan –_ dijo rápidamente sin dudar – _ella y Kisame se metieron en un barco hundido, encontraron esa cosa y subieron a la superficie con la gaviota, de lo cual usted ya está enterado._

_- Así que solo es eso, ya la regañe entonces_ – reflexionó Nagato dándose media vuelta para sentarse en su trono.

_- Ah, pero también subió luego a la superficie y se encontró con un barco con humanos, se enamoro de uno y…_

_- ¿Qué?_ – dijo sereno Nagato deteniendo su andar pero dándole la espalda a Kakuzu que empezaba a retroceder con miedo.

_- Que su hija está enamorada de un humano_ – confeso con miedo.

_- ¿¡QUE!_ – esta vez gritó a todo lo que le daban los pulmones, quiero decir, las branquias _- ¡¿Cómo sucedió esto?_ – exclamó girándose y mirando a Kakuzu que se escondió detrás de un pilar.

_- Ya le dije, subió a la superficie y_ – empezó a decir con miedo.

Pero Nagato lo interrumpió –_ Quiero decir que ¿¡COMO DEJASTE QUE ESTO PASARA! ¡Yo te encomendé cuidar a mi hija! Que la vigilaras ¡que la maltrataras si era necesario! Vamos que te pedí que la acosaras ¡pero era por su bien! Y tú me dices ¡QUE SE ENAMORÓ DE UN HUMANO! ¿Qué clase de guardián eres TÚ? _

- _¿Ninguno?_ – respondió con miedo ocultándose más tras del pilar ya que Nagato se acercaba lentamente hacia él – _Espere_ – dijo deteniendo su retroceso y empezando a avanzar para hacerle frente –_ Ósea que, la princesa se mete a un barco hundido, se sube a la superficie a hablar con una gaviota drogada que habla en tercera persona como imbécil, que se va y se acerca al barco de los humanos que salva a uno de una tormenta y se enamora de él ¿¡Y YO SOY EL MALO!_ – exclamó, poniéndose rojo de la ira. Pero en cuanto lo dijo se dio cuenta de su error, el jamás había mencionado antes que konan había salvado la vida de un humano. La cara de Nagato le dio tanto miedo que se le fue lo rojo de la cara en un segundo.

_- ¡¿Qué hizo qué? _–exclamo Nagato, un grito que llego hasta Marte.

. . .

_- Otra vez no _– dijo un marciano suspirando mirando al cielo donde se miraba el planeta tierra.

. . .

_- __Konan ha intervenido en el ciclo de la vida__ ¿Dónde está esa chica ahora?_ – preguntó aún molesto Nagato, Kakuzu solo le atino a apuntar hacia donde estaba - _Vamos_ – ordeno el rey, y empezó a nadar hacia donde el cangrejo el indicaba.

_Pero al llegar la sirenita ya no estaba donde Kakuzu la había dejado, en su lugar había una nota que decía "lo siento trate de obedecer pero surgió algo. Con amor: konan… Posdata: Es broma lo de con amor."_

_- Esta inquieta malagradecida_ – masculló entre dientes Nagato arrugando la carta.

_- Me sorprende que la tinta no se corriera dentro del mar_ – comentó Kakuzu.

_- No es hora para esa clase de comentarios estúpidos Kakuzu ¡Tengo que encontrar a esa malcriada y castigarla! Y sacarle ese amor así sea a golpes._

_El cangrejo Kakuzu solo se le quedo mirando sorprendido por esas palabras_.

- _Esta bien, no la voy a golpear_ – dijo Nagato suspirando – _a lo mejor le corto la aleta para que ya no nade mas, pero golpearla no ¿¡Qué clase de animal crees que soy!_ – Kakuzu solo tenía la boca abierta por la sinceridad de Nagato –_ como sea, tu búscala por aquí cerca, que yo iré a decirle a los soldados reales que la busquen _– ordenó Nagato empezando a nadar rápidamente fuera de ahí.

_- Búscala por aquí –_ arremedaba Kakuzu a Nagato con una voz ridículamente aguda.

_- ¡Te escuche!_ – gritó a lo lejos Nagato.

_- Te escuche_ – bufó Kakuzu empezando a nadar.

_- ¡También oí eso! _

_- ¡Si qué bueno!_

- _¡¿Qué dijiste?_ – gritó amenazante el rey.

_- ¡Nada nada!_ – dijo el cangrejo acelerando la nadada - _¡Konan! ¿Dónde estás?_

_Justo entonces se miro como el pez Kisame se acercaba nadando rápidamente desde lo lejos, parecía apurado y preocupado._

_- ¡Kakuzu! Konan no está_ – dijo cuando llegó.

_- Ya se, capitán obvio_ – dijo Kakuzu rodeando los ojos – _dejó una nota._

_- Pero es que ¡esta con el brujo del mar! –_ alarmó Kisame.

_- ¿¡Con el brujo del mar! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¡Hay que avisarle al rey!_

- _No, no hay tiempo_ – exclamó Kisame tomando de la pinza a Kakuzu – _vamos_.

- _Espera_ – dijo Kakuzu subiéndose al lomo de Kisame que nadaba como si hubiera 2x1 en el cine - _¿Qué paso exactamente?_ – indagó.

_- Veras yo estaba escondido detrás de una roca porque quería asustar a Konan pero entonces…_

El libro paso a "modo flash back", la imagen actual se desvaneció y se miro otra, pero parecía haber excesiva luz en la imagen y las equinas no tenían color. Se miraba a Konan parada mirando, por donde Kakuzu se había ido, con cara de aburrimiento. Y detrás de unas piedras con coral se escondía Kisame esperando al ataque, pero justo cuando iba a saltar unas serpientes marinas aparecieron de la nada.

_- Buenasss – _dijo uno de ellos, de color morado.

_- Buenasss tardesss princesssa_ – saludó la otra serpiente, la gris.

- _Hola_ – dijo konan sonriéndoles - _¿Quiénes son ustedes?_

_- Sssomoss ssirvienntesss del brujo del mar_ – explicó Orochimaru.

_- ¿El brujo del mar? ¿No es ese tipo que le gusta transformar a gente en pequeñas figuritas de arcilla explosiva y con ellas adorna su cueva?_ – indago la chica.

- _Ehh… no esse ess otro brujo del mar_ – dijo Orochimaru – _esste cumple loss desseosss que tengass –_ explicó.

_Entonces ambas serpientes empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor de Konan._

_- Él ha estado obsservandote_ – dijo Kabuto – _y quiere cumplir tuss desseos_ – decía mientras sacaba su lengua de serpiente cada que decía una "s".

- _Noss ha mandado a…_ - empezó a decir Orochimaru pero Konan lo interrumpió.

- _Ya me harte de su ssisseo_ – dijo Konan arremedándolos - _¿les parece si los sigo y ya no dicen nada?_

- _Ehh_ – ambas serpientes se miraron extrañadas – _vale_ – dijeron entonces mirando a la chica.

_- Esperen que dejo una nota. ¿Alguno de ustedes trae lápiz y papel?_

_- Yo tengo papel_ – dijo orochimaru.

_- Yo tengo una pluma ¿te ssirve?_ – dijo Kabuto.

_- Claro, claro, lo que sea…_

La imagen se desvaneció y entonces volvió a la normalidad, mostrando a Kisame y a Kakuzu nadando sobre un lugar que parecía muy profundo.

_- Y entonces los seguí sigilosamente para saber a dónde iban _– explicó Kisame.

- _¿No hubiera sido más fácil detenerla antes de que se fuera?_ – indagó Kakuzu.

- _Ehh_ – Kisame se quedo a cuadros callado, no se le había ocurrido – _Mira allá llegaron_ – dijo apuntando con su aleta una cueva en forma de una mano con una boca en ella – _eso es definitivamente de deidara_ – aseguró Kisame.

_- Hay ¿Qué te dio la primera pista capitán obvio? _

_- ¡Ya deja eso, no da risa!_ – exclamó Kisame.

_- Mira, aun no entran_ – indicó Kakuzu apuntando a la entrada, donde se miraba a Konan con las dos serpientes apenas entrando.

_- ¡Konan!_ – gritó Kisame nadando muy rápido hasta llegar al lado de la chica.

_- Hola chicos_ – saludó ella. Las serpientes sisearon molestas _- ¿Ustedes también vienen con el brujo del mar?_

_- Konan ¡no entres ahí! Es peligroso _– alarmó Kakuzu.

- _No ess cierto_ – interrumpió Orochimaru.

_- ¿Cuál fue el trato?_ – dijo Konan a la serpiente – _Tu no hablas y yo te sigo ahora a callar _– Orochimaru cerró la boca.

- _Me modi da dengua_ – masculló entre dientes.

_- Chicos, todo estará bien_ – tranquilizo Konan – _verán que bien que me las arreglo._

_Entonces sin poder convencerla todos terminaron entrando a la escalofriante cueva, donde en el suelo se miraban un montón de esculturas de arcilla moviéndose y lamentándose. Era escalofriante. Pero al final llegaron al final de la cueva donde se encontraron con deidarursulo._

_- Buenas noches querida_ – saludó este con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció al reparar en los otros dos metiches – _discúlpenme un momento, orochimaru, Kabuto vengan acá_ – ordenó.

- _¿Qué sssucede jefe?_ – preguntó en un susurro Kabuto.

_- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? ¿No les dije específicamente que la trajeran sola_? – los regaño el rubio.

_- Ellosss llegaron desspuess, no fue nuestra culpa_ – se excuso Orochimaru.

_- Se los dejare pasar por esta única ves idiotas, pero una mas y los hago botas ¡¿entendido? _– exclamó.

_- Ssssi ssseñor._

_- Y basta con ese siseo que me duele la cabeza_. – entonces miro a konan con una sonrisa fingida – _entonces princesa. Escuche por ahí que estas enamorada _– konan se ruborizo – _de un príncipe humano_ – completó la frase.

_- Así es._

_- Chica, ¿te das cuenta de lo loco que es? _– Empezó a hablar Deidara, como si fuera alguna clase de mujer afroamericana en una película, moviendo mucho la cabeza y las manos – _quiero decir querida ¡el no es para ti! Es humano, le interesan otras cosas, entre ellas chicas con piernas_ – entonces Konan empezó a ponerse triste y bajo la mirada.

_- Pero yo lo quiero._

_- Oh, yo lo sé querida_ – dijo Deidara pasando por detrás de ella y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Konan – _entiendo que creas que estas enamorada de él, pero no solo por quererlo el te querrá a ti_ – explicó ahora pareciendo comprensivo, pero sonriendo maliciosamente.

_- Eso es lo que le he intentado decir todo el día_ – dijo kakuzu – _¡al fin alguien que habla con razón!_

_- Yo quiero, que él me quiera señor brujo, lo amo, y sé que él me ama a mi ¡estamos destinados! Me lo dijo una vieja que lee las cartas en el mercado._

_- Así que por eso andaba tan feliz _– razonó Kisame.

- _Oh, a esas señoras no se les debe de creer, ellas timan a la gente, te dicen mentiras por dinero a cambio –_ y eso solo hizo que konan se pusiera más triste – _pero yo te puedo ayudar._

_- No me gusta hacia dónde va esto_ - Murmuró kakuzu.

_- Yo, al contrario de esas señoras timadoras, soy una persona confiable, y te puedo ofrecer la oportunidad de enamorar a tu príncipe._

_- ¿Enserio?_ – indagó Konan ilusionada.

_- Por supuesto ¡yo siempre cumplo mis promesas! Yo te puedo dar piernas… _

_- Hágalo_ – dijo la chica decidida.

_- Claro que sí, pero antes, tengo que decirte algo, hay una pequeñita cosita que necesito para poder hacer el embrujo_ – dijo alejándose de la princesa y acercándose a un armario de donde saco varias botellas.

- _Vamos Kakuzu págale_ – dijo Konan inmediatamente.

_A Kakuzu le salió una lagrimita y saco su cartera, después de todo era la hija del rey._

-_ No, princesa, no, no es dinero lo que quiero _– Kakuzu feliz y contento guardo su cartera en su caparazón.

_- ¿Entonces qué?_ – preguntó Konan.

_- Tu voz. Ya ves, algo insignificante_ – decía el rubio empezando a echar el contenido de las botellas en una hoya.

_- ¿Mi voz?_ – repitió Konan.

_- ¿Su voz?_ – repitieron Kakuzu y Kisame.

_- Si ¿están sordos o qué? Valla que pensé que por ser princesa tendrías más cerebro pero veo que tendré que sacar las manzanitas para explicarte._

- _No_ – interrumpió Konan ya que Deidara parecía empezar a sacar manzanas del armario – _es que, sin voz ¿Cómo lo voy a enamorar?_

- _Con tus encantos querida, esas dos que tienes por delante te van a servir_ – dijo Deidara apuntando a los pechos de la chica haciéndola sonrojar.

_- Esta bien_ – dijo algo confundida.

_- Perfecto entonces empecemos_ – agregó deidara echando una última cosa en la hoya y desde dentro de ella salió un rayo – _ah lo olvidaba tienes que firmarme un contrato, cosa de nada_ – tronó los dedos y apareció un contrato dorado _– es para asegurarme de que si no logras darle un beso en dos días entonces tu serás mía para siempre._

- _Pervertido_ – dijeron al unísono kisame y kakuzu.

_- ¿Solo dos días?_ – se preocupo la chica.

_- Si, es suficiente para alguien como tú, te ves bien putita, vamos que seguro eres experta en seducir hombres. Es solo un beso, en un día la haces chica. Así que no te preocupes –_ alentaba Deidara acercándole el contrato y apareciendo una pluma en la mano de Konan.

_- Está bien_ – dijo la chica acercando la mano para firmar.

_- No lo hagas_ – gritaron Kisame y Kakuzu al mismo tiempo pero era tarde Konan había firmado.

_Entonces deidarursulo se empezó a reír maniáticamente, con magia guardo el teclado y mientras de la boca de Konan empezaba a salir una especie de humo dorado, las serpientes empujaron a la princesa dentro de la luz de la hoya mágica. La voz fue guardada en una concha, y la luz se disipó, mostrando a la princesa que aun en el mar… ahora era humana._

_Kakuzu y Kisame al darse cuenta de esto se apuraron a sacarla, cada uno debajo de cada brazo, la princesa ayudaba con débiles pataleos hasta que lograron Salir del mar y llegar a la costa._

"_Eso fue increíble" _pensó konan cansada, había aguantado demasiado la respiración.

_- Ehh, Konan, estás desnuda_ – dijo Kisame sonrojado mientras se daba la vuelta y obligaba a Kakuzu a dársela también.

Konan intento pararse para buscar ropa, pero al intentarlo callo de regreso al suelo y mejor se quedo ahí.

_- No seas ordinaria, busca algo con que cambiarte. Hay ¿es que deidara no pudo incluir la ropa junto con las piernas?_ – exclamó kakuzu.

_- A lo mejor venia en un paquete a parte, debimos preguntar –_ comentó kisame.

_- ¡Hola!_ – saludo Tobi que venía "volando"

-_ ¿Por qué siempre nos topamos con ese idiota cada que subimos?_ – se pregunto kakuzu.

_- ¿Cómo están amigos de tobi? _

_konan sonriendo saludo a gabiotobi con una mano, esperando a que notara sus nuevas piernas._

- _Mnh Konan-san Tobi te mira algo diferente_ – comentó Tobi concentrándose.

_- Si, ahora tiene piernas_ – dijo kisame.

_- No, no es eso, ¿has estado usando el artefacto para el cabello? Se mira bien ¿no? _

_La sirenita negó sonriendo divertida empezando a mover sus pies para que lo notara._

- _¡Dios santo!_ – exclamó Tobi mirando las piernas – _¡tienes un bichito en tus piernas!_

Rápidamente la chica retiro el pequeño insecto y lo tiro lejos.

_- Espera un momento ¡konan-san tiene piernas! –_ gritó asombrado.

_- Si, genio_ – dijo kakuzu – _esta irresponsable hizo un trato con el brujo del mar y ahora esta ahí._

_- Tenemos que conseguirle algo que poner –_ dijo kisame, temiendo que le dijeran capitán obvio otra vez.

_- Si tienes razón_ – coincidió kakuzu – _mira ¡allá hay una lona! Hay que usarla…_

- _apúrense_ – dijo tobi – _que ahorita tobi venia huyendo de unos humanos y su perrito…_

_- ¡Itachi espera!_ – gritó Sasuke a lo lejos.

_- ¡Dile a Dark que se detenga! Yo lo vengo persiguiendo a él _– grito itachi de regreso, enseguida se escucharon los ladridos de un perro.

* * *

><p>seguro que a mas de uno se le hizo raro mirar a deidara asi x) vamos que hasta a mi escribirlo se me hizo raro, y mas imaginarmelo con tentaculos de pulpo, vere si uego puedo hacer un dibujo de el, ahora tengo de kakuzu, de kisame y creo que son todos luego que los coloree los subire n_n yo les aviso si para el proximo capitulo ya esta.<p>

queria actualizar ayer pero se me paso el dia volando, pero al menos lo hice hoy. ojala les alla gustado ahh y como nota: Dark es el nombre del perro de itachi, y es un doberman o como se escriba.

como se dieron cuenta kaede tambien tiene su lado explosivo pero sabe perdonar por que realmente no le hizo nada malo a kakuzu despues... al menos no lo mato x)

cuidense y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!

gracias por leer y comentar n_n


	26. La sirenita parte 3

_Perdonenme la tardanza._

_gracias por la paciencia y ya no los entretengo mas aqui esta la tercera parte pero no la ultima del cuento de la sirenita espero que les guste._

_el siguiente miercoles actualizo la ultima parte de este cuento!_

* * *

><p><strong>La sirenita parte 3<strong>

– _¡Mierda!_ – exclamó Kakuzu

– _¡Apúrate a ponerte esa lona Konan!_

_La sirenita se levantó rápidamente de la arena pero en cuanto lo hizo volvió a caer de regreso al suelo._

– _Se están acercando_ – dijo Tobi _– ¡apúrate Konan-san!_

De nuevo Konan se levantó de la arena, y de nuevo se calló.

– _¡Gateando!_ – propuso Kisame.

Konan asintió y se dio media vuelta para quedar boca bajo en la arena y entonces usó sus brazos para impulsarse un poco hacia arriba para poder gatear. Y así empezó a andar hacia la lona, que estaba aun a unos metros de ahí.

– _Tobi, va a ser más rápido si tú traes la lona – _comentó Kakuzu.

– _¿Qué lona?_ – indagó Tobi girándose a los lados para buscar la dichosa lona pero entonces regresó a ver a Kakuzu y se alzó de hombros – _Tobi no mira nada._

– _¡Esta atrás de ti!_ – gritó Kisame desesperado ¿Cómo era posible que Tobi fuera tan endemoniadamente idiota? – _Ahí Tobi ¡Ahí!_

– _¡Apúrate Tobi que ya llegan! _– exclamó Kakuzu.

– _¡Pero es que no se dé que me hablan! _– gritó desesperado Tobi empezando a agitar sus alas.

– _¡Ahí!_ – gritaron aun mas fuerte ambos, Kakuzu apuntando con sus pinzas y Kisame con la aleta.

– _¡Si tanto quieren esa maldita lona vallan ustedes mismos por ella!_ – gritó Tobi sorprendiendo a los demás, incluso a Konan, que arrastrándose por el suelo ya casi alcanzaba la lona –_ Tobi lo siente, pero es que Tobi está volando_ – puntualizó mirando a sus alas que se agitaban – _y cuando Tobi vuela, Tobi tarda en aterrizar._

– _Ya la tiene_ – avisó Kisame al ver que Konan ya había tomado la lona y con dificultad se había puesto de pie de nuevo, ayudándose a estar de pie con una gran roca con la que se estaba apoyando.

Los ladridos del perro se escucharon aun mas fuertes y todos se asustaron, Tobi empezó a correr en círculos mientras gritaba "auxilio" y movía sus alas desesperadamente, Kisame comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo mientras murmuraba "ay dios, ay dios", Kakuzu salió del agua para ayudar a Konan a ponerse la lona, ya que la chica se había enredado en unas cuerdas con las que intentaba amarrar la tela.

– _Dejen de dar vueltas como retrasados y ¡Ayúdenme_! – gritó con desesperación Kakuzu halando la cuerda e intentando zafarse ahora que él había quedado atorado.

Rápidamente los otros dos se detuvieron Tobi dejo de aletear y se acerco a ellos para ayudarlos, Kisame simplemente se quedo ahí en el mar, fulminando con la mirada a Kakuzu.

– _¡Kisame! ¿Por qué no ayudas?_ – indagó el crustáceo volteando a ver al aludido mientras o Tobi aun intentaba amarrar bien a Konan.

– _¡Soy un maldito pez! ¡No puedo salir del agua!_ – gritó molesto Kisame.

– _¡A mí que me importan tus problemas personales! ¡Ven y ayúdanos! _

– _¡Tienes que estar bromeando! _

– _¡Hey Kakuzu-san!_ – llamó Tobi –_ ¡¿Qué se supone que tiene que tapar Tobi? _– exclamó mostrando a Konan que tenia lo de abajo cubierto, pero lo demás… pues, al aire.

Kakuzu y Kisame se sonrojaron y Konan molesta le dio un puñetazo a Tobi justo en el centro de la cabeza.

La escena cambió mostrando a Itachi y Sasuke corriendo detrás del perro negro del primero.

– _¿Escuchaste eso?_ – preguntó Sasuke en voz baja mientras se detenía.

– _Si –_ respondió Itachi _– parece que hay gente por ahí_ – dijo empezando a caminar con cautela – _Dark, detente_ – susurró al ver que el perro ya daba vuelta por donde se escuchaban los sonidos.

Entonces la escena del libro cambio de nuevo, regresando a Konan y a los demás.

– _¡Perrito!_ – exclamó Tobi nervioso al ver al perro acercarse que comenzó a olisquear a Konan y luego miró a Tobi – _Ven aquí muchacho _– dijo amablemente con voz de idiota como siempre se le habla a los perros, agachándose un poco y alzando los brazos hacia el perro.

Dark miró detenidamente a Tobi de arriba hacia abajo, lo miro extrañado y luego al ver que el chico bueno insistía empezó a mover la cola.

– _¿Quién es un buen chico? –_ decía Tobi sonriéndole al animal mientras este movía su colita aun mas rápido _– ¡Tobi es un buen chico! _– exclamó mas contento que nunca, pero al perro no le gusto ya que dejo de mover su cola abruptamente.

– _Idiota_ – dijeron todos, menos el perro y Konan que con certeza lo pensaron.

– _Ven muchacho, ven_ – repitió Tobi llamando al perro mientras hacia el intento de chiflar, con lo que solo lograba tirarle un montón de saliva a la cara del perro, cuya expresión ya no se miraba tan amable.

_El perro del príncipe inhaló con desesperación, pero justo en ese momento una ráfaga de aire le llego directo al rostro, trayéndole el olorcito de gabiotobi, el cual a pesar de que lucía bastante cochinote y nada limpio, era bastante delicioso. La cara del animal se tornó a una de fiera, mientras se relamía._

– _Pollo_ – murmuró el perro con voz ronca, mientras le brillaban los ojitos mirando a Tobi.

– _¿Ese perro habló?_ – indagó Kisame sorprendido.

– _Tu eres un pez que habla ¿y te extraña? –_ ironizó Kakuzu.

– _Yo siempre he sido mitad pez, aun siendo humano_ – espetó Kisame.

– _Ya decía yo que tenias cerebro de pescado _– se burló Kakuzu.

Mientras ellos comenzaban a discutir sobre trivialidades, en el fondo se miraba al perro negro corriendo detrás de Tobi para alcanzarlo, el chico bueno casi podía jurar que cada vez que el animal lo miraba le brillaban los ojos de un rojo fosforescente. Además, corriendo detrás de ellos, se observaba a Konan intentando detener al perro siguiéndolo con los brazos extendidos.

– _Mira, parece que Konan ya sabe caminar –_ comentó Kakuzu interrumpiendo la discusión con el pescado.

– _Y hasta correr –_ agregó Kisame.

– _¡Tobi no es comida!_ – gritaba el chico bueno.

– _Pollo_ – gruñía el animal.

Tobi mientras tanto empezó a agitar sus alas, lo que para él es lo mismo que volar.

– _¡Estoy perdido! _– gritó de pronto el enmascarado – _¡Este perro vuela!_ – lloriqueó.

Todos, incluso el perro se detuvieron y miraron a Tobi con compasión, como si de un maldito loco se tratase. Cabe decir que no estaban muy lejos de la realidad.

Konan y el perro se miraron entre ellos, y enseguida miraron a Tobi, que se alejaba gritando "Es el fin del mundo ¡Kya!" mientras "volaba". Entonces Konan y el perro Dark se voltearon a ver, ahora la mirada del animal era completamente distinta, sacaba la lengua y agitaba la cola contento.

"_No…"_ pensó Konan mirando asustada al perro _"No te atrevas"_ volvió a pensar mirando al animal con mirada amenazante. Pero era muy tarde para darle la "mirada" al perro, ya que antes de que pudiera decir "hay, mami" saltó sobre ella, tirándola al suelo y comenzando a lamerle la cara y a acosarla vilmente.

– _¿La ayudamos? –_ indagó Kakuzu mirando como Konan decía con los labios la palabra "ayuda" y estiraba un brazo hacia ellos.

– _Nah, puede arreglárselas sola –_ respondió Kisame.

_Fue entonces cuando el príncipe al dejar de escuchar sonidos se atrevió a asomarse para mirar que sucedía, encontrándose con la sirenita subiéndose a una gran roca para esquivar al perro._

– _¡Dark!_ – exclamó Itachi apresurando su paso para alejar al perro de la chica.

– _Lo lamentamos mucho –_ dijo Sasuke acercándose también, tomando al perro del collar y amarrándole una correa.

– _¿Te encuentras bien?_ – preguntó Itachi.

_Fue entonces cuando ambos se miraron, solo hasta entonces, ya que mientras el príncipe alejaba al perro no había mirado el rostro de la chica, así que cuando se giró para rectificar su estado, la reconoció inmediatamente. La sirenita intentando ser coqueta, se pasó su corto cabello por la oreja, para despejar su bello rostro, pestañeando lentamente, pero no muy exagerado como para mirarse como una idiota._

– _Eres tú_ – murmuró Itachi.

– _¿Esa es una lona?_ – notó Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos extrañado.

– _¿Te conozco?_ – indagó Itachi ignorando a Sasuke.

Konan sonrió dulcemente y asintió animadamente.

– _¡Lo sabia!_ – exclamó Itachi luciendo bastante contento – _Mira Sasuke-kun ¡es ella!_

– _Nagato me va a matar –_ chilló Kakuzu mirando la escena escondido detrás de una roca.

– _Relájate y disfruta, que te van a salir canas verdes_ – le recomendó Kisame – _¿Quieres palomitas?_

– _Si, por favor._

– _A pues yo también, pero adivina ¡Estamos en el mar! Aquí no existen._

– _Desde que me rescataste no he dejado de pensar en ti –_ decía Itachi haciendo sonreír a Konan – _y en esa canción que tarareaste, realmente me encanto ¿Cómo se llama? _– indagó, Konan negó con la cabeza, intentando decirle que no podía hablar – _Así que no te la sabes eh… entonces ¿te puedo pedir un favor? _– la chica asintió – _¿Puedes cantarla? Claro, si es que tiene letra, si no la tiene a lo mejor puedes tararearla ¿Qué te parece? ¿Puedes?_

– _Habla más lento hombre, la vas a marear_ – dijo Sasuke rodando los ojos.

_La sirenita abrió la boca para cantar, porque efectivamente aquella tonada tenía letra, pero al intentar hablar nada salió recordándole el pacto que había hecho con la bruja del mar._

– _¿Tienes pánico escénico? Si quieres me volteo y no te miro_ – dijo girándose quedando de espaldas a la chica, Konan desde atrás tomo la manga de Itachi jalándolo ligeramente y haciéndolo voltear de nuevo – _¿Qué es? –_ indagó con un ligero sonrojó igual al de ella.

_La sirenita negó con tristeza, luego se palmo la garganta y volvió a negar._

– _¿Te extirparon las anginas? ¿Te duele la garganta? ¿Tienes sed? ¿Salpullido?_ – interrogó Itachi, pero para cada una de sus preguntas Konan negaba energéticamente.

– _¡No tiene voz!_ – exclamó Kakuzu desesperado por las preguntas incesantes del uchiha.

– _¿Quién dijo eso?_ – se exaltó Sasuke mirando al mar, de donde se suponía provenía esa voz.

Kisame se ocultó en el agua y Kakuzu comenzó a chiflar mientras se hacía para un lado caminando como cangrejo chasqueando sus pinzas, mientras se alejaba.

– _¿No hablas?_ – indagó Itachi. Konan negó –_ Entonces no eres quien yo creí – _dijo decepcionado bajando el rostro mientras se daba media vuelta. Mientras tanto Konan asentía histéricamente al igual que el perro negro de Itachi tratando de decir que si era ella –_ ¿Por qué llevas esa ropa? –_ dijo mientras se giraba de regreso para ver a Konan.

– _Seguro naufragó_ – razonó Sasuke al mirar que Konan comenzaba a hacer señas raras, como de ondas, pies moviéndose, y hasta alguna obscenidad que la chica no sabía que estaba haciendo – _pobre_ – bufó con arrogancia Sasuke dándose media vuelta _– vámonos Itachi, no te juntes con la chusma._

– _Chusma, chusma… no, espera, hay que ayudarla. Démosle hospedaje en el castillo_ – dijo Itachi.

– _¡Una extraña en el castillo!_ – exclamó escandalizado Sasuke volteando bruscamente a ver a Itachi – _¡¿Te has vuelto loco? _

– _No estoy loco_ – contestó Itachi seriamente –_ tengo algo que al parecer a ti te falta estúpido hermano menor, se llama compasión. Y para ti que no comprendes de emociones, es algo que te hace querer ayudar a la persona._

Sasuke quedó perplejo ¿compasión? ¿Quién mato a todo su clan?

– Uuuhhh – aullaban con burla Akira y Kiba.

– Golpe bajo – concordó Naruto asintiendo.

– _Tu cállate dobe_ – masculló entre dientes Sasuke, frunciendo el seño – _vale, haz lo que quieras_ – dijo molesto volviendo a darse la vuelta y saliendo de ahí – _¡Pero tú la vas a alimentar y limpiaras sus porquerías! De otro perro yo no me encargo._

– _Grosero_ – susurró Kisame.

– _Ven conmigo_ – ofreció Itachi dándole la mano a Konan para ayudarla a bajar de la roca _– todo va a estar bien._

– _Ahh_ – exclamó Kakuzu – _¡Sin mí no te vas a ningún lado! _– masculló entre dientes, saliendo del agua y metiéndose entre la lona de Konan sin que ninguno de los dos chicos se dieran cuenta, ya que al ir agarrados de la mano, la verdad ninguno podía ver bien por donde iban.

_El príncipe llevó a la sirenita hasta su castillo, donde fue recibida inmediatamente por la servidumbre._

La imagen del libro cambio con la narración de Kaede, ahora se miraban a Itachi, Sasuke, Konan y Dark caminando por unos anchos y altos pasillos, por supuesto, del castillo.

– _¡Sasori, ya llegamos!_ – anunció Sasuke, suspirando enseguida – _el ama de llaves te va a atender._

– _¡¿Ahora me toca hacer de sirvienta? _– gritó Sasori mientras se acercaba a ellos, con las manos se subía la falda larga del lindo vestido de sirvienta que tenia puesto – _¡Voy a matar a quien haga la repartición de personajes!_

– _Deja de llorar y atiende a la señorita _– habló Itachi alzando una ceja _– si tan asesino rango S eres, tendrías que poder soportar algo así._

– _Nadie me humilla_ – espetó el pelirrojo acercándose a Itachi – _nadie humilla a los akatsukis._

– _Entonces no te dejes humillar_ – comentó el uchiha mayor – _tu mismo lo estas logrando al dejarle ver tu debilidad. Disfruta de ello._

– _No puedo controlar del todo mis acciones imbécil _– dijo mordazmente Sasori, después miró a Konan _– ven querida_ – dijo con voz aguda y afeminada – _te voy a preparar un baño y limpiaremos… eso _– apuntó la lona que tenia Konan puesta mientras hacia una mueca despectiva. Enseguida tomó a Konan del brazo y se retiró de la habitación –_ Se las tendré lista para la hora de la cena._

– _Gracias_ – dijo Sasuke con un suspiro – _Sabes Itachi, espero que no tenga piojos o algo así, demasiado tenemos con las pulgas del cocinero._

– _Hablando del cocinero, ve a decirle a Hidan que hoy tengo ganas de cangrejo_ – pidió Itachi dándose media vuelta – _me iré a bañar._

_La sirenita fue atendida por la amable sirvienta, quien le preparó un baño con muchas burbujas y luego de dejarla en el, se fue enseguida a lavar la ropa que la chica traía puesta._

– _No puedo creer que usara esto, pasar de la capa de Akatsuki a una lona, por dios _– se quejaba Sasori mientras metía la lona en un gran tanque de agua con jabón –_ no sé ni porque lo estoy lavando, se ve que no sirve ni de tapete _– se decía mientras empezaba a restregar la lona en una madera especial para lavar.

_Lo que la sirvienta no sabía era que al mismo tiempo que estaba restregando la lona… estaba restregando a Kakuzu el cangrejo._

En el libro se podía ver como Sasori seguía reniegue y reniegue mientras cada vez más rápido restregaba la lona contra una piedra para sacarle la mugre. Y sufriendo por la rudeza empleada, Kakuzu se encontraba tragando jabón y gritando auxilio.

– _¿Esta ropa me hablo?_ – sé preguntó Sasori extrañado, sacando la lona del agua enjabonada – _oh bueno_ – dijo para pasar la lona a un bote con agua limpia para enjuagarla, donde Kakuzu sufrió otra serie de maltratos que seguramente lo dejarían con marca psicológica y muy probablemente físicas también. Luego Sasori paso a tender la lona en una cuerda –_ iré a ver si esa chica sabe usar el jabón, falta que ya se lo haya comido por pensar que era un dulce_ – dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

– _¡Puaj!_ – Kakuzu empezó a sacar todo el jabón que había tragado, y el agua también –_ ¡Prefiero que Nagato me mate a sufrir esto otra vez! _– exclamó.

_En el comedor del castillo ya estaban preparados para comer el príncipe Itachi y su mayordomo._

– _¡Dime por mi nombre!_ – interrumpió la narración Sasuke.

_Y su mayordomo Sasuke._

– _No me refería a eso._

_Ambos esperaban a que la sirenita llegara de su baño, el príncipe estaba tan ansioso por ver a la chica que solo encontraba tranquilidad mirando al horizonte por un gran ventanal que tenían en el comedor. Pero para su suerte Konan no tardo mucho en llegar._

– _Aquí la tienen_ – anunció Sasori abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a Konan.

_Ahora la chica tenía extensiones, lo que hacían que su cabello se mirara sumamente largo, y además de eso ondulado, pero igual de su hermoso color azul. Su cara estaba bellamente maquilladla, un maquillaje con colores tan naturales que incluso parecía no tener pintura alguna. Pero parecía que lo más hermoso que tenia, era ese lindo vestido bombacho color blanco con moños que la hacían lucir muy elegante._

– _¿No se mira preciosa?_ – dijo Sasori con su voz afeminada suspirando.

– _Mucho_ – murmuró Itachi sorprendido al verla.

– _Bueno, de perdida no parece vagabunda_ – Sasuke se sumió de hombros – _ahora ya podemos comer _– dijo sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa.

– _Por favor_ – dijo Itachi tomándole la mano a Konan para guiarla a la mesa, siempre con una sonrisa.

_Desgraciadamente como la sirenita había aprendido a caminar hace tan solo unas horas, y ahora estaba llevando a cabo el reto de llevar tacones de aguja, ocurrió lo que le pasaría a cualquiera en su condición. Se estampó contra el suelo con toda la cara._

– _¡¿Estas bien? _– exclamó Itachi agachándose para auxiliarla.

– _Santo porrazo_ – comentó Sasuke sonriendo de lado – _je._

_El cangrejo Kakuzu por su parte intentó bajarse de la lona, pero al tratar descubrió que probablemente estaba como a 4 metros del suelo, y si se tiraba terminaría como puré de cangrejo tacaño. Así que en lugar de cometer una estupidez decidió mirar a su alrededor, encontrándose con una ventana por la cual saltó._

– _¿No puedo simplemente tirarme al vacio y terminar con la tortura?_ – indagó Kakuzu.

– No – respondió Kaede – ahora vamos, haz lo que he dicho.

– _Vaalee_ – respondió con desgana el crustáceo dándose media vuelta para encarar a la ventana.

_Al entrar a la ventana descubrió que había sido el peor error de su vida._

– _¡Pero si tú me dijiste!_

_Esto era porque aquella ventana llevaba directamente hacia la cocina del chef Hidan, que en ese preciso momento se encontraba haciendo ¡Cangrejo! _

– _¡Esto fue una trampa! _– exclamó enojado Kakuzu –_ ¿Hidan me va a matar? ¡Menuda broma!_

– _¡Preparando cangrejo, yo me divierto!_ – canturreaba Hidan desentonando bastante –_ les corto la cabeza y los baño en pimientos._

– _¿Mami? – _exclamó Kakuzu con una lagrimita deslizándose por su rostro.

_Esta vez no era una expresión, no, la verdad era que aquel hombre, el cocinero Hidan, estaba exactamente preparando a la mantequilla a la madre de Kakuzu el cangrejo._

– _¡Esto ya es personal! –_ exclamó Kakuzu frunciendo el ceño y "arremangándose" la carnita de las pinzas como si fueran mangas para "atacar".

– _¡Les corto la cabeza a estúpidos los pescados!_ – seguía canturreando Hidan, mientras con un gran cuchillo le cortaba la cabeza a un pescado que alcanzo a decir "ayuda" enfrente de Kakuzu _– y los preparo con un rico sazón._

_El cangrejo Kakuzu trago saliva nervioso, cuando notó que Hidan el cocinero lo había mirado._

– _Oh… mira, ¡otro cangrejito!_ – dijo tomando a Kakuzu entre las manos – _¿Cómo pude olvidarte amiguito?_ – añadió con malicia _– ¡Para ti diversión también habrá! Que para jashin-sama ofrenda tú serás._

– _¿Tan bajo tienes le presupuesto que estas sacrificando cangrejos?_ – indagó Kakuzu alzando una ceja con desgana mientras era llevado a una mesa de preparación por Hidan, quien por supuesto no le entendió por que los cangrejos ¡No hablan!

– _Vas a quedar delicioso para ese hijo de puta de Sasuke._

– _Genial, y ahora soy comida de emos. Prefiero suicidarme por mas irónico que eso suene._

– _Primero la harina_ – comenzó a canturrear Hidan de nuevo metiendo bruscamente a Kakuzu dentro de un saco enorme de polvo blanco – _mierda, eso no era harina_ – susurró – _bueno, igual sirve _– dijo mientras seguía estampando a Kakuzu en el saco de harina hasta que quedo bien blanco.

– _Cof cof_ – tocía el cangrejo escupiendo toda la "harina" que se había tragado – _¿Qué demonios me pusiste?... ¡Cemento! ¿Blanco? – gritó cuando miro la etiqueta del saco._

– _Ahora un poco de lechuga y ya casi vas a quedar –_ continuó canturreando Hidan trasladándose a otro lado de la cocina, donde tenía un bote lleno de hojas verdes de lechuga.

– _Sabes, no sé que es más horrible, sí que me vayas a cocinar, o que estés cantando tan mal. Y lo peor… sin rimas._

_El cocinero tomó un gran puño de lechuga y se lo metió con fuerza a la boca a Kakuzu que lo escupió con rapidez en cuando Hidan se volteó para agarrar la sal, la cual le echo justamente en…_

– _¡Mis ojos! ¡Joder! Mis ojos ¡Mis hermosos ojos verdes! –_ gritaba desesperadamente Kakuzu mientras era llevado por Hidan hasta una hoya con aceite hirviendo.

– _Y por ultimo ¡Te voy a freír maldito bastardo!_ – exclamó Hidan con mirada sádica mientras empezaba a meter a Kakuzu al aceite.

– _¡Sobre mi cadáver! _

– _Ese es el plan_ – comentó Hidan sonriendo aun mas sádicamente.

– _¡Me puedes entender maldito! –_ exclamó Kakuzu estirando su brazo y apretándole la nariz a Hidan con su pinza.

– _¡Joder mi nariz!_ – gritó el peliplata soltando a Kakuzu que se alcanzo a sostener de la orillita del sartén y salió corriendo fuera de este – _¡Ven aquí cobarde! ¡Te voy a cocinar y te va a gustar!_

– _¡Hayy si tu cómo no!_

_En la cocina del castillo se escuchaba soberano desmadre. Así que la sirvienta, después de ayudar a la sirenita a llegar a su asiento fue a por la cena, como escusa para saber qué rayos estaba pasando._

– _¡Te tengo! –_ exclamó Hidan.

– _¡¿Qué paso aquí? –_ exclamó Sasori entrando –_ ¡¿Cuándo paso el tornado que ni cuenta me di?_

_Y es que el lugar estaba peor que la casa de shrek, las paredes estaban tan agrietadas que parecía que los bomberos habían intentado entrar por ahí con hachas, las cortinas rasgadas, los satenes y otras cosas de cocina estaban tiradas y en el peor de los casos rotas._

– _No es un tornado_ – dijo Hidan girándose para ver al pelirrojo – _te sientan bien los vestidos_ – se mofó.

– _Deja de tocarme los huevos y dime que paso aquí._

– _¿Cuáles huevos?... como sea, estoy intentando matar ¡A este maldito cangrejo!_ – exclamó girándose rápidamente para encarar a Kakuzu de nuevo.

– _¿Cuál cangrejo?_ – preguntó Sasori acercándose para no ver nada.

– _Estaba aquí_ – dijo perplejo Hidan – _seguro se escondió, sí, eso fue._

– _Los cangrejos no son tan listos, lo que pasa es que tu eres tonto _– se burló Sasori – _ahora ayúdame a llevarme estos platos hacia el comedor, el príncipe y su invitada nos esperan._

– _Claro, claro._

_En el comedor, la sirenita estaba pasando un mal tiempo intentando adaptarse al lugar, ya había jugado con las cucharas como su fueran helicópteros lo que parecía que no estaba bien, y había utilizado el tenedor como cepillo, lo cual solo hizo que el mayordomo la mirara como si estuviera loca. Así que deprimida se había quedado callada mientras miraba a Itachi que parecía encantado con sus gracias._

– _Aquí está la cena_ – anunció Sasori entrando con tres trastes cubiertos por tapaderas de plata.

Hidan pasó y dejo dos de ellos, y Sasori el último en el lugar de Konan.

– _Es cangrejo en mantequilla _– dijo Hidan – _espero que les guste, porque si no están jodidos que es lo único que hay._

– _Ya vete –_ le dijo Sasori empezando a empujarlo.

– _A comer _– dijo felizmente Sasuke, y los tres levantaron las tapas de sus platillos dejando al aire su comida – _se mira delicioso_ – comento mirando su plato – _casi como si estuviera vivo_.

_La sirenita sonrió y miro el plato de Sasuke quien estaba a punto de encajarle el tenedor a Kakuzu. Ahí se había metido el cangrejo mayordomo, en el plato del mayordomo del príncipe, valla, que ironías. Como sea, ahora estaba a punto de ser devorado por lo que la sirenita como distracción tiro su tenedor al suelo._

– _¡Pero qué tonta! –_ exclamó Sasuke agachándose para recoger el tenedor _– ¡No son dardos hombre!_

– _Déjala en paz, seguro que tiene otras costumbres._ – dijo Itachi sonriéndole a Konan amablemente.

_Pero esta estaba demasiado ocupada haciéndole señas a Kakuzu para que se fuera a su plato, a esconderse. Lo cual rápidamente hizo._

– _¿Costumbres? Yo jamás había escuchado de un lugar donde se tiraran los tenedores antes de comer _– se quejó el uchiha menor.

– _Estoy a salvo_ – suspiró Kakuzu dentro del plato de la sirenita.

– _Sasori hazme el favor de traer otro tenedor para la chica, este ya no vale_ – dijo Sasuke _– bueno, ahora sí, a comer _– dijo sentándose correctamente y tomando su propio tenedor para encajarlo en su plato – _ala_ – exclamó _– ¿A dónde ha ido mi comida?_

– _No lo sé, ¿tal vez te la has comido?_ – inquirió Sasori dejándole un nuevo tenedor a la chica.

– _Que no, que no ¡no me la comí!_ – se quejaba Sasuke –_ ¡Seguro se la ha comido ella_! – apuntó a Konan que abrió los ojos con sorpresa – _¡Maldita muerta de hambre!_

– _¿De qué hablas? ¡Si ella ha estado ahí sin moverse!_ – Itachi la defendió mirando a Sasuke con suspicacia – _deja ya los celos y admite que te comiste tu comida._

– _¿Celoso yo? ¿Por qué? No le veo la gracia a hacer comentarios tan absurdos. Además, ¿Cómo piensas que me iba a comer mi cangrejo? Si me agache para recoger el estúpido tenedor de tu amiguita._

– _Ya basta los dos_ – interrumpió Sasori _– ¡¿No ven que asustan a la pobre?_ – exclamó abrazando a Konan quien pensaba "¿Yo? ¿Asustada?" mientras se apuntaba a si misma extrañada –_ han arruinando la cena ¡Ahora discúlpense!_

– _Lo lamento_ – dijeron los hermanos uchiha al mismo tiempo.

– _Itachi, ¿Qué tal si llevas a la señorita a dar un paseo? Yo creo que…_ – Sasori comenzó a toser escandalosamente entre cada palabra _– yo creo que… tendrías que darle… una vuelta por el pueblo… ¿Qué te… parece?_

– _¿Estás bien marioneta?_ – indago Itachi extrañado.

– _Si_ – dijo de pronto Sasori serio – _¿Por qué?_

– _No, por nada… está bien, haremos eso_ – Itachi le sonrió a Konan y ella le regreso la sonrisa.

– _Entonces partan_ – dijo Sasuke levantándose de la mesa – _así yo me como su comida._

_La sirenita antes de levantarse de su asiento levanto la tapa de su comida y dejó que Kakuzu saltara a su vestido donde se ocultó entre la tela. Después de eso ella y el príncipe salieron a dar una linda vuelta por el pueblo._

_Pasearon en un carruaje conducido por el peor de los choferes, Zetsu, un hombre que por sus tendencias bipolares de pronto iba rápido y de la nada se detenía._

– _Sabes me he dado cuenta de que no sé cuál es tu nombre_ – comentó Itachi.

_Ambos chicos se agarraban de los asientos con las uñas ya que iban demasiado rápido._

– _¿Apenas te has dado cuenta? Inútil_ – murmuró Kakuzu, por lo que Konan se colocó bruscamente la mano sobre la falta de su vestido para intentar callarlo. La chica sonrió con nerviosismo.

– _Así que no puedes hablar_ – siguió hablando Itachi.

– _¿Hasta ahora te cayo el veinte?_ – se mofó Kakuzu. Konan desesperada le dio un puñetazo a su falda, dándole de lleno en la cabeza al cangrejo.

– _¿Sucede algo?_ – Indagó el uchiha, Konan negó nerviosamente _– ¡Ya se! Tengo una idea_ – exclamó Itachi sonriendo – _intentare adivinar tu nombre, y tu asientes si acierto_… _¿Tsuki? ¿Miyu? ¿Jisei? ¿Sumire? ¿Ryuko? ¿Akane? _– Para cada una de los nombres la chica negó amablemente y con una sonrisa. Itachi desesperado empezó a rebuscar entre nombres mas extraños – _¿Casimira? ¿Pedrita? ¿Ramona? ¿Agripina? ¿Tecla? ¿Pancrasia?_

_La sirenita había empezado muy bien, negando animadamente pero con cada nombre más raro su rostro se iba transformado a uno de horror._

– _¡Konan! Se llama Konan_ – exclamó entre el vestido Kakuzu, a lo que la chica le dio un fuerte golpe a su falda.

– _¿Konan?_ – la sirenita sintió sonriendo _– ¡Konan! Pero mira que listo soy, si hasta me sorprendo de mis habilidades para adivinar… ¿Escuchaste eso?_ – indago, pero la chica negó – _Se escucho como si alguien se hubiera dado un golpe en la frente, con desesperación y todo. Bueno, habrá sido mi imaginación._

No lo fue.

– _Entonces Konan eh_ – comentó sonriendo el uchiha – _es un nombre muy… _

_Atascadas en la garganta se le quedaron las palabras cuando de sopetón la carrosa se detuvo abruptamente. Ambos chicos se fueron hacia adelante, casi sintiendo que se desnucaban por la fuerza._

– _Pero que bruto_ – masculló entre dientes Itachi – _perdón, iré a ver qué pasó –_ dijo el uchiha sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana de la carrosa.

"_Valla culo"_ pensó Konan al ver lo que había quedado de Itachi dentro del vehículo.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan reido ahi me avisan, para mi que voy decallendo pero no se preocupen que me repondre para la siguiente parte de este fic. para la cual aun no tengo nombre... bueno ya lo resolvere.<em>

_gracias por leer y comentar!_

_Hay una persona que quiere ser parte del elenco en detras de camara, **Daniindigo**, a pesar de que me apena mucho no recuerdo el nick de nada x) asi que si aun quieres participar ve al blog, ahi hay una aplicacion para poderme mandar un mensaje a mi msn solo dale aceptar a lo que viene y luego te abre una ventana donde ya puedes escribir el mensaje. me dices la descripcion de como quieres aparecer o algun OC que quieres que aparesca y haciendo que etc._

_htt p : / cuentosdevillanos . blogspot . mx /_

_une los espacios. _


	27. La sirenita ultima parte

_Ya he llegado con la ultima parte de la sirenita, espero que les guste y se diviertan, este es el ultimo cuento en la primera parte, porque recuerden que luego subiré otra, en el próximo capítulo les diré cuando la subiré y otras cosas más._

_Les recuerdo aun que creo que no es necesario, que Zetsu negro habla en negro, y cuando hablan al mismo tiempo lo indico en la narración._

_La idea de usar el cuento de la sirenita me lo dio NekoTsukiNo, que antes se llamaba diferente n_n no me he olvidado de ti :D estos capítulos por lo tanto están dedicados a ti,(después editare un poco los comentarios y la ortografía de todo el fic y agregare la dedicatoria en todos los capítulos de la sirenita n_n) ¡Gracias por la idea! Me he divertido mucho escribiendo._

_Ahora a leer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>La sirenita ultima parte<strong>_

– _¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?_

_Para el asombro del público, no era el príncipe el que había gritado tal pregunta, era el mismo chofer del carro, que parecía cuestionarse a sí mismo como un vil loco._

– _**¿De qué me hablas? ¡Si has sido tú!**_ – se escucho que se dijo el chofer, pero ahora con una voz profunda.

– _Eh… –_ Itachi estaba a cuadros sin saber que decir, sabía que el tipo era bipolar, pero de eso a hablar solo como loco era muy diferente –_ ¿esta usted bien? _– indagó.

– _¿Qué?_ – se escucho como si hablara en doble voz el hombre. Se giró para ver hacia quien le hablaba – _¿Pasa algo majestad?_

– _Sí, quiero saber por qué has detenido el carro._

– _No lo he detenido, ¿De qué habla?_

– _Sabes, no me había dado cuenta que cuando hablas solo se mueve la mitad de tu rostro _– comentó Itachi cambiando de tema sin querer.

– _**Pues valla que eres listo **_– dijo sarcásticamente la parte negra, de obviamente Zetsu, el chofer.

– _Si lo sé, por eso es que me extraña el no haberlo notado antes._

– _**¿Te haces o así naciste?**_– Se mofó Zetsu negro – _no seas grosero, es el príncipe, futuro heredero al trono de… ¿Cómo es que se llama este pueblo? __**Ni puta idea.**_

– _Eh… no pues yo tampoco se, luego me compro un mapa y te digo. _

_La sirenita salió a ver qué sucedía por la otra ventana y notó que la carrosa estaba cayendo por los aires. Y los otros muy tranquilos se encontraban charlando mientras caían por un abismo, donde allá abajo, se miraba el agua._

– _Y bien ¿Por qué detuvieron el carro? _

– _Ah es que no lo detuvimos, __**la verdad es que estamos cayendo por un precipicio.**_

– _¿Qué? –_ Indagaron todos y luego de mirar como Konan parecía intentar gritar sin voz y apuntando desesperadamente miraron hacia adelante – _¡Ahhh!_ – fue lo último que gritaron antes de caer al agua.

_Splash, cayeron al agua._

– ¿Enserio? – interrumpió Shikamaru con desgana – ¿Haces los efectos y todo?

– ¿Algún problema? – inquirió Akira alzando una ceja.

– No, solo decía.

– Vamos Kaede, sigue, y has todos los efectos que quieras.

– _¿Estás bien? –_ Le pregunto el príncipe a Konan, ella asintió _– me pregunto donde habrán quedado el chofer._

_El vehículo había quedado destrozado, ahora la sirenita y el príncipe se encontraban agarrados de un gran trozo de madera, parte de la carroza. _

– _De regreso al mar_ – dijo alegre Kakuzu mientras se alejaba nadando bajo el agua, hasta llegar a una horilla – _bueno, al menos al agua –_ volvió a decir al darse cuenta de que donde estaban era un río.

– _Sube a la madera_ – le propuso Itachi a Konan, lo cual la chica hizo y luego hizo una mirada interrogante, pensando si él también se iba a subir – _no, yo estoy bien, aun que el agua está algo fría. Además no cabríamos._

– En ese pedazo de madera hay suficiente espacio para los dos – notó Neji.

– Pues eso díganselo a los productores de "Titanic" que ellos también hicieron lo mismo.

– Eso era una historia verídica Akira – comentó Kaede.

– ¿Titanic? – inquirió Kiba.

– Si, una película, luego se las mostramos – dijo Kaede con una sonrisa amable.

– Pero si se van a morir del aburrimiento mirando esa porquería – espetó Akira.

– Es una bonita historia de amor y…

–_Por más que me gustaría seguir escuchando sobre cosas que me importan un comino ¿podría seguir con el cuento por favor? Esta agua realmente esta fría_ – interrumpió Itachi. Konan asintió concordando con el – _además, si hay suficiente espacio ¿Por qué me haces decir que no lo hay? Hay espacio hasta para poner a gamabunta aquí._

–Está bien – dijo con desgana Kaede – _entonces el príncipe notó que si había espacio suficiente y se subió a la tabla de madera mientras viajaban por el rio tranquilo, ambos chicos se miraban, ahora estaban solos y parecían encontrarse hipnotizados por los ojos del otro._

– _Esto amerita música romántica –_ comentó Kakuzu.

– _Si, lo sé_ – dijo saliendo de la nada Tobi – _Tobi puede hacerla, mire y aprenda Kakuzu-san. __¡__In the Jungle, the mighty jungle,__the lions sleeps tonight.__In the jungle,__the quiet jungle,__the lions sleeps toniiiiiighttt!_

_No solo la voz de Tobi era horrible, si no que desentonaba de maneras inimaginables para el hombre, e insoportables para el oído humano. La sirenita e Itachi no dudaron en taparse inmediatamente los oídos con las manos, pero no era suficiente, el sonido, que no sabían de donde venia, era una tortura del infierno._

– _¡Near the village,__the peaceful vill…!_ – gracias a dios Kakuzu llegó para taparle el maldito pico a Tobi, para que se callara de una Buena vez.

– _¿Te puedes callar? tengo un número preparado para esto_ – dijo el crustáceo.

– _No es necesario_ – dijo Tobi – _mira, parece que el canto de Tobi funciona por que se están a punto de besar._

_Kakuzu volteo sorprendido, era cierto, ambos chicos se habían desplatado los oídos, habían empezado a reír y entonces sin darse cuenta, al quedarse en silencio comenzaron a acercarse. Estaban tan cerca que podían oler lo que el otro había almorzado… espinacas, brócoli… parecía que la sirenita era vegetariana._

_También mirando la escena se encontraba el brujo del mar deidarursulo, mirando desde su bola de cristal._

– _Maldición_ – masculló entre dientes molesto mientras apretaba a orochimaru como mono de goma para descargar su frustración –_ lo está logrando la maldita perra._

– _Me… aho…_

– _¡Cállate orochimaru, no te he dado permiso de hablar!_

– _S-si… se… ñor… _– contestaba orochimaru a falta de aire.

– _Kabuto._

– _¿Si señor?_ – contestó el aludido.

– _Necesito que me traigas mi bastón mágico._

– _Enseguida señor_ – dijo la serpiente gris aproximándose a un armario.

– _Les daré su lección_ – dijo Deidara al recibir en las manos bastón que solo era de madera, y soltando a Orochimaru

– _¡Aiire!_ – exclamó la serpiente empezando a toser.

– _Haré_ – seguía diciendo Deidara ignorándolo – _que caigan al mar_.

– _¿Eso es todo? –_ dijo Kabuto arqueando una ceja.

– _No, los hare caer de una gran cascada._

_Y dicho y hecho, deidarursulo alzó el bastón mágico y lo golpeó contra el suelo, de pronto con la sirenita y el príncipe apareció de la nada una cascada cortando el rio, pero como estaban tan entretenidos no se dieron cuenta, ni por los gritos histéricos que pegaban Kakuzu y Tobi, no, no se dieron cuenta hasta que estaban cayendo por la cascada._

– _¡Vamos a morir!_ – gritó Itachi

Justo antes de caer de lleno un borrón blanco los alcanzó a agarrar.

– _¡Puedo volar!_ – chilló tobi, que realmente estaba volando, y agarraba a Konan e Itachi con los dedos de los pies.

– _¡Puede volar!_ – gritó Kakuzu con la mandíbula en el suelo por la sorpresa.

– _¡Puede hablar!_ – exclamó Itachi con los ojos como platos.

_Después de ese percance que claramente lo saque de shrek, gabiotobi dejo a ambos en tierra firme, Kakuzu se subió a la ropa de Konan y entonces Itachi y ella se regresaron al castillo a darse un baño calientito, tomar su lechita y a dormir. La chica ya estaba en la alcoba que le habían asignado, cepillándose el cabello con un tenedor mientras miraba bien acosadora a el príncipe que tiraba piedritas en la playa._

– _Así que aquí estabas –_ habló Sasuke acercándose a su hermano al descubrirlo fuera.

– _Sasuke. _

– _¿Qué haces aquí? –_ indagó el aludido.

– _Pienso._

– _Eso es nuevo, pero dime ¿Qué piensas?_

– _¿Por qué tanto interés?_ – preguntó tomando una piedra de la arena y tirándola al mar haciéndola revotar dos veces.

– _Soy tu hermano, me interesa. Ahora dime que te pasa o me voy._

– _Es Konan_ – contestó Itachi tomando otra piedra y jugando un poco con ella entre las manos _– y esa chica que me rescato del mar_ – completó la frase, y luego lanzó la piedra entre sus manos.

– _Esa chica, la que dices que te salvo… creo que no tendrías que esperarla por mucho tiempo_.

– _¿Qué quieres decir?_

– _Creo que, perseguir una fantasía, cuando tienes una realidad bastante buena enfrente de ti… es estúpido, no es propio de un uchiha._

– _Y la venganza si –_ ironizo Itachi – _pero entiendo tu punto. Y tienes razón._

– _Pues digo que tendrías que desposarla. Buenas noches._

– _Que buena manera de dejarme pensando para que no pueda dormir –_ dijo ligeramente molesto Itachi suspirando mientras Sasuke se iba dentro del castillo.

_Desde su cueva submarina deidarursulo observaba al príncipe._

– _Tiene que haber una manera de evitar que esa chica lo bese –_ murmuraba el rubio.

– _Yo tengo una idea_ – comentó Kabuto.

– _Pues despilfarra que no hay mucho tiempo, solo tenemos hasta la tarde de mañana._

– _Puessss esstaba penssando que quizá usted podría convertirse en una chica y usar un hechizo para enamorarlo._

– _¿Yo? ¡Eso es una tremenda estupidez!... pero sabes, es una excelente idea._

– _¿Lo ess? –_ dijeron al mismo tiempo Kabuto y Orochimaru.

– _Si… pero yo no voy a convertirme en mujer_ – añadió sonriendo con malicia a ambas serpientes.

– _Mierda_ – susurraron ambos.

Mientras tanto el príncipe se había sentado en la orilla del mar.

– _Donde estas_ – susurraba mirando al mar el uchiha.

_De pronto se empezó a escuchar una tonada, una suave y linda tonada que el príncipe conocía muy bien._

– _Esa es_ – exclamó mirando rápidamente al lugar de donde provenía la voz cantando – _Eres…_

_Hacia él se aproximaba una hermosa chica, de cabello gris y ojos oscuros, con el más bello vestido, y el más hermoso collar, una concha dorada que parecía brillar intensamente. Al mirar a la chica a los ojos, los ojos del príncipe brillaron con un tono azul por un momento mientras sonreía tontamente, y mientras ella sonreía con malicia._

– _Eres una irresponsable._

_Kakuzu era el que reprochaba en la habitación de Konan mientras esta estaba acostada en esa enorme cama esponjosa a punto de dormirse._

– _Mira todo lo que han pasado hoy, tendrías que regresar, rendirte y regresar. Tal vez así Nagato me perdone. Pero no tengo muchas esperanzas, maldición, sé que me va a hacer estofado cuando todo termine._

_Konan sonrió, le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a Kakuzu y luego cerró los ojos._

– _Y luego no me escuchas. Mira, si mañana no te besa tendrás que aceptarlo. Los humanos no son de fiar_ – hasta ahí dejo su discursito, porque miró que Konan parecía haberse quedado dormida – _parece que mi voz tiene el mismo efecto que el de wanda de los padrinos mágicos. Seguramente si continuo hablando me voy a dormir a mí mismo, mejor voy por un espejo._

_A la mañana siguiente ambos fueron despertados por un estruendo e la ventana._

– _¡Abran! _

_Gabiotobi estaba estrellado en la ventana del cuarto de la sirenita. Konan y Kakuzu se levantaron y la chica abrió la ventana para que la gaviota entrara, lo cual hizo, y enseguida abraso a Konan._

– _¡Felicidades Konan-san! – _exclamó.

– _¿Por qué felicidades? ¿y cómo es que has llegado hasta esta torre?_ – interrogó Kakuzu.

– _Volando. Y felicidades porque Tobi se ha enterado que el príncipe se casa ¡Lo has logrado!_

Konan sonrió y se separo de Tobi. Luego se miro en un espejo y se arreglo el cabello.

_La sirenita bajo por las escaleras del castillo hasta llegar a la sala central de donde se escuchaban voces hablando. Pero se detuvo de inmediato antes de llegar a la habitación cuando miro a tres personas, una de las cuales no reconocía._

– _Me encanta esta chica –_ decía Sasuke – _se ve que es muy refinada. Perdóname Itachi por haber pensado que estabas loco_, _y por haberle contado a los empleados y habernos reído de ti_.

– _No te preocupes._

– _Pero ¿estas seguro? Casarse hoy es muy repentino._

– _Por supuesto, es lo que deseamos._

– _Bueno, entonces las preparaciones ya están en camino y la celebración será esta tarde. Felicidades querida, ojala que sean muy felices._

– _Gracias._

_La sirenita no lo podía creer, estaba destrozada, el príncipe, su príncipe había hecho planes para casarse con una chica que no era ella. Triste salió corriendo de la habitación donde a los ojos de Kakuzu y gabiotobi empezó a llorar sobre la cama._

_La mañana pasó enseguida con las preparaciones para la boda, y la sirenita se la pasó encerrada en su habitación llorando. Lo único que había hecho fue cambiarse por un vestido sencillo. _

_A la tarde antes de la boda, ella bajo al muelle del castillo de donde estaba partiendo el barco donde los novios iban._

– Increíble – refunfuñaba Kakuzu – _no puedo creer que ese bastardo se vaya a casar con otra. Tantos ojitos que se hicieron ayer._

– _Creí que todo iba bien_ – concordó Kisame que ahora se encontraba con ellos.

_Konan comenzó a sollozar._

– Me estoy deprimiendo dattebayo – interrumpió Naruto – pobre sirenita.

_Gabiotobi iba sobrevolando los cielos cercanos del barco._

– _Tobi se pregunta cómo será la chica esa. _

_Gabiotobi se aproximo a la ventana donde se suponía tendría que estar la futura esposa del príncipe. Encontrándose con algo horrible._

– _¡Bolas!_ – exclamo Tobi alejándose y dándose la vuelta _– ¡Peludas!_

_Pronto llego a donde la sirenita estaba._

– _¡Konan-san, Konan-san!_ – chillaba mientras dejaba de agitar las alas y tocar tierra.

– _¿Qué pasa ahora tobi?_ – indagó Kisame.

– _La chica… que se… va a_ – parecía que al chico le faltaba aire.

– _Toma aire y entonces habla_ – recomendó Kakuzu.

– _¡La futura reina es hombre! ¡Es Kabuto! _

– _¡Por dios! –_ exclamaron el pez y el cangrejo. Konan abrió como platos los ojos.

– _Tienes que detenerlo de casarse Konan-san._

La chica asintió decidida.

– _Pero ya están lejos ¿Cómo lo hará? – _indagó Kakuzu.

– _Súbete encima de mi_ – dijo Kisame _– soy suficientemente grande._

_La chica asintió y se metió al agua para luego subirse a Kisame._

– _Tobi, ve por un ejército_ – dijo Kakuzu antes de subirse a Kisame también y partir.

– _¡Si señor! _– exclamó el chico bueno volando otra vez.

_En el barco la serpiente Kabuto convertido en humano ya estaba terminando de alistarse para su boda._

– _El ocaso esta aquí_ – se decía mientras se ponía un corsé para agarrar cintura _– parece que se saldrá con la suya._

– _Así es –_ dijo una voz desde el espejo.

_Deidarursulo se reflejaba en el espejo del tocador._

– _Digo ¿Por qué no me convertiste en mujer? En lugar de solo en humano, así es más trabajo._

– _Es más divertido. Ahora, menos quejas y mas vestido, apúrate._

– _Ya me lo estoy poniendo ¿no ves? ¡Listo! Mierda, no respiro._

– _Es porque te pusiste muy apretado el corsé._

– _Es que si no, no se me mira cintura, y no quiero ser una chica sin cintura ¡¿Y si creen que soy gorda?_

– _Puta pero que gay me saliste. _

– _Señorita, la ceremonia ya esta comenzando –_ anunció una mujer entrando por la puerta de la habitación – _el príncipe le espera._

– _Gracias_ – dijo Kabuto con la voz de Konan sonriendo amablemente.

_Así comenzó la ceremonia de boda del príncipe y la serpiente Kabuto. Mientras tanto la sirenita se estaba llegando al barco._

– _Sube_ – le dijo Kisame.

– _Pero apúrate_ – exclamó Kakuzu.

_Konan asintió y junto con Kakuzu comenzó a subir por la madera del barco, el cual era enorme, y blanco._

_La música sobre el barco ya era la marcha nupcial. Todo el reino miraba como la futura esposa del príncipe caminaba por el pasillo hasta llegar con su futuro novio y sonreírle amablemente._

– _Estamos aquí reunidos –_ empezaba a decir Sasuke quien los iba a casar – _para celebrar la unión de estas dos personas. Itachi Uchiha y… disculpa pero ¿Cómo era que te llamabas?_

– _Me llamo…_

_Kabuto fue interrumpido por una parvada de pájaros que sobrevolaron el barco._

– _Bombas abajo_ – ordenó Tobi el líder de la parvada.

_Fue entonces cuando todos los pájaros hicieron una fila india y en orden comenzaron a tirar cosas que traían entre sus patas, estrellas de mar que se pegaron en el cuerpo de Kabuto, cangrejos que le pellizcaban los cachetes… los de arriba y los de abajo, incluso algas sucias que caían en el pelo gris del chico, y los que no traían nada se dedicaron a cagar sobre él._

– _¡¿Qué demonios?_ – Gritaba Kabuto espantando a los animales – _¡Quiten meb…!_ – una estrella de mar le cayó sobre la bota – _¡mmm! ¡Mnhh!_

– _¡No detengan el bombardeo! _– seguía gritando Tobi mientras aterrizaba.

– _¡Dejen a la señorita!_ – exclamó Hidan – _no importa que tan jodida este la pobre ¡Incluso los feos necesitan respeto!_

_Entonces el cocinero se aproximó hacia el gran pájaro gabiotobi con un gran sartén._

– _¡Whaa! –_ grito tobi, se asusto tanto que dejo un huevo en el suelo.

–…_No mereces ni la pena_ – comentó Hidan antes de empezar a arremeter contra unos cangrejos _– ¡Mueran!_

– _¡Soy mamá! –_ gritó Tobi llorando de felicidad.

_En ese momento la sirenita llegó a la cima del barco mirando todo el alboroto. Y justo en ese momento como si fuera el destino justo en ese momento uno de los tiros de caca de pájaro dio en el collar de concha que tenia Kabuto en el cuello, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos._

– ¿No los desechos de pájaro son aguaditos? – indagó Kiba.

– Normalmente – respondió Shikamaru.

– Pues este estaba estreñido – dijo Kaede sonriendo divertida – _el collar al romperse despidió una especie de humo dorado que se metió por la garganta de la sirenita._

– _Que demonios fue eso_ – dijo Konan de pronto – _¡Puedo hablar!_

_Y en cuanto el caracol se rompió los ojos del príncipe destellaron otra vez de color azul, rompiéndose el hechizo._

– _¡Eres tú!_ – exclamó Itachi.

– _Si, lo soy_ – dijo Konan feliz.

_Ambos corrieron con los brazos abiertos hacia el otro._

– _¿Por qué van tan lento?_ – indagó Kakuzu.

– _Es para hacerlo más dramático_ – dijo Konan.

– _¡Itachi aléjate de ella!_ – exclamó Kabuto con su voz normal, sorprendiéndose.

_Entonces ambos chicos haciendo caso omiso de Kabuto se abrasaron, sonrieron y besaron. _

_Pero al besarse una risa cruel y malévola empezó a escucharse del mar._

– _¡Es muy tarde!_ – exclamó la voz de Deidara _– ¡Ella es toda mía! _

_Entonces del agua salió Deidarursulo, solo que con un tamaño un millón de veces más grande. ¡Era enorme! Los tentáculos tenían el tamaño de una isla pequeña, y su gran sonrisa lucia aun mas diabólica así de gigante. Además de eso, Konan se volvía a transformar en sirena, así que al notarlo Itachi la sostuvo en sus brazos._

– _¡Mierda eres un pescado! –_ exclamó Sasuke.

– _¿¡Como es que es tan grande?_ – indagó Konan abrasándose de Itachi para no caer.

– _¡Mira!_ – gritó Kakuzu _– ¡Tiene el tridente y la corona del rey!_

_Y así era efectivamente, el gran pulpo tenía entre sus gigantescas manos el tridente del rey, muchísimas veces más grandes que el normal, y la corona de oro igualmente mas grande._

– _¿Cómo lo consiguió? –_ indagó Kisame que con la corriente había terminado sobre el barco como los demás.

– _¡Muy fácil! ¡Ese rey imbécil me vendió su reino si podía encontrar a su hija!_

– _El muy idiota –_ gruñó Konan dándose un golpe en la frente con desesperación.

– _¡Konan!_ – gritó la voz de Nagato.

El rey se encontraba colgando desde la corona de deidarursulo sonriendo y llorando _– ¡Te encontré!_ – gritaba.

– _Padre ¡Bájate de ahí idiota!_ – gritó de regreso Konan.

– _¡¿Quién es ese? –_ gritó de pronto Nagato al ver como la chica se abrasaba de Itachi _– ¡¿Y por que están tan juntitos?_

– _¿Y ese se supone que es mi suegro?_ – indagó Itachi, Konan asintió –_ Se mira agradable._

– _¡Dile a ese hijo de su re chin–––– ma––– que se puede ir yendo a la v–––– de una buena ves porque yo en mi casa no lo quiero!_

– _Muy agradable_ – repitió Itachi algo descolocado con una ligera gota de sudor corriéndole por la nuca.

– _Ya me aburrí de sus charlitas _– interrumpió Deidara sacudiendo la cabeza y mandando a volar a Nagato.

– _¡El equipo rocket a sido vencido otra vez! _

_Y eso fue lo último que dijo el rey antes de desaparecer en un destello._

– _Tengo que vencerlo_ – dijo Konan dando indicios de querer soltarse de Itachi para saltar al mar de Itachi.

– _Espera, no pienso dejarte ir otra vez_ – dijo este, ella sonrió.

– _Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?_

– _¿Cómo es que te convirtió en humana en primer lugar?_

– _Con un contrato _– contestó ella.

– _Perfecto, yo sé de derecho, si me lo muestras tal vez pueda encontrar un escape_ – propuso el uchiha.

– _¡Dark deja de perseguir al ave no es el momento!_ – exclamó Sasuke.

– _¡Tobi no sabe a pollo!_

– _Pollo_ – gruñía el perro negro.

– _No tenemos mucho tiempo_ – habló Konan – _y no tengo el contrato._

– _Yo lo tengo_ – dijo de pronto Kabuto entregándoselos _– el muy imbécil es un maldito dictador y nos hace trabajar como esclavos, se merece perder._

– _Gracias_ – dijo Konan.

– _No hay problema_ – dijo de pronto transformándose de regreso en una serpiente y saltando por la borda.

– _¿Yo me iba a casar con eso?_ – dijo asqueado Itachi.

– _Estabas bajo su hechizo, no te preocupes _– le dijo Kakuzu.

– _Y los cangrejos hablan…_

– _Si bueno, esta es una charla para después _– interrumpió Konan – _ahora busca el agujero legal._

El príncipe se puso a leer el contrato dorado hasta que dijo _– ¡Aja! _

– _¿Qué es?_ – preguntaron todos, incluidos el cocinero y los demás.

– _Es un contrato perfectamente elaborado no hay agujeros._

– _Mierda –_ exclamaron Kisame y Kakuzu.

– _¿Ahora que hacemos? – _preguntó Konan desesperada.

_En ese momento un pedazo de carne azotó contra el barco. O bueno, eso fue lo que pensaron que era pero cuando lo vieron notaron que era Nagato._

– _¿Estás bien?_ – indagó Sasori.

– _Si_ – respondió pesadamente.

– _¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?_ – indagó Itachi observando un pedazo de papel dorado enrollado en la mano de Nagato.

– _Es el contrato que hice con Deidara ¡y qué bueno que lo hice! ¡Así te quería ver Konan! Huyendo de casa y metiéndote con un humano ¡que decepción!_

– _Padre, no es momento para eso, necesito que me muestres ese contrato._

– _No._

– _¡¿Qué no le importa el bien de todos?_ – exclamó Sasori.

– _No realmente, solo el de Konan._

– _pues gracias por lo que me toca –_ dijeron amargamente Kisame y Kakuzu.

– _Si lo hace prometo alejarme de su hija_ – dijo Itachi de repente – _¿ese es el problema no? Pues lo hago._

– _¿Enserio? _

– _Enserio._

_La sirenita miro horrorizada como Nagato le entregaba el contrato a Itachi luego de darse un apretón de manos._

– _¡Estaba cruzando los dedos!_ – se burlo Itachi.

– _Rayos._

– _Aquí parece que estamos firmando la maldita constitución de independencia cuando tenemos a un gigante a un lado destruyéndolo todo y con el mar azotándonos al grado de casi caernos al gua _– Comentó Hidan – _mas locos no podemos estar._

– _Y tu dando un súper monologo mientras eso pasa ¡estas mas loco!_ – exclamó Kakuzu,

– _¡Tu maldito cangrejo de tu chin–––– madre!_

– _¡No es el momento! _– exclamó Sasori.

– _Lo encontré_ – habló Itachi – _ya se como vencerlo._

– _¿Encontraste el vacio legal?_

– _No, este también es perfecto_ – respondió el uchiha – _pero mira_ – apuntó a deidara justo su trasero – _ahí tiene un tapón que dice "no destapar" podemos destaparlo y ver que pasa._

– _Pues si no nos queda de otra, Tobi lo hace._

_El chico bueno alzo el vuelo con dificultad hasta llegar al trasero de Deidara que se reía maniacamente mientras con un tentáculo destrozaba una parte del barco donde los demás estaban._

_Todos gritaron con terror, incluso Tobi que no estaba en el barco. Y aun grito más cuando destapo el tapón del trasero de Deidarursulo y una gran cantidad de gases… bueno, gases "naturales" salían del orificio. Por suerte, entre mas aire salía más pequeño se hacia el brujo._

– _¡Nooo!_ – gritaba Deidara haciéndose cada vez más pequeño.

_Al final cayó sobre la mitad del barco, donde se siguió reduciendo hasta quedar del tamaño de Kakuzu._

– _Eje.._ – se rio nerviosamente mientras todos lo miraban con reproche – _¿Día de los inocentes? – _dijo con voz achicada como de ardillita.

– _¡Vete al diablo!_ – exclamaron todos. Sasuke lo tomo en el puño y lo lanzo lejos.

– _Se va, se va y… ¡Se fue!_ – dijo el uchiha menor.

_Después de eso el rey Nagato tomo su corona y tridente y entonces todos tomaron los barcos salvavidas que no sabían porque demonios no habían usado antes, a excepción de la sirenita y los demás habitantes del mar que volvieron al… pues al mar._

_Luego de que todos los de los barcos tocaran tierra el príncipe miraba desde la orilla a la sirenita, mientras esta, con su cola de sirena normal, recargada sobre una piedra._

– _Señor ¿no le tienta el corazón? – i_ndagó Kakuzu suspirando.

– _No_ – respondió escuetamente Nagato – _Ya vámonos Konan_.

– _¡Señor!_ – exclamaron Kisame y Kakuzu.

– _No._

– ¿Kaede por qué haces que se haga tanto del rogar? – preguntó Akira desesperada, ya quería cenar.

– No lo hago… Nagato se me está revelando.

_Nagato dentro del libro estaba ligeramente sonrojado mientras fruncía el ceño mirándolos._

– ¿Esta celoso? – indagó Shikamaru.

– _¡¿Quién? ¿¡Yo! ¡Por favor!_ – exclamó como histórico Nagato sonrojándose aun mas – _¡Es una completa tontería! Es más ¡que se valla con él!_

_El rey en un arranque alzó su tridente y en un destello de brillos azules a la sirenita le salieron piernas, y esta vez venían con la ropa incluida, un lindo vestido negro con brillantinas._

– _¡Konan!_ – exclamó Itachi corriendo hacia ella mientras salía del mar con una gran sonrisa.

– _Maldición_ – masculló entre dientes Nagato.

_Después de eso, la sirenita y el príncipe se casaron, uniendo una alianza entre el reino submarino y el del príncipe… el cual nunca supieron cómo se llamaba, y vivieron felices para siempre… hasta que llego las segunda película pero esa es otra historia… y ahí también viven felices para siempre pero…_

– ¡Kaede! – exclamaron todos.

– _Fin…_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, como extra les diré que al principio este capitulo lo escribí corrido con el anterior, pero como era mucho acorte una escena y la he subido al blog, aquí esta el link: <em>

_http : / cuentosdevillanos . blogspot . mx /2012/04/ escena-eliminada-zetsu-y-la-carrosa . html_

_Ya saben, unan los espacios y lean, aun que no es gran cosa n_n_

_Una cosilla mas, ahora que ya se está terminando el fic hice unas encuestas que colgué en el blog de CV, están en el lado derecho y una es de "¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito?" aquí solo pregunto por mis OC´s que me interesa saber cual les cae mejor, y también "¿Cuál fue su cuento favorito?", quiero saber mas o menos cual fue para decidir que clase de estilo usar para el siguiente fic n_n ojala que voten, los que comentan y los que no. Aquí esta el link: _http : / cuentosdevillanos . blogspot . mx__

__espero que les haya gustado__

__cuidense!__


	28. Un final inesperado

Ahora vamos con el final de este fanfic, el primer fanfic que me he animado a publicar. Menos mal que aun quedara una segunda parte que si no me iba a deprimir xD.

Espero que disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Un final inesperado<strong>

― Y eso fue todo, seguramente mi unión con el libro ha terminado ― dijo Kaede.

― ¿Ya podemos ordenar comida? ― preguntó Akira.

― Falta sacar a Sasuke dattebayo ― recordó Naruto.

― Cierto ― como Kaede ya había cerrado el libro lo volvió a abrir ― Primero los regreso a sus formas originales ― comentó Kaede, miro fijamente el libro y sin narración los personajes ya estaban con sus vestimentas usuales ― _Sasuke e Itachi salieron del libro._

Frente a los ojos sorprendidos de Teuchi y Ayame el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha había aparecido en su puesto, y no solo eso, Itachi Uchiha estaba con él. Las noticias sobre el incidente con los ancianos ya había circulado por la aldea durante toda la mañana y tarde, pero no se esperaban verlo ahí tan pronto, ni saliendo de un libro.

― Eso fue ― murmuró Sasuke molesto mirando a Kaede ― irritante, ¿Cómo logras controlar todos nuestros movimientos?

― Con la mente ― explicaba Akira ― igualmente algunos no se dejan, y si se esfuerzan bastante puede ejercer presión, o dicen lo que se les da la gana.

― Este libro es bastante complejo, y aun nosotras no lo comprendemos muy bien ― comentó Kaede cerrándolo ― Pero según Henry antes esto era un humano, por lo que me parece normal que tenga cierto… temperamento.

― Como cuando pienso en meter a uno de ustedes temporalmente ― agregó Akira ― el libro recibe las ordenes de meter a alguien pero de cierta forma se las arregla para meter a más.

― Parece que le gusta jugar con las personas ― razonó Shikamaru.

― Ahora tendríamos que ir con Tsunade-sama ― habló de pronto Itachi ― No creo que mi crimen se mantenga impune, a pesar de haber sido ordenes lo hice, por lo tanto…

― Misaki ya se ha encargado de eso ― interrumpió Sasuke ― No hay necesidad de buscar una lección, nadie te juzgara. Pero si tenemos que ir con la hokage para avisar que llegamos.

― Parece que esa chica se encargo de todo ― comentó Itachi.

― A mi me huele mal ― murmuró Neji. Shikamaru asintió.

― Entonces hay que irnos yendo ― dijo Shikamaru levantándose de su silla.

― ¡Esperen! ― interrumpió Akira ― yo quiero cenar ¿Qué no merecemos cenar? Atrapamos a todos los Akatsukis ¡están a salvo! Al menos invítennos un ramen.

Neji y Shikamaru suspiraron pero luego asintieron derrotados, Kiba sonrió y Naruto igual, ambos también tenían bastante hambre. Sasuke por lo contrario lucia desesperado.

― Pero…

― A mí también me apetece un ramen ― dijo Itachi sorprendiendo a su hermano.

― Entonces ramen será.

Al terminar de cenar se dirigieron caminando hacia la oficina de Tsunade, aun que algunos hubieran preferido ir saltando, pero las chicas iban tan llenas y exhaustas que ya no iban a poder ni usar magia ni nada por el resto de la noche.

Sasuke era atosigado por preguntas de Naruto, pero el azabache simplemente lo ignoraba, por lo que Kaede aprovechó la oportunidad y se acerco a Itachi.

― Oye ― murmuró la chica.

― ¿Pasa algo?

― Si, bueno… es que, ¿tu y Sasuke han hablado? ― indagó.

― ¿De qué? ― dijo como respuesta.

― Pues, de… la masacre ― dudo en decirlo, no sabía si era inapropiado, le dolería o que, realmente Itachi tenía una poker face tan experta que no se podía saber qué demonios pensaba.

― Si, hemos hablado. Esa es la misma razón por la que lo acompañé para acá, y por la que me lo ha pedido en primer lugar.

― Y…

― Pregunta sin pena.

― Es que, quisiera saber si miras que tiene intensiones de vengarse.

― De que las tiene, si, las tiene. Es un uchiha después de todo, lucha por sus ideales, aun que estos sean malos. Pero no lo culpo, es mi culpa después de todo, yo fui el que le di ese estúpido camino por seguir.

― Al menos eso lo ha ayudado a sobrevivir todo este tiempo ― comentó Kaede ― está bien que fue una manera mala para ayudarlo a mejorar, pero era lo único que podrías hacer por él al ya no estar a su lado ¿cierto? Darle una meta, y al final, lograr hacerlo héroe de konoha al matarte.

― Cumplió la mitad, se volvió más poderoso, pero no me mato.

― Si, pero ahora que tienes la libertad de estar con él en la aldea que tanto amas… puedes darle otra meta.

― Supongo que tienes razón ― dijo sonriendo de lado.

― ¿De qué tanto están hablando? ― interrumpió Sasuke.

― De que bonita esta la noche ― dijo Itachi con naturalidad ― es bueno estar en casa.

Pareciera que no, y que fue una alucinación, pero Itachi creyó que Sasuke… sonrió.

Tsunade hizo que los hermanos uchiha firmaran un tratado de paz, algo para asegurarse de que si alguno de ellos hacia algo en contra de la aldea o los traicionaba, no se darían terceras oportunidades y que les darían la libertad de konoha de buscarlos, capturarlos y encarcelarlos, si es que llegaran a huir.

No serian restablecidos rápidamente a las misiones, aun tenían que cumplir una etapa de tres meses de prueba donde ambos chicos harían trabajos comunitarios pequeños, como cuando eran genin, ayudarían a la gente de modo que estos se acostumbraran a verlos alrededor con buena cara, y así los aceptaran más fácil.

Después de eso serian restablecidos en las misiones y de ahí en fuera sus vidas estarían bajo su propio timón, si Itachi deseaba ingresar a AMBU de nuevo o quería volverse sensei, Sasuke tenía la opción de hacer el examen chunin, pero no en éste que venía, si no en el que seguiría. Y sobre todo, ya no estarían obligados a hacer trabajos comunitarios.

Después de salir de la oficina de la rubia, Sasuke e Itachi, como no necesitaban una escolta, se fueron al barrio uchiha a pasar la noche, ya verían si lo podían renovar o tendrían que conseguir otro lugar donde vivir. Neji regresó a su casa junto con Akira y Kaede, y los otros tres chicos hicieron lo propio.

Entonces todos se dispusieron a dormir pensando que el día siguiente, sería uno mucho mejor.

La mansión uchiha parecía haber sido limpiada recientemente, más que nada la casa de Sasuke e Itachi que estaba limpia y llena de cosas, incluso la nevera tenia comida.

― Parece que tu amiga se lucio ― comentó el Uchiha mayor ― le has de gustar mucho.

― La mire una vez ― dijo Sasuke serio mirando a su hermano ― somos socios, nada más.

― No dije que a ti te gustara, solo que a ella le gustas ― dijo seriamente Itachi tirándose sobre el sillón, mirando con nostalgia y arrepentimiento esa casa.

― A ella le gustare, pero sus amigas me odian.

― ¿Lo dices por lo que Kaede-san te ha dicho?

Sasuke asintió.

― No es para tanto. No confía en ti, habrá muchos quienes no lo hagan, así que mejor acostúmbrate ― comentó acostándose en el sillón.

― ¿No prefieres dormir en tu cuarto? ― indagó Sasuke.

― No, no me siento listo ― confesó Itachi en voz baja.

― Comprendo.

Sasuke entonces se marchó de la sala y se dirigió a su antigua habitación. No podía negarlo, había algo sobre estar en su casa, que se sentía bastante vacio… se esperaría que después de tener a su hermano de regreso y estar en casa como antes seria todo mucho mejor, pero ahí estaba ese vacío en su pecho, que lo hacía sentir que faltaba algo.

Antes de dormir Sasuke recordó las palabras que le dijo Kaede frente a todos, justo antes de separarse.

"_Sasuke, se que guardas mucho rencor en ti, se que quieres venganza y por tenerla harás todo lo que sea necesario, estoy segura de que eres una persona con convicción y estoy advertida de todo el poder que tienes, así que te diré una cosa, no voy a dejar de cuidar tus movimientos__… por mas macabro que se mire, yo voy a estar ahí observando cada paso que des, cada mirada que dediques, cada suspiro, cada palabra yo la estaré mirando... y no me mal interpretes, que se qué bien se pueden mal interpretar mis palabras. Es solo que te considero tan peligroso para la paz de este mundo que definitivamente mereces toda mi atención."_

Al parecer, el uchiha ya tenía una acosadora… y eso que apenas acababa de regresar.

― Pero vaya que te luciste enfrente de todos Kaede ― comentaba Akira acostándose en su futon en la habitación de Hinata.

― Tenía que decirlo, ese chico necesita saber que hay alguien que lo tiene en la mira, no puede andar por aquí bien feliz y contento. ― Dijo Kaede suspirando y cerrando los ojos, ella ya estaba acostada y lista para dormir.

― P-pero parece que no hará nada ― habló Hinata ― ¿No tendríamos que darle el beneficio de la duda?

― Pues ustedes denle lo que quieran ― dijo Kaede frunciendo el ceño ― por mi parte solo se va a llevar una buena vigilancia.

Akira solo miro por un momento a Kaede pensativa, ella sabia cuanto rencor le tenia Kaede a Sasuke, incluso aun que ellas pensaran que solo eran una caricaturas le dolió que mataran a Itachi, casi tanto como cuando mataron a Jiraiya o Asuma, ella admiraba a esos personajes a pesar de ser irreales, y ahora que eran reales y los tenia ahí, seguramente ese enojo era mas grande. Pero Akira sabía que Kaede era demasiado linda para enojarse por mucho tiempo, y si las intenciones del uchiha eran buenas entonces lo perdonaría.

. . .

Misaki aun no se había ido, no podía irse sin verificar que todo saliera bien, así que cuando miró que ya todos se iban a dormir, se alejó con su hechizo de invisibilidad hasta la entrada del bosque de la muerte, donde estaba segura de que nadie la interrumpiría. Antes de irse se puso su gorro de bruja y su capa, sacando enseguida su varita.

― ¡Henry! ― llamó la morena.

Enseguida frente a ella apareció el genio dorado, flotando de manera horizontal mientras abrazaba una almohada, parecía estar durmiendo.

― Henry ― repitió Misaki sonriendo divertida.

― ¿Qué? ― lentamente abrió los ojos y miro a la chica ― hola ― saludó adormecido ― ¿Cómo estás? ¿Me llamaste?

― Así es, quiero mi segundo deseo.

El genio reaccionó ante tales palabras desapareciendo su almohada y flotando correctamente.

― ¿Cuál es tu deseo? ― inquirió.

― Deseo, volver a casa.

― ¿Estás segura? Podrías no regresar jamás.

― Muy segura.

― Entonces ¡Concedido!

El genio trono los dedos y frente a ellos pareció un ovalo del tamaño de Misaki, dentro había espirales de colores dando vueltas y el aire parecía ser absorbido por ese oyo.

― Muchas gracias.

― Para servirte ― dijo el genio sonriendo y desapareciendo en una ola de humo.

― Entonces ahora si ― murmuró Misaki tragando saliva y dando un paso al portal.

― Parece que ya va de regreso ― comento Shikamaru mientras miraba por la ventana el cielo donde se veía una gran luz que iba desde la tierra al cielo.

Cuando esta luz se disipo Misaki se encontró en el salón desde donde habían llegado, aquella polvorienta biblioteca que sería el inicio de todas esas aventuras que habían tenido, aventuras que al final fueron demasiado para Misaki.

Pero cuando se fijó bien, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. En el lugar había demasiada luz, y antes cuando estaban ahí el foco no iluminaba tanto ¿entonces que era esa luz? Se giró, y miró el ventanal, descubriendo con sorpresa que aquel huracán que había cuando partieron ya no estaba por ningún lado. Pensando que era alguna broma de sus ojos se acerco al ventanal y miró hacia afuera, efectivamente, todo estaba completamente soleado, pero hubo algo más que sorprendió a Misaki, la casa estaba acordonada, tenia listones amarillos de "no pasar" de la policía ¿Qué había sucedido ahí? Además de eso, frente a esos cordones había un montón de gente rodeando a unas pocas personas a las que solo lograba verle el cabello por la altura, pero definitivamente ahí había cámaras de televisión.

Inmediatamente salió corriendo de la biblioteca, solo para encontrarse con un calendario sobre una mesita del pasillo ¡Estaba a una semana desde el día que se fueron! Definitivamente eso tenía que estar mal. Tomó el calendario entre sus manos y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora comenzó a bajar escaleras hasta llegar a la sala.

Afuera se escuchaba a toda esa gente hablando, Misaki se acercó con miedo al pomo de la puerta, pero al intentar abrir descubrió que estaba cerrado. La morena juro que escucho "¿La puerta se está moviendo?" cuando intento abrirla ejerciendo la fuerza. Ahora sentía que esa gente estaba más cerca, no quería mostrar sus poderes pero no había caso, ahí pasaba algo grave y ella tenía que averiguar que era.

Entonces tomo con fuerza su varita y dijo el hechizo para moverse tres metros, apareciendo en el porche de la puerta.

― ¡Imposible! ― exclamó la gente alrededor, todos comenzaron a rumorear.

Misaki no comprendía lo que sucedía ahí, solo miraba con ojos desorbitados y boquiabierta un espectacular no muy lejos de ahí donde había una imagen de "gente desaparecida" en ella decía "¿Han visto a estas chicas?" y bajo este mensaje una imagen de Akira, Kaede y ella, con un numero abajo.

― ¡Misaki! ― exclamó una voz tremendamente familiar, y la morena volteó solo para ver a su madre, padre y hermano mayor mientras corrían hacia ella y la abrasaban provocando que su varita callera al suelo.

― ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ― preguntó en un susurro la morena mientras era atosigada por su familia.

― ¡Una de las tres chicas perdidas desde el día del huracán ha aparecido de la nada! ― decía una mujer con un micrófono a la cámara ― la familia ahora se reúne, pero nosotros nos preguntamos ¿Cómo fue que apareció de esa manera? ¿Un acto de magia quizás? Y sobre todo ¿¡Donde estas las otras dos chicas!

― ¡Misaki! Misaki ― decía una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos azules bastante linda ― ¿Dónde está Akira?

― ¡Y Kaede! ¿Dónde está mi niña? ― preguntó otra señora.

― Ellas se… se quedaron allá.

― ¿Allá donde? ― preguntó la madre de Misaki, una mujer idéntica a ella, pero de piel palida y de ojos verdes más claros ― donde están tus amigas.

Las cámaras se acercaron al igual que la gente y el micrófono llegó a las manos de Misaki que aun estaba impresionada.

― En, el mundo de Naruto ― respondió la chica lentamente mirando a la cámara en shock.

― ¡Esta en shock! ― gritó alguien de el publico.

― Parece que la chica esta en shock y no sabe lo que dice ― decía la reportera.

― Pero Misaki ¿Qué es eso del mundo de Naruto? ― La madre de la chica aun se estaba recuperando de las lagrimas de felicidad y tenía un ligero hipo ― ¿Y… que es esa, ropa?

― Esta es mi ropa de hechicera ― respondió Misaki mirando a su madre y despejándose un poco ― es que Kaede lo deseo, y ahora tenemos poderes mágicos, y luego Akira con su bocaza nos llevó al mundo de Naruto, pero ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Para los demás las palabras de Misaki no tenían ningún sentido, solo hacían decir más a la gente que la chica estaba en shock o que probablemente había un problema con su cerebro.

― Misaki, tu y las chicas desaparecieron hace una semana mas o menos, en el huracán ― explicaba el padre de Kaede que parecía más calmado que los otros padres y los padres de Misaki, que estaban llorando de felicidad por ver a su hija de nuevo, increíblemente igual su hermano mayor, que no le había soltado su mano desde hace un buen rato ― cuando regresamos ya no estaban por ningún lado y fuimos inmediatamente a avisar a la policía, desde entonces ya no sabemos nada de ustedes. Hasta hoy.

― Si querida, así que por favor, dinos donde están nuestras hijas ― habló el padre de Akira, un hombre rubio de ojos miel ― no queremos incoherencias, queremos la verdad.

― Es la verdad ― dijo la morena firmemente pero entonces algo pareció llamarle la atención.

Misaki se puso seria de pronto y soltó la mano de su hermano, entonces tomo su varita del suelo y apunto con ella al publico.

― No sé que estas asiendo aquí, o como has llegado, pero déjate ver ― dijo de pronto frunciendo el ceño ― Maldito bastardo.

La cámara apunto hacia el público, todos se miraban entre ellos sorprendidos ¿esa chica estaba loca o qué?

― ¡Que salgas! ― volvió a gritar Misaki.

― Misaki ¿Qué pa…?

Las palabras del padre de la aludida se quedaron en su boca cuando Misaki agito su varita y de ella salió un rayo que se estrelló contra el suelo.

― Esa es una advertencia ― decía la morena ― ¡Sal ahora mismo cobarde!

Todo el público se quedo en silencio y boquiabierto.

― Esa chica ha… ― murmuró la reportera.

― ¿¡Que es que no entiendes! Te estoy mirando ― exclamó Misaki alzando esta vez su varita y creando un rayo aun mas grande que llego al cielo con un estruendo.

― Parece que te has dado cuenta ― dijo de pronto una voz, y a través del publico sorprendido se abrió paso nada más y nada menos… que Tobi.

Misaki apunto hacia enfrente de nuevo y camino unos pasos para colocarse delante de su familia.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>Al parecer Tobi se las ha arreglado para salir del libro, ¿Qué es lo que hará Misaki estado ella sola en su mundo?<strong>

**¡Descúbrelo el 30 de Mayo con la segunda parte de este fic!**

A pesar de lo que pueda parecer, en la segunda parte el fic no se volverá algo dramático, se seguirán contando cuentos, pero no solo eso, también agregare parodias de películas, de libros que se me ocurran etc. Probablemente sea un fic largo, pero lleno de mucho humor, eso sí, también tendrán que lidiar con Tobi, pero eso solo lo hará mas entretenido.

En el blog subi un capitulo extra, algo que cree hace mucho y que estaba ahí llegándose de polvo, la victima de ese extra es la pobre de Hinata. Pueden leerlo aquí: http : / cuentosdevillanos . blogspot . mx /2012/04/no-hay-papel . html

Voy a estar subiendo cosas al blog semanalmente, como el ultimo detrás de cámara que va para el 9 de mayo, ahí pondré unos adelantos de la siguiente parte de este fic. (e_e me siento como si hiciera una película o una serie xD y ni al caso jaja) subiré seguramente mas cosas como dibujos que tengo pendientes etc.

Asi que estén atentos si les interesa n_n

**Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado.**

Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado en el transcurso de este fanfic, a **Tsukiyomi** y **Pete** que me dejaron mis primeros reviews, uff aquellas épocas, también a **Tenshiko** que es una gran inspiración para mi y leyendo su fanfic fue como me motive en subir este fic, a **Milox** que siempre me alegra con sus escritos, a **Bishop**, el pollito justiciero que hizo que me asustara cuando me dijo que me había mandado un mp (que fue mi primer mp jaja) x) aun que al final no fue nada malo jaja, y bueno pues a toodooos, **Vick-Hibi**, **Ashiteru my hasu**, **Andiitha hitoriki** (que termino siendo **NekoTsukiNo** xP), **Kiyoco-chan 4ever**, **Ssudoki Angera**, **Kyuubi-no-gabii**, **hyugaharuka**, **Ariella**, **Tsuchi-chan** (espero que pronto llegues), y a todos los demás que leen pero no comentan n.n


End file.
